RUIN
by OathKeeps
Summary: Naruto is a normal human living a normal life, or so he thinks. Tall-tales of blood and fangs awaken his lost memories as he fights for his territory along side his father and the man he believes is supposed to be his lover. .:SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Mpreg.:. ON HIATUS
1. The Day I Met You

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **MalexMale sex, Yaoi, foul language, mentioning of murder, sexual harassment(?) and other languages.

**A/n- **Hello, and please enjoy! This is my first posted vampire story, and I hope it shoots off well. I'm looking forward to hearing from my readers about what they think of it, but please. Do NOT mention Twilight. I will discontinue this story if you make a comparison. That's a promise. Anyway, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter within the month of March 2010. Thanks again. **= D**

**Updated 10/6/14- **This is the beginning of the revised RUIN. There are several parts of chapter 1 that have been rewritten, and two and three will be completely rewritten soon. I hope my readers like the new story. It'll be a lot different from the original. Thank you, readers, and please enjoy. OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY NEWEST POLL!

**[=Chapter One=]**

"Great job today!"

As the day wore down, the staff of a local business office ended another day, preparing to take part in a daily gathering at a bar down the road. Of course, not everyone could go. Some people actually had lives, and needed to get back to them, but there were a mighty group ready to annihilate the bar of all its beer.

"You coming tonight, Naruto?" a man, chubby with a mass of brown hair atop his head, questioned one of his coworkers.

Said blonde smiled, but shook his head; packing his briefcase with important documents. "Not tonight, Chouji. I have to go see my doctor."

"Kabuto-Ishi?" the man now named Chouji questioned, walking over to Naruto. "That guy's a little wacky, don't you think?"

"He's just a little different," Naruto said, waving. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get too drunk!" the blonde flashed Chouji a brilliant smile before departing the building and making his way to the bus station.

The trip from Naruto's work to the hospital wasn't that far, about three blocks, but throughout the entire journey, Naruto couldn't help but feel tense and anxious, like someone was watching him from a distance. When his stop finally came, the blonde exited the bus hastily, paranoid about being on the bus any longer. However, once Naruto left the bus and was making his way into the hospital, the feeling continued to follow him. The blonde was constantly looking over his shoulder until he was in the presence of the staff and patients of the hospital.

Naruto wasn't your average person, for understandable reasons. When he had just gotten out of high school, Naruto had been in an accident rendering him into a coma at the delicate age of eighteen. He woke a year later, with all of his memories intact. The blonde was released from the hospital with his parents just a couple weeks after Naruto had awakened. Kabuto had been his doctor ever since. The gray haired man had told Naruto and his parents that he had been lucky to awaken at all, let alone with all of his memories. He told the blonde that he should live life as if he would die the next day, and Naruto took that advice. He strove for excellence, and adventure. He wanted to do everything. Little did he know, adventure was just around the corner.

Not long after Naruto was awake did Kabuto-ishi inform the blonde of his rare blood disorder that was a side-effect of the accident. Because of this rare disorder, he was to receive a pint of blood every week. Naruto wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't receive the blood, but he didn't really want to find out. Everyone at Naruto's work knew about his condition also, just in case Naruto didn't get his blood. As for Naruto, the blonde was proud to say that he had been awake from his coma for six years, meaning he was now on the verge of twenty-six years old. The best thing was, Naruto didn't have to spend three of those years alone.

That's right. Naruto was the proud boyfriend of one Sakura Haruno. They had met at a coffee shop where she worked. Naruto was always the bus boy for coffee since he was the rookie and because of that, he was often inside the shop. Things progressed and now, in Naruto's twenty-sixth year, he was going to be married to that pretty rosette. The blonde had asked her the day before his coma anniversary just a few months before. Sakura was the happiest girl alive, and her parents highly approved. Naruto was a nice man with a straight job, good hours and his own place. Naruto had gone to a great college, graduating at the top ten of his class so he was very educated. That was also a plus that had won the Haruno parents over.

With Naruto and Sakura, they were trying to have their first child since the wedding was going to be in the winter. For some reason, however, Naruto was never able to get Sakura pregnant. The blonde had gone in for a fertility check, and he came out with flying colors. Nothing wrong with him, so they had Sakura tested. Sakura was able to have children, and was in her prime, being two years older than the blonde. However, no matter how many times they tried, Sakura would just not get pregnant. It didn't make her not love Naruto, so she would stay with him even if she wouldn't have his kids, but it did make her feel lousy for not being able to give Naruto the family he had been talking about since the beginning of their relationship.

Naruto was very family oriented and was great with kids. Sakura had a friend named TenTen who had a couple kids of her own, and when the two went out, Naruto was the one babysitting since TenTen had no boyfriend or husband. Don't get Naruto wrong. He _loved _to watch her kids. They were always fun to play with and goof off with. But, the one thing Naruto couldn't stand was when the kids would bite him or pull his hair. That was when he drew the line. Sure, they were only kids, Naruto understood that. In fact, the blonde was to be watching them during the next weekend, but something made Naruto feel ill at ease. Like there was an ominous cloud looming over head. He couldn't quite place it, but Naruto was sure something big was going to happen. He could almost physically feel it.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a lady nurse called, looking up from her clipboard to the blonde lost in thought.

Naruto didn't answer. His face was tense and he was staring at the ground in a glare. "Naruto?" the nurse Naruto knew as Karin shook the blonde's shoulder, knocking him from his stupor.

"O-oh! Sorry, Karin-togi," Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck while standing. "I was lost in thought."

"S'okay, Naruto," the red-head smiled, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Kabuto-ishi will see you now."

Naruto nodded and bowed to the woman. "Arigato."

The blonde bowed one last time before making his way down the hall to the office he visited on a weekly basis. Nothing had changed, as he had expected. The patient bed was on the left side of the room, an IV pole next to the bed already prepared with a blood packet. As Naruto entered the room, the man that had become Naruto's regular doctor since his accident stood and made to shake the blonde's hand.

"Naruto, good to see you," the doctor said, taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded. "Nice to see you, too," the blonde shook hands with Kabuto , then made for the bed.

"Has anything unusual happened lately? Any dreams?" Kabuto asked, picking up a clip board and clicking his pen.

"Nope," the blonde said, lying down on the bed, his right hand under his head while his left was away from his body for easy access. "I haven't really had a good night's sleep in a while… but I have dreamt many times before," Naruto said, looking at his doctor from his comfortable position. "It's always about the same person, so it's reoccurring; about a silhouette. I don't know who it is, but I'm sure the shadow's a man, because he's tall, and has short hair. He … also smirks a lot."

"Mhm," Kabuto murmured, scribbling something down on the clipboard in his hand. "This is probably just a dream. Maybe a fantasty, Naruto. Sure enough, it is not real."

Naruto shook his head. "But Kabuto-ishi! I'm sure he's real. I think I've seen him before… I just don't know where or when…."

Kabuto nodded and walked over to the bed, an Iv needle in hand. Sitting in his chair, Kabuto made the injection and released the blood into Naruto's veins. "Alright, Naruto. Just relax. Don't think about it too long. I wouldn't want you to faint or have a cephalalgia," the gray haired man laughed, wheeling back to his desk, then stood up, making eye contact with Naruto. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be back in a minute."

As Naruto was left in the room alone, the feeling of being watched returned to him, putting him on edge. There were people passing by outside the door, but since the office was a closed off room to the rest of the hospital, no one else could see into the room, leaving Naruto defenseless. Suddenly, Naruto became dizzy with anxiety. The shadows in the room seemed to move around him, and the air became thick. Naruto choked, his forehead damp with sweat. Something was in the room with him, he could feel it.

"…Naruto…."

The blonde's sapphire eyes widened, hearing his name bounce off the walls of the office. He frantically searched the room, trying to find the source. The voice called out again, and it was at that moment that Naruto recognized the sound. It was the man from his dreams, the one he could only see of a silhouette. D-did that mean he was only dreaming? Naruto pinched his neck to make sure, but felt pain. He wasn't dreaming. But this couldn't be real. There were no other bodies in the room. How was a voice speaking without a person?

In an instant, everything went back to normal beside's Naruto's racing heart as Kabuto reentered the room. The gray haired man stopped at the threshold of the room and took a look around, his eyebrows creased. Kabuto shut the door slowly and set a stack of papers down on his desk. "Naruto?" he called.

The blonde, still lying on the bed with half of the blood already injected to him, was panting like a dog, his eyes still wide with fear and worry. "K-Kabuto-ishi?"

The gray haired doctor quickly strode over to Naruto's bed, taking the blonde's pulse. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I—I don't know. The walls were moving and I heard a voice …," the blonde explained hysterically, his voice cracking.

"It was probably just a side-effect of the injection process. You were hallucinating," Kabuto assured, patting Naruto on his stomach, smiling comfortingly.

Naruto nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "O—okay."

"You'll be able to leave in another few minutes or so," Kabuto added, sitting down on a chair by the bed. "Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"N-no, that's okay," the blonde said a little hurriedly. "Sakura's waiting for me at home, and it would worry her if I was being escorted."

"Alright, then," Kabuto said a bit dejectedly, pulling the needle from Naruto's arm before putting a cotton ball over the puncture to prevent bleeding. "After I get you bandaged up, you're free to go. Your next appointment will be in a week, Friday, after work. As usual."

"Okay," Naruto said, sitting up after Kabuto had secured the bandage around his arm. "Arigato, Kabuto-ishi. See you next week," the blonde said before standing up and walking a bit awkwardly to the door.

"Naruto," the gray haired man called, stopping said blonde. "Are you sure you don't want to be walked home?"

Naruto nodded instantly. "Yea, but thanks for offering!"

After exiting the office and saying goodbye to a multitude of workers, Naruto was finally on his way home, walking down the sidewalk with quick steps, his briefcase secure in his hand. Being out in the open, the night still young yet the roads almost empty, left Naruto to the elements. It wasn't long before Naruto felt as if he were being followed. He seen a shadow pass overhead but he blew it off as a bird after he frenetically looked above him. The blonde took a hold of his chest and tried to calm his breathing. He was almost home, just a few blocks more.

The blonde began to breathe heavily as he picked up pace. The looming feeling was drawing close, and Naruto was in heaven when his apartment came into view. He stormed up the three steps to the main entrance and slammed the door behind him, leaning against the wood to take in much needed air. He wiped his brow before regaining his composure and walking steadily to the elevator, clicking the button with the number three on it. The whole third floor was a condo owned and paid for by Naruto and Sakura together. The building that they lived in held three separate condos; one on the second floor, the third floor and the fourth floor. Privacy wasn't an issue and the condos were made with cement walls, so it was fairly sound proof, or as silent as it could get.

Sakura was there waiting for him as Naruto suspected. The rosette was sitting at the table, reading a magazine. As the elevator door clicked open, Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes shining brightly as her gaze landed on Naruto. "Welcome home!" she greeted, getting up from her spot to hug her fiancé.

Naruto set his briefcase down just before the rosette made her way into the blonde's arms. Sakura brought their lips together, holding the back of his head with both of her hands as she smiled into the kiss. "How was work?" Sakura asked as she released Naruto.

"Same as usual. Stuffy and boring…," Naruto laughed, loosening his tie. "I have another appointment with Kabuto-ishi next Friday, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Sakura nodded, giving a small giggle. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"What's for dinner?" the blonde asked, removing his jacket as he walked through the condo to his and Sakura's room.

Sakura followed the blonde into their room, leaning against the door frame as she watched Naruto undress. "Ah, well, I was thinking since it was Friday, we could go out for dinner … and maybe catch a movie?"

Naruto nodded, hanging up his discarded cloths for something more casual and comfortable. "Sure. What restaurant were you thinking of?"

"TenTen suggested this great place yesterday at work and I've been dying to try their food. It's called J'adore. I don't think it's French, but it has French bases," the rosette rambled, trying to remember things her brunette friend had told her the day before.

"Alright," Naruto said, walking up to his lover. "Do we need reservations?"

Sakura giggled, enclosing her arms around the blonde's neck. "I've already made them."

"Always the sneaky one, ne?" Naruto said, closing the distance between their lips, pressing gently but enough to make the rosette go crazy. "When is it scheduled for?"

"About an hour. And the drive there takes at least a half hour. We might want to get going," Sakura said, letting go of the blonde. "You go start the car. I'll be down in two seconds."

Naruto nodded and strode through his house, grabbing his keys, wallet and sunglasses. "Don't forget to lock up when you come down!" the blonde yelled back to his fiancé before descending in the elevator.

The couple left their condo and arrived at the restaurant with time to spare. The food was delicious, making them think they'd be back for sure. After dinner, Sakura suggested a movie, which Naruto agreed to. The movie was a romance/adventure movie, which had both of Naruto's and Sakura's interests. Naruto was all about adventure and Sakura loved romance. With dinner and the movie, the duo hadn't returned home until late in the evening, and they both were itching to feel skin on skin contact.

Sakura had stripped herself of her high-heeled shoes and bounce back on the bed, lying herself out for Naruto to gaze upon. The blonde did just that and took in the sight. Sakura was gorgeous. Her pink hair fluttered all around her head, her bangs caressing her cheeks just right and the way the moonlight shown on her lithe frame illuminated her features to perfection. Her creamy skin was a huge difference compared to Naruto's ever tan skin. Naruto liked the rosette that way, however. Sakura just seemed so familiar to the blonde, like he had known her before he actually met her. Maybe it was her features, or the length of her hair. Maybe even her skin, since it was the factor that drew Naruto to the rosette in the first place. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place their name or face. Sakura was average height for a woman, her hair was fine and well taken care of, and her skin was the most attractive Naruto had ever seen, or remembered seeing anyway.

The blonde, not being able to hold himself back any longer, pounced on his lover, smothering his face into the side of her neck. Naruto didn't know why, but that had become a habit to him. The feel of her pulse on his lips drove him crazy, and the actual smell of her blood drew Naruto to her in an instant. He had always known when she had cut herself, no matter if it was a simple paper cut. If there was blood involved, Naruto was there. Sakura had found it a bit strange, but she knew of some people who had an uncanny sense of smell. Naruto was just one of them.

Sakura bent her legs, drawing them up so Naruto would have better access to remove her dress. The blonde pulled himself from her tempting flesh and pressed his lips to hers, shortly parting his lips to gain entrance. Sakura moaned and granted Naruto his wish while said blonde progressed his hand up her left thigh, pushing the rosette's dress up to her waist. While Naruto was working on her dress, Sakura had started to lift the blonde's shirt, feeling his lightly toned stomach under her pale hands.

Naruto removed the rosette's dress, discarding the fabric somewhere across the room. As Naruto was on his knees, sakura took advantage of the situation by unbuckling and removing Naruto's belt. She then unbuttoned the blonde's pants and teasingly tugged them down a bit. Naruto blew out a bit of air before lifting his shirt up over his head, abandoning the shortly after. The blonde moved down, pressing his torso against Sakura's smaller frame. He twisted and wiggled his hips until his jeans came off, leaving him in only his boxers.

They connected mouths again, gliding their hands over each other's body. Their skin was becoming encased in sweat, but the fluid only caused for easier friction between their bodies. Taking the lead, Sakura pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could unclasp her bra. Naruto decided to help and pulled the clothing from her chest, thoughtlessly tossing it aside. After Naruto put his nose back into Sakura's neck, the blonde ran his hands from Sakura's collarbone to her right breast, massaging the skin and tweaking the nipple gently. The rosette in turn moaned into Naruto's shoulder, gripping onto his back for support.

Naruto continued his hand's decent, down to Sakura's lacy underwear. He stopped at the seam, tugging on the fabric teasingly. Sakura bucked her hips forward, driving Naruto's hand down farther. The rosette worked her hands down as well, halting their movement only when she felt the ridge of Naruto's boxers touch her finger tips. The blonde, soon fed up with teasing, jerked the panties from Sakura's hips, leaving her to nothing but the air. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto, releasing his erection from its cotton confinement. The blonde hissed as the cold air hit his body, a severe variation in temperature sending goose-bumps to his arms and thighs.

Naruto, remembering the lotion he had stored in the bedside table for such an occasion, made to reach for the bottle but was stopped by Sakura who grabbed a hold of his wrist with her hand. "Just do it, Naruto," she begged, bringing her face closer to his. "Oh Kami, I can't wait any longer!"

Naruto smirked, resuming position. "Alright! Just remember; you asked for it!" the blonde joked, situating himself to thrust into the rosette.

Just as Naruto was about to penetrate Sakura, the windows, doors instead of lifters, burst open out of nowhere, startling the two occupants in the room. Naruto was about to get up and investigate when his heart skipped a beat. Standing in their bedroom was a figure, just as in Naruto's dreams. Only, this was real. The silhouette wore a smirk, a hand on his hip. In the back of his mind, Naruto knew he should have been freaking out, but something … something was oddly familiar about the figure. Like Naruto knew he could trust the stranger, even though the blonde was sure he had never met the man before. Just who was the man shadowed by the light that shown through the open windows?

As all of this information was processing through Naruto's head, the blackened figure moved toward the two lovers, never faltering in step. "Please," the man murmured with a sarcastic tone. "Don't stop on my account."

Naruto felt Sakura cease her breathing as the man stood but five yards from them. "Actually," the man spoke again, his eyes flashing seriously in the light. "I was thinking about joining in."

Suddenly, instinct came over Naruto, and he had been about to get up to defend Sakura from the intruder, but found himself in a more precarious situation. The shadowed man had traveled to the bed, positioned himself flush with Naruto's body with inhuman speed not known to Naruto's and Sakura's eyes. The rosette had of course screamed, but Naruto was stricken with something. He couldn't will his body to move. The stranger was pressed to Naruto's naked form, a bulge in his pants grinding against the back of the blonde's thigh.

Naruto and Sakura shared a long glance, both of their eyes worried and fearful. Naruto drove the fear back and opened his mouth to speak. "Sakura, you need to run," he whispered, keeping his eye contact with his fiancé.

"I won't leave you!" Sakura whispered back hastily as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

The man above him shifted, stiffening Naruto further, making the blonde arch his back farther. "Better me than you, now go!" Naruto demanded, creasing his eyebrows low.

"I have no interest in her," the shadowed man informed, wrapping his arms around Naruto's bare chest. "Though, I have some unfinished business with you, Naruto."

"H—How do you know me?" the blonde asked in a quiver that shook throughout his whole body.

"We've known each other for over a hundred years, Naruto," the stranger said, letting his hands wander around the body that had been out of his reach for over six years.

Naruto's eyes widened, as did Sakura's. "That's impossible, man. I've only been alive for twenty-six years—!" the blonde tried to reason.

The man above Naruto only pinched the blonde's nipple roughly, cutting Naruto off. "That's what they want you to think! Naruto! Wake up! You've been living for hundreds of years!"

Naruto tuned the stranger out after his last sentence, turning his attention back to his fiancé. "Sakura, this guy is serious. You have to leave and get help."

Sakura only shook her head as tears started to steam down the sides of her face, into her pink hair. "I won't leave you," she repeated.

Naruto watched as Sakura's face set in determination. He knew that face. She was about to do something stupid that could end up getting her in trouble. He felt the rosette's right leg leave the side of his body as she struggled to stretch her body to grab the gun the two held in their nightstand for just such an occasion. Getting it out was the easy part. Sakura just had to figure out how to use it in the dark. She clicked the safety off and, without any hesitance, held the gun at the stranger's temple and pulled the hammer back with her thumb. Her face was set hard, but as the man moved his piercing gaze to her, Sakura found herself quivering under the stare.

He smirked. "You are becoming a nuisance," he said simply, not second glancing at the rosette.

Sakura's hand shook. She wanted to shoot him, but she couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed, or frozen in her position. She looked on at Naruto with pleading and fearful eyes. "C'mon Sakura! Shoot him!" he whispered to her, his eyebrows creasing.

"Enough," the man said, popping Naruto and Sakura from their insecurity. "I have some things to tell you Naruto, and you _will _listen."

Naruto didn't answer, but glared at his lover under him, still urging her to shoot the man above him. Sakura, however, couldn't move. Naruto felt the man drag his tongue down the middle of the blonde's back, sending a shiver throughout Naruto's body. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but the soft muscle was arousing him. He cursed himself for being taken advantage of by a man. Sakura, on the other hand, abruptly felt the sense of her body come back to her, and she was able to move again. Only, the gun wasn't in her hand. She looked around, but couldn't find it in range. A sudden splat of wet substance on her thigh brought her out of her daze. With curious fingers, she reached down and wiped up the matter from her leg and brought it back to her face. Between two fingers, Sakura squished the sticky liquid, astounded to find it to be pre-cum.

Naruto felt the man take a deep breath, his covered abs pressing into the small of the blonde's back. "What you're living right now is all fake. You're memories are false, and your humanity is only half real. Naruto, you are a vampire."

"Vampire?" Naruto echoed, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. "You must have escaped from an institution, 'cause there are no such things as vampires."

"You are, and I'll prove it," the man threatened, growling next to Naruto's ear. "Too bad you're being well fed, or else I could have just slit my wrist and had you smell the blood. But I guess I have to do things the hard way."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, surprised to find herself voicing the question. "Don't hurt him!"

Over Naruto's shoulder, the rosette could see the man glare, his eyes flashing red, scaring her into screaming. "I had no intention of hurting anyone tonight, but keep talking and I may be forced to kill you."

"That's it!" Naruto said, preparing to fight off the offender for such a cruel intimidation.

Before Naruto was able to turn around, however, the shadowed man thrust harshly into Naruto, burying deep inside the blonde. Naruto yelled out, gripping the wood of his headboard, forcing Sakura into a very uncomfortable position. The man shifted again, grinding his member along Naruto's insides, scraping his prostate lightly. Naruto sighed softly, his eyes closed tightly. Sakura stared in disbelief. Naruto was being taken advantage of, and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Now," the man addressed the two. "Have you ever wondered … why you couldn't get her pregnant Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head awkwardly as the man thrust into him again, slowly but tauntingly. "How—?"

The man let out a breath of air, smirking against the blonde's shoulder blade. "Like I've said, I've known you for a very long time," he said, running his hands along Naruto's torso. "Now, about you and your little girlfriend. I can answer that question. You can't conceive a child with her because you're an Inferus Lamia. A beta vampire."

"B-beta … ha," the blonde replied cockily. "I'm no more beta than you are s-sane."

The stranger began to keep a steady rhythm, holding Naruto by the hips for support. "But I'm right, ne? You've been together three years, and started trying for kids during the last year, but not to fruition."

"S-shut up," Naruto said in a warning, turning his head to glare at the man for the first time.

"And the 'blood disorder' you have is really just blood lust. You need to feed," the man continued, thrusting his hips harder and faster.

The blonde had stopped listening to the stranger, feeling humiliated in front of his fiancé. Of course he was protecting her from the man that had broke into their home, but that only made his pain a little less harsh. Naruto hadn't wanted Sakura to leave only to get help; he hadn't wanted her to witness what was going on that instant, because for some reason, Naruto just knew it was going to happen. The rosette was merely watching the scene take place, too stunned to move. She didn't know if she should leave and get help and risk Naruto being killed, or stay and risk herself being next. She wanted to help Naruto, she really did, but Sakura was only a woman in her late twenties. She wasn't built for fighting, let alone fighting a guy that was lean and most likely muscular. Not to mention he was talking nonsense! And on the off chance she actually managed to get the gun back and she ably shot the man several times, Sakura doubted that would stop him.

Naruto started feeling the man stroke his body, inching downward toward his stiff erection before halting and running back up to his neck, hair, back and shoulders. Without realizing it, Naruto began to softly moan, his grip on the headboard growing harder. The blonde was feeling so much pleasure for the first time in his life, he felt like he might explode. And even though Naruto was sure he had never taken it up the ass, it felt like he had been having sex with this stranger for a long while. Unconsciously, Naruto shut his eyes and rocked his body in time with the other man's, building more friction between their bodies.

Naruto's mouth opened widely, like he was about to scream. A dribble of saliva ran down the side of his mouth, down to his chin. "Ugh … ha … S—Sasuke," the blonde moaned, his eyes snapping open instantly at the accused name he had just uttered.

At the mention of the name, the man above Naruto gave a rather rigid thrust, burrowing even deeper inside the blonde, making him cry out. The stranger kept up a ruthless pace, knocking the bed against the wall, surely leaving a dent. The two men could feel their release approaching. The stranger finally refrained from the torturous teasing he had been administering to fondle Naruto's stiff erection instead. The blonde yelled out as the man's cold hand collided with his warm skin.

Naruto's pleasure level went sky high, and in a flash, the blonde began to change. Naruto could feel it happening. His teeth, moreover, his canine teeth were growing in length, a sharp point at the edge. Naruto could then tell something else had happened to him because Sakura looked up at him in horror before getting up and bolting out of the room naked. Naruto was forced to let go of the headboard as the stranger increased his pace once again, driving Naruto into the bed. The blonde was close, and after another perfect hit to his prostate, Naruto came all along the bed sheets. The stranger pulled out just before he came, releasing his seed across Naruto's back, ass and thighs.

The man picked himself up from the bed, his breathing coarse and ragged as he stared at the blonde who was slowly collapsing onto the bed. "Get up. Look at your reflection. It shall speak for itself," he said as he cleaned himself off and zipped up his pants.

Naruto, too tired to argue, complied and compelled himself from the bed, walking or limping over to the full length mirror Sakura had put up to check herself over before going out. Sure enough, through the drained eye lids, there lay red eyes that had once been a soft blue, and in a mouth of nicely sculpted teeth now sat a pair of sharpened weapons, glinting in the moonlight. Naruto was shocked, and didn't know what to do or say. What was happening to him? Why … why was he so hungry all of a sudden?

Naruto watched as the man walked closer to him in the reflection of the mirror, getting to see parts of the stranger's face for the first time. He was pale, but not sickly. His eyes were the same shade as Naruto's, only; they had a black circle running around its pupil. His hair was as dark as midnight, and stood up in the back, like he had slept on it all night. Immediately, the name Sasuke Uchiha popped up in Naruto's head, confusing him to the highest level.

Before Naruto could ask the stranger if that was indeed his name, the raven spoke first. "You need to feed," he said simply.

"Not hungry," Naruto glowered, glaring at the man's reflection.

"Don't lie," the man said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and twirling him around so he faced the raven. "I can sense it," he exclaimed, bringing his other hand up to his neck. With his head tilted away, the raven sliced through his skin, blood seeping out of the wound on his joint skin at the neck and shoulder. "Now feed."

Naruto's head was roughly pulled toward the bloody mess, his nose taking in the scent of iron instantly. Usually, Naruto hated the smell of blood, but in that moment, the red life-liquid smelt so tantalizing to him that he sank his teeth desperately into the fluid. The blonde could barely comprehend the raven pulling his body closer to the taller mans, their chests pressing together with the stranger's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and a hand still holding onto the blonde's mane. The man growled at the feeling of Naruto sucking on his neck, trying to turn his head away further for Naruto to gain better access.

As Naruto felt his hunger fade away, he hastily broke away from the raven, revitalized. He wasn't tired, and he felt a lot better than he had in years. As if just remembering what the stranger did to him, the blonde lashed out at the raven, fisting his hand to punch the man square in the jaw. The raven in question pinned Naruto to the wall before Naruto even had a chance to blink. The blonde struggled fervently, but did not succeed in escaping.

"Believe me, Naruto," the raven whispered in his ear. "What have you got to lose? Your fiancé has left you, and you've seen the proof for yourself. Accept it."

Naruto lidded his eyes, tears stinging them. "Why?" the blonde asked. "Why did you have to come and ruin my life?"

"Your life has been ruined for over six years, Naruto. And your doctor is part of the reason," the stranger enlightened, releasing Naruto from his hold.

The blonde sank down to the floor until he was kneeling with his arms still grasping the wall. "Why should I believe you?" Naruto asked, tears slowly streaming down his face silently.

"You've known me for a hundred years, for one thing," the raven started as he walked to the bed and grabbed the clean sheet underneath the sticky comforter. "I can take you to your real father, and maybe you'll remember something," he said stoically, covering Naruto with the sheet.

"What do you mean, remember? I have all of my memories!" The blonde asked, turning his head to glare at the man.

"You're in denial," the stranger said quietly, scowling toward the window.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes closed tightly. "Well," he stuttered, taking in shaky breaths. "You're a lunatic…."

"Then let's get going. Orochimaru might show up soon," the raven said, turning his attention back to the sulking blonde on the floor. "Get up. I'll fetch some clothes."

Naruto picked himself up, using the wall as a balance. The stranger returned from the closet with Naruto's black jeans and dark orange and brown zip-up sweatshirt. The raven threw Naruto a pair of checkered boxers, letting him dress in the shorts before giving him the other articles of clothing. Naruto finished dressing and looked around, watching the man walk over to the window with grace. Now Naruto was really confused. He didn't expect Naruto to jump out the window, did he? The blonde wasn't suicidal. Not by a long shot.

"Get moving," the raven yelled, snapping Naruto from his internal thoughts.

"What? Out the window?" Naruto questioned, his eyes widening a fraction. "Hell no. We're on the third floor!"

The raven felt the urge to smack his forehead, but controlled the impulse. "We don't have time for this…."

"I don't even know who you are!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around crazily.

"Naruto, I guarantee you know me. You've called my name already," the man said impatiently, placing a hand on his hip with poise.

"Well, _Sasuke_! If you say you know me, what's my full name?" The blonde questioned confidently, crossing his arms.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki is your real mother's last name. In our world, you're Prince Namikaze Naruto, son of Rex Regis Namikaze Minato," Sasuke said irritably, his eyes closed lightly.

Naruto just stared at the raven. Prince? Rex Regis? What the hell was that? Naruto wasn't a prince! And no way in hell was he a Vampire Prince. That was just some fucked up bullshit right there. The blonde shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible nightmare that took the shape of a beautiful being. Said man strode over to the blonde, picked him up and hauled him over the raven's shoulder before effortlessly walking back over to the window. Naruto was in hysterics, not wanting to die at such a young age. Sasuke purposefully hit the blonde's head hard on the ceil of the window, knocking Naruto out cold.

**SxN**

The doors to the police station opened with a slam, a young woman with pink hair running in hastily. The cops automatically turned their attention to the noise, becoming aware of the rosette's lack of clothing. The girl worked her way to the desk, talking fast and hysterically. A woman with black hair and auburn eyes quickly walked out of the back and tried to calm the rosette, holding her forcefully by the biceps so she wouldn't hurt herself or someone else.

"Calm down! Just calm down," the woman eased, quieting the rosette as she wrapped a blanket around the girl. "Now slowly tell me what happened."

"The intruder … and my fiancé … vampires …," the girl stumbled, breathing heavily.

"Alright, alright," the cop soothed, bringing the girl over to a chair. "Did you see the intruder's face? What did he do?"

The rosette took in a couple breaths before swallowing a mouthful of saliva. "He—he had black hair … and he w—was pale…. He was maybe one hundred and sixty-eight centimeters tall … a—and I think his name was Sasuke …," she reported, not making eye contact. "A—and he … he raped my fiancé…."

The cop turned in her seat and snapped her fingers. "Lee, look through the data base for a man named Sasuke with black hair," she ordered, keeping her hand on the rosette's shoulder.

"Hai, Kurenai-shocho!" the black haired man named Lee consented, dashing off to accomplish his mission.

"Now, honey. Can you tell me your name and your fiancé's name?" Kurenai asked, running her hand along the girl's bicep.

"My name's Haruno Sakura," the rosette enlightened, looking up into the cop's eyes for the first time. "A-and my fiancé's name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Before Kurenai was able to respond and ask her next question, Lee came running back with a report in his hand. "Shocho! There is only one Sasuke in our data base. Uchiha Sasuke, but he lived hundreds of years ago. There is no way this could be him."

The cop grabbed the report from Lee's grip, taking a look at the summary and picture that came within it. "Now Sakura, is this the man that came into your home?" Kurenai asked as she held up a very old drawn picture of a man looking to be only in his late teens early twenties.

Sakura gazed upon the picture, her eyes widening greatly as she remembered the glare of red-blood eyes. The rosette screamed at the top of her lungs, remembering the event that occurred just hours before. Someone told her to calm down, but Sakura could only see those eyes, staring down at her with hatred. The cop removed the photo from Sakura's vision, placing it back in its folder. Sakura quieted, her eyes still wide with tears stinging her eyes.

"Is that the man? Could you identify him?" Kurenai asked, speaking softly to not scare the rosette.

"Shocho, I must insist that this is a waste of time! That man was alive hundreds of years before us—!" Lee spoke enthusiastically, being cut off by a projected hand of his boss.

The woman kept her eyes on Sakura, watching her every move. Sakura just nodded, her eyes never blinking as she stared at the floor in fear. "T-that was him."

"Good. Now, can you tell me where your fiancé is?" Kurenai asked, rubbing alleviating circles across the rosette's back.

"I—I ran away wi—without him bec—cause I was afraid," Sakura tried to explain as hiccups overtook her voice. "H—his eyes t—turned red! They're supposed to be blue!" she yelled, grabbing a hold of the front of the cop's uniform forcefully. "S—Sasuke was saying something about vampires! I—I didn't believe him, but N—Naruto's teeth, and h—his eyes!"

"Okay, it's alright," the black haired woman reassured, releasing Sakura's hold from her uniform. "You're safe here, and there are no such things as vampires," she declared, patting Sakura on the back and standing up with the rosette. "Hey Kiba, could you take her into an empty interrogation room and get her some clothes?"

"Sure, Shocho," Kiba replied, taking a grasp of Sakura's arm, pulling her along.

After the chief heard the door close down the hallway, she turned her attention to the black haired man that was standing next to her with Uchiha Sasuke's file. "Lee, find any information you can on Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai!" Lee answered before saluting and heading off for his job.

Fifteen minutes later, Lee returned to the chief with two files in his hands. "Shocho! Uzumaki Naruto does not exist. When I typed the name in, two results popped up, but neither Uzumaki Naruto. There was a woman named Uzumaki Kushina, but she was found murdered almost three hundred years ago. The other result was a male by the name of Namikaze Naruto, but he went missing around his twentieth birthday," the man explained, reading over the files in his hands. "Nevertheless, they are both dead now, Shocho."

"Then why does this woman claim to have seen two of these people?" Kurenai questioned harshly, slamming a file on the desk. "Either we have a brief psychotic disorder patient or something more is going on here, and I want to find out what's happening, now!"

"Y—yes, Shocho!" Lee said, rushing out of the sergeant's office before she had a chance to throw something at him.

It took two days, but the police department was granted permission to search the rosette's home for evidence. What they found, however, was the exact opposite of what Sakura had described. The condo was intact, like she had said, but the bedroom looked completely normal. The bed was made, the windows were closed with the drapes pulled shut and there were no clothes scattered around like Sakura thought there were. The rosette had explained to the chief that while in the middle of making love, the stranger she believed was Uchiha Sasuke, burst in, then proceeded to rape her fiancé which she portrayed as Namikaze Naruto, but with the last name of Uzumaki.

The search team reviewed the pictures around the house, but saw no blonde's with blue eyes or red eyes, for that matter. The male in the picture was a red head with turquoise colored eyes, a tattoo on the right side of his forehead. Since they found nothing out of place, they brought a picture of her and the man back to Sakura to see if she recognized the man. Sure enough, Sakura revealed the man as her lover. Police Chief Kurenai told her that she might be suffering from a brief mental disorder that made her believe Namikaze Naruto had been her fiancé from the resemblance her actual fiancé carried to the blonde.

Sakura was later discharged from the police department and taken to the hospital where her fiancé, Gaara, explained to the cops that he had been away for about three years studying abroad and had just gotten back hours before. The cops released custody of the rosette over to the red head and called the case closed, a job well done. The chief that was leading the case couldn't help but feel like something more was going on, however, and she was determined to find out what it was.

**SxN**

When the blonde awoke, his vision was blurry, and his head hurt like a bitch. There was someone by him, and Naruto felt like he was in a safe environment, like he knew where he was, yet, after Naruto's vision cleared, the blonde was sure he had never seen the place before. The woman next to Naruto was a blonde, her bangs long like Sakura's had been, but her hair was long as well, pulled back out of her face. Naruto noticed a sense of authority with the woman, and as soon as the blonde laid eyes on her, the name Tsunade Baa-chan clicked into his head instantly like it had with Sasuke. The woman next to him was reading something on the clipboard that was in her grasp, a pair of spectacles upon her face for reading assistance. The first thing Naruto noticed about the blonde woman was her bust. She was the largest he had ever seen, and even Sakura had been large. But her aura just shouted power, like she could beat Naruto to a pulp if she so wished and it frightened the blonde, though not in a bad way.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, brat," the woman addressed Naruto, not turning her vision away from her clipboard.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat, Granny?" Naruto bellowed, sitting up quickly and pointing his index accusingly at the other blonde

The woman glowered her eyes at the boy in front of her, scaring Naruto into a shaky ball. "You've been out for three days. We were wondering if Sasuke had actually killed you," she said, closing her eyes as she removed the glasses from her face. "Have you regained any of your memories?"

Naruto frowned at the woman. "I haven't lost any of my memories! Why do you people keep saying that?" the blonde huffed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, I don't have time for this, Granny. I have to go beat the crap out of that bastard for what happened before!"

"What happened before?" the blonde woman asked, raising a curious yet mocking eyebrow.

Naruto's mouth shut instantaneously, his eyes widening as a blush grew over his cheeks. "N-nothing!" the blonde stammered, recalling the events from three nights ago.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," the woman said, crossing her arms.

Naruto grabbed a hold of his blonde head and pulled, twisting around on the bed he had woken up on before falling off said bed onto a wooden floor. The blonde heard the other occupant of the room give a sigh and the sound of a wooden chair being pushed back on the floor. "Never mind. I shall be right back. Do not leave this room."

Naruto nodded though he doubted the other could see him. The blonde heard the sound of the grand door shutting and finally took the time to look around. The walls were stone and brick, like a castle. It must have been a bedroom as the room held a giant bed, which Naruto had fallen from, a fire place, an attached bathroom and a place to take comfort; sort of like a lounge. The beg was huge, but secure; wooden poles vertical showing a canopy that held an orange-ish red silk.

It seemed so familiar, yet Naruto could swear he had never stepped foot in the room. It was large and had a nice sized ceiling, several fans connected to said ceiling. The fireplace was lit, giving off a glow to the room. To the right of the bed were ceiling to floor windows and in the middle of the wall was a doorway to what Naruto assumed was a balcony. There were several paintings around the room, but they either represented the night or had blood in them. They weren't necessarily distasteful, but they did bring down the mood some.

As Naruto finished the tour of the beautiful room, the magnificently crafted door opened once again, but instead of the blonde woman, a blonde male entered the room with Sasuke right behind him with the blonde woman, Tsunade not too long after. Naruto looked the man over, noticing some similarities between him and the man. For one, their hair was the same color as were their eyes. Sure, the other male had longer hair, but it was almost exact to Naruto's. The other also didn't have the whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto had. Just like the woman and the raven, the name Namikaze Minato, Otosan, ran through the blonde's head. How did he know everyone's name when he had never met them before?

"…Tosan?" Naruto breathed, his eyes widening as the man he remembered being his father for as long as he could remember was replaced with the blonde man in front of him. As hard as Naruto tried, he couldn't remember the other man at all, almost like he had never existed.

"Naruto!" the blonde man shouted, walking at a fast pace to embrace his returned son. "Do you remember me?"

In the man's hold, Naruto only shook his head. "No, just a name."

The man dubbed Minato laughed. "Well, it's a start!" he said cheerfully as he released his blonde son and patted Naruto's head. "You remember Sasuke, right? He saved you."

Naruto looked around the man to gaze upon the raven across the room, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. The blonde immediately glared at Sasuke, clenching his hands tightly. "Yeah, and I have a score to settle with him," Naruto said darkly.

"Oh ho! Hold on there," Minato said, grabbing Naruto before he had a chance to lunge at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-ookimi has done nothing wrong, son! He saved your life!" the older man said, holding Naruto by the shoulders.

"How?" the blonde whispered sadly. "By scaring my fiancé away from me? By raping me in front of her?" he yelled, the tears already streaming down his face.

"What?" Minato said in disbelief, turning his attention to the raven. "Sasuke-ookimi, when I said bring him back at all costs, rape was not what I had in mind!"

The raven stepped from the wall, taking his hands out of his pockets as he bowed his respects. "Excuse me, Minato-osama, but I had no other option. To show Naruto his true nature I had to excite him simply because Kabuto had been feeding him well," the Uchiha explained. "Moreover, it could not have been rape for his body remembered me. He even called my name before I had a chance to introduce myself."

"Enough! You know well that to take the Prince without his consent is a violation, regardless of your standing," the eldest male said, massaging Naruto's shoulders comfortingly. "You're to be sleeping in the guest chambers so long as Naruto has no recollection of you."

Sasuke bowed again. "Raja."

Minato nodded as he relaxed his features, glancing back down at the blonde in his hold. Naruto's face was a sight to behold. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was agape. Minato tried to caress his son's cheek, but Naruto flinched and broke out of his father's hold, running to stand in front of the bed. Minato took a step toward the blonde making Naruto cringe once more.

"Naruto?" the man called, holding a hand out.

Tsunade stepped next to him, gaining Minato's attention. "Your eyes changed and you'd shown your teeth at Sasuke-ookimi just now. The brat is frightened," she explained as she crossed her arms.

"Why should he be scared? I'm his father!" Minato pouted, raising his arms above his head and talking as if Naruto wasn't in the room with them.

"He's an amnesiac, Oja. He doesn't remember you, Sasuke-ookimi, or even being a vampire. Of course he should be scared," the blonde woman said, gazing upon the alarmed boy.

As the two blondes chatted over the well being of the returned, Naruto dropped to his knees, grasping his head for dear life before letting out a shrill scream, startling all in the room. Naruto began to pant and sweat terribly, balling up into the fetal position, tears leaking over the sides of his face and over the bridge of his nose onto the wooden ground. Sasuke and Minato rushed to his side, but he recoiled from them, hitting his back against the wood of the footboard. It was instant, but Naruto soon blacked out, his vision faded until he could see no more, a dream taking hold of him.

_**SxN**_

_We were in a town, in a small house just inside the town. There were screams, and as I looked around, I found my father handing me a woman looking to be only in her twenties. I glanced at my father for the go ahead before sinking my enlarged teeth into her neck, drinking the life from her. She soon fell limp in my arms and so I dropped her, the woman's body landing like a rag-doll._

_There were shouts coming from outside the house, alerting the entire Namikaze clan of another clan's approach. My father and I watched the front door as two sets of footsteps moved toward it. The door was opened slowly and the two figures stepped inside the door, their posture poised and relaxed. My father's , on the other hand, was tense and anxious. One of the figures, I distinguished as men, held up a white feather as a sign of peace before blowing it through the wind over to his father. His father grasped it gently, looking on still at the shadowed figures._

"_We bring peace. We wish to combine our clans," the taller man said, taking a step closer._

_My father did as well, his mouth pulling back in a snarl. "Your clan is Abyssus and therefore I cannot trust your word."_

"_Oh? What if I married my ototo to your son as an aegis? Would you trust my word then?" The sly man baited, placing a hand upon his slender hip._

"_Aniki!" the male behind the taller called roughly, fisting his hands tightly. "I had not agreed to this!"_

_My father cleared his throat, gaining both male's attention once more. "I shall think the appeal over. Come find me in a week. Bring your ototo."_

_With that said, the Namikaze group shrouded themselves and escaped into the night, leaving the two shadowed figures standing in the broken home. I couldn't believe it, though. My Tosan was actually thinking about marrying me off for the benefit of the clan! How could he? Wasn't it my own option upon who I mated? Of course, from what he I seen, the man I might wed looked very radiant in the moonlight._

_**SxN**_

Naruto awoke with a jolt, his head still covered in sweat as a wet rag fell into his lap. He breathed deeply for a moment, clenching his chest firmly. What had that been about? Was that a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream though. Did it … actually happen? What was he to make of it? The blonde was startled again as the door to the outstanding room opened with a slight creek, one Uchiha Sasuke backing his way into the room with a tray in his hands.

He made no movement of surprise to see Naruto awake, just merely set the tray down on the bedside table and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, pouring the blonde a large cup of steaming liquid Naruto would have to guess was tea.

"Like shit," Naruto replied, holding his head lightly, taking the cup from the raven as he offered it. "Thanks."

"No problem," the Uchiha answered robotically, pouring himself a glass.

"Why are you here? Where's my father?" Naruto asked as he suddenly regained his composure. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was here instead of his dad.

"It's my duty to watch over my Socius," the raven expressed seriously, keeping compelling eye contact with the blonde.

Naruto furrowed his eye brows. The word was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It means I'm here against my will."

"Then leave!" the blonde shouted, thrusting one arm into the air while his other hand held onto the cup of tea.

"Believe me, if I could be anywhere else, I'd rather," Sasuke said bluntly in a low voice, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto scowled. "Well if it means anything to you, I'd rather you weren't here, either! You're not exactly appealing to me after what you did…," the blonde shouted, throwing his cup across the room where it shattered on the adjacent fireplace.

The raven set his up down and ran both of his hands through his hair, calming himself. "For both of our sakes, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said lowly, lifting his head back up to watch Naruto and attempt to change the subject. "What happened earlier?"

"I—I'm not sure…. But why would you want to know anyway?" Naruto accused harshly, crossing his arms.

Sasuke released a breath of air through his nose, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Look, the faster you tell me, the sooner I'll be able to leave you alone," he said as he poured another cup of tea for the blonde. He knew to be prepared.

Naruto lidded his eyes, taking the cup from the raven before considering the bargain. When he figured he had nothing to lose, he opened his mouth "After I passed out, I had a really freaky dream. I'm not sure where it was, but I seen Otosan there, and we were killing people … by sucking their blood. Then another group of people came and offered us peace, but Otosan said something about Abyssus and declined, but then they offered marrying their son off to me…," the blonde gave explanation, looking up at his canopy. "I don't even see why they'd do that … I'm a guy. I can't have children."

"I've told you before, Naruto. You are an Inferus Lamia. Inferus' may have children just as any woman can," the raven preached calmly, grabbing his drink from the night stand and taking a nip of said drink.

Sasuke swore Naruto had gotten whiplash from how fast his head spun around to stare at him with wide set eyes. "The hell?" the blonde yelled, leaning forward from where he sat.

"I had tried to explain it to you before. Inferus Lamia may have children because they are beta. Beta vampires may not impregnate women," Sasuke elucidated, setting his tea down. "I am an Imperium Lamia, meaning I am alpha and may have an Inferus or a female. I, however, cannot birth children."

"Well aren't you lucky in this crazy, messed up, psycho world you live in!" Naruto shouted, throwing his cup at the raven who swiftly dodged the offending object causing the glass to shatter on the wall behind Sasuke, the liquid running slowly down the brick. "I'll have nothin' to do with it, kay?"

Sasuke glared back at the blonde. "You have no choice. You are Prince of this castle and your clan. Your father has no other children."

"Well he should have made more," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away in annoyance.

"That's impossible," Sasuke stated simply, pouring Naruto yet another cup of tea.

Naruto glared at the other. "How? I have a mother, right?" the blonde asked cockily, squinting one eye more than the other.

"Had," Sasuke clarified. "Orochimaru murdered your mother because she was human."

"W-what?"

_**[TBC…]**_

_**A/n: **_I probably could have gone really far with this, but it's only the first chapter and I don't want to give everything away just yet! Tell me how you like it and if you think it could be improved. I hope all of my _**L.D **_readers are reading this story, too! I know everyone should like it. That is, if you like vampires. I'm not too fond of them, but that's okay. Mine aren't the 'normal' vampire. I'm using Latin and Japanese words in this story, so if you don't know something, ask. The words for beta and alpha don't exactly translate that way, but they're the closest that I can get without it seeming cheesy. Anyway, please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Memories: Mental and Physical

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Cursing, sexual content. _Please be mature when reading this story. If you have a problem with what I'm writing, then why'd you pick this story to read in the first place?_

**A/n-** I have no excuse for being gone for over three months. I know I could list a few, but what would be the point? I'm just glad this didn't take me a year to complete, so I'm pretty stoked. I was looking at my stats the other day and I couldn't help but notice that 100 people were watching this story. Thanks guys. I know I've been a pain recently, but as I have said, I'm not going to try and excuse myself. So, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a new poll up, so please go vote in it if you haven't already. Thanks again!

**[Chapter 2]**

"My mother … was murdered..?" Naruto questioned in a hushed tone, looking down at his blanket with wide eyes.

Images started to flash through Naruto's mind as Sasuke went on. "Orochimaru used to be part of the Namikaze clan. But when your dad found him doing experiments on other clan members, he expelled him. It was a long time ago, when the group was just forming," he explained.

Naruto shut his eyes and held his head with his hand. The images showed him a small house, an old style home, a set of urgent violet eyes and a wicked grin. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "A-and? Why did he kill my mother?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily, noticing the blonde's forehead glistening with small beads of sweat. He shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You need to remember on your own—"

"Please!" Naruto cut him off, turning blazing blue eyes on the raven. "I want to know."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, eyebrows creased as he ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. "After Orochimaru was banished from the clan, he became hateful. Sought vengeance against your father. When he learned Minato-osama had a child with a human, he found his revenge. Although, he only learned about it after you turned twenty," the Uchiha enlightened, crossing his legs.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked, figuring the outcome, but wanting the affirmative.

"He came to you and your mother. He had planned on killing you both, but you escaped. Your mother … died," Sasuke said, closing his eyes. He heard Naruto gasp, and opened his eyes automatically. Naruto was clutching his head with both hands, his expression pained. "Naruto?"

**XXX**

_The door bells ringing. I know my mother's going to get it, but something feels wrong. Something's telling me she shouldn't. I turn the corner of the kitchen and watch as she opens the screen door anyway. I can't hear them, but the man on the other side of the door looks a tad sick. He's so pale._

_My mom nods, and she lets the man in. Ugh, I can't stand it. I don't like this man. He looks around and seems to compliment the house for my mother blushes. I continue to watch as my mom walks out of sight for a short second. The pale man looks around again, and his vision lands on me. I freeze. It's as if his eyes can see right through me, and it's eerie. The guy smirks wickedly and I shudder. My mom comes back then and hands the man a piece of cloth. _

_I turn around and lean against the wall, relieved to be out of that man's sight. I hold my chest as I calm my breathing, but I don't get very long. I hear my mother scream, and I whip around the kitchen doorway to see my mother lying on the ground with a pool of blood all around her body. The man had disappeared._

"_Okaasan!"_

**XXX**

Naruto gasped, his eyes snapping open. The blonde took in long breaths, settling his racing heart. He glanced up, seeing Sasuke leaning toward him with a worried expression. Sasuke seemed to catch himself, however, and forced the emotion back, leaving his face expressionless.

_Damn it! _ the raven shouted internally. _ I can't let him get to me._ The raven cleared his throat to stop his thoughts. "What did you see?" he asked, taking the attention away from him.

"Okaasan," the blonde murmured softly, his face flushed.

Sasuke stood up, glaring down at the blonde. "Get some sleep," he said smoothly, walking away from the bed and toward the door. Without a look back, Sasuke exited the room.

Naruto sighed and laid back, feeling the soft comfort of the pillows below his head. The same thing that happened to his father was happening with his mother. The woman that Naruto could have sworn was his mother six years ago was slowly fading, until he couldn't remember any aspect of her, and the woman from his vision was slowly taking her place. He still had his memories of Sakura, however, and that made Naruto happy. He hoped she was alright.

**SxN**

The next morning, Naruto felt well rested. When he stirred, he reached over to the other side of the bed, like he did most mornings, expecting another body there. When there wasn't, Naruto sat up with a start. His blue eyes trailed over the walls and furniture of the large room and settled down, remembering what had happened to him. The blonde glanced at the wall clock, reading the time. It was still early in the morning, just before he would have to go to work on a normal day. The blonde chuckled to himself. He probably didn't have that job anymore.

Naruto shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, bringing his knees up to his chest. What a mess his life was turning out to be; being held hostage in a castle-like structure, having his memories being switched out constantly, the headaches and one raven haired bastard. Perfect. The blonde blinked looking down at his covers. Well, if he was to get out of the place, he would have to start looking around for a getaway.

He got out of bed and stretched, cracking some bones in his vertebra. Sighing, Naruto walked toward the bathroom. Upon entering, Naruto was blasted with bright blues and mellow whites. Not plain, but not over excessive either. After emptying his bladder, Naruto stepped into the shower. Expecting an onslaught of cold water, Naruto flinched. However, the water that cascaded down his body was warm, relaxing him.

Ten minutes later, he slipped out, throwing a towel around his waist as he walked out into his room. Inside the closet, he found lots of clothing, even an assortment of kimonos. Luckily, through the hoards of clothing, Naruto was able to find a pair of dark colored jeans, a beige t-shirt with a design on it, boxers and a wife-beater. Shoes were in abundant as well.

The blonde mulled over the thought of leaving his room after he dressed, and with a bit of persuasion from his memories, Naruto made his way out into the hallway. Roaming the halls was easier than he had expected it to be. It was as if his body knew when to turn and when to stay straight. Soon, Naruto found himself in the dining room, a nice sized table sitting smack-dab in the center. The blonde raised a curious eyebrow. From what he knew, only a selected party was able to have meals with the king, and no one else. Naruto idly wondered where the other hundreds of people ate, but dismissed the thought almost as quickly. It wasn't his problem anyway.

A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, but did not startle him. The hand was oddly familiar. "What do you think? We remodeled a little while you were away," Minato grinned, looking at the dining room with a fist on his hip.

"It's nice, but you know I wouldn't remember what it looked like before, anyway…," Naruto said, raising an eyebrow and turning his head to stare at his supposed father.

The elder blonde smiled brightly as he returned the gaze. "You will, I'm sure. Now, c'mon and sit down. Breakfast will be soon."

Naruto shrugged and walked on after the other blonde man, taking a seat to his right. The room seemed bright with windows towering above their heads. If Naruto were to guess, the stairs in the castle were tedious. Not long after the two sat down, a man with long raven hair that was tied back in a ponytail and black eyes similar to Sasuke's walked in, bowing in the doorway. Naruto watched him as the man took a seat across from him. The name Uchiha Itachi made its way into his head and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Wasn't that the same name that came when he had seen Sasuke's reflection?

"Ohayo, Itachi-san," Minato nodded, a smile ever present.

"Ohayo, Minato-osama. Welcome back, Naruto-ookimi" the raven replied in a deep, smooth voice.

Naruto found himself looking down at his clenched fingers grasping his jeans, a blush across his face. "T-thanks, Itachi-sama."

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "This is rather uncharacteristic of you, son! You're acting so bashful!" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled with a pout as he stared down his father, the blush still evident on his face.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself being choked by a pair of arms that wrapped around his neck and moved him in every direction while the owner of the hands talked animatedly. "Itachi, quit embarrassing poor little Chibi! He just got back, and you're already messing with him!"

"C-chibi?" Naruto said hoarsely, pulling at the arms entangled around his air way. "G-get the hell off me!"

The man pulled back, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "Someone's touché this morning," he said with a smirk. "How've you been, Chibi?"

Naruto whizzed around to glare daggers at the man for calling him small again, but was stopped just short of opening his mouth. The man was blonde and had really long bangs covering his left eye, but his other eye was a brilliant crystal blue that held fire. Naruto could tell he was a wild one. The name Deidara entered his mind, and then, as if just remembering, Nii-san rolled in after it. Naruto raised an eyebrow to that. Sure they had basically the same hair and eye color, but hadn't Sasuke told him yesterday that he was an only child?

"Naruto?" his father called, touching his son's shoulder lightly.

Naruto blinked rapidly, his eyes widening a fraction. "Huh? Oh… sorry. I was just thinking," he said to his father, smiling. "I'm alright, thanks," he responded to the man still standing behind him.

Deidara nodded. "Good to hear."

"Deidara-kun, if you would please sit down. I'm sure breakfast will be out soon," Minato instructed, wiggling in his seat with anticipation.

The blonde man nodded. "Sure," he said as he rounded the table to his usual seat next to Itachi.

"Deidara-kun, maybe you should sit next to Naruto for a while," Itachi said, smiling.

Deidara placed his hands on his hips. "What, are you trying to tell me something, Itachi-_kun_?" he asked mockingly, raising an unseen eyebrow.

Itachi shook his head, the mock seeming to have no to little effect on him. "I simply believe Naruto wouldn't be too comfortable to sit next to Sasuke, considering."

At the mention of the name, Naruto shivered, his eyebrows furrowing. He did not like that raven. Deidara noticed the slight movement and pranced back to Naruto's side. "Oh, Chibi! I'll protect you from the mean ol' Uchihas!" the blonde declared, wrapping his arms around Naruto once again.

Naruto let out a sigh, his eyebrows still creased. "Please let breakfast end soon…."

And it did. The rest of the table's occupants came, save for a single raven headed Uchiha. Naruto eyed every one of the people that stepped through the door. Names kept swarming his mind as he continued his gaze; Ino Yamanaka, who was also a blue eyed blonde. Only, she had platinum blonde hair where as Naruto and his father had golden locks. The blonde woman, Naruto now knew as Tsunade, came in with an air of annoyance around her and a stench of alcohol flanking her morning breath. A gray haired man with a patch over his eye and a mask set over his face also joined the room. The name Kakashi Hatake flew into Naruto's mind at the sight of the man.

Last but not least, another Uchiha ended the seating at the eight man table. Naruto didn't like this one. But it wasn't a normal dislike, like he had with Sasuke. It was much more powerful, more instinctual. Something in his mind was telling him to stay away from that man. His name; Uchiha Madara. His eyes were cold, calculating and held a bit of dark humor in them whenever he would smile. Though, Naruto would consider it a sneer. There was no way that man could actually smile and _mean _it.

After breakfast and a run-in with Madara, Minato took Naruto to his study. Along the way, Naruto was greeted by more people. Most were Uchiha, and surprisingly, his brain hadn't come up with names for all of them, making him wonder if he hadn't met some of them six years before, if what was happening to him were actually true. Naruto still had a doubt about his surroundings.

Minato's study was a fascinating place. The room was large with high ceilings. The far wall was a row of ceiling to floor windows, and the walls on either side of the doorway were lined with bookshelves that held thousands of books. The room itself was roundish, with a large work desk closer to the windows. Two elegant chairs sat before the grand desk.

Minato was currently sitting behind said desk, closest to the windows. Naruto was preoccupied looking at the assortments of books, captivated at the age and cleanliness of the hardbacks. He looked back at his father, feeling eyes on him. The smile on his father's face, for once, was not present. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to his father, coming to stand in front of the impressive desk.

Minato clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on the desk while letting his chin rest on his hands. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to decide where to start his story. Finally, he looked up at his son, his face becoming soft as he took in the worried expression occupying Naruto's handsome face. "Naruto… you're …," he sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Have a seat, son."

Naruto obeyed, sitting down in one of the well-dressed chairs, his expression never faltering. "What's this about, Otosan?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

The elder blonde rested his arms on his desk, intertwining his fingers once more. "This is probably overwhelming for you… and I know you must be having doubtful thoughts about all of this. But, I want to try and see if I could … alleviate some of the confusion," Minato offered, his voice somber but gentle.

Naruto nodded, wringing his hands together. "Yeah, okay."

Minato smiled, leaning back in his own chair, resting his hand against his temple, his elbow on the arm of his chair. "Alright. I guess I'll have to start at the beginning.—

**XXX**

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?" a blue eyed blonde man, looking only to be in his late twenties, asked a heavily pregnant red headed woman who smiled lovingly at him._

"_Yes," she answered, rubbing her large belly soothingly as the infant inside stirred at the separation of his parents. "I know he'll have to come back to you … but I want Naruto to at least have the start of a normal life."_

"_Kushina..," he whispered softly, bringing the woman closer to him in a warm embrace. "I want you two to be happy, and safe. … It's just, I have this dreadful feeling," the blonde said against her red locks as he leaned his head on hers._

_Kushina smiled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms securely around his broad back. "We'll be fine. You don't have to worry, Minato."_

_He kissed the top of her head, smiling a sad smile. Kushina looked up at him with the same sad expression. She leaned up and pecked his lips softly, holding her body there just one last time. Maybe if she were to stay like that a while, she could imprint the feeling of his hands around her, the feel of his lips on hers, the smell of his hair and body. _

_Fate was cruel, however, as the train whistle blew, alerting non-boarded riders that it was about to leave. Kushina stepped out of Minato's hold, smiling with tears in her eyes. Minato opened his mouth, but the red head shook her head. She turned on her heal and waddled on to the train, only looking back when she had taken a seat, and the train had started moving. But it was too late._

_Minato was gone._

**XXX**

Minato smiled sorrowfully, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his hands, though the only thing he saw was his memories. "That was the last day I saw your mother. She was six months pregnant with you then."

Naruto bit his lip, his expression mirroring his father's save for Minato's grim smile. Naruto was desperately trying to hold his tears back, all the while trying to persuade himself that this man's memory must have been of some other poor boy. "D-do you have a picture of her?" he asked in a whisper, sniffling and wiping his nose on his arm.

Minato nodded toward the wall to his right. "That's her."

The blonde turned his attention to his left, taking in the large painting in between two bookshelves. The woman in the picture had blazing red hair and violet eyes that were shining with passion. Her figure was that of a woman's, though it was more filled out for she had an ample amount of muscle. She had peach colored skin and wore loose-fitting clothing. Around her neck was an ordinary oval locket that had a very intricate design on the front.

As Naruto gazed on, his memory from the night before kept passing behind his vision, showing him the memory, and then letting him take in the woman in the painting once more. They were the same person. The blonde took in a shallow gasp as he leaned over, placing his head between his legs and his hands on the back of his neck. He could feel himself begin to sweat.

It was true. The place he was in, the 'dreams' he started having. It was all real. He really was this man's son, really was an 'Inferus lamia'. Naruto took in short breaths, releasing them almost as soon as they entered his body. He was hyperventilating. Stars danced behind his vision as his blue eyes widened, the light fading from his azure orbs. He barely registered his father getting up from his chair, hardly noticed the hand on his back and his name being said.

He could feel himself slipping. His vision was going dark. He was pulled out of the chair, and laid on the wooden floor, his head in his father's lap. Naruto watched with strained vision as his father brushed his hair out of his eyes and quietly comforted the blonde with words Naruto couldn't hear. Naruto last saw his father smiling down at him, his eyebrows furrowed in that same sad expression.

When he woke up again, he was in his bed for he recognized the orange-reddish canopy sheet above him. The first thing that registered was that he had a killer headache, and only made it worse when he tried to sit up. When he was fully sitting up and leaning against his headboard, his memory caught up to him, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He still couldn't believe it.

'_And what about Sakura?_' he asked himself, his mood dropping three levels.

Naruto brought his knees to his chest and ran his hand through his unruly blonde spikes. Movement to his left brought him from his stupor. The blonde lifted his head and turned to look at the culprit responsible for interrupting his thoughts. His father, sitting in the same chair Sasuke had the night before, gazing at Naruto with a smile, but in relief instead of sadness. He was positioning his intertwined hands on top of his crossed legs, making Naruto assume the man had just sat down.

Naruto turned his head back to stare down at his blanket, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the given situation. "How long was I out?" he asked softly.

Minato shrugged, his smile never fading. "Forty-five minutes at best," his father answered in a kind voice which turned downcast as he changed the subject, "I'm sorry. I knew this would be overpowering to you, especially since your fake memories make you believe you've lived a normal human life. But you have to understand, Naruto. We're in a war right now, and both sides of the war want something. Namikaze; we want our land back. Orochimaru; he wants you," he explained heavily, his smile turned down as he let his legs uncross to lean forward in his seat.

Naruto absorbed all the information as he took visual of his father once more, his blue eyes shining with new light. "He still wants to kill me?"

The elder blonde nodded. "But it's not just you anymore. This war he's started … it's bad. Whatever vampire or mussito doesn't join him, he kills. Orochimaru has taken most of the land in the country. Currently, he's the leader of all the mythical creatures, and it's our duty to stop him," he went on, his eyebrows creasing with anger as his eyes flashed between red and blue. "That's why I was trying to jump-start your real memories, so you can join us in the rebellion."

"But you won't let me fight," Naruto said angrily, his face contorting with the irritation that suddenly ran through his veins. He hadn't even given a thought to his reply, and he wondered where the sentence had conjured from.

Minato's eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raising before he snapped from his surprise and creased his eyebrows once more. "Of course I won't let you fight. Look what happened the last time I let you do that!"

"It's not my fault you were lured into a diversion while I was the one to take the blunt force of the real attack!" Naruto yelled back, his eyes flashing red as he fisted his hands in his comforter.

Minato gritted his teeth together before he realized what Naruto had just said. "Naruto… you remember that?"

The blonde in question blinked as he came back to himself, making his eyes change back to their natural azure color. "What? Remember what?"

Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion, but answered his son nonetheless. "Do you remember when I had taken the bait of a diversion so that Orochimaru could capture you at our old mansion?"

Naruto put his index finger and thumb to his chin as he rummaged through his memories, trying to find the one his father was talking about. "No … I don't think I do. When I had said that, I didn't really know what I was saying … if that makes sense."

Minato nodded as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest to mull over the current happening. "I think your subconscious might have been speaking for you. Just like when Sasuke had said that you knew his name before he introduced himself to you," the blonde concluded, casting his blue vision to the high ceiling. "Your subconscious would remember your memories, even if you don't."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, but nodded his understanding. "I get it, but, do you think it'll happen often?"

The elder blonde shrugged as he brought his eyes back down to look at his son. "If I had to guess, I'd probably say that might not happen unless your emotions get too high, and your subconscious-self has a strong connection to what's being said," Minato said as a soft smile pulled at his lips. "When that diversion had happened, you had wanted to go with me. You were always the strong headed type. When I wouldn't let you come, you tried to sneak out on your own, but luckily Sasuke-ookimi had found you before you had gotten the chance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head slightly away. "That … sounds familiar…," he said, blinking.

"It should. It was only six years ago. That's a memory that you should be able to remember, no problem—" Minato cut off as he watched his son close his eyes and hold his head in his hand. "Naruto? What are you seeing?"

The blonde's lips trembled as he tried to speak while retaining the memory. "T-the diversion…."

**XXX**

"_I'm coming with you!" I yell, stalking my father's hurried footsteps down the corridor._

"_I've told you already, Naruto! It's too dangerous for you," he says back to me, turning his face back only to glare at me before returning his attention back to his stride. "Stay here with Sasuke-ookimi and keep the castle. Itachi-san and I will be back before you know it."_

_I growl, feeling my eyes and teeth changing with the anger I was harboring. "Orochimaru will kill you, Tosan! I can't just stay here when I know you're at risk!"_

_He stops, and I have to halt my steps abruptly lest I run into him. I'm a mere eight inches behind him, feeling the tension and anxiety flowing from him. He turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders in a tight grasp that I'm certain is his way of expressing his apprehension. "Naruto. If you came with me, I'd do nothing but worry about your safety, which could get us both killed. If you're here with Sasuke-ookimi, at least I know you're safe and I can work without fret. Please, just listen to me this_one _time."_

_His voice is cracking, and as I gaze up at him, it's only until he says his last line that I notice my father's tears, streaming down his face softly. I lift my arm and grip his wrist, showing him my understanding. "Alright. I—I'll stay here if it means that much to you. But you better come back! If you don't, I'll hunt you down!"_

_My words were not true, but they seemed to speak genuineness to my father for he embraced me tightly, not wanting to let me go. As he released me, I could tell he had been forcing himself. His tears now seeping into my shoulder, my father transformed, dashing off to where his small army was awaiting his arrival. Waiting to go rid the world of the man that had been terrorizing all Lamia since he had arrived. The man named Orochimaru. The same man that killed my mother when I had just turned twenty, one hundred and some odd years ago. I despise that man with all my being, and wish to kill him myself._

**XXX**

_Sasuke took a step closer to me as I packed a hunter's knife. "What are you doing?" he asked in a bored tone, no doubt crossing his arms in the process. He was known for it._

_Keeping my focus on my packing, I only shared a few brief words. "I'm going to help."_

"_Your father told you to stay here," he said, his voice giving off an aggravated tone. "You'd go against his word?"_

"_It's not like I haven't done it before," I said sarcastically, strapping the bag to my back. "Besides, he's going to get himself killed."_

"_It's a five day trip from here. Orochimaru could send some of his lackeys to hunt you down because you were alone. What would your father do then? You're his only son," Sasuke said, giving me the guilt trip._

_It didn't work on me, though. I knew how tough I was. I could beat down a couple minions with my eyes blindfolded. "You're not going to stop me. I've already made up my mind."_

"_I will stop you because it's what your father, my leader told me to do," the raven said, taking hold of my arm. "You are not leaving this castle."_

_I glared at him. "Watch me."_

_Sasuke bristled, his eyes changing from their natural black to a terrifying blood red. I tried to pull my arm away, but Abyssus were stronger, more dangerous. He turned me around, forcing me up against the wall. Sasuke ripped my bag from my back, all of my possessions clattering to the wooden floor. I knew what was coming next. He was going to drain me of my strength._

_Sasuke bit into my neck, sucking the life-blood from my body. It wasn't painful, and I hate to admit it, but it was a stimulating event. My knees became weak as he drew more blood from my body, and before I knew it; I was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath. I knew my fangs were out, and my eyes had turned red. I was aroused, and Sasuke could smell it. I was embarrassed, but I wasn't given a chance to defend myself as Sasuke finally released my bruised neck, letting me drift off into unconsciousness._

**XXX**

Naruto gasped in air as he was forced from his mind, his eyes wide. He swallowed and steadied his breathing, bringing his wrist up to wipe his brow. "H-ey, I have a question…," the blonde spoke, his voice raspy from his throat being dry.

Minato leaned forward in his chair, pulling it closer to his son's bed in fervor. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto took a large breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "If Orochimaru wanted to kill me … why did he keep me alive?"

The elder blonde blinked, his eyebrows creasing slightly. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it. Minato had assumed Naruto was dead the moment he had gotten back to the mansion only to find him missing, but Sasuke said otherwise. "I'm not entirely sure, son," the king said truthfully, his expression one of grave consideration.

Naruto sighed. "Tosan … you know that guy, Madara? Do you … do you trust him?" he asked randomly, the thought just coming to his head.

Minato raised his eyebrows, though his mind wasn't totally focused on the current topic. "Madara … may come off a bit strong, but he's never been any trouble. Actually, it's usually Madara that gets us out of major situations," he said as an afterthought, his voice lowering to a whisper before picking up again as he went on. "Anyway, if he bothers you, just avoid him as best you can."

"Yeah, alright," Naruto said, relaxing back into his covers.

The blonde couldn't null his thoughts about what Orochimaru might have wanted to keep him alive for, but frankly, Naruto didn't really want to know. Thus his dilemma began for Naruto wanted his memories to come back from when he had been Orochimaru's prisoner just in case there may have been some kind of indication of what the man was going to do in the future. Whenever Naruto tried to think of it, however, a wall came up and forced him back. That also made his head ache worse.

Naruto groaned when he heard a knock on his door and lifted the covers over his head to try and block out the noise. He heard his father laugh slightly before his footsteps carried father away and he heard his door being open. His father and the person on the other side of the door exchanged a few brief words before the door shut again and a pair of footsteps was making their way back to his bed, but they weren't the same footfalls. Minato had a heavy step when he shifted from foot to foot, but this was lighter, more deliberate. Naruto tensed slightly when he heard a chair in his 'lounge' take a body into its comfort.

Naruto peaked from below his warm covers at the intruder. The chair was facing the fireplace, so Naruto could not see anything except a pale arm and raven hair. The blonde knew it not to be Sasuke, however, because this person's hair wasn't sticking up like Sasuke's had. Naruto slowly sat up and leaned on his head board again. The urge to speak was there in his head, but he wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, his visitor started the conversation for him.

"You're father will be back momentarily," the voice Naruto recognized as Itachi's said thoughtfully.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side childishly.

Naruto could hear the other snicker and could almost feel the smirk the other wore. "To try to talk some sense into my foolish little brother."

**[SxN]**

Anger, hate, confusion, hurt, pain.

Sasuke released all of these emotions through the chain hung punching bag attached to the ceiling. However, Sasuke had been up since early in the morning trying to get rid of these emotions by pounding the hell out of the bag, but all for naught. His fists were bloody from only wrapping cloth around them and his feet were chafing from the contact of the cloth on his skin. He had barely any sleep and now he had skipped breakfast, too. Adrenaline pumped through his veins to stimulate him though his eyes had changed long ago.

He knew someone would come for him, he could feel it. His brother, of all people. Yet, the raven kept hitting the punching bag and chose to ignore the door being opened and the body of his brother that decided to occupy his space. Fueled by irritation, Sasuke hit the bag with greater force making the chains that held it creak from the power of the blow.

"What are you doing?" he heard his brother say. Sasuke imagined he had a hand on his thin hip.

"What does it … look like?" Sasuke sarcastically replied as he gave another rather powerful punch.

He heard Itachi sigh. "It looks like you're being fool-minded, and driving yourself to starvation."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Well, if that's the way you see it…."

"How do _you _see it, otouto?" Itachi asked raising a perfect black eyebrow.

Sasuke gave one last punch before relaxing his tense muscles and getting a towel out of the nearby cabinet to wipe his face and chest of the sweat that had gathered there. "Releasing stress," he said simply as he sat down on the bench near the punching bag he had just been using.

"You've been up half the night and missed breakfast 'releasing stress'?" Itachi asked incredulously. "I think there's more to this than you're letting on."

Sasuke scoffed. "And what if there is? Not like you'd care anyway," he dismissed, draping the towel over his head and leaning over, his elbows on his knees.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked with a bit of concern lacing his voice. He knew he and his brother didn't have the best relationship, but they were still brothers

Sasuke whipped the towel from his head as he looked up to glare heatedly at Itachi. "Don't fuck with me. Stop acting like a concerned brother when you're not," the raven said in a loud, irate voice as he stood and paced in a line in front of the bench. "You never have been! You only care about what's best for the clan."

Itachi's lips pulled back in a tight frown. "That is not true, otouto. I care a great deal about you. And unfortunately, I have had to take care of you _and _the clan since you were only little. I realize I was not always there for you, but I am trying to make up for that—" the older Uchiha stated, cutting himself off when Sasuke let out an irritated groan.

"Just get the hell out, Itachi. I don't want to listen to your bullshit," he said as he ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair.

Itachi clenched his jaw, refraining himself from retorting to his younger brother. His eyes softened, and his eye brows creased slightly before his mask was back in place and the emotion nowhere in sight. "If that is what you wish, but this is not over. You are driving yourself to an early grave and I will not just stand here and watch," he said with authority, and then marched out of the room with grace before shutting the door none too gently.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, looking down at the ground with his hand still interlaced in his grimy hair. It hurt him to send Itachi away. Sasuke looked up and respected his brother greatly, but the man just didn't have enough time for him anymore. Itachi didn't understand anything about Sasuke, and the raven didn't want him to know if he wasn't going to be there for him, so why bother telling him? Itachi was the one who forced this on him in the first place. Sasuke had had no interest in Naruto in the least when Itachi decided to make them marry. Hell, they weren't even married yet. The only thing they had to commemorate their relationship was their blood bond, and that was with the old Naruto. The Naruto that was in the mansion now was not his Naruto.

Sasuke sat back down on the bench and laid the towel next to him. He heard another set of footsteps, heavy and fast, coming to his destination. He leaned back on his arms and stared stoically at the door awaiting the intruder's arrival. When the door opened, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Minato walking in. He had smelt him from a ways back, but it did make him wonder why Itachi had sent him to talk.

He looked uncomfortable, his eyebrows creased and his feet fidgeting where he stood. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What did Itachi tell you?" the raven asked, leaning forward and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"That you were being childish and thick-headed," Minato replied, deciding to put his hands in his pockets as his face relaxed into a serious expression. "He's worried about you."

Sasuke snorted through his nose. "If he were worried, he needn't be. There's nothing wrong with me."

Minato shook his head. "I don't believe that. You seem ill at ease. Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke frowned up at the blonde. "Like I said, there is nothing wrong with me, Minato-sama. You are wasting your time here conversing with me."

"Madara can take care of anything I'm missing. I want to help you, Sasuke," the blonde said, coming to sit on the bench next to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the wall next to the bench, away from Minato. "I don't need your help because there's nothing wrong."

"There is, and you have to share it or it's going to keep eating you from the inside out. Stop running away and get your problem out. I won't tell anyone," Minato promised, crossing his heart with a smile.

Sasuke eyed him. "You think that's going to get me to talk? A promise? Do you know how many promises have been made to me? How many of them have been broken?" Sasuke snarled. "Itachi said he'd always be there for me. My parents promised to watch me rule the clan one day. Naruto said nothing would happen to him. Well guess what? Now he's a fucking zombie!" Sasuke shouted, holding his head tightly with one hand as he slid to the floor with his knees to his chest.

Minato watched with morbid curiosity. He creased his eyebrows as Sasuke finally broke down and sat on the ground, hiding his eyes that were surely expressing the heartache he must have been feeling behind his hand. "Has Naruto coming back made you this way? Because he has little to no recollection of you?" the blonde asked cautiously, getting up from the bench and kneeling next to the grieving raven. "His lack of memories has taken a toll on everyone, Sasuke-ookimi. He hardly remembers who I am, and it breaks my heart. My own son doesn't remember me."

"You don't understand, Minato-sama," Sasuke whispered, wiping at his face ferociously. "He's not the same. Even if he gets his memories back, he won't be the same Naruto. He'll always remember that pink haired woman he had a relationship with for six years. He'll always remember that he had a normal life even if it was a lie. Naruto didn't even …," Sasuke stopped, fisting his hands firmly until his knuckles turned white.

"He didn't admit to having feelings for you before he was taken, did he?" Minato said quietly, placing his hand tenderly on Sasuke's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke shook his head and looked up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. "And now he never will because of that woman," he paused and breathed in deep. "He said it to her. I heard him. He loves her. He wanted a family with her. I can't take the place of that woman," he said solemnly.

Minato smiled. "Sasuke, there's no such thing as one love. Naruto can have a place in his heart for you, too. I know he does."

"No!" Sasuke yelled, snapping his head in the king's direction to glare intensely at Minato. "If I cannot have his whole heart, then it is not worth it. I couldn't bear to share him with another. Especially a woman."

Minato nodded. "That's understandable," he said. "But isn't it better to have some, than none?" he asked, titling his head to the side much like his son would.

Sasuke smirked with all cockiness aside as he closed his eyes. "No. Not the way I see it."

The king nodded his head once more though Sasuke could not see him and stood up. He gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze and the raven opened his misted, crimson eyes at Minato. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke. Just have some patience. In the mean time, why don't you go find him and fix yourself up before you faint," the blonde said smiling as he stood erect and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him more softly than the previous visitor.

Sasuke sighed once more and laid his head upon his knees, letting himself relax into the deafening silence. Maybe Minato was right and he just needed to wait. But what if he wasn't? What if Naruto never got over that woman and fully embraced Sasuke? What would he do then? Sasuke knew he'd never find another like Naruto. There was just no way.

The raven absentmindedly ran a hand over his chest and the burn marks that laid there. Everyone knew they were there, so he stopped trying to hide them. They were scars of his arrogance, and not wanting to rely on anyone for a meal. Besides, the only one he could go to was Itachi, and the only time he did three years ago was because his older brother had forced him for he was on the verge of death. If Naruto would not let Sasuke bite him, the raven was sure he could last another year before he had to feed again if he didn't want to parish.

The raven closed his eyes and creased his eyebrows, leaning his head back on the wall behind him.

**[SxN]**

Naruto stood in the shower, letting the warm water soak into his body and relax his tense muscles. The blonde had heard his father come back and talk to Itachi about Sasuke, but what they had talked about had been drowned out by the cascading water. He hadn't seen Sasuke since the night before, and though he wasn't complaining, it did unnerve him for some unexplainable reason. The blonde thought he hated the raven, after all. Why should he care if he hadn't seen him all day?

Naruto soon heard Itachi leave and then only his father resided in his bedroom. Naruto quickly lathered, rinsed and exited the shower. He put on a plain t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and socks. When he came out of the bathroom, his father was sitting in the lounge chair Itachi had been occupying before. Minato looked up at him with a gleaming smile that had an underlying message Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What?" Naruto asked as he walked cautiously over to the lounge and took the chair across from his father.

"It's nothing," the king dismissed, shaking his head slowly. "How was your shower?"

"Relaxing," Naruto smiled, running his hand through his still damp hair. He looked around, not really deciding where he wanted his eyes for he couldn't ask his next question and stare straight at his father at the same time. "… How was your talk with … Sasuke?" unexpected tingles ran through his body as he spoke the raven's name, making Naruto blush a pretty pink.

Minato laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he'll come around."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

His father leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together while his elbows rested on his knees. "He's been having problems with his love life. Seems his lover's in love with someone else," Minato explained, raising both eyebrows as he confessed the secret to his oblivious son.

Naruto bristled when he heard Sasuke had a lover. But as soon as he felt the anger bubble inside him, he shook the feeling from his body. So what if Sasuke had a lover? It wasn't any of his business. Well, it kind of was since Sasuke had sex with him when they met a few days ago. "Is she in love with someone in the clan?" Naruto heard himself ask.

Minato shook his head. "No, his lover has feelings for a human."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Man_, he thought to himself. _That's just got to be the ultimate burn. _Naruto contemplated the fact before his mind caught up to what they were actually discussing. "Wait a minute. Sasuke actually has feelings other than hate and sarcasm? Ha!" he laughed, clutching his stomach and slapping his knee. "That's a good one!"

The blonde king's face drooped at Naruto's comment. "It's not all that hard to believe. Sasuke's just had a rough life and chooses to hide his emotions. But I've seen the way he looks at his lover. There's no doubt in my mind that Sasuke loves that person," Minato smiled kindly, thinking about memories of past years.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, raising a blonde eyebrow and crossing his arms at his father. He wasn't so sure he believed him. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

Minato laughed, his smile growing. "Oh, Naruto. Of course!" he affirmed happily before standing. "Now, I have to tell you; you and Sasuke have a blood bond. It means you use each other to feed from—"

"I WHAT?" Naruto yelled, tipping his chair over as he smacked into the back of it. The chair landed on the ground with a loud crash, luckily not breaking the furniture. "Please tell me you're joking!" the blonde pleaded as he got up on his knees and dusted himself off.

The king shook his head. "Afraid not, and he's going to be here shortly, I presume. He hasn't fed in three years. His body's badly burned because of his fasting. Us vampires can't go long without blood. Maybe a year and a half at most. Abyssus can withstand three years, but four years are pushing it and that's only if the vampire's in top physical condition," Minato enlightened, moving closer to the door. "Sasuke almost died once before. Please don't let that happen again."

A pain shot through Naruto's heart as he heard his father announce to him that Sasuke had almost died once before for not having any blood. Naruto creased his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the floor. His fists were clenched tightly and his jaw was locked. He knew he couldn't just let Sasuke die, but the thought of the raven drinking his blood gave the blonde mixed emotions.

For one, he thought it'd be pretty gross to have another guy that close and sucking on his neck even though they had sex once before. Two, Sasuke had a lover. Why didn't he get blood from her? Third, it made his body tingle, and Naruto didn't want to think about that emotion. He was slightly frightened of it. What did it mean? There was no way in hell his body was turned on by just the thought of Sasuke sucking on his neck, was there? Naruto shook his head, denying the thought. Of course there wasn't. How could he be turned on by another guy sucking on his neck? Exactly. He couldn't.

Naruto sat there denying any thought he had on the subject before he got up and put the chair back in its rightful place. He walked over to the bed and sat down. His room was large, but it didn't hold a lot. It wasn't over furnished, but it wasn't blank either. He was just looking back at his fireplace when a knock sounded on his door. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Naruto hadn't even sensed or smelt the raven coming. The blonde stood up with shaky legs and walked over to his door. He was nervous, and he was angry that he was nervous.

Shaking himself, Naruto opened the door in an irritated fashion, seeing Sasuke on the other side looking almost the same if not more brooding. "What?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke creased his eyebrows further, his eyes narrowing with the action. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here."

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Need my blood, do ya? Well come on in. I don't really want the entire house watching us," the blonde said flatly, moving out of the raven's way. On the inside, however, Naruto was fidgeting like crazy.

Sasuke entered the room and was immediately bombarded with the blonde's smell. The room had only been inhabited by Naruto for a few days and already it smelt almost fully of Naruto. Only a slight trace amount of his own scent still lined the walls. Sasuke breathed in the air before stopping in the middle of the room. He turned toward where Naruto still stood next to the door. The blonde's posture was tense, uneasy. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before he became conscious of the action and made his face relax into its mask.

"Plan on doing it by the door?" Sasuke said, cutting though the awkward silence that surrounded the room like a thick fog.

Naruto jolted, blinking a few times before a subtle blush settled along his whiskered cheeks. The blonde walked uncomfortably over to the raven until he was standing right in front of him. Naruto had to look up to see Sasuke's face, but he was sure the raven was only a couple inches taller at best. The blonde looked up into those eyes, now just noticing that they weren't their normal charcoal color, but scarlet and lit with a fire. Naruto hoped none of his discomfort showed on his face. He didn't want to be intimidated by Sasuke, and he surely didn't want Sasuke to know he _was _intimidated by him.

The blonde heard Sasuke's clothes shift and felt his face being touched by a hair's length. "Turn your head," Sasuke murmured, his voice husky, making Naruto shudder from the sound.

Naruto did as told and twisted his head to the side, probably more than he should have. He felt Sasuke pull the collar of his shirt back and the raven breathe on his neck. An electric spike ran up his spine. Where Sasuke's hand gripped his neck to the spot on the other side of his neck where the raven's mouth hovered over burned with like an intense fire. It warmed his skin and made his nerves prickle. Then Sasuke descended his lips to chaste kiss the skin of the blonde's neck and shoulder. Naruto gasped silently, his body jerking slightly with the action. He felt the raven smirk against his skin. The blonde's anger simmered.

Naruto fisted his hands several times, not sure what to do with them. He felt Sasuke lick his neck and he told himself the shiver was an action of disgust, not pleasure. Finally, Naruto felt the prick of Sasuke's elongated fangs upon his neck and he had to grip Sasuke's shoulders to keep himself grounded. The blonde barely recognized Sasuke's arm around his hip as the raven's fangs dove deeper in to his skin. Naruto trembled as a moan worked its way through his mouth. Naruto found his mind fogging and instinct taking its place. He tried to hold onto reason, but it was no use. His body was taking control.

He gripped Sasuke's shoulders tighter and thrust his hips forward into Sasuke's own groin. He felt the raven grunt against his skin and it made the blonde quiver in delight. The hand on his hip slipped lower onto his ass before taking a giant squeeze. Naruto yelped and jumped forward slightly, causing him to bump into Sasuke and have the raven lose his footing. Sasuke stumbled back and landed on the bed with Naruto on top of him, his fangs still embedded into the blonde. The raven slowly removed his fangs, but Naruto didn't get up.

The blonde let his breath come back to him and his mind cleared soon after. He took in the situation his body was in and squealed. He hurriedly hopped off Sasuke, taking several large steps back. He squirmed restlessly, trying to deny how he had just found himself on top of the Uchiha with a steadily hardening member. Sasuke, on the other hand, clenched his jaw tightly, livid at himself for letting his actions be controlled by his lust. He stood quickly and left without a word or second glance at the blonde. Naruto watched as he exited the blonde's room. Sasuke's strut was edgy and erotic, much unlike its usual graceful manner.

Naruto collapsed to the ground and held his head in his hand. He breathed out a long sigh and asked himself, "What the fuck did I just do?"

_**[TBC…]**_

**A/n- **Again, thank you everyone for sticking with me and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. If not, you can attack me, I suppose. There is a new poll up on my page, so please go vote in it if you haven't already. Thanks again.

_**P.c**_


	3. My Pain

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Excessive fighting, blood, cursing, admission of sexual assault (you really have to look for it). _If you have a problem with what I'm writing, don't read it._

**[Chapter 3]**

Naruto sat there on the floor, staring at the wall with no real thought running through his mind. His body was slumped and his breath was slow and even. His face, however, was still a tinted shade of pink. He hadn't any control over his body once Sasuke had bit down into his neck. It intrigued him, but it also frightened him. What if that happened every time Sasuke needed to feed from him? Naruto didn't think he could handle that.

Soon he became frustrated with just sitting on the floor of his room and decided to go cool off outside. When Naruto was still living his 'human' life, he would go for runs whenever something would piss him off. The running helped clear his mind and settle his nerves.

After changing into some running shorts and tennis-shoes, Naruto stormed out of his room, walking past his father who gave him concerned glances. The blonde replied with a short, "Going for a run," and walked out the front door.

He stopped just outside of the door and just took in the morning air, breathing deeply through his nose then releasing through his mouth. He began by stretching his arms and legs, then did a quick run in place before jogging out into the open forest.

The castle/mansion wasn't secluded and far away from civilization, but it was in a rural area with a lot of farm land around. The forest that swept around the mansion had paths laid out through the entire area, so Naruto wouldn't get lost. He doubted he would anyway, since he had an abnormal sense of direction recently.

After around fifteen minutes, Naruto had gone half-way through the forest and decided to turn back. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears and could feel his blood pumping through his body. His breathing was slightly labored, and a sheet of sweat had formed on his forehead, chest and armpits. He stopped to take a rest, bending down at the knee with his hands resting on his knees. The blonde spit on the ground and stood up straight, cracking his back. He rolled his shoulders and starting running back to the mansion.

It was about then that Naruto started feeling a shiver run up his spine. It was frozen and chilling, like someone was watching him. Naruto's senses went on high alert, but he didn't change his pace or expression. The blonde didn't want his stalker to know he had caught on to him.

Naruto had planned on a steady pace back to the mansion. Only fifteen minutes, right? His plan was disrupted, however, when he suddenly sensed his stalker rush him. Naruto quickly turned around in time to see and dodge a giant fox. The red beast's mouth was caught in a snarl and it had nine tails. Naruto turned again, watching it skid along the dirt road and sprint toward him once again.

Naruto, finding his body taking control once more, jumped over the large fox and dashed off back to the mansion. The fox was relentless in it's pursue of the blonde, even growling at Naruto to show its emphasis. The mansion was in clear view when the beast caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto landed with his back grinding against the dirt, the wind knocked out of him and the fox on top of him.

He struggled with the weight of the fox; Naruto's arms crossed and against the beasts neck so his sharp fangs could not mangle him. The commotion brought attention to them, and before the fox had a chance to escape, a net was tossed over top of it, weighed down at the ends, trapping it.

Minato raced outside, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He knelt by his son who had sat up and held a hand to his chest. "Are you alright, son?" he asked, his tone uneasy.

Naruto nodded, taking in large amounts of breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, giving a weary smile to his father. He then nodded toward the red monster. "What's that?" the blonde's voice laced with a bit of annoyance and a trace of malice.

Minato gave the fox a once over then creased his eyebrows. "It's a Mussito. A cross between vampire and beast. It's half vampire, half animal. This one's a fox," the blonde king enlightened. "What happened, exactly?"

Naruto swallowed some spit then rubbed the back of his head. "I was out jogging, getting rid of some anger, then I kind of sensed this guy watching me. I didn't do anything at first, and then he raced toward me, so I ran back here where he caught up with me and pinned me to the ground. The bastard," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms with a pout inching across his face.

If the situation hadn't been so severe, Minato would have laughed at his son's expression. The king, however, was anxious and fearful now. If this fox worked for Orochimaru, then the Prodo already knew where they were hiding out, and that was never a good thing. Luckily they had caught the spy before he could get away. At least they had that upper hand.

Naruto was taken to the medical wing for minor cuts to his back from sliding on the ground. They said he could easily fix himself up by feeding from Sasuke, but the blonde had quickly dismissed that notion. Even if Naruto was okay with it, which he wasn't, he doubted Sasuke would want anything to do with him anyway, if his reaction to what had happened earlier was any indication.

After Naruto was placed securely in the mansion, the fox was taken to the holding cells. Surprisingly, the Mussito didn't struggle, and after he was placed in the cell, he reverted to his human appearance. He had auburn hair that was almost like a mullet. His eyes were a shade of gold, but could be mistaken for a light brown, and he had whisker-like marks covering his cheeks, much like Naruto's, but these were more defined.

He sat there in his cell with a passive face. He moved not an inch except for blinking his eyes whenever need be. Minato found it slightly unnerving. The blonde king sat in a chair vertically to the Mussito who sat, squatted on his knees. The fox just stared intently at Minato, his eyes blank.

Minato cleared his throat and crossed his legs. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice stern and his eyebrows creased.

The fox lowered his body in a half-bow. "Kyuubi Kitsune, your Majesty," he answered.

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Why did you attack my son?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "I did not mean to harm him. I had only wanted to warn him of the danger he is in," the Mussito tried to explain, his voice never increasing in volume.

"What sort of danger?" Minato asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning toward the man's cell.

Kyuubi lowered his eyes to the cement floor, his hands unconsciously chafing together. "Orochimaru … planed on taking Naruto back. This time he was going to keep Naruto with him in the mansion, so he couldn't get away again," he stopped, his eyebrows creasing as if wondering if he should continue or not. He did. "Orochimaru found out Naruto was Inferus. He found the fact amusing. Said he'd use Naruto before he got rid of him. He'd make Naruto carry the child until it was to be born, then kill it in front of him, just for the hell of it."

On the inside, Minato was seething. How dare Orochimaru think of using his son for such disturbing things! He kept up his cool façade, however, as he asked his next question. "How do you know all this?"

Kyuubi swallowed. He didn't answer at first, making Minato angry. The blonde king narrowed his eyes at the Mussito, the air around him becoming chilling and dangerous. Kyuubi looked up into his captor's blue eyes. "I work under him," the red-head said simply. "I've worked for that son of a bitch for most of my life. He killed off my clan, and took me as a slave. I've … had to do terrible things for him," his voice quivered then, and he raised his hand to cover his mouth.

Minato's eyes softened and the eerie feeling radiating off of him vanished. He stood from his chair and knelt on one knee in front of the cell. "What did he make you do?" he asked softly, kindly.

Kyuubi shook his head. "I'd … rather not say. I can't. I don't want to relive it," the red-heads voice rose as he held onto his head for dear life.

"It's alright. Did you want to do any of it?" the king asked. He presumed he knew the answer, he just needed Kyuubi to confirm for him.

The Mussito's head snapped up then and he grasped the bars tightly. "Of course not! But if I didn't he'd—!" Kyuubi's eyes widened greatly as tears began to sting them. He scooted back from the bars and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands harshly. "Fuck," he murmured.

Minato's eyebrows furrowed. Whatever Orochimaru did to this man, it hadn't been good. The blonde king stood up and shut his eyes, sighing under his breath. "Relax. Rest up and get something to eat. I plan on interrogating you more as soon as you're over whatever this is," Minato said sensitively as he began walking toward the exit.

"Wait!" Kyuubi yelled, getting to his feet and running to the end of his cell with lightning speed. "Your son! I have to speak with him!"

Minato turned to his captive. "My son is injured and is receiving medical attention. If he wishes to see you, he may. But not today," the king said, his word absolute.

Kyuubi only nodded, his shoulders slumping and his eyebrows furrowing. Minato guessed whatever he wanted to tell Naruto was important, but his son was under enough stress at the moment. What with him and Sasuke. Minato closed his eyes and stopped his thought process, clearing his mind. He looked up once more and nodded to the guard before exiting the holding cell.

Minato walked along the corridors of his mansion, passing many of his followers who stopped and bowed to him. He was thankful for their loyalty, but he would need a lot more men if he was to take back the land from Orochimaru. The thought in itself was depressing. Minato had the highest amount of optimism for his clan, but he knew they would fail if they were to go into battle now. They would put up a hell of a fight, but they would still be defeated, unfortunately.

The thought seemed to disappear from his mind as he came upon the medical wing. He knocked softly on the door before entering. He opened the door to the infirmary and looked around. It wasn't all white, like you would see in a hospital. No, that would be too strange, so they had made the room a light blue. It was rather soothing, and didn't hurt a person's eyes when just waking up. The room was longer than it was wide and had many rows of cots lining either side of the room with an office room in the back. Tsunade _supposedly_ worked in the office.

Naruto was sitting on one of the beds, his back bandaged. His posture was slumped, his head lowered. Minato walked over to his son and sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The blonde looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

Tsunade came out of her office, then, and walked casually over to the two blondes. "Naruto's just fine. He'd be better if he'd stop being stubborn and feed from Sasuke…," the medic spat irritably. "He's got some minor cuts on his back. I disinfected and wrapped the wound. They should heal by tomorrow, but they'll be hell to sleep on tonight," she laughed bitterly.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade," Minato expressed, nodding at the other blonde. He stood up and Naruto followed suit, grabbing what was left of his shirt and walked dejectedly toward the door. Minato and Tsunade watched as he left without a word. "Did he say anything to you?" Minato asked, his expression troubled.

Tsunade shook her head. "When they brought him in here the brat was quieter than a mouse. When I told them to fetch Sasuke, he screamed bloody murder. Said he didn't want to 'see the duck-butt bastard'. After that he went quiet again. Didn't even yell out when I cleaned his cuts," the blonde medic said with a thoughtful expression adorning her face. "And you know how noisy he usually is when I have to wrap him up."

Minato nodded, his face crestfallen. "Maybe what Sasuke said really is true…," he murmured under his breath.

Tsunade caught the dejected tone to her king's voice and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "He'll be alright, Oja. Just let the brat recuperate his memories and he'll be his old obnoxious self again," she comforted, slapping him on the back to add to her gusto.

The blonde king rubbed the back of his head, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "You're right, Tsunade. I'm sure Naruto will pull through."

Tsunade smirked at him. When he turned to leave, her face fell. Even though his words were positive, his tone was still doubtful. She didn't think he actually believed what he was saying, and that was going to be costly. Naruto needed someone to help him through this. If his father couldn't do it, who would? Surely not the person he was bonded with. Sasuke was making it perfectly clear that he was avoiding the blonde. Most likely it was also the other way around.

**[SxN]**

After Naruto exited the medical wing, he walked casually down the hall, keeping his head high. On the outside, he looked pretty much the same. He still had his stubborn look about him and his expression was determined, but on the inside, he was seething. He thought the jog would get rid of his anger, and it had… until that Mussito decided to show up and tackle him to the ground!

He knew he shouldn't go outside for a while, but he still needed to relieve some stress. Naruto walked along the halls, getting glimpses of memories of the mansion and the training room that was in the basement. After climbing down a flight of stairs, Naruto came upon a hallway. It broke down into three rooms; a boy's locker room on the left, a girl's locker room on the right and the training room straight ahead. Naruto wasn't going to bother with the locker room. He was already in shorts and tennis shoes, and he didn't need a t-shirt to dirty for no reason.

As soon as he stopped at the foot of the stairs, the air hit him like a ton of bricks. The scent that hung on the air was fresh and heavy; a mix between the copper smell of blood and mystery. Naruto knew that scent. He hated that scent. The fact that _he _was there also aggravated him more, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't take another jog outside and he didn't feel like sleeping in a busted up room.

Naruto glided into the training room, not stopping to look at the source of his fury as he went to a cabinet and wrapped tape around his fists. Without hesitation, Naruto turned and trudged toward Sasuke, pulling his fist back and swinging it at the back of the raven's head. Sasuke, of course, dodged, and turned to glare at the irate blonde.

They glared the other down until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and broke the stare. "You're an insufferable, egotistical bastard. And I'm tired of it! I'm tired of living this … this lie!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands around him to emphasize the 'lie'.

Sasuke smirked resentfully. "So, what? Decided to take your anger out on me?"

Naruto leaned forward threateningly. "You're damn right I am! You're the one who brought me here in the first place!"

Sasuke scowled, stepping closer to the blonde. "If I hadn't you'd be dead," he said through gritted teeth, his eyebrows creased and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It would have been a hell of a lot better than this shithole!" the blonde yelled back, raising his arms at his sides. "What the hell kind of a life is this? Drinking blood to live for eternity? I'd say that's a pretty crappy deal!"

The raven scoffed. "You can't choose what you're born as. Either you're human, or you're not. Being Lamia was the life you were born in to, Naruto. You can't escape it," he countered, turning his back on the blonde.

"Don't walk away from me!" Naruto bellowed, stomping toward Sasuke and swung at him again.

Sasuke dodged once more, pushing Naruto's fist away with the back of his hand while grabbing the blonde's shoulder, turning him about-face and wrapping the same hand behind his back before pushing him up against the nearest wall. "Back down before you get hurt," the raven threatened smoothly into the blonde's ear.

Naruto hated having Sasuke so close. He could feel the heat of the other's body, the breath wafting from his mouth to the blonde's ear. He hated the shiver it caused down his spine and the blush that spread across his face. Naruto didn't know why it happened, just that it did, and it made him angrier. He kicked his leg back, forcing Sasuke to let go of him lest he wanted a certain part of his anatomy in severe pain. Naruto turned to the raven and glowered fiercely at him.

He took a swing at Sasuke, but the raven dodged. Naruto was only part vampire. Sasuke was Abyssus. Abyssus were stronger than the average vampire and more dangerous. Half-vampires like Naruto were weaker than the normal vampire. In normal circumstances, the blonde didn't stand a chance. But then again, Naruto wasn't like the rest. He was just as good if not better than a normal vampire. He didn't know it, of course, but Sasuke did. The raven knew when to watch himself. And now was one of those times.

Naruto threw another punch which Sasuke caught then kicked at the blonde's side. Naruto groaned, holding his side. He shook the pain away and quickly dropped to the floor, sliding his body around with his leg extended to knock Sasuke off his feet. The raven jumped over the blonde's leg, however, but Naruto was quick to respond. Once Sasuke's feet touched the floor and he was distracted, Naruto made a punch toward the Uchiha's gut, landing the hit.

Sasuke stumbled back, gritting his teeth together to keep from coughing up spit. Naruto rushed him, tackling Sasuke to the matting just underneath the boxing bag. The blonde straddled Sasuke, keeping his mind focused on how much he hated the raven and not on where his ass was sitting. Sasuke blocked his face while Naruto provided a steady supply of fists. Naruto would have kept going, too, if Itachi and Deidara hadn't upon them when they did.

"Hey, hey!" Deidara yelled, rushing over to Naruto and lifting him up by the back of his arms off of Sasuke. Naruto was thrashing in Deidara's arms, his lips pulled back in a scowl, his teeth gritted and his knuckles turning white while his finger nails bit into the skin of his palms.

Sasuke merely stood up with Itachi's help, wiping his mouth of the blood that Naruto was able to bring from his lip. The raven dusted himself off, giving Naruto one last glare before walking out of the room without a word. When Deidara was sure Sasuke had left, he let Naruto go. The blonde hurled away from Deidara, rubbing his arms of the invisible dirt that gathered there.

"What the hell was going on, Chibi?" the older blonde asked rather harshly, placing his hands on his hips authoritatively.

Naruto's jaw tightened and he looked to his right, his eyebrows creased in irritation. "Whatever it looked like," he started, looking back up to Deidara. "That's what it was."

Deidara nodded acerbically. "Oh, okay. So you were beating up Sasuke-kun for no apparent reason… I see."

Naruto fisted his hands at his sides. "He pissed me off, alright?" he clarified in a softer voice.

"What did he do, exactly?" Itachi asked, stepping forward, trying to get Naruto to look at him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "He brought me _here_!" Naruto yelled, turning from them and walked out violently.

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other, their eyes both showing the intense worry they felt. It seemed the mansion couldn't leave those two alone anymore, if that was to be the outcome. Because obviously, Naruto was hoarding some strong amount of rage inside and he was taking it out on Sasuke for an unknown reason. They assumed it was because Naruto was in the process of recovering his lost memories, but that didn't justify the fact that he had to blame Sasuke for his discomfort even though Sasuke was indeed the one who brought him back.

**[SxN]**

Minato closed the door to the medical wing and sighed heavily. He knew he should have more faith in his son, but as things were going so far, there didn't seem to be much hope. Naruto was building up a lot of stress and it didn't help that someone was currently after him.

Naruto was _hopefully _getting all of his memories back, was being chased down by an insane man and was currently being torn between two lovers. Sure Naruto didn't know he and Sasuke had previously had a somewhat romantic relationship, but his body still remembered. That much was obvious. The stress his son had to be carrying on his shoulders must have been great. Naruto just looked so worn out and annoyed. On top of that, he probably didn't get enough sleep at night, but Minato wasn't sure.

The blonde king continued to mull over the topic in his head until he found himself once again outside the holding cells. He had told Kyuubi that he would come and interrogate him more, but Minato wasn't sure if the red-head had gotten over whatever he had been upset about yet. Then again, when did Minato let his prisoners run his show?

The blonde king grasped the handle to the holding cells when he felt an approaching aura. He turned and watched as Madara walked casually to him, his face impassive. The Uchiha bowed loyally before clearing his throat. "Your Majesty, please allow me to accompany you while you question the captive," he said, his voice smooth.

Minato looked down at the man. Madara was one of his best men, and like he had said before, was the person that usually got the clan out of major trouble. But then what his son said came back to him. Should he have a reason to doubt Madara? Minato never had a reason before … not until Naruto said Madara gave him the creeps. But then again, the Uchiha does that. He's a walking mystery.

Minato breathed in and out slowly, clearing his mind. "That's okay, Madara. Thank you. I'll take care of this alone, if you will," the blonde grinned.

Madara smiled back. "As you wish. Please do not hesitate to ask me if you change your mind, Majesty," the Uchiha replied, bowing once more before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Minato watched him leave until he rounded a corner. The blonde narrowed his eyes and brought his index finger and thumb to his chin in thought. Madara had an aura about him that just shouted confidence and secrecy. He liked to keep to himself, and that wasn't intimidating to Minato. He knew some people liked to be silent. Minato never asked more of him. So why was he suddenly starting to doubt the Uchiha?

Minato shook his head, dropping his hand back to the doorknob. With lungs full of breath, Minato entered the holding cell. Kyuubi was sitting in the corner of his cell, the farthest from the door, his knees to his chest. The red-head looked up as Minato entered. The blonde king gave a grin. He knew that Kyuubi worked for Orochimaru, but Minato couldn't help but think he was telling the truth. Or, maybe he was becoming too gullible.

After all, he was beginning to suspect Madara of dishonesty. Madara never did anything against the clan, and now all of a sudden, Minato was doubting him. Not only that, but the blonde was believing every word that came out of Kyuubi's mouth. He could have just been a really great actor. Minato wouldn't put it past the Mussito. His race was the most frowned upon. Vampires thought Mussito's were dirty creatures, saying their blood was tainted. Abyssus said worse than that. But the point was, he'd say anything to save his own skin, and Minato couldn't forget that any longer.

The blonde's grin fell as he made his way back over to the chair he had left behind. He sat down slowly, then crossed his legs. Minato needed to spot the man's lies, or else Kyuubi would end up pulling a fast one on the clan, and the king couldn't allow that. _Still_, Minato thought to himself. _Why do I feel as though I can trust him?_

Kyuubi didn't move from where he sat, only continued to observe Minato. The silence around them was deafening, and there was tension in the air. Both were feeling the effects, but neither showed their discomfort. Even the guards in the room feel a bit uneasy by the two men that were transfixed on each other. Minato was just waiting for Kyuubi to crack under the pressure, but never did.

Frustrated with just watching the other, Minato cleared his throat. The blonde swore he seen the red-head's ears twitch. "Kyuubi. For what reason have you come to us?"

As the Mussito answered, Minato gazed into his golden eyes intently to try and spot any lies. "You want to know why Orochimaru sent me here?" the blonde king nodded. "He wanted me to bring Naruto back…."

"And why didn't you?" Minato asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"This is really the first time Orochimaru has let me go alone on something. I had to try and escape and I figured I'd find Naruto anyway and see if I could help your cause…," Kyuubi stopped, looking away with lidded eyes. "Besides, I couldn't have what happened to me happen to someone else."

Minato creased his eyebrow. "Why? What happened to you?" he demanded softly.

Kyuubi closed his eyes tightly, pressing his knees closer to his chest. "I've been with Orochimaru for a very long time. Almost a hundred years now. A hundred years of suffering, Minato-osama," the red-head trembled, his voice shaky with unshed tears. "He killed my entire family, crushed everything I believed in and broke me. He tortured me enough that I lost my will to live," he went on, tears streaming down his face silently. "I've tried so many times to end it. But Orochimaru somehow finds out about it and doubles my torture. I can't even stand to look at myself anymore."

Minato studied the red-head behind the bars. His eyes were not lying. Minato could not find one trace of treachery in the golden orbs. The blonde king's heart went out for the Mussito, but he couldn't lose his façade now. Kyuubi still needed to believe that Minato was strong and unbendable. "I see. If that truly is the case, I will permit you to stay in the mansion. Otherwise, I will personally deliver you back to Orochimaru, understood?"

Kyuubi wiped his face roughly on his shirt and got to his knees, his eyes shining brightly at the king. "I understand. Thank you, Minato-osama," he bowed respectfully.

Minato grinned and stood up. "For this one night, however, I'm going to have to ask you to sleep here. I will bring you a night pack and pillow. How are you on food and water?" he asked, turning toward the door.

"Fine. Your guards have fed and watered me," Kyuubi answered, making a motion over to the empty tray and cup at the front of the cell though Minato could not see it.

The blonde nodded. "I send the night pack and pillow for you, then. Good night, Kyuubi."

"'Night," the red-head replied kindly, sitting back down on his calves.

**[SxN]**

Dinner came shortly after Minato had left the holding cells. This time not only was Sasuke absent, but Naruto was as well. The entire dinner table erupted into murmurs and hushed voices, some positive and some negative. Minato quickly quieted the rumors and excused himself from the table.

The Uchiha was sitting on a swing in one of the court yards inside the mansion. He was looking up at the setting colors of the sun, his eyebrows creased in thought. Minato decided not to bother him. Sasuke seemed to be having an internal disagreement. Instead, the blonde king went on to find his son. Minato suspected he was in his room , and sure enough, Naruto was hiding out in his room, in the doorway to his balcony.

Minato knocked softly on the door, walking in slowly. Naruto didn't look back, but the blonde king watched as his son lowered his head then raised it almost as if he were looking at the ceiling. "What?" he asked, a bit of venom to his tone.

Minato walked all the way in and closed the door behind him before slowly walking over to the balcony doors. "Just came to check up. Not hungry?" the blonde king questioned, raising a yellow eyebrow.

Naruto lowered his head again and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not really," he shook his head. "My stomach's kind of upset," the blonde explained.

The king placed his hand on his son's shoulder supportively. "Want to talk about it?"

Naruto creased his eyebrows and turned his head to stare heatedly at his father. "What's to talk about? Nothing's wrong."

Minato grinned lopsidedly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Naruto, you can't expect me to believe that. Now come on. Why do you seem so mad?"

Naruto growled, walking away from his father to sit on the other side of his bed closest to the door. "Because I am! As far as I know, I've been _human _all my life, now suddenly, just a week ago I'm told I'm half vampire that can get pregnant?" the blonde yelled, throwing his hands in the air and landing back on his bed, his arms above his head. "Not to mention my memories are all jumbled up now. I can't even remember my _human _parents, I can still remember me as a little kid and everything, but now there are memories I don't even think should fit into my _human _life!

For instance I have a memory of me when I had only been a vampire for a hundred years and we met up with an Abyssus clan. Then I had that memory of my supposed _real _mother with the red hair and lastly, the 'diversion' that was _supposedly _the whole fucking reason I'm in this Godforsaken mess!" he shouted, hiding his eyes behind his forearms. "How am I supposed to know if this is real? If my memories were replaced with fake memories, couldn't that be what you're doing to me? How am I supposed to know if you people aren't just fucking with my head?"

Minato's face fell at the truth behind his son's words. He looked out the balcony doors at the setting sun and closed his eyes. How _could _he tell Naruto this was real? How could he prove it to him? The blonde sighed and worked his way over to Naruto, sitting on the bed beside his son. "I can't make you believe this is your true life, because it's your decision. You just have to trust me, Naruto. How could I _not _be your father?" Minato laughed. "I mean, we have the same eyes and hair! Not to mention our skin complexion."

"Contacts and hair dye," the blonde replied, not taking his arms from overtop of his eyes.

Minato exhaled at his son's stubbornness. "Listen. I'm sure all of your memories will come back to you. In the mean time, you have to stop—"

"What if I don't want them to come back?" the blonde yelled suddenly, cutting his father off.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked incredulously .

"I said, 'what if I don't want them to come back'? What if I liked my other life? The one I had with Sakura?" Naruto said sadly, thinking of his pink-haired beauty.

Minato creased his eyebrows. "Well, I'm sorry, Naruto, but that life is fake. Orochimaru was only going to have you live it until he was ready to kill you. Besides, you have a loving family here, Naruto. Everyone would miss you. Even Sasuke," the blonde king smiled tenderly.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. That guy can't get far enough away from me!"

"It's hard for him, Naruto. Having you come back and claim to love another. Not to mention you don't remember him at all. You two used to be very close," the king enlightened, crossing his leg over the other into a more comfortable position. "You didn't have a care-free relationship, but you two were happy. Everyone could tell," he went on. "That memory you had before, of when you were only a hundred… that was the first time you had met Itachi and Sasuke-ookimi."

Naruto looked up at his father, his eyes alight with curiosity. Minato smiled. "Itachi brought his clan to us to make a peace offering. They were awful times back then. Uchiha needed a secure treaty with another clan, and he had chosen ours. Now because of them, our clan has doubled or maybe even tripled since. We could have never accomplished it without their help. And ever since then, you and Sasuke had a very … entertaining relationship."

"Entertaining?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow creased low on his eye.

"Excuse me for lack of better analogy. You and Sasuke were the best of friends. You'd never get along, though, and we wondered if you'd ever settle your quarrels. But somehow, even when you fought, you two were bright and lively," Minato smiled as memories passed behind his eyes. "But when you fight now, it's completely opposite. Both of you are being conflicted with something inside and you're taking it out on each other."

Naruto looked down at his hands as he sat up, his shoulders slumped. "If we were such great pals, why did he decide to have a stick shoved up his ass?" Naruto asked intensely.

"Well… that's kind of difficult to explain. I'm sure I could tell you, but I feel as if I should leave that to Sasuke. You are his Socius, after all," Minato smirked, standing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto groaned, falling back onto his bed again.

Minato laughed. "If you're hungry, I can save you a plate of food."

Naruto shook his head. "I think I'll just take my third shower of the day and go to sleep. Thanks, though."

"Sure," Minato nodded as he opened Naruto's gargantuan door. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Naruto yawned to his father.

The blonde sat up on his elbows, watching as Minato stopped just short of closing the door. He heard his father and another person converse, then he listened as Minato's steps grew further away from his room. Naruto's tense shoulder's relaxed as Deidara entered the room with a grin. Naruto didn't acknowledge the other blonde. He wasn't exactly livid, but Naruto's anger still simmered on the back burner and he was sure he could explode at any time. Besides that, he wasn't too pleased to see the man that accused him of beating Sasuke up for no reason. Sasuke in himself was enough reason to be beaten up!

Deidara walked casually over to the bed and sat at arm's length from Naruto. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "You and I used to be so close, you know? Before Uchiha joined us … you and I used to be near inseparable," the blonde stopped and gave a soft chuckle, remembering the 'good old days'.

Naruto didn't say anything. Even if he were to speak, he wasn't sure what he would say. 'Oh, sorry for losing my memories?' 'Hope we become good friends again?' Naruto decided not to interrupt. There had to be a reason Deidara had come to his room to preach at him, after all.

Deidara looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. "It only took you three months to get attached to me. By the time we had known each other for a little over a year, you started calling me 'Aniki'," he smiled then, looking away again. "It made me happy, because I was the only one of my family to be born vampire. I was casted out by my family and eventually I was disowned. I never really got along with my family, but I heard after I was sent away, they had another child. He was human."

Naruto's eyebrows creased. "You're gonna have to explain that one to me. Your human parents had a vampire child?" he asked doubtfully.

Deidara nodded, sitting up. "Somewhere in my family line we had vampires, but when the vampire's had kids with the humans and the half vampires had kids with the humans, it made an offspring that was mostly human. I guess they were trying to get rid of the vampire gene, and so they got rid of me, too," he explained, shrugging. "The vampire gene must have been strong on one of my parents' side, or else I probably would have been human, too."

Naruto let himself ease back onto the bed, looking up at his orange-ish red canopy in thought. "That's crazy," he murmured without thinking. "Does that mean if I had a kid, it would be more human, or more vampire?"

Deidara chuckled. "It would depend on who the father was, I suppose, Chibi."

Naruto creased his eyebrows. "Who said anything about a _father_? I'm going to have a family with a woman! Hopefully Sakura!" he bellowed, sitting up angrily.

The elder blonde sighed. "Naruto… I'm sure someone has already told you—"

"—That I can't impregnate a girl. Yeah, I got that lecture already, thanks," the blonde snapped. "Sasuke makes sure I don't forget anything he says," Naruto stopped, glancing around before landing his eyes on Deidara's only visible one. "But I'm not gonna listen! I'll have a family of my own without the help of another guy, cause guess what? Guys can't get pregnant! It's just not possible!"

Deidara resisted the urge to smack Naruto's forehead. "Chibi…," he sighed, standing. "I know this is hard for you, but it's not any easier for Sasuke, you know."

Naruto snorted. "What does that bastard have to do with anything? So what if we aren't buddies anymore. He can find another friend. There are plenty of people in the mansion to fill that position," he bit back, crossing his arms and looking toward his fireplace in a pout-like manner.

Deidara looked up exasperatedly. "You and Sasuke were something special, you know? You and I were nearly attached at the hip, right? Well, you and Sasuke were just all over each other," the blonde told, grinning to himself, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. "Even when you weren't together, you're first thought was of each other. It was weird, at first, because I had had you all to myself before. Now I was finding that you were spending more time with Sasuke-ookimi than you were with me. I was jealous, but I could see the connection you two shared, and I didn't want to get in the way of that…."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Why were people trying to defend Sasuke? He was the one being the stuck up asshole. Naruto had tried to be friendly, but Sasuke just up and decided to rape him and then care less about him. What the hell was he supposed to do? The blonde couldn't make peace with an egotistical bastard like the Uchiha. How could he? And he was getting tired of everyone telling him how good of friends they had been because obviously they're lying. Sasuke wasn't acting one bit friendly at all, and it was pissing Naruto the hell off.

"But when you were captured, Sasuke went ballistic. He hardly ate or slept, and when he did, he would usually throw it all back up because he had started fasting blood. Since you and Sasuke have a blood bond, you can only get blood from each other, or a family member. Itachi's the only closest relative Sasuke still has alive, and they're not on the best terms," Deidara elucidated, beginning to pace in a line in front of Naruto. "Sasuke didn't want to rely on Itachi for nourishment and that made him terribly sick. He almost died because of it. Have you seen his scars? They're burns from when he hadn't eaten. He lasted four years without blood before Itachi forced him to feed. He hasn't fed since then, I assume," the blonde raised his eyebrows at Naruto in silent question.

Naruto pulled his lips back. "I let him bite me earlier today… but I didn't see the scars. He was wearing a shirt…."

Deidara shrugged, going on. "When a vampire doesn't feed, it's body weakens and eventually burns to dust. But if they are fed, the burns will heal in time, so I'm sure Sasuke's burns are healing," the blonde said. He sighed then ran his fingers through his long hair. "Anyway… After you were captured, Minato-osama was sure you would be dead before they would be able to find you. Sasuke never believed that, though. After six years of no hope, Sasuke never lost sight. He still believed you were out there. We tried to get him to stop chasing a dream. We did, but he told us we were giving up too easily, that we were killing you by not looking, and he was right. That was when we had gotten word of a Naruto Uzumaki working as a business man east of here. It was a long shot, but we sent Sasuke out to see if you were really our Naruto. And you were. Sasuke watched you for a whole month before we let him get close to you. We wanted to know what Orochimaru was making you do. Turns out he hardly had anything to do with your human life."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, letting his arms relax at his sides. "What do you mean?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows, smirking as he walked back over to the bed and sat down, deeming it safe for him to be close to the blonde again. "Well, Orochimaru never interacted with you when you were 'human', right?" Naruto nodded. "And after watching you, we found out you had control over everything you did. Orochimaru never made you do certain things every day. You were just living a normal life. It was weird, especially since Orochimaru likes to control everything around him."

Naruto sighed. Talking about his _human _life made him think of Sakura. Deidara noticed the look and patted him on the back. "I miss her," he said simply.

"I know, Chibi," the blonde said gently. "But you have to let her go. She has a real fiancé. Orochimaru manipulated her memories to make her fall in love with you…."

Naruto stood up aggressively, fisting Deidara's shirt in his hands, pulling the other blonde forward. Naruto's eyes blazed red and his fangs grew. "No! Sakura loved me! She wanted to marry me!"

"Orochimaru made her believe she wanted to marry you, Chibi!" Deidara yelled back, grabbing forcefully onto Naruto's wrists, trying to wrench them from his shirt. "He was giving you everything you wanted until he could smash it all back in your face! He was using you!"

"You're lying!" Naruto snarled, throwing the other blonde from his bed. "He can't influence her love for me! Sakura will always love me even if she's sleeping with another man! She wasn't wearing an engagement ring when I met her anyway, so what you're saying is false."

Deidara lifted himself up with one arm, using his other hand to wipe his chin of the spit that had dribbled from his mouth. "He made her take it off! Orochimaru made Sakura's real fiancé go abroad, and he was going to stay away until Orochimaru had found the opportune moment to use you against us! That girl probably doesn't even remember you, Naruto! Her feelings were strung along by Orochimaru. He manipulated her!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air with a loud groan. "Feelings cannot be influenced! You can't just _make _someone love another! It's not possible!"

"Just like a guy conceiving isn't possible?" Deidara shouted back as he got to his feet. "Naruto, you have to stop thinking with the human memories Orochimaru programmed into you. That's not who you are!"

"Well it is now!" Naruto roared. "Sakura is my life now, and I'll get back to her and out of this lie! You people are the ones lying to me! You're the ones messing with my head!" he accused, getting up in Deidara's face.

"Think what you want, but you'll realize it soon enough! And when you do I hope you feel so guilty about it," Deidara seethed, gripping his hand tightly into a fist as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He exhaled and walked back to the door. "Good night Chibi. Sleep well," the blonde said sympathetically, his head lowered as he gazed upon Naruto before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto growled, throwing one of his pillows across the room. He jumped onto his bed and screamed loudly into his pillow. It felt as if the stress was eating him from the inside out. The blonde needed to get away from everything. He needed to get back to Sakura. Naruto shut his eyes and imagined Sakura in his memories.

He remembered the first time he met her at the coffee shop. The day they got together. The day he asked her to marry him. The day Sasuke came into the picture and ruined everything. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes shutting tighter. He gripped the comforter and screamed again.

If Sasuke hadn't come, Naruto would still be with Sakura right now. He'd still have a job as a business man. Would still be going to the doctor's office to see Kabuti-ishi. He'd still have his _life_. Naruto sighed heavily and sat up, pulling his legs together Indian style. He ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head, his eyes closed.

Everything was happening just so fast and Naruto couldn't take it all in at once. More memories had come to him, like when he had ran away after his mother died to search for his father. Maybe these were his real memories, but how could he be sure? If what these people were saying, then someone or something had the power to control or create memories for him. How could he believe anything that was going on in his head?

Naruto sighed again and fell back onto his bed. He felt so exhausted. First he and Sasuke had a short dry hump that ended badly. No one told Naruto that his blood bond would make him have sexual desire for his partner! Second, some wild beast attacked him out of _fucking _nowhere! Third, he let his temper get to him and fought with the cause of his rage and pain, making him even angrier. Fourth, his supposed _aniki _sided with Sasuke. Fifth his memories keep jumbling and making it harder for Naruto to think clearly.

The blonde's life was just fucked up and Naruto was sure it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

**[TBC…]**

**_Need Suggestions! _Who should Minato be paired up with? It doesn't have to be sexual, but he needs to get his blood from somewhere! =] Oh, and Kakashi is part of the Uchiha clan BTW. If you didn't know.**

**A/n- **Hey! It's only been two weeks! I'm getting better =D I hope this chapter has given people what they wanted. If not, well … sorry lol. Um, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I still have my poll up, so go ahead and vote if you haven't yet. In the next two weeks, or maybe a month, I won't be updating RUIN. Well, maybe. That's still on debate because the story one of my readers wants me to write isn't a one-shot. It's a complete story, so I may have to wait to post that after RUIN is over. Sorry. Still on debate, though, so who knows? Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! It's very much appreciated!


	4. How Am I Supposed to React?

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I benefit from writing this story.

**Warnings- **Swearing, sexual action, confessions and blood, etc. _If you do not like what I'm writing, why are you still reading?_

**A/n- **Fourth chapter! Progress is picking up! … Even if I haven't updated in a month and a half -_-'' But that's because I was trying to write the request I got, but couldn't think of how to start it, and you know that's the hardest part! Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. I know I haven't been replying to you, and I'm terribly sorry. But I appreciate the gesture and I love to hear from you, so please continue! I look forward to hearing from you!

**[Chapter 4]**

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, unable to let slumber take him under. Thoughts kept running through his mind and he was unable to relax. Then, after an hour and a half of tossing and turning, an idea popped in his head and he smiled toothily.

If he wanted to see Sakura, why didn't he just go see her?

Naruto bounced out of his giant bed enthusiastically, regretting it only a second later as the scrapes on his back throbbed in protest to his flexing. The blonde, ignoring the pain in his back, rushed over to his wardrobe. He put on a t-shirt, a hoodie, a pair of jeans and socks. Naruto quickly slipped his shoes on before exiting his room into the silent hallway.

He looked both ways twice before turning left down the corridor. Somewhere along the way, the floor plan to the Mansion had come back to Naruto and he was able to navigate quite easily through the house without making much noise. Naruto knew he had to keep quiet for the people in the house would not want him out wandering on his own after that … Mussito, or whatever it was, attacked him. But he didn't care. He was going to see his fiancé, and that was that.

Though Naruto was giddy with excitement, he couldn't help but bleakly wonder if he were ever going to return to the Mansion. It was true that he was confused beyond belief, but the place had started becoming like home to him in the week that he had been there. People were nice to him; he had a father figure that was very caring, a supposed best friend that hated his guts.

Okay, so not all of it was good … but most of it was.

Naruto shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts. No, he had to think about Sakura right now and what was best for the two of them. Since these people knew where he lived, he and Sakura would have to move. But that was okay since he probably didn't have that job at the company he worked for anymore. The only problem would be his doctor visits. _Which_, he thought suddenly. _I'm due for one soon..._. The blonde wondered briefly if Kabuto would notice anything different about him.

Naruto watched as the front door of the mansion came closer and closer until his hand was directly on top of the knob and he was turning it, opening the door before shutting it closed softly and breathing in the night air with longing. His grin grew. It felt good to be on his own, away from the stress that was suddenly in his life. The blonde exhaled and walked toward the forest with gusto.

His walk was peaceful. Not a thing around him looked menacing, even in the moonlight. Naruto wasn't one-hundred percent sure he knew the exact way he was going, but he knew he had to go east. It was the same with the mansion, even when Naruto hadn't known the entire floor plan; he could tell by instinct which way he should go, even though he didn't know where he was.

After a little less than an hour of walking in the night air, Naruto began to recognize the scenery. He was just outside of his city, and he was bubbling with excitement. So soon he would see his pink haired cherry blossom. He'd be able to hold her in his arms tightly and forget about all the crazy things that had happened in the past week. The thought in itself was almost too much to handle, Naruto could hardly stand it. He couldn't wait until he had Sakura in his arms again.

And before he knew it, Naruto was standing outside of his apartment building. Anticipation filled him and he rushed into the building eagerly. He stood in front of the elevators, his finger hovering over the up button when a masculine voice called his name. Naruto recognized the voice. However, this voice was now laced with something foreboding and frightening instead of its normal uplifting and happy tone. The blonde turned slowly, already knowing who he'd see when he did.

Kabuto stood at the French door entrance of the apartment complex with his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face and a wicked glint to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I must insist that you don't go up there."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why? Is Sakura not here anymore? Did she move?" the blonde's words were coming out hastily, almost slurring together in his abrupt panic state.

Kabuto shook his head. "No, she is still in the apartment. But, I'm afraid she has a new lover," he said solemnly, his smirk being replaced with a frown. "She was sure that you had been abducted and murdered, so she moved on."

Naruto's bottom lip quivered. How could she? In only a week? Now Naruto was hurt and sad. He held his face in his hand while his other clenched into a fist. His pain was building up again. Naruto was so sure he would be able to move on from whatever had been happening to him, and now he might not be able to. Of course the blonde wanted Sakura back, but what if she was happy with this man? Naruto didn't want to break them up if she was happy. And who knows, maybe this guy would be able to give her children one day.

Naruto rubbed his face in exasperation. He was tired. Tired of everything. He sighed and dropped his hand to his side as he relaxed the other. Now what was he to do? He could move on, he supposed. But the love he had for Sakura was burning just as hot as it had been when they met six years ago. How was he supposed to move on if he still loved Sakura?

_Guess I have no choice_, he thought somberly, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Now, now," Kabuto comforted, walking over to Naruto and embracing him. "There are others out there, Naruto. You just have to be patient," he reassured, petting Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto stiffened in Kabuto's hold. A chill ran up his spine and the scent of the other was ominous. Naruto wanted to leave the other's embrace promptly, but he didn't know why. Why was he getting a weird vibe from his doctor? He was the same old Kabuto as he'd always been.

The blonde felt his doctor shift, keeping one arm around Naruto's shoulders as he began walking. "C'mon. Let's go get some coffee to settle your nerves."

Naruto nodded, but something in the back of his mind was telling him not to, like something was wrong. "Who is he?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the sinister feeling.

"His name's Gaara Sabaku. He's in training to take over for the Mayor in the future," Kabuto enlightened as he opened the French doors of the apartment complex. "As fate would have it, he just came back from studying abroad when you were … how shall I say … missing?" Kabuto looked down at the blonde, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Where did you go, Naruto?"

Thinking about when he was 'taken' made Naruto think about what happened before that. How Sasuke had forced himself on the blonde, how Sakura had looked at him before running away in fear. Naruto narrowed his eyes before closing them tightly. "It's kind of hard to explain," he said earnestly.

"We have time," Kabuto persisted, smiling gently down at the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes to the smile. It wasn't as welcoming as the blonde remembered it. It almost had an underlying message to it. Like, 'tell me, or I won't let you go'. "Um .. well, I guess I should start from the beginning. After I left your office, I went home, like normal. Sakura and I went out for a date and then we came back to the apartment to try for a baby again… but then this guy like, burst into the room! Well, some things happened…," Naruto blushed, his voice shivering with unwanted satisfaction.

"… and then I woke up in a room I didn't know. Then, like, I'm starting to get these weird visions and my memories are starting to be fuzzy," Naruto shook his head. "This all seems crazy, doesn't it?"

Kabuto smirked. "A bit, but I believe you, Naruto. If this is what you say happened, then it had to have happened."

Naruto smiled up at his doctor brightly, his eyes closed. _See_, he thought happily, _I knew there was nothing different about Kabuto-ishi!_

The blonde felt the air change around him and he opened his eyes quickly. Kabuto was smirking still, but his mouth was different. His teeth … they were elongated. His canines. Naruto's eyes widened. He tried to escape from Kabuto's grasp, but the other held on tightly. Naruto's heart beat rapidly in his chest and his face began to sweat with nervousness and fear. What was going on? Kabuto was one too?

"_Your life has been ruined for over six years, Naruto. And your doctor is part of the reason."_

Naruto's eyes widened further as Sasuke's words came back to him. Did that mean what the raven had said was true? Kabuto really was against him? Naruto creased his eyebrows as he continued to fight off the offender. Kabuto was lowering his head, and Naruto was afraid. He'd been bitten before by Sasuke, so that didn't frighten him, but he couldn't quite place what was scaring him. Then, suddenly, Kabuto was groaning on the pavement, holding his jaw gently. Naruto could see blood seeping from his slack mouth.

Naruto turned his head swiftly in the other direction. Sasuke was standing there, so close Naruto could feel the other's heat. He began to blush for two reasons. One, he was embarrassed, and two, he was pissed! How dare Sasuke try and protect him when the bastard thought indifferently toward Naruto? The blonde glared something fierce at the Uchiha. "What the hell? Could you explain to me what it is you're trying to do?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his eyes still narrowed dangerously. "I'm protecting your ass since you can't seem to do it on your own," he explained slowly, as if he were talking to a five year old. "Why did you leave the mansion? You're not supposed to be out here because _this _might happen," Sasuke emphasized by waving his arm at Kabuto who was still on the pavement, though he managed to get to his knees.

"Why do you _think _I'm out here?" Naruto yelled, fisting his hands tightly. "Wait!" the blonde shouted abruptly. "Did you _follow _me?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So you're not as brain-dead as I presumed."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, oblivious to the fact that Kabuto had regained his footing and started toward him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and jumped several feet back before letting Naruto go. The blonde slipped through Sasuke's loose grip, never having taken any real hold on the raven, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Naruto glared venomously up at the Uchiha as he rubbed his backside.

Kabuto erected himself and pushed his jaw back into place with a _snap!_ He looked on at Sasuke, then to Naruto. The gray haired medic smirked as Sasuke placed himself in front of the blonde to shield him from Kabuto's stare. "So what _are_ you here for Sasuke? Surely you don't care what happens to him now."

Sasuke didn't entertain him with an answer. "What are you after?" he asked irritably, his fists clenched at his sides.

Kabuto only continued to smirk cockily. "Why would you ask something so obvious? Unless you were just trying to change the subject so you wouldn't have to answer my question?" the man said mockingly, raising an eyebrow to further the action.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Go to Hell," the raven snarled as he turned, bending over to pick Naruto up and hoist the blonde over his shoulder before walking away despite Naruto's screams of displeasure.

"This isn't over, Sasuke. He will be ours. Why don't you just hand him over now? I mean, it's not like he remembers you anyway…," Kabuto taunted, raising his voice as Sasuke walked farther away.

The Uchiha never faltered, however. Kabuto smirked and scoffed. "How's Kyuubi, by the way?"

At that, Sasuke stopped. Naruto ceased his bellowing and blinked curiously. Why did Sasuke stop? Naruto turned his head, but of course he couldn't see the raven's face, only his spiked up hair. The blonde felt Sasuke tremble. "Sasuke?" he whispered cautiously.

"Kyuubi came to the mansion?" the raven asked lowly, his grip on Naruto's back becoming more firm, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. Sasuke set Naruto down, this time on his feet. "I was speculating the reason for the bandages around your abdomen."

Naruto kept his face cool, but on the inside, he was shocked. Sasuke actually seemed concerned for him. Why? It wasn't like the scrapes were anything life threatening. "You were at the mansion! Didn't you sense or smell that guy?" Naruto chastised bitterly. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be _better _than the normal vampire?

Sasuke turned his head away slightly. "I was … distracted."

"That's right," Kabuto interjected. "Sasuke was too caught up in his anger and pain that he hadn't even noticed his Socius was in danger."

Naruto groaned. "Would someone _please _explain to me what that word means?"

Kabuto sneered. "We'll meet again, Naruto. For now, be a good boy Sasuke. You might want to get rid of that frustration and fuck him already. Doesn't even smell like you anymore," the gray haired man deride as he vanished into the night air.

Naruto stared after the man, not knowing what exactly he had heard and saw. What was Kabuto talking about? Sasuke didn't want to get with Naruto. The raven already had a lover, right? But then again, if what Naruto's father said was true, then Sasuke's lover was currently cheating on him with a human. But that still didn't explain why he would want to bed Naruto. Then again, if they had been best friends, maybe they took comfort in each other?

Naruto shivered in abhorrence. Maybe they had been friends, but Naruto wouldn't willingly sleep with his friend just because he was having a tough time with his real lover. That was just absurd. He huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, c'mon. I guess we're going back to that place, right? That's why you followed me out here … to take me back."

The blonde turned and began to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled Naruto back to him, flush against his chest. Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke pressed their lips together. Naruto's eyes widened. The kiss was soft, almost chaste. Like Sasuke was tentative to go any farther than just a peck. His body began to relax into the kiss, and that frightened Naruto. He forcefully pushed Sasuke away, his cheeks red as he wiped his mouth of Sasuke's lips. He glared once again at the raven.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, his fists clenched tightly. "Don't you have a lover? Why did you just do that?"

Sasuke creased his eyebrows, advancing on Naruto again. Naruto's eyes widened once again as he backed up a few steps. Sasuke caught the blonde's hand and pressed it to the back-left side of his neck. Naruto felt a pulse run through his body at the contact. Sasuke in turn raised his hand and caressed the blonde's whiskered cheek making that pulse run deeper within him. The feeling was heavy and strong. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. The feeling wouldn't go away, so he pushed himself away from Sasuke once more. The raven held onto his hand, though Naruto was able to let go of Sasuke's neck.

"You said you wanted to know what the word meant, right?" the Uchiha asked rather callously, his eyes showing hurt and anger, to Naruto's surprise. "Socius means partner. _You _were my lover."

Again, Naruto's azure eyes widened. His stared disbelieving at Sasuke for a moment as the information began to process.

_"He's been having problems with his love life. Seems his lover's in love with someone else."_

_"Is she in love with someone in the clan?"_

_"No, his lover has feelings for a human."_

Naruto pulled his hand from Sasuke's grip, avoiding eye contact as he still worked to figure out what he had just learned. It couldn't be true. They couldn't be … together, but everything was adding up so precisely! Naruto turned away from the raven as he held his head in his hands, a great pain taking him by surprise. He felt Sasuke's hands on his arms, the raven's face close to his and his name being shouted, but he was lost in his memories.

**XXX**

_I'm angry. I'm livid. I'm fucking _pissed! _How dare my father do this to me?_

_I pace in my room, my eyebrows creased with the resentment I feel. And it's all because of my father and his stupid treaty with the Abyssus clan. They should have found a different clan to overtake. How could my father have agreed to something like this? Using the Abyssus as blood banks and vice versa. How dare he? And the fact that I just _had _to be paired with that egotistical younger prince._

_And even after that, my father has the nerve to tell me I might be wed to this … this … _BASTARD? _Sure, he was good looking and all, but no way in _HELL _would I _MARRY _someone like _HIM! _And all because my father had agreed to that stupid fucking treaty! This is insanity! I'm a one-of-a-kind vampire! I should be able to choose who I want to mate, not have him forced onto me because of some pact! UGH!_

_I sigh heavily, shaking my head in my hands, practically pulling my hair out with the action. I hear footsteps coming and try to calm down, but I know I won't be able to. This was too much stress in too short amount of time. I needed time to think and accept. Otosan couldn't expect me to actually _like _this arrangement, could he? Maybe he seen something I didn't …._

_It's been two months since I first met Sasuke. I loathe the day. Why had they shown up and ruin my life? I sigh again, sitting down in one of my comfortable chairs and announce the person behind the door in, already knowing who it was. Sasuke and I have been fighting ever since we met. We don't agree on anything and he constantly insults me. I just didn't think I could live like that. I can't marry Sasuke. I just can't._

_The raven in question rounded the table so he could stand before me. He looked uninterested and slightly annoyed. I suppose I would be too if I had to go see the being of my nightmares. "Your father said you wished to see me," he stated irritably._

_I nodded slightly, leaning forward in my chair, pointing a finger at his flawless face. "Yeah! I wanted to tell you to stay the hell away from me! I don't want to marry you or drink your damned poisoned blood!"_

_Sasuke snickered, smirking cockily. "Like I would want you to anyway, dobe."_

_I bristled. What the hell? "Don't call me that, bastard!"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, crossing his arms. "Then I'll call you usuratonkachi."_

_I growl, getting up from my seat to stand just in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. "Like hell you will!" I yell, pulling his shirt in my fists tightly. I feel like the anger is overwhelming me._

_He just keeps looking at me, smirking. I can't stand him! Then he does something so unexpected, I'm taken aback. He moves his thigh in between my spread legs, rubbing his knee across my groin. I stiffen, my face becoming hot. He backs me up against the table, and I let go of his shirt to place my hand onto the table so that I don't fall over. His hands are on either side of me and I place my other hand on his shoulder for support._

_I'm annoyed, flustered and embarrassed. How could one little gesture get me so worked up? My breathing quickens and my eyes are half mast. I hate that he's sarcastic and indifferent. I hate the fact that he controls me so much with just minor things. He barely touched me and I'm moaning like a kitten in heat. That annoys me to no end, and I begin to push him away, not wanting to stay in his hold any longer. But he wrapped his arm around my lower back and held my chin in his hand, firmly, but gently._

_His lips hover above mine, and I feel his breath tickle my skin. I shiver. He kisses me softly, moving from my mouth to my jaw, then to my neck. I know what's coming. He's going to lay claim to me, but why? I thought he had just said he was glad I didn't want him as a partner? I try to push him away again, rougher this time. He smirks against my neck, and it bothers me to no end. And regardless to his cocky behavior, I continue to push him away, even if he still wasn't going anywhere. I wanted some answers._

"_Relax," he whispers against my skin. "You're too jumpy."_

_I scoff. "I wonder w-why," I moan slightly. Sasuke licked the hollow of my neck slowly, coming up my chin, leaving a trail of cool saliva. I shudder. "I tho—ught you didn't want me .. a-as your part—partner?"_

"_Hm," Sasuke hummed, kissing his way back down to my neck again._

_I felt the press of his fangs, and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling. It would be my first. I've never been bitten. Finally, he sinks his teeth into my neck and I gasp sharply. The sting! I grip his shoulder tightly, peeling my other hand away from the table to hold onto the back of his head. The pain is gone. I feel it no more, but I do feel something else. It's warm and exciting. I want more of that feeling, so I press his head closer. He wraps both arms around me and picks me up to sit on the table. I lean my head away, giving him better access._

_But as I do, he pulls away, his fangs no longer visible. His mouth his red with my blood and he's panting heavily. He caresses my cheek tenderly, smiling as if he sees something he likes. I close my eyes, wanting to forget this ever happened. He never answered me. I don't know what he's trying to pull, but it's not funny. I open my eyes and take in a large amount of breath to tell him off, but he winds his fingers through my hair and pulls my head closer to his neck. He wants me to finish it._

_I struggle to swallow my saliva. I'm not sure if I want to do this or not. But I feel his pulse beneath my lips, and it's tantalizing. I rub my nose in it and smell his blood through his skin. It's so thick, this smell. I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes change color. There was no going back now. I kiss and lick his neck, much so like he did to me, before I too, lowered my fangs into him._

_He let out a breathy sigh, running his fingers through my hair as he turned his head away for me. I lose control. I can't think any more, and when I finally regain myself, I'm laying back on the table, Sasuke nowhere in sight. I sit up, looking around. My room is still in order. Nothing out of place. I sigh, rubbing my neck where Sasuke had bit into me. The puncture wounds are healed, but there's a tingling under the touch of my fingers. It makes me blush._

_Embarrassed of my own thoughts, I rush hurriedly into the bathroom; even though I know no one else was in the room to gaze upon my surely lustful expression. I run some water in the sink and splash my face before looking up into the mirror. Immediately I notice the three scratch marks across each of my cheeks. They had never been there before! I touched them softly, expecting pain, but a flash image of Sasuke crossed my mind as I felt the whisker-like marks._

_It was my Bonded symbol. The symbol that told everyone I was bonded to another vampire, and therefore, off limits. I blushed a deep crimson. Only, I vaguely wonder … what did Sasuke's look like?_

**XXX**

Naruto woke slowly, easing out of the memory unlike the last few times when he had been forced from his mind. He opened his eyes with a flutter, finding himself, of course, in his room at the Mansion. Sasuke must have brought him back again. Thinking of the raven made Naruto reflect on his newly remembered memory. He didn't want to admit that it was real, for that would mean Naruto really was a vampire, that he really could bare kids. Naruto sat up in his bed and pulled his covers tightly around his hips.

The blonde brought his hand up, glancing at it before touching it to his cheek. The contact made his stomach flutter and a blush creep over his cheeks as he felt a pulse run through him. Naruto dropped his hand and sighed. What was he to think now? It had to be fake, right? Naruto shook his head. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he fully believed the marks on his face were real, regardless of where they came from. Ironically, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten them when he was still living his 'human' life, which wasn't a good thing. It was only making Naruto more nervous. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to be an Inferus Lamia.

Naruto brought his knees to his chest, setting his chin on his knees and his palms on the back of his neck. He shivered. The blonde wished he could go back in time, when he was still with Sakura and they were happy. When he had a job and had a regular check up with his doctor every week. The thought immediately Naruto's eyes widen. His doctor, Kabuto, had attacked him. And Sasuke had told him the first day he entered Naruto's life that Kabuto had messed with his memories to make him think he was human. It couldn't be, but it was. Sasuke had told the truth … and Naruto was frightened.

The blonde felt as if his mind was going to explode from his racing thoughts. He clamped his eyes shut and grabbed strongly to each side of his head, trying to will the thoughts away. As he was doing this, Naruto heard his door open, and promptly stopped. He relaxed his hands atop his head and calmed his expression. There were many footfalls entering his room, he guessed. One was his father. He was beginning to recognize his stride.

Naruto looked up, seeing his father leading three others into the room behind him. Naruto hadn't seen one before, but the other two were Kakashi Hatake and of course, the bastard Uchiha. Naruto scowled at Sasuke before turning his attention to the guy behind his father. He was fat, and an Uchiha. Naruto laughed internally, not imagining there to be a fat Uchiha running around. They seemed too snobbish and high-class to let themselves go like that. The name Obito Uchiha ran across Naruto's mind, and that made the blonde's eyes widen slightly. A little bell went off in his head when he looked at the man.

"Good morning, son," the blonde's father greeted, distracting Naruto from his current perplexed thoughts.

When Minato's words actually reached his ears, Naruto turned his head toward his sliding doors, gazing for the first time at the intense shine of sunlight coming into his room. He must have slept all night after passing out from that memory. He turned back to his father and the other three. "Good morning."

Minato smiled brightly, motioning for Obito to come closer. "Naruto, this is Obito. You've met him before, but I thought maybe meeting him again would be for the better," the blonde king's expression took on a humorous yet dark emotion that Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to figure out. "You see, Naruto, Obito is with child."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Obito only smiled at him, a tad bit shyly, a tinge of pink lining his cheeks. Kakashi behind him smirked with pride and maybe a bit of perversion. Sasuke walked around the room and took a seat in one of Naruto's lounge chairs, his expression indifferent. "But h-e's a g-guy!" Naruto stuttered disgracefully, blinking quickly.

Minato nodded. "I wanted to show you proof that males can have kids. Obito here was the best candidate since you two used to be friends. You're very much alike, you know?" he patted the Uchiha on the shoulder proudly and grinned playfully. "And being able to have kids when you're a guy isn't looked down upon in our world. It's actually greatly approved since there aren't many who still can."

Naruto scrunched his face in disgust. "But it's not natural! It's abnormal and degrading! Why would you want to lower yourself to something so shameful?" Naruto cried, shaking his head and waving his arms about madly. Obito, his face determined, stepped closer to Naruto as the blonde went on. "I don't know why your kind doesn't think this is outrageous. It certainly isn't what a man should be doing! And furthermore—"

Naruto was silenced as his hand was roughly yanked and placed on Obito's round belly by the Uchiha. Almost immediately, Naruto felt the baby inside stir and kick. It made Naruto's eyes widen with amazement. "Why should it matter if a woman or a man give birth to a child? I was once envious of women for being able to bring such a miracle," Obito admitted, his cheeks darkening a fraction as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "This is life we're bringing into the world. It shouldn't matter who carries and who births, just that the miracle is happening is matter enough."

Naruto lowered his eyes, considering the words. Of course it sounded logical, but that didn't mean he accepted it. It was still strange to him. All his life, or since six years ago, Naruto believed a man should be strong, confident and skilled. Not someone who birthed children. That seemed weak in his eyes. A task set for the woman, for they were small and fragile. Men had a tendency to have a short amount of patience, whereas women had all the patience in the world. Naruto just couldn't easily accept this knew event, even if he were able to do it himself.

Naruto looked at Obito's stomach considerately. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Obito smiled and laughed shortly. "A boy, and he's as rowdy as his father," he shrugged his shoulders, placing a hand next to Naruto's. "He'll be here around winter, or maybe early spring."

Naruto nodded slowly, his expression still calm. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Ah," Obito hesitated, looking back at Kakashi who smirked as the Uchiha turned his head back around with an annoyed look about his face. "We're still having difficulties sticking to one name. But we'll pick the right one, I'm sure."

The blonde didn't answer this time. He let his hand fall from Obito's stomach to his own as his other hand went to caress his cheek in soothing circles. Movement to his right caught his eye. It was subtle, but he had seen it. Sasuke had shivered, or something of the like. Naruto stroked his cheek again, only a little firmer, and he watched as Sasuke's shoulders shuddered and his body tensed, his eyes closing slightly. And, though he wasn't sure about it, Naruto was almost positive he seen a blush on the Uchiha's perfect face. Sasuke then leaned further down into the seat before crossing his legs and placing a hand over his mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He had felt the pulse run through his body again, yes, and the flutter in his stomach, but was it doing something to Sasuke as well? Naruto shook his head of the thought as soon as his mind crossed it. There was no way something like that could happen. Then Naruto remembered all the crummy shit that had been happening to him, and reconsidered. So maybe something _was _happening, he just didn't know what, if anything at all.

The blonde turned his head away, back towards his father and realized Minato had been talking to him. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Minato sighed, an exasperated smile on his face. "Same old Naruto," he shook his head, leaning on his left leg. "Last night, when Sasuke-ookimi brought you back, you remembered something, right? What was it?"

Naruto's face immediately lit up as his spine straightened and he had to turn his head away from their intense expressions. "Ah, haha … I'd rather not say with Obito and Kakashi-san in the room," Naruto faltered, wringing his hands together anxiously.

Kakashi smirked as he came closer to the bed and put his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Maa, what's the matter? Afraid to tell us your dirty little secrets? I'm sure we know better than you!" he grinned mischievously before Obito glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's okay. We'll leave," the Uchiha said between his awkwardly smiling teeth. "C'mon, baka!"

The other three occupants of the room watched as Obito dragged Kakashi out of the room by his ear as the gray haired man kept on saying his obscenities about Naruto's sex life. By the time Kakashi was out the door, Naruto's face had sickly paled, Minato sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck while Sasuke looked almost uncaring besides the fact that his eyebrows were creased lowly on his eyes. Minato sighed heavily as he went and shut the grand door before walking back over to Naruto's bed and taking a seat in the ever present chair.

Minato cleared his throat and crossed his legs, placing his clasped hands on top of his knees. "So, Naruto, what did you remember?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the right.

Naruto lowered his head to look at his hands that were still rubbing together. "Remembering this … made me think you guys are telling the truth…. Cause let's face it," he grinned, looking up at his father as he raised a hand to his cheek. "It's pretty hard to make these up!" the blonde rubbed the marks, making himself as well as Sasuke quiver where they sat. "And whatever it does…." Naruto purposefully narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, rubbing the marks a little harder.

"Naruto…," Minato interjected, reaching a hand out to stop Naruto's abuse to his cheek. "I'm sure you don't realize it, but you're making Sasuke-ookimi quite uncomfortable. Sometimes I wish you were a full vampire so you would have our sense of smell…." the blonde king shook his head with a silly grin on his face.

Naruto looked over to his father, an eyebrow raised. "What am I doing?" he asked, almost innocently.

This time, Minato had to turn his head away. "Uh, well … you see, the marks on your cheeks are a symbol of belonging to someone. It means no one else can try and have you. But … much like demons, if you rub the marks, it usually causes a stimulant in both parties…. Do you see what I'm saying?" he asked, glancing back at Naruto with creased eyebrows.

Naruto's eyes widened, horrified. "Y-you're kidding!" he practically yelled, pulling his hand from his father as he shuffled through his bed restlessly, a humiliation taking over the blonde. Suddenly, his head popped out of the covers as if nothing happened, a set, determined, look about his expression. "Speaking of which, is there any way to void this … bond?"

This grabbed Sasuke's attention and he sat up quickly, whipping his head in Naruto's direction. Minato narrowed his eyes and creased his brow lower. "Why would you want to do that?"

Naruto pulled himself out from under the warm blankets and sat up, an annoyance written all over his face. "Put yourself in my shoes, Tosan. I hardly know Sasuke! Besides, I'm not used to … dating guys. It's weird for me. I'm not sure I'm okay with this yet."

Minato glanced to his left, toward Sasuke. The raven was well with hiding his emotions, but Minato could see. This was tearing him inside. "There … is a way. But it's painful."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "You mean you'll let me do it?"

The king sighed as he met Sasuke's gaze. "Well, there are two of you in this situation. So … it depends."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wait! Why does he get a say in it? I'm the one who has a problem with it! It should be enough that one of us wants out of this!" he shouted, hitting his fist on his bed and making gestures with his other hand.

"Naruto, you're familiar with the regulations of divorce, aren't you?" Minato asked, watching as his son nodded heatedly. "Well, this has kind of the same basic principle. Without the other's consent, you're not allowed to leave, in a matter of speaking." Minato shrugged, but blinked his eyes and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. "But Naruto, think about it. I know you don't remember Sasuke all that well, but what happens when you do this and later, you end up getting all of your memories back? What will happen then, especially if you're with another person?"

Naruto lowered his gaze. "I don't know…. I just don't like being in this kind of condition with someone I can hardly stand and vice versa."

"And how would you get your supply of blood?" the king asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know," the blonde said in a smaller voice. "I didn't think this all the way through. The thought just kinda popped into my head and I wanted to see if I could actually do it. That's all."

Minato nodded before he stood. "Well, I'll let you contemplate it before I actually tell you how to break your bond," he placed his hands in his pockets and made for the door. "Breakfast will be soon. I expect to see you both there," Minato said in a warning as he opened the giant door and walked out without another word.

After the door shut, Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and fell back on his bed, staring up at his reddish-orange canopy. "Damn it!" he exhaled, closing his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? He could always find another person to feed from, but what if because he wasn't 'with' Sasuke, people from the Uchiha clan decided to rebel? Naruto couldn't let that happen, but he didn't want to be stuck with an arrogant bastard for a partner.

The blonde escaped from his thoughts as he heard the lounge chair Sasuke had been sitting in squeak, letting Naruto know the Uchiha wasn't sitting down anymore. However, that's where it ended. Naruto couldn't hear any footsteps coming from Sasuke. But then the blonde felt a glare on him, and opened his eyes almost uninterestedly which only further irritated the raven, Naruto noticed.

Naruto glowered back at Sasuke just as intensely. "What do you look all bent out of shape for? You didn't really think I'd want to stay in this arrangement, did you?" the blonde criticized, sitting up. "Besides, I thought you didn't like me?"

Sasuke pulled his lips back into a snarl as he rushed Naruto and pinned him to the bed, straddling the blonde. "No, I didn't really think you'd want to stay in this because you're thick headed. But you're right. I don't like _you_."

Naruto bared his teeth at the other, pulling at his confined wrists. "If we're in a mutual agreement here, why are you still complaining?"

"Because you're still you!" Sasuke shouted, his grip on Naruto tightening, causing the blonde to flinch.

Naruto kept his brow creased, but his expression was less extreme. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke took in deep breaths, keeping his eyes hidden behind his bangs as he lowered his head. Naruto could still see his mouth, pulled back in that scowl that was so familiar, but not. Finally, the Uchiha released his hold on the blonde, throwing Naruto's wrists away from him as if they were acid as he hastily got off the bed and made for the door.

Naruto huffed and say up right, watching Sasuke's retreating form. _No, not this time_, he thought, quickly getting up from his place, stepping up to Sasuke with swift strides. He pushed Sasuke's back, forcing Sasuke into the door. Naruto then turned the Uchiha around and pinned him there with his arms on either side of the Uchiha's head. Naruto was only a few inches off him. "Why are you running away? Why can't you tell me?"

The Uchiha stared angrily down at Naruto's blazing blue eyes. "You wouldn't understand," he announced, looking away.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Try me!" he yelled in the raven's face, smacking him in the arm to get Sasuke to look at him again.

The frown Sasuke wore was only a thread compared to the enraged feeling he was containing inside. "I hate you. What you've become, they way you act, the way you talk…. So I also want to get the separation," Naruto frowned at this, almost in a pout. "But I …. Then I look at you, and I see the old you. The person you used to be before this whole mess started and I can't stand it! I can't stand it because you'll never be that person again!" the Uchiha shouted, his hands clenching into fists. "Does that answer your question well enough? Do you understand now?"

Naruto dropped his arms and took a step back, his face holding a serious expression. "You think I'm different?" his eyes had changed color and his fangs had elongated. "What about you? You've been nothing but an ass since I got back! Did you freeze over just because I left? Fuck, Sasuke! Let down you're barriers! I'm not going anywhere anymore!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, having previously lowered his gaze. What was Naruto saying? In his current state, he shouldn't remember hardly anything about him, yet he was saying all these things as if he did…. "What gives you the right to tell me this?" he found himself saying, despite himself. "This arrangement never meant anything to you in the beginning!"

Naruto clicked his tongue again, turning his head to the side while still looking at Sasuke. "What was I supposed to think? I didn't want my life planned out for me!"

"And you think I did?" the Uchiha crossed, stepping forward with his hand extended in gesture.

"Of course not! I don't think anyone wants their life to be planned! But, you know," the blonde shrugged, turning away and rubbing his arms with his hands as he closed his eyes. "I didn't know what to expect…. I only knew you for two months before you decided you wanted my claim. Two months!" he screamed, pumping a fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and exhaled irritatedly. "I don't know why we're having this discussion. You don't even have all of your memories."

Naruto creased one of his eyebrows. "Haaah?" he blew out, stomping over to Sasuke before leaning up closely to his face, invading his personal area. "Are you slow? _I _remember everything! _He _doesn't!" the blonde huffed, crossing his arms and leaning away.

Sasuke stared down at the pouting prince with incredulity. "He? You mean… you're…?" the raven trembled as he spoke, not sure what to think.

"Oh! So, you finally get it, huh?" Naruto drawled out, rolling his eyes. "Jeez! Took you long enough you—!"

Sasuke sprang forward, almost gliding on the floor as he rushed towards Naruto, grabbing him tightly by his biceps and pulling the blonde close so their bodies were touching before smashing his lips onto Naruto's. The blonde shouted into the kiss, trying to push away from the raven. The Uchiha, however, brought one hand up and stroked Naruto's whiskers, relaxing him. The blonde calmed, and melted into the kiss, leaning his body on Sasuke's as he grasped onto the raven's shirt for support.

When there was no more oxygen in their lungs to sustain them, they pulled apart slightly, just enough to still be touching, but also be able to breathe. Naruto punched Sasuke's chest playfully. "Don't think this lets you off the hook! I'm still mad at you!" he grinned, lifting one hand to the back of Sasuke's neck, rubbing the left side gently.

They both shook with the action while Sasuke also gave a quiet moan. The raven walked forward, making Naruto walk backward, heading toward the bed. Sasuke, all the while, nipped and sucked at the blonde's pulse point on his neck, making Naruto shiver with pleasure. They hit the bed, and Naruto fell back with Sasuke on top of him. The raven wasted no time as he stripped Naruto of his shirt, his hoodie having been taken off late last night before Sasuke placed Naruto in bed.

The blonde, all though somewhat hesitant, ran his trembling hands along Sasuke's expansive back, feeling the great muscles beneath a layer of fabric and skin. Naruto shivered uncontrollably. He was scared, but he wanted to do it. Naruto took deep breaths to try to calm himself down as Sasuke traveled lower, getting to his jeans. The blonde placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from whimpering. Sasuke took notice, of course, and immediately stopped.

"What?" he asked in a concerned voice, picking up Naruto's hand that covered the blonde's mouth. "Why are you shaking?"

Naruto tensed, the shaking continuing to wrack through his body. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to answer. "B-because … I … I—"

The bell for breakfast cut Naruto off. Sasuke scowled at the door, though he knew no one was there. When he turned back toward Naruto, however, the blonde's eyes had returned to their azure color and his fangs were no longer extended. He had stopped trembling, too. Naruto took one look at the position they were in and immediately went berserk.

"AGGHH!" he howled, pushing Sasuke roughly off of him and onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he accused, pointing a finger at the Uchiha. "I just wanted you to open up, not rape me!" the blonde thought about it for a moment and added as an afterthought, "Again!"

Sasuke sneered as he rubbed his head. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "C'mon, fix yourself up. Breakfast is ready," he managed to get out as he turned and made his way for the door.

**SxN**

In the dining room, Minato, of course, sat at the head of the table while Itachi sat to his left, the seat to his right open for his son. They had added an extra chair to accommodate their guest, who sat next to Itachi, of all places. Minato was insistent that he should. Kyuubi would have been just fine at the other end of the table, away from the king and possibly everyone's death glares for being so close to him. But then again, Kyuubi wasn't so sure he wanted to go against the blonde king at the moment. A bell had rung, and two seats were still empty. This seemed to cause Minato irritation for his brow creased and he tapped the table incessantly as he stared at the two empty spots.

But then the whole room heard a wail from across the mansion. Kyuubi wondered why everyone just sat there with little to no interest in the cry. What if someone was in danger? The red-head turned back to look at Minato, finding the king slumped over, a heavy aura fixed around him. Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his lips back. What kind of place was this?

Itachi caught the look and couldn't help but chuckle. Kyuubi immediately turned his gaze to the Uchiha, glaring. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help seeing your expression. There's nothing to worry about, rest assured."

Kyuubi creased an eyebrow. "What about that scream?" he asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of the noise.

Itachi smirked at this, placing his head in his hand. "Oh, that was just Naruto. He usually doesn't hold his lungs back when Sasuke tries something perverted."

The fox's eyes grew wide and he blushed. "Wait, then you mean…?"

The Uchiha laughed quietly, waving his other hand in dismissal. "Oh, no. Since Naruto lost his memories, he hasn't let Sasuke near him much. He's just now beginning to open up, from what I hear."

Minato cleared his throat, regarding Itachi and Kyuubi. "Itachi, mind your gossip. Kyuubi may be a guest now, but he still worked for Orochimaru. You understand, right, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi nodded, although soulfully. "Yeah, I know."

The room heard approaching voices then, silencing every other conversation in the room. One was, of course, Naruto's loud voice, and the other was the ever-calm Uchiha. The duo rounded the doorway to the dining hall and stopped, both sensing something off. Their eyes landed on Kyuubi, and their expressions changed. Naruto had been mortified, but now he was somewhere on the borderline of furious while Sasuke just looked intent to kill.

Minato waved a hand at them, ushering them in. "Now, now boys. Kyuubi is our guest, and you shall show proper respect."

Sasuke only turned his head away, his eyes closed as he made his way to his normal seat that was next to Naruto's. The blonde, on the other hand, pointed and reproachful finger at the Mussito as he stuttered Incoherently. "What is he doing here? Didn't he just try to kill me yesterday? I still got the marks to prove it!"

Minato sighed, rubbing his fingers along his temple. "Naruto, please sit down. Stop making a scene."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not gonna sit here if he's here too!" he said, turning about-face to leave the dining area.

As he began to take a step, however, a hand on the back of his shirt halted his movements before dragging him backward toward his chair. "Tosan! I don't want to sit with him! Not to mention I'll have to sit next to Sasuke!" he protested, though he was thrown in his seat all the same.

Naruto grumbled, but didn't say anymore. Minato nodded at this, and then sat back down himself. "I know you're not very fond of Kyuubi-san right now, son, but he's pledged loyalty to Namikaze, and he is our guest."

"I'm tired of you saying that, Tosan…," Naruto mumbled, looking out of the corner of his eyes at his father. "He attacked me yesterday and you think he's a changed man just because he promised to stay on our side? That promise could easily be broken!"

Sasuke flinched at this, but only Minato and Itachi seemed to notice. "He's been Orochimaru's henchman for who knows how long! Why wouldn't he give us up to him? Promise or no promise, I don't trust him!" the blonde yelled, looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Naruto kept on mumbling about promises, however, and the incessant murmuring drove Sasuke to stand abruptly from his seat.

"Ototou?" Itachi called as he watched his brother storm toward the doorway.

"You know where I'll be," the raven answered, annoyed as he rounded the corner.

Minato sighed before turning a heated look toward his son. "Naruto, why can't you get along with Sasuke-ookimi?"

Naruto gave his father a wide-eyed look, then creased his brow and blew out air. "Hah! You try getting along with someone that only ignores you or calls you names. It's pretty hard," Naruto spoke softly, wickedly.

Minato rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject. Obviously he wasn't going to get anything out of Naruto while he was in this mood. It wasn't long after that breakfast ended. The Namikaze king gave Itachi the job of giving Kyuubi a quick tour of the mansion, and to keep an eye on him, of course. The rest of the table was dismissed after Minato requested a private meeting with his son in his office. Minato hoped that since the start of breakfast, Naruto would have had time to cool down to have a proper conversation without bias statements.

Minato sat in his seat, of course, with Naruto opposite him. The blonde didn't look out of place anymore, as if he recognized his position in the clan well enough to act properly, but Minato still had his doubts. Naruto had always been the troublemaker. "Naruto… I know this is hard for you, but you're not the only one under a lot of stress, you know?"

Naruto nodded, keeping his stare level with his father's. "I already know where this is going. You're going to tell me to be nicer to Sasuke because we were friends before, but that's not the whole truth, is it, Otosan?"

Minato raised his eyebrows. "So you know?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke told me after …. Well, some things happened and I guess it kind of just slipped out from him. But if we really were … lovers, then shouldn't he be nicer to me instead of a giant dickhead?" Naruto made gestures with his hands as he explained.

The king shook his head, a playful smile on his lips. "Now, I understand where you're coming from. Why don't you try to understand Sasuke's, hmm?" Minato tried, raising his eyebrows in question. His son just shrugged, so Minato took that as the go-ahead. "I'm not sure where I should start.. but, you see, Sasuke … has some kind of odium with promises. He's been promised many things in life, and more times than not, those promises weren't kept. I'm not sure if you remember this, Naruto, but you promised Sasuke that nothing would happen to you the night you were captured six years ago.

Because of that … Sasuke … well, he's upset, you understand. And when we finally get you back, you don't have any of your memories. What is Sasuke to think? He doesn't like that you don't remember him, even if it's not your fault," the king explained, chafing his hands together occasionally. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad at him, I just want you to try and get along more with him. He's been through a lot."

Naruto lowered his head, contemplating, his lips pulled back in a tight line as his eyebrows were creased. It made sense to him now why Sasuke didn't particularly like him, but it wasn't his fault his memories are gone, and they were coming back slowly.

The blonde looked up as he realized his father had continued speaking. "—and then you come back saying you still loved that human girl…. Well, that didn't help douse the flame any. And this is my opinion, but I don't think Sasuke was at all jealous of her. I think he was just mad that you were able to fall in love with someone else…. You never told him that, you know. For the one hundred years you two were bonded. Never once did you tell him you loved him," Minato said softly, turning his chair to the side. "I'm sure you were only trying to understand your own feelings. Not to mention the hate you must have felt for me since I had arranged this for you without your consent…," he laughed then, and turned back toward his son. "But I'm rambling. Why don't you go find him and try to talk with him? Tell him what's on your mind and don't try to avoid answering anything. That boy likes straight answers, not riddles."

Naruto got up and nodded toward his father as the other smiled happily at him. Sasuke was probably peeved at him, but Naruto knew he had to go talk to him, as long as he wanted his dad off his back. Naruto shut the door to his father's study and sighed deeply. Being in this life was such a pain, but it felt right. Naruto wasn't sure what it was, maybe the fast pace of it all, but it got him up every day and wanting more. The blonde grinned to himself before moving away from the door toward the basement where he knew the training room was. Something told him Sasuke would be down there….

**[TBC….]**

**A/n- **So? What did you think? I know I said I was going to post that other story, but I haven't found my muse for it yet. So, Chynna18Rawrr, please be patient! I thank you for the request, and I promise to publish it. I just have to find the creative string for that one. Anyway, thank you all for reading! This is a chapter no one has read yet! So, things are looking pretty good. I'm hoping to get at least 20 or more chapters out of this story, but I'm not sure how long I can stretch it out. Thanks again and please review! I like to hear what my readers like and dislike.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I benefit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Blood, shonen-ai, attempted suicide, cursing, minute displays of submission. _ If you do not like what I'm writing, why are you still reading?_

**IMPORTANT- **Just to clarify some things; the country's in this story are just like in the real manga, so to speak. It's all one continent with some small islands around it. There'll still be the RL ethnics, just one land mass. And just to mention, I thought about what everyone was saying, and I made Sasuke's and Naruto's relation ship have a shorter span. It's now only ONE hundred years. I couldn't make it shorter for some reasons unmentioned, but it's better, I suppose.

**A/n- **Wow. Um, everyone hates Naruto. Okay. Haha. Can't say I blame you. He is being quite a jerk, but I hope this chapter makes you see him in a new light. And I'm starting to realize that I update really late at night. Sorry about that. I have to warn you, if you didn't read the warning, this chapter is probably the most graphic out of the ones already written. And! There's a part in the chapter where I actually cried as I wrote it! Just thinking about it now makes me tear up! But I hope you like the story and please review! I look forward to hearing what you have to say about my work!

**[Chapter 5]**

For Itachi, the tour of the mansion was going … unexpectedly well. It seemed Kyuubi was fascinated at the magic of the mansion. The house looked very large on the outside, like a normal Mansion should be, but this mansion extended because of how many people actually lived in it. The Mussito was always asking questions about each room. Not to mention when it was built and how many floors it had. Itachi answered all questions happily, enjoying the expression Kyuubi wore throughout. Of course, that all changed when Kyuubi flinched without warning whenever Itachi would try to guide the red-head with a hand or when they both reached out to grab a door.

Itachi wasn't blind or stupid. He knew something was going on, or had gone on to make the Mussito like that. It made him angry, for some reason. He figured it was because the fox seemed like such a nice person, a very confident and strong person, that it wasn't fair for Kyuubi to have to dodge people like that. The Uchiha wanted to know what happened, but guessed it was a deep and harsh subject that the fox wouldn't want to get into, understandably. This was all new surrounding to him and he hardly knew anyone here besides Naruto, Minato and Sasuke. It seemed Minato and Kyuubi had a nice enough relationship already, but Naruto and Sasuke still didn't like him for what had happened six years ago and the other day when he scratched Naruto's back up accidentally.

At the end of their trip, Itachi took Kyuubi outside into a sunny courtyard. If Itachi could see Kyuubi's tails right now, he'd be pretty sure they'd be wagging at how excited the fox was. Itachi sat on the bench as he watched Kyuubi run around, smelling the various flowers and jumping in the trees. After a short while, the fox, too, joined Itachi on the bench with a satisfied sigh and a grin wide enough to split his face. Surprisingly, the air was light between them, no tension or apprehension. It was nice, and unforeseen. Itachi thought Kyuubi might need time to fit in with the clan, but it seemed he was well at ease already.

Then Itachi felt it might be a good time to ask his questions. "Kyuubi-san, may I ask you something?"

The fox raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to talk so formally. I mean, I know you guys are part Japanese and your people are really friendly, but I'm just not all that into formality. You can just call me Kyuubi," the red-head grinned as he leaned back against the bench, clasping his hands over his abdomen.

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "What part of the world are you from, then?" he asked, curious.

"I'm Mediterranean. Or part, since only my dad was," Kyuubi explained. "The Red Fox clan lived there," he said sullenly, turning his head away.

"Lived? Are they no more?" Itachi asked softly, knowing it was a hard subject.

The fox nodded, tightening the grip his fingers held against his hands. "They've been gone for a while now. You probably read it in the papers? How the foxes have become an endangered species. Of course, the humans don't know why…."

The Uchiha nodded. Humans were always so oblivious, but that wasn't exactly their fault. Mussito, lamia, demons and other such creatures hid from them out of fear and hate. It was survival. Humans were close-minded creatures. Whatever they saw as an anomaly they looked down upon. "Are you the only one this far out?"

Kyuubi raised his widened eyes at Itachi. "You mean over this way? Yeah, as far as I know. I was … brought here by Orochimaru, of course," the red-head said with animosity as he hissed. "That bastard killed off my entire clan, or, at least, the people I followed. Then I was taken prisoner…," he trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"For how long?"

"Hmm?" Kyuubi hummed, looking back up at the Uchiha.

"How long were you imprisoned?" Itachi asked again, his expression calm.

Kyuubi moved his eyes to the right, looking at the little stream that was in the center of the courtyard and wishing he were the water, flowing away. "I was with Orochimaru for a little less than a hundred years. Would you believe me if I told you I am only one-hundred and fifty myself?"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at this. "You're really that young?"

Kyuubi smirked sadly and looked away. "I don't look it, do I?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "But you've been through a lot already."

"Yeah," the red-head sniffled. "Sucks, don't it?" Kyuubi turned away fully, sitting indian style on the bench so he would not have to face Itachi.

The Uchiha noted that the Mussito was rubbing rather harshly at his face. The raven lowered his eyebrows, his expression more serious. "What did you do for Orochimaru?"

Kyuubi stiffened at this, not expecting the question to be asked. "W-what?" he asked with a false smile, although Itachi could not see it.

"What kind of work did you do for Orochimaru?" he asked again, scooting closer to the red-head.

Kyuubi gritted his teeth. "Why the sudden onslaught of personal invasion?" he asked rather harshly.

"Well, don't you think we should know what you did in your past so that we may try to prevent it?" the Uchiha asked quite sourly, tired of the Mussito dodging the answer.

Kyuubi growled, notably. "I did a lot of bad things, alright?" he yelled, standing up from the bench. He planned to run into the building, but a powerful grip held his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at the contact and he immediately broke it, even if some of his skin was ripped. He trembled where he stood, looking away from Itachi. The raven narrowed his eyes at the Mussito, beginning to think of the reason for Kyuubi's unease. "Did Orochimaru… do things to you?"

Kyuubi started with wide eyes at the raven as he rubbed his wrist feverishly before he turned his head away, shame and embarrassment taking his expression. "You don't know anything," the red-head gritted out quietly, but harshly.

Itachi stood up slowly, his expression softening. "I would, if you told me…," he lingered, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The Mussito trembled where he stood, rubbing his sleeveless arms as if he were cold. "I—I don't know if I can talk about it… if you'd be able to understand me…."

"I could try," the raven replied, extending his hand out. "We can go somewhere more private so you'll feel more comfortable, unless you wish to stay here…?"

Kyuubi bit his lip, looking around. There were no people in the courtyard, but the walls all the way around were full windows, so there was no privacy, but the red-head wasn't so sure he wanted to go into a room alone with another man…. "I .. don't know."

"If we leave here, I can take you to your room and get you settled in, would that be alright?" Itachi asked, smiling gently.

The sound of a warm bed was tempting. Kyuubi, after some deliberation, nodded, but stepped away from Itachi as the raven approached him. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the red-head, but Kyuubi looked away, red tinting his cheeks. Itachi narrowed his eyes at this. He didn't like the fact that Kyuubi was so hard against people already and he was still so young. It was hard to believe this red-headed man was younger than Naruto. The blonde had such a young looking face that you might mistake him for a late teen. But Kyuubi, he looked well into his twenties, if he were human.

The raven then shook his head and lead the way into the building. Kyuubi was now walking behind him, at a slow pace. Itachi didn't like this. He wanted to make sure Kyuubi wouldn't be trying to find a way out…, but he also wanted to watch the expression change on the Mussito's face. Kyuubi tended to express the emotions his thoughts brought him. This intrigued Itachi because the red-head could be thinking about something happy and be smiling, and then might crease his eyebrows and pull his lips back in a scowl as if remembering something that made him angry.

Itachi shook his head slightly, pushing the thoughts from the forefront of his mind. He was sure that even if Kyuubi tried to make a break for it, he would be able to hear the Mussito and stop him before he would be able to get away. Besides, where else did he have to go? Itachi was sure the red-head didn't want to go back to Orochimaru, and no other clan could protect him like the Namikaze could. Of that, he was sure. Out of all the other clans, Namikaze was the largest. Mostly because Uchiha merged with them; a wise exertion on both parts.

Itachi once again silenced his thoughts with a meager shake of his raven head. He needed to focus on the task at hand, not reminisce in memories. More importantly, Itachi noticed that he had traveled the distance to Kyuubi's room, and needed to get the Mussito settled in, so he would be less wired.

The raven stepped in front of the door, waiting until he had Kyuubi's attention before holding it open for the red-head. "From now on, this will be your room, courtesy of Minato-osama," the Uchiha elucidated, swaying his arm in front of him to beckon Kyuubi inside his new bedroom.

The red-head entered after only minor shows of discomfort. The door was a crème color with red trim, a suiting combination. The room itself was a cool gray with white trimming around the floor, ceiling, door and window frames. Upon entering, Kyuubi noticed the adjacent wall held all of the windows. They were ceiling to floor windows, but there were only three, and there were red drapes for privacy. On the left wall, the bed was placed directly in the center, where the wall indented to house the bed's headboard. The bed spread was silver and red with an abundance of pillows to match. On either side of the bed sat a nightstand with small desk lamps on each. On the right wall were two doors. One was the attached bathroom, the other a walk-in closet, already filled with clothes.

Kyuubi took a breath, not sure where to look first. It was all so wondrous. He walked to the center of the room and turned in a three-sixty, getting a look at every inch of the room. There were a couple artistic pictures on the walls for decoration and the wooden floors were heated. Kyuubi was sure he would like this room just fine, but before he did, he would need to take a shower first. Not being able to take regular showers irked and disgusted the red-head. It was soothing and made him feel more comfortable.

As if just remembering his presence, Kyuubi turned around to Itachi whom was still standing in the door way and bowed graciously to him. "Please thank Minato-osama for me. I am very grateful to him for this room and for this opportunity," the red-head requested in a rather loud, fast pace.

The Mussito heard the Uchiha laugh once before he straightened his position, his red eyebrow creased with a hint of annoyance and curiosity. "You can tell him that at dinner. Granted, Minato-osama is a busy man, but he is not so busy he would miss a meal," the raven seemed to think for a moment longer before laughing again.

Kyuubi nodded before looking between Itachi and the bathroom door. That shower sounded really good right about now and then he would slip into the bed and take a nice little nap. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. The red-head turned his attention back to Itachi who had been watching him all the while, a slim black eyebrow raised. Kyuubi flushed. "Ah, I'm just going to take a shower, if you don't mind?"

Itachi gestured for him to go on. "Don't mind me," he said leisurely.

Kyuubi nodded before dashing off to the bathroom. Opening the door, the red-head immediately noticed the scent. It smelled like pine and mint, two of his favorite smells from when he was still in his clan. The Mussito had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. He taught himself long ago that there was no use crying, it did nothing for the deceased. And yet, just being at the Namikaze mansion had made him cry countless times. Was it because he was finally free from the Prodo? Or was it the fact that Namikaze actually gave a damn about him? Kyuubi wasn't sure, but he hated that his walls were breaking so easily. He didn't want to think about his past any longer. He just wanted to live the rest of his life, and maybe …. No, he couldn't. After so many years of torture, he couldn't start a relationship so effortlessly. Besides, no one would want his scared, broken body anyway. It was tainted, damaged. Innocence stripped away by filth.

Kyuubi's face twisted with disgust as the tears came again. He scowled at the floor as he removed his shirt before noticing movement just to his right. The red-head looked up at once, believing Itachi may have come in to pester him more, but was surprised to find himself looking back through a mirror. Kyuubi held his shirt in his hands, still partly on his arms. His eyes traveled up his arms and to his torso and side, then to his shoulder blades and to his neck, gazing at all the scars found along the way. There were so many and so deep. Physical and mental. The Mussito gritted his teeth, looking away ashamed. He fumed silently before the anger took a hold of him and he rushed the mirror, slamming it with his clenched fist as hard as he was able, smashing it to pieces. Kyuubi breathed heavily, bringing his other hand that wasn't throbbing up to his forehead and rubbed circles soothingly along his temples.

The red-head gazed at his hand, bloody and trembling. It hurt, but he couldn't feel it. Nothing was more painful than losing everything he ever had, and then himself to boot. No, nothing was ever painful enough. Kyuubi shut his eyes and breathed out an exasperated sigh. He dropped his hand from his temple and removed his pants and shorts before stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water. He let the scalding liquid run over his body, trying to find some kind of relaxation within it. The Mussito reached up and pulled the small hair-tie from his red mane, letting his longer hair free from the tie's hold. Kyuubi wet his hair under the hose, then turned once again and tenderly started cleaning his wounded hand.

Once all the blood was off, he faced away from the shower and lathered his hair with the shampoo that was inside the stall before rinsing it out and conditioning. After, Kyuubi soaped his body, making sure to scrub hard enough to rub himself raw. Even cleaning his own body made him think and remember Orochimaru's grubby hands over him, caressing his body shamelessly like he would a lover. The red-head shivered as undesired memories crossed his mind. He grasped the tile of the shower stall and clawed at his chest, wishing the thoughts would cease. Kyuubi felt himself being swept away by the emotions; felt the tears coming back. He pounded his clenched fist against the tile, hating how weak he was. It was over now, he was away from Orochimaru. Why were his memories assaulting him this way?

Kyuubi let the hot water run over his face for just a second longer before he exited the shower and toweled himself off. The red-head wrapped the towel around his waist then stepped around the broken shards of glass to exit the bathroom. When he stepped out, he instantly noticed Itachi sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around himself hastily as humiliation and embarrassment took position on his face as a red blush. Itachi fixed his gaze on Kyuubi with half interest before noticing all of the scars and his once again bloody hand.

"I thought you were taking a shower, not mutilating yourself," Itachi scolded, getting up to get the medical kit inside the closet. He reentered the room and sat on the bed, then patted the spot in front of him for Kyuubi to take.

The red-head glanced between Itachi and the closet, much like he had before he went to take a shower. "Would you mind if I got dressed first?" he asked hesitantly, not meeting Itachi's coal black eyes.

Itachi shook his head. "If you dress you will dirty your clothes with blood. Now come over here so I may dress the wound," he said albeit impatiently as he retrieved the disinfectant from the medical kit.

Kyuubi walked over slowly, reluctantly. He sat uneasily on the bed, though only close enough to Itachi so the Uchiha could wrap up his hand. Itachi huffed at this, but didn't speak up. He knew Kyuubi must have felt very uncomfortable at the moment, what with only being covered by a loose towel around his hips. Not to mention the fact that probably no one else had seen him this undressed besides Orochimaru, if Itachi was right. Kyuubi had only been fifty when Orochimaru came and took everything from him. That was much too young to be mated already, thankfully. At least Kyuubi didn't have to go through that pain.

Itachi gently took Kyuubi's hand, noticing the red-head flinch when he did so. He disinfected the cuts, watching as the Mussito's hand trembled. Itachi doubted it was from the disinfectant. The raven then grabbed a bandage and placed it over Kyuubi's knuckles, then wrapped the wound in gauze. Itachi released the Mussito's hand, returning the equipment back into the box it came from before taking it back over to the closet.

"I'll wait in the hallway while you get dressed," Itachi said as he moved toward the door. "Knock when you're done."

Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows. "What for?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

Itachi turned the silver knob of the door before turning to gaze at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow. "Do you not remember? I brought you here so you would feel more comfortable to talk about your past."

Kyuubi looked away, his face staining red once more. "I remember… but..—"

"—don't try to get out of it. You have already agreed," Itachi scolded gently. "I'm not doing this to make you feel less welcome or to humiliate you. I want to try and make you feel more comfortable around other people. I can tell how uneasy you are."

Kyuubi lowered his eyes to the bed spread, wishing this were over already. "Even if I told you," he started in a low voice. "You wouldn't be able to understand the torment I've had to deal with. The pain I've faced in those years. All the things…," the red-head quieted as tears formed, not wanting Itachi to hear the crack in his voice.

"Yes, you may be right," Itachi said matter-of-factly. "But letting it out may help you in the end," he stated softly, turning his vision back to the door. "Then, I'll be just outside the door."

Kyuubi bit his lip as he heard the door shut behind the raven. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Was he really going to be forced to remember everything? Bring back all of his nightmares and fears? Kyuubi didn't think that just because he would express them, he would feel more comfortable around people. He already knew not everyone was like Orochimaru. He knew that. Yet, it didn't help when he was with other people. He never really had to worry about that when he was with the Prodo. Orochimaru was just about the only one who saw him, unless he was forced out to do some terrible deed for the bastard. Kyuubi hadn't been this close with other people for a little less than a hundred years, when he was still with his clan.

Now, they were dead. So, what was he really doing? There was nothing more out there for him, was there? Who would want him, anyway? He was disgraceful, disgusting. The scars on his body were hideous, repulsive. Who would ever want to caress such a body? The red-head was already dead inside. Nothing could bring him out of his hollow shell. Maybe he could prance in the flowers out in the courtyard like he had been earlier, but it was to be expected. He was still just a child, after all. Children were like rubber. They bounce back. But Kyuubi, he was a child of one hundred and fifty. To a human, he was well in to the years of his death, but to the supernatural, he was just a brat. If that didn't make anything better, he was also Mussito. The whole supernatural community looked down upon his kind. Vampires were purebred, high status. Were-people, or Atrox, as they were known, were considered lowly beasts because they could transform into animals at will.

His whole life was a disaster. What person in their right state of mind would _ever _want him as a mate? Kyuubi tightened the hold he had around his knees, making his hand throb from the pressure. He glanced down at the wrapped wound through glossy eyes, remembering the shards of glass in the bathroom behind him. He could end it so easily, and no one would stop him. Itachi was waiting for him to knock on the door, and Orochimaru was no where in sight. It could all be over in just a few short agonizing seconds, and he would never have to feel this pain, nor would he have to suffer any longer. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. Was he feeling sorry for himself? Maybe, but wasn't it justified? He deserved a little self grief, didn't he? The red-head had been through so much; didn't he deserve some kind of release? Besides, no one would miss him. Minato-osama might be a little sad that he was gone, but he would soon move on.

Kyuubi closed his eyes again, softly, letting himself be taken away by the darkness behind his eyelids. The only sound he heard was his light breathing and the occasional hiccup from the remainder of his tears. The red-head wiped his eyes dry, and then stood from the bed. He glanced at the door silently, imagining Itachi on the other side, deep in thought as he had been when Kyuubi came out from the bathroom. The Mussito walked slowly over to the door, leaning his forehead on the cool surface as he brought his hand up to the cold wood. Kyuubi figured this was the best he could do as a goodbye without Itachi finding out what he was going to do.

The fox backed away from the door quietly. He moved over to the bathroom, looking with eyes unseeing. He glanced down at the glass before kneeling onto the tile, picking up a sharp edge. He held it in his hand, gazing into the eyes that looked back. Why was he doing this again? Didn't he come here to try and prevent this from happening to some other unfortunate soul? But, why should he? Was there a law telling him he had to? Of course not. Kyuubi moved the knifelike piece to his neck, his hand trembling. Didn't he deserve this? Wasn't he allowed to have some kind of release? His body shivered, tears cascading from his golden eyes. If he was truly allowed such a gift, why was he hesitating? Why couldn't he move two more inches? It never seemed so hard before, so why now?

A piece of glass cracked behind him, and Kyuubi stiffened. "What are you doing, Kyuubi?" a masculine voice said. The man sounded distressed and a little let down, but to Kyuubi's ears, he could only hear Orochimaru, teasing and taunting him.

"_What are you doing there, Kyuubi-chan?" _he would say with a smirk on his face.

He must have been dreaming. Kyuubi didn't really get away from Orochimaru; he was only dreaming in the shower and was trying to commit suicide again. Oh, Orochimaru was going to be mad. Kyuubi tossed the piece of glass immediately, knowing he had been caught. Maybe if he apologized the way Orochimaru had taught him, the Prodo would be less inclined to beat him. Kyuubi closed his eyes, not wanting to see the hunger in Orochimaru's lustful eyes. Kyuubi was so tired. Tired of doing this; tired of living. The red-head cleared his mind, knowing what was to come. He turned around on his knees, pushing pieces of glass along the floor of the bathroom. He laid back, bringing his hands together behind his head, his back arched as he bent his legs, spread eagle, holding them up by the toes of his feet on the floor.

His voice was low, scared. "I'm s-sorry, Master Orochimaru. P-please forgive me," his voice quivered as he spoke, knowing what was about to happen, dreading it.

"_Kyuubi-chan, open your eyes. Why aren't you looking at me?" _he would say in a sad tone, but Kyuubi knew better.

Kyuubi weakly opened his eyes, his vision blurry with unshed tears, but he could see Orochimaru's form. The Prodo was leaning over him, his dark hair creating a curtain around his pale face. The next thing Kyuubi knew, he was being lifted into Orochimaru's arms. That wasn't like him. Usually, he would just take Kyuubi on the bathroom floor, but if the Prodo was going to allow some kind of comfort, Kyuubi wasn't going to argue. The red-head was set on the bed, gently, before the towel was removed. The Mussito resisted the urge to hide himself, knowing well that Orochimaru had already seen every inch of skin on his body.

He heard some shuffling and turned his gaze to the noise, hoping Orochimaru wasn't going to make others take him while he watched. The blurry form went into a door, then came back with a pair of some kind of clothes. Kyuubi was confused as Orochimaru pulled his legs into a pair of shorts, and then put a t-shirt on him before finally covering the fox with the comforter. Before he could think about it any longer, however, he felt himself drifting into darkness, oblivious sleep. He tried to stay awake, tried to keep his eyes open, but he was so tired.

"Sleep," he heard a voice call to him.

The voice was not Orochimaru's. Whose was it? Kyuubi tried to look up at the man, but could see nothing more than a blur as he closed his eyes for the final time, falling fast into the world of oblivion.

Itachi sighed as Kyuubi finally fell asleep, leaning back in the chair he had brought by the bed. He wasn't so surprised. He knew something like that might happen, if he left the fox alone. Itachi was just glad that he had heard Kyuubi, softly crying, walking to the door before walking away again. The Uchiha knew something was up then. But when he had entered the bathroom and seen the glass in Kyuubi's hand, it was unlike anything Itachi had ever seen; Kyuubi, dropping the glass and posing himself on the floor for Orochimaru and apologizing. That answered his earlier question. But the way he did it…. Itachi shook his head as he crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers on top of them. What was he thinking? Kyuubi was only a child. A very troubled child, at that.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, trying to relax himself. He could feel his face burning and his pants tighten. The image of Kyuubi on the floor was plastered to the back of his eyelids. He saw it every time he blinked. The raven rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to erase the image. He sighed again, resting his head in his hand. How could he think such a thing of Kyuubi? He hardly knew the boy, not to mention he had only met him that morning. Itachi leaned back in the seat more, resting his head on the back of the chair. What was he going to do now?

**[SxN]**

Naruto walked down the hallway, toward the training room. He felt nervous, even a little light headed. Why? He shook his hands, finding them sweaty when he tried to fist them. Was he nervous because of what Sasuke told him? Or was it what happened … after they got back? Maybe it was just the fact that he was going to _see _ Sasuke. Naruto would have to guess that, yes that was the answer, if the way his heart pounded in his chest and the blush that spread over his face were any indication.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, seeing no reason he should be nervous. But then he thought about it. Sasuke and he had been… together. From what he was told, he hadn't told Sasuke he loved him, but Sasuke had told him. Or, had he? Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, shaking his head vigorously. Why was he so intent on knowing? Did it really matter that much to him? Naruto looked down at the wooden floor, trying to figure out his thoughts. Ultimately, he guessed that, yes it did matter to him. Of course he would want to know if a guy was chasing after him. He would want to be on guard, right? At least, that's what he told himself.

Naruto breathed out a sigh and laid his hand over his heart as he leaned against the wall. What was wrong with him? His mind was jumbled and he couldn't see properly. Why did this come on so suddenly? And for that matter, what exactly was 'this'? Naruto felt himself begin to pant as he lowered his head, his eyes becoming heavy. Was it because he hadn't fed for a week? But didn't his father tell him that vampires could go without blood for possibly a year? Naruto laughed once as he closed his eyes and creased his eyebrows, his hand tightening on his shirt over his heart as a pain ran through him. Of course that wouldn't count for him. He was only 'half' vampire, after all.

Naruto slid to the floor as his legs gave out, feeling too tired to keep standing. He looked to his left, where he came from his father's study. It was too far away. It was almost on the other side of the mansion. He was much closer to his room and the training room… but he didn't know if he could make it to either. Naruto gritted his teeth as he began to stand again, his unused hand gripping the wall to help him up. Since when did he ever give up?

"Never," he said aloud, grinning lopsidedly to himself.

Naruto stood on shaky legs as he exhaled before swallowing and pushing away from the wall. He kept one hand on the wall to guide him as he continued his path to the training room for his vision had become cloudy. He had to at least get to Sasuke. No one was in the hallway with him, and he didn't know when anyone would be down this way. He wasn't so keen on dying just yet. The thought made Naruto grin in morbid humor. If he recalled, he had told Sasuke he would have rather been dead than living this way. Oh how tides turn.

Naruto heard approaching footsteps, and glanced up even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see who was coming anyway. The figure neared him in long, quick strides, making him believe it might have been his father, but then he remembered his father was in the wing behind him, and this person had dark hair. _Sasuke_, he thought internally, finding himself unable to actually speak.

"Oh my," the man said to him. "What have you done to yourself, Naruto-ookimi?"

Naruto creased his eyebrows. Where did he know that voice? It wasn't Sasuke's. Naruto took in deep, shallow breaths as he leaned over. Something was bothering him. It was more than whatever had come on to him before, and it was overpowering. What was this? He grasped his chest tightly, silently moaning in pain. He could see through his blurry vision as the man stepped closer, and his head pulsed something furious. The blonde gasped as he put his other hand to his head, one eye closed because of the pain. Whatever this was, Naruto was beginning to believe it was being brought on by this man's presence.

"Come now, Naruto," the man started as he stepped even closer. "Let me take you to your room," he said as he lifted Naruto into his arms easily.

Naruto closed his eyes to the pain. It was coursing through his whole body, starting from his head. He trembled in the man's hold as he felt himself being swept away. The blonde figured being cast into oblivion was better than feeling the pain, but then he thought about it. If his body was shutting down, it was better for him to stay awake, so he tried to fight it. Though he knew that, something was soothing him, telling him it would be alright. Was he just going to remember another memory?

Naruto exhaled again, trying to relax as he asked himself if he truly believed he wasn't dying, or going into cardiac arrest, or whatever this was. As the blonde thought about it, his brain made a decision for him as it forced him into the memory it wanted him to remember.

**XXX**

_Where … am I?_

_I can't feel my hands… and my feet aren't touching the ground. I can't see anything, even if I open my eyes, and my nose is almost completely useless. I can only smell copper, like blood, and a musty scent. This frightens me. Have I been captured? I laugh at myself bitterly. _ Of course you have, stupid_, I tell myself. _Why would anyone else besides the enemy lock you in a dark and moldy place?

_I sigh and relax my head. I pulled at my restraints, even though I cannot feel my hands. The cuffs around my wrists clank, but don't give away. This irritates me and flattens my mood. Things were obviously not looking up. I try to move my legs, and find them just dangling, nothing restraining them in the least, and this baffles me. Why would my captor do such a thing? Sure, my fists were my primary weapon, but I could do some serious damage with my legs, too._

"_So you're awake," I hear someone say. They're to my left, but I cannot see them through the darkness._

_The only light in the room was coming from a small, rectangular window in front of me. I hear the person move, shifting on what I can only imagine to be a bed, for I hear springs meshing under fabric. I tense my legs up, waiting for them to come closer so I can clobber them with my feet, but they chuckle at me. I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound like a mocking laugh. More like they were amused by me. I narrow my eyes. That doesn't _ amuse _me._

"_I'm sorry this has happened to you," they say softly, walking toward me._

_The voice is familiar. Where do I know it? "If you were really sorry," I start, only stopping to cough up something foul. "You wouldn't have brought me here."_

_I can't see them still, but I have a feeling he nodded. "You're right, but I cannot go against Orochimaru…."_

_I furrow my eyebrows. "Who are you?" I ask, squinting in the dark to try and make out a feature._

_The man moves closer to me, and I see golden eyes shining in the dark. It startles me. "Kyuubi Kitsune," he announces. _

_Oh. I remember him. He came to the mansion and attacked us. "Why?" I inquire. So many questions are asked with just that one word. Why did you say you were sorry? Why did you bring me here? Why are you making me suffer?_

_The eyes blink, and look away. "Orochimaru has hatred against your father. He plans to use you against him."_

_I growl, though it upsets my lungs. "Bullshit! I won't let him! If you're sorry, help me escape!" I yell, trying to persuade him._

_He shushes me, placing his grimy hand over my mouth. I shout into it, but he presses harder. "There are men just outside of the door. If they hear you talking like that, it will be both of our asses," he says threateningly to me._

_I stop, blowing out a gust of air through my nose to show my abhorrence. I look away from his eyes, finding them too bright in the dark. He lets go of my face, and I take in a gulp of air, not realizing that I had stopped breathing. "Thanks," I say, absentmindedly._

"_For what?" _

_I laugh. "So, can you help me?"_

_I don't look up, but I can hear him shifting, like he's moving from foot to foot, contemplating. "Okay, but you only have one chance. If he gets you again, you're dead. Understand?" he whispers to me as he starts on my binds._

_I nod vigorously, because I know he can see me in the dark. He must have been part animal, I muse. One of my hands is released, and I muffle a cry on my free hand as the other is ripped in the cuff. Kyuubi lifts me up so my hand is less inclined to be injured. He starts on the other one before we hear footsteps in the hallway._

"_Shit," he curses under his breath. _

_My hand is freed and I fall into Kyuubi, finding that I don't have a lot of strength. I look up at where I believe his head is, and I see his eyes looking back down at me. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you part of his clan?"_

_His eyes thin, his gaze becoming distant before his eyes shut completely, and I'm left in the dark. "I'm not a part of that man's clan. I never will be, but I'm kept here against my will. Do you understand?"_

_I nod again, and step away from him a little wobbly. He walks me over to the window, and he lifts me up. I push the glass in, finding the window unlocked. I'm halfway through before Kyuubi shoves me the rest of the way through. I turn around to him, holding my arms out. "C'mon!"_

_He smiles gently at me, and I feel my heart break as he shakes his head. I can finally see him in the moon light. His face is beautiful. "I will only slow you down," he tells me before waving his arm at me. "Now go! I can hear Orochimaru just outside the door. Leave now!"_

_I fight with myself for only a few minutes before I get up and dash away. I can still smell copper, and I look down at my arms. They're covered in blood. My wrists were slit. That bastard. He knew that if I lost an ample amount of blood, I'd be weakened. I narrow my eyes as I fasten my pace. Even if I don't know where I am, or where I'm going, I have to get away. _

"_Naruto-ookimi!" I hear a masculine voice shout._

_I know that voice…. "—-san?" I call, looking around as my pace slows. _

"_Come, Naruto-ookimi!" he shouts. _

_I smile broadly. I know I am safe now. —-san is very reliable and strong. I look for him again, and I see his raven hair just inside the tree line. I rush over to him, glad to see a comrade. "How did you find me?"_

_He smirks. "Because, I brought you here," he says._

_My eyes widen. "W-what?" I stutter, backing away from him. "Are you joking with me?" I grin, but it's forced. His eyes are telling me everything. "How could you?" I yell at him accusingly._

"_Be silent, now," he tells me, walking closer to me before grabbing my wrist painfully._

_I scream out as he digs his nails into my cuts. I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. He must have had something on his nails, and entered it into my bloodstream. He pulls me into his arms, and I pass out. My last coherent thought was I was never going to see my family again._

**XXX**

Naruto sprang up, clutching the blankets as he gasped in breath after breath, a cold sweat running down his face. He panted heavily, looking around the room as if believing he was still in his memory. Naruto sighed in relief as he found his surroundings to be the medical wing of the mansion, the blanket he grasped crisp and white. A cough to his left drew Naruto from his thoughts.

His father sat there, a less than happy look about his face. "What were you doing?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "I was going to see Sasuke, like you wanted me to, what do you think?" he said rather harshly.

Minato grunted, shaking his head. "I'm talking about you passing out in the hallway! You're lucky Madara was there to bring you to the medical wing."

The name sent a shiver through his body. Why? Naruto tried to remember the last part of his memory, knowing it must have some kind of importance. But when he tried, a fog came over him. Did he forget it again? That was strange.

He shook his head, grasping it with his hand. "Sorry, Tosan. I just… I was remembering an overpowering memory, and it made me feel the effects from it."

Minato's eyes widened with curiosity, then. "What was it?" he asked, moving forward in his seat.

Naruto shook his head again. "I .. was in a basement, I think. It smelt really moldy. Anyway, Kyuubi was there…," Naruto trailed off, looking around again as if looking for the fox.

"Kyuubi is with Itachi, still, I believe," Minato answered the blonde's unasked question.

Naruto nodded. "Well, he helped me escape … and I was running … and someone called to me… but I … I can't remember anything after that," the blonde struggled, meeting a very painful wall when he tried to force himself to remember.

"What do you mean, son? Did you forget part of the memory?" Minato asked, worriedly.

"Yeah .. I think. I just can't remember the last part of it..," he said, sighing again as he gave up.

Minato patted his son's leg. "Well, I'm sure it'll come back to you again soon."

Naruto nodded, a grin splitting his face. "Yeah," he looked around again. "You said Madara brought me here?" at voicing the name, his body trembled visibly.

Minato noticed, and creased his eyebrows in wonder. "Yeah," he drew the word out, narrowing his eyes. "He brought you here after you collapsed in the hallway."

"Is he still here?" Naruto whispered, narrowing his blue eyes as well.

"No," Minato mocked his son in a whisper as well.

Naruto frowned. "Otosan, I think something's wrong with that guy."

Minato rolled his eyes. "So I've heard," he said sarcastically. "Is it only because he intimidates you?"

Naruto waved his father off, his face sour. "Of course not! I wouldn't bring it up if that was the only reason, and you know it!" he yelled, offended. "I just think that the rest of that memory I forgot involved him!"

The blonde king creased his brow again, considering. "But you can't remember any of it, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I wouldn't accuse Madara just yet," Minato stated simply.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms as he turned his head away. "Alright. If you say so."

Tsunade came into the room then, immediately feeling the tension between the two blondes. She smirked as she neared the two. "Well, nothing is wrong with Naruto, besides the usual," she mocked.

"OI!" the blonde yelled, pointing a finger. "Take that back you old hag!"

"What did you say, kid?" Tsunade yelled, fisting her hand.

Minato cleared his throat again, making Tsunade snap out of her anger. "Right. Anyway, because of the stress you've been put through lately, your blood supply has decreased quiet awfully. You should probably check in with Sasuke ASAP." She drawled on, waving her hand as if dismissing it.

Naruto pulled his lips back as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Otosan…," the blonde whined as he pouted sadly.

"No Naruto. If you want blood, you're going to have to get it from Sasuke," he said with authority, nodding his head. "You're not going to get it from me."

Naruto's shoulder's slumped dejectedly. Tsunade laughed at this. "That brat's probably still in the training room, but I don't want you out of this bed until you've fed from him. If you get up, I'm afraid you'll have another dizzy spell."

Minato got up from his seat as Tsunade finished her sentence. "I guess I'll go get him, then. Don't leave this room, Naruto," the king stated as he walked to and out the door.

Naruto let out a breath of air before leaning back on the bed. That was great. Not only would he have to see Sasuke, but he would also have to feed from him now. How could this get any better? Tsunade noticed the look on the blondes face and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get a concussion from all the thinking your doing," she joked.

Naruto glared at her and pushed her hand away. "Haha," he mocked.

Tsunade shrugged and went back into her office, leaving Naruto to the cold dull room. It was only a few minutes later that Naruto heard approaching footsteps. One set being his fathers, and the other he assumed was Sasuke's. His suspicions were confirmed as Sasuke entered the room. The raven conversed with his father in the threshold before shutting the door. Sasuke's figure seemed tense to Naruto, surprisingly.

Sasuke turned around shortly before making his way over to Naruto's bed. He sat down in the chair Minato had been, but said nothing as he looked upon Naruto. The blonde, in turn met the Uchiha's eyes once before he had to look away. He sat forward in the bed, chafing his hands together.

He cleared his throat, not sure where to start. "I'm sorry," he blurted.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the blonde. Naruto shook his head as he continued. "I know that's probably not a lot considering all the shit I put you through recently, but I really am," Naruto said earnestly as he looked up into charcoal eyes. "I've been full of myself, not really thinking about what I say and do. I mean … I really still don't like our situation, but I …," Naruto stopped, not sure what to say next.

Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes. "It's fine," he said shortly.

Naruto looked up at the raven, his eyebrows raised. "Really? Even though I've been a major jerk to you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he opened his eyes to Naruto. "Just be quiet. I didn't come here so you could cry your heart out to me."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms much like he had earlier to his father. "Well excuse me if I'm trying to patch things up! I guess it was a mis—mhff!"

Naruto was cut off as he was pulled forward, Sasuke wrapping his arms around the blonde. Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling Sasuke's warmth. The raven nuzzled his head against Naruto's as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair tenderly. Naruto sighed wistfully.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his eyebrows creasing in strain. "I'm … sorry too," he admitted. "It shouldn't matter that you lost your memories. I .. should just be happy you're alive," the raven said softly, hugging Naruto tighter as he titled his nose into Naruto's neck.

Naruto trembled, feeling his eyes mist over. Why were Sasuke's words effecting him this much? The blonde let his arms wrap around the raven, comforting Sasuke as he rubbed short, small circles across the Uchiha's back. Naruto sniffled as he nuzzled his face in Sasuke's shoulder before the raven pulled away slightly.

"Right," he said mostly to himself. "Minato-osama told me you had passed out."

Naruto nodded as he wiped his eyes roughly, embarrassed that Sasuke had seen him cry. He heard the other chuckle and Naruto bristled. "How is that funny?" he asked incredulously, his eyebrows creased as he glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke waved a hand at him as he tried to stifle his laughter. Naruto thought it was appealing to see the raven laughing, and not glaring him into the ground. "It just sounds so much like you. You're very stubborn, you know," the raven stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I've heard this many times," the blonde grinned playfully. "So, are you just going to sit there and let me die?"

Sasuke creased his eyebrows giving Naruto an unimpressed look. "Dobe," he whispered under his breath.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I heard that!" he screeched madly.

The raven only smirked as he drew Naruto closer once more, leading the blonde's head to the pulse point on his neck. Naruto thought about it for a second before he moved Sasuke's head to the side with his hand. "Hold on a second!" he said, looking at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"What?" the raven asked callously, trying to force Naruto to let him go.

Naruto gazed down at the three little marks on the back of Sasuke's neck, wanting to touch them but finding his hands preoccupied with keeping Sasuke at bay. Without thinking about it, Naruto reached his tongue out and licked those three little marks, feeling Sasuke shiver under him as the raven gave a quiet moan. Naruto in turn felt the pulse run through him again and his eyes glazed over. He let his arms relax some, and Sasuke broke away from the blonde's hold.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a grin set on his face. Sasuke had a small blush on his face and he was panting lightly, his eyebrows creased and his eyes glazed over. "You liked it," Naruto teased, bringing Sasuke back over to him until his mouth was on the raven's neck again.

The blonde felt Sasuke tense, as if expecting him to pull that stunt again. Naruto, however, smelt Sasuke's blood to lower his fangs and change his eyes. He licked the spot on the raven's neck before biting slowly into it. He felt Sasuke grab hold of his hair roughly and placed his other hand on Naruto's back. Naruto closed his eyes, wanting to experience all the feelings that came from drinking the raven's blood. The blood was warm down his throat, and it made him feel loads better. His brain was less muddled and he was no longer jumpy.

He let Sasuke's neck go, pulling away and wiping his mouth of whatever was left. He let his hand drop then, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Naruto belittled himself for doing that to Sasuke. It wasn't fair to him. "Um … so, how are your burns?" he stumbled, deciding to bring up conversation.

Sasuke lifted his shirt, showing the blonde himself. "They're better," he murmured as he put his shirt back down. "Thanks."

Naruto shrugged, acting nonchalant about it. "It was nothing," he swallowed, looking away from the raven. He looked over to Tsunade's office, a thought suddenly coming to him. "Hey, grandma, can I go now!" he yelled to her.

"Brat!" the blonde medic shouted back. "Get the hell out if you're done!"

Naruto grinned, feeling accomplished. He got up quickly before rushing over to the door. "C'mon, Sasuke!" he ushered as he opened the door and ran out.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde, wondering where the sudden optimism came from. The raven shook his head as he smirked before he followed Naruto, albeit slower than the blonde. Naruto was running down the hallway, waving to everyone that passed him with enthusiasm. When he came upon his father's study, he stuck his head in, seeing the blonde king at his desk, glasses on his face as he looked over some important documents.

Naruto grinned, saluting his father with two fingers. "Otosan!" he said before shutting the door and making his way down the hallway still. Needless to say, Minato was stunned into blinking for several seconds before he smiled and closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Naruto ran down the hallway still, trying to see if he could find Itachi and Kyuubi. He needed to talk with Kyuubi; to apologize. It was then that Naruto came across a door that was a crème color with vibrant red trim. Some how, Naruto guessed that this was indeed Kyuubi's new room. He halted his steps as he came to stand in front of it, only slightly out of breath. He straightened his clothes out before knocking on the door.

He heard a pair of footsteps approach the door before it opened, revealing not the Mussito, but Itachi. "Naruto-ookimi? What brings you here?"

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Dang it. I thought this might be Kyuubi's room," he looked around again, seeing Sasuke walking up to him, his hands in his pockets. "Do you know where he is?"

Itachi looked back into the room, his brow creased with tension. "This is Kyuubi-san's room… but he is sleeping right now."

"Aw, c'mon, can't you wake him up?" Naruto whined as Sasuke took the spot next to him, raising an eyebrow before turning his gaze over to his brother.

"Sasuke," the older raven regarded. He turned his attention back to Naruto. "No, I don't think that would be a wise thing to do. But, could you do me a favor?" he asked politely.

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Could you go and fetch Tsunade-san for me?" the raven asked, giving a small smile.

Naruto's shoulder's slumped again. Sasuke smirked. "We'll get her immediately, Aniki," the younger Uchiha said, dragging Naruto back the way they came by the collar of his t-shirt.

Itachi watched them with curiosity. It was just earlier that they had been on such bad terms, but now, they were acting as if none of that happened. Silently, he wondered what went on between them to make them so chummy. He shrugged his shoulders before shutting the door and taking place on the seat by Kyuubi's bed once more. If they were getting along, that was one less thing he had to worry about. But right now, as he gazed on Kyuubi, he had a life to worry about.

_**[TBC…]**_

**If anyone wanted to know what Kyuubi looked like in that position in the bathroom, I drew a picture of it; **http :/ polar-chan. deviantart. com/ art /Kyuubi -Submission- RUIN- 189631892

Just erase the spaces and enter it into your browser. If you have any trouble, and still wish to see it, contact me, and I'll give you a direct link.

**A/n- **Yay! Another update. Sadly, it is not the one-shot. Very sorry about that, but you know. I will write it! Promise! Lol Well, this was a fun update. I hope I'm getting better at writing rape _ since some reviewers didn't think so in my other story, _**Life's Decision**_. But whatever, this is a new story! So, please be creative with your reviews. I look forward to reading them.

_**P.c**_


	6. Little Secrets

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I benefit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Cursing, a bit of MadaKyu, talk of rape. _You have been warned._

**A/n-** Yes, I am back! This is the long awaited sixth chapter, and though it's short, there's a lot going on in there, so make sure you look closely! I sometimes slip in little details about the future story. It's called foreshadowing, kids. Anyway, I hope my readers appreciate the chapter. Sorry I haven't been around recently, but I'll try to make updates as soon as I can. I'm graduating college soon, so I might not be on as frequently. I love all of my wonderful followers who continued to reread the first five chapters of this story in my absence. I love you all! You're very kind for staying with me all this time. Sorry for being bad to you, but please enjoy this chapter as an apology from me!

**[Chapter 6]**

Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to Tsunade's infirmary, although the former was a little faster than the latter. Naruto was still hyped up on a sporadic burst of energy, and he showed it as he walked, skipped and jogged down the hallway. Sasuke was all but ready to shove Naruto in a room and lock him inside because of how annoyed he was making the raven. Luckily, the two happened upon the medical wing before that was possible.

Naruto slammed the door open before running inside while Sasuke casually strolled in behind him. Naruto was stopped just inside the door, but Sasuke couldn't point out the reason for his frozen state. The raven was taking another look around before Naruto's hand collided with his shoulder in three brutal slaps with the meat of his palm. "Look, Sasuke! She hasn't even made the bed yet!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he chuckled and attacked the bed in a furry of flailing limbs.

Sasuke was glaring a hole in the back of Naruto's head as he moved toward Tsunade's office at the back of the room. The raven heard Tsunade growl in the back of her throat before she grunted, forcing Sasuke to dodge the clipboard that precisely knocked Naruto in the forehead, making him fall off the bed in a heap. Sasuke stuck up his nose at this. At least he didn't have to listen to the dobe anymore.

"What are you guys doing back?" Tsunade yelled as she came out of her office, arms crossed as she approached the raven Uchiha.

Sasuke bowed slightly, respectfully, before meeting Tsunade's heated glare. "Sorry for the intrusion, Tsunade-sensei, but my brother requests for your medial knowledge."

Tsunade's brow rose at this. "Oh? Did he injure himself?" she asked curiously as she watched Naruto struggle to get back on the bed, one hand holding his abused forehead.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't believe so. Itachi didn't mention anything, but I assume it has something to do with Kyuubi."

"The fellow that scratched up the idiot's back?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right. She scratched the back of her head before sighing. "Alright. I just have to pack up my supplies. I'll be just a minute."

"One more thing," Sasuke stated hurriedly, just as Tsunade turned to walk back into her office. The Uchiha waited until Tsunade turned to look at him before he, himself, took a quick glance at the blonde behind him now fully on the bed. "Why is Naruto acting more—"

"—Annoying than usual?" Tsunade finished for him, a sly smile creeping on her face. Tsunade could only snicker when Sasuke refused to grace her with an answer, choosing instead to turn a silent stare on her. "It's simple, really. Naruto had gone six years without fresh blood. When you let him feed just now, the fresh blood gave him more energy than he was used to, making him act the way he is..."

"Why hadn't this happened when I first let him feed in his condo?" the raven asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Easy; Naruto was pumping with adrenaline. The blood was being used up as soon as it entered his body. Not only that, but you knocked him out for three days," she laughed, remembering Minato's pout when he found his son returned unconscious. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in an hour or so, I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Tsunade gathered up her things quickly before coming back into the medical room with a bag on her shoulder. Tsunade and Sasuke made their way to the door where Tsunade proceeded out while Sasuke yelled for Naruto. The blonde, all too eager, tripped in the sheets, causing him to fall face first onto the hard tile. Naruto shook himself of the pain before jogging to the door where he was met with an amused smirk. The blonde rubbed his nose tenderly as he glared at the raven before exiting the room and making his way down the hallway, not bothering to wait for the other two.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at this. "We should do this more often, for entertainment purposes," she said slyly, a hand covering the side of her mouth as if she were whispering this to Sasuke who smirked at the comment.

Naruto didn't turn around, but offered the two his middle finger as a gesture of what he thought of the idea. Tsunade shrugged. "See, what'd I tell ya? He's already coming around."

The rest of the trip was made in silence before eventually, the three stood in front of Kyuubi's door. Tsunade was first as she knocked on the door and waited patiently for Itachi to answer. "Ah, welcome, Tsunade-sensei," the raven greeted before stepping out of the way. "Please come in."

Tsunade nodded before obliging and entering the room. Naruto was quick to follow, however, his path was blocked once Itachi moved back to his place in the doorway. "Oh, c'mon!" Naruto pouted as he folded his arms and huffed.

Itachi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-ookimi, but I'm afraid Kyuubi shouldn't have any visitors right now. I'll send for you later, okay?"

Naruto let out a breath before nodding. "Alright, deal," the blonde agreed before backing up to stand next to Sasuke.

"Good day, you two," Itachi parted before shutting the door softly.

The elder raven turned toward the bed where Tsunade was already at work. She had gotten the fox's arm in a blood pressure monitor and she was currently checking his pulse. Itachi walked up to her, watching her from the other side of the bed as she worked. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, glancing at Itachi for a split second before writing something down on her ever present clipboard.

Itachi slumped where he stood before running a hand through his hair. "It's difficult to explain."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well you might want to say before he keel's over."

The raven gave a slight bob of his head before sitting down in his chair and intertwining his fingers under his chin. "I brought Kyuubi back to his room to find some comfort in it, seeing that he's in a new environment and all. He said he wanted to take a shower, so I let him. When he came out, his hand was bleeding," Itachi gestured to kyuubi's bandaged hand that was red with blood. "I dealt with it as best I could, but that's not what had worried me," the raven stated honestly as he stood from his seat before walking to the bed, pulling the covers down to the red-head's hips and lifting up his shirt to his neck. "This is what bothered me the most."

Tsunade broke her confused gaze from Itachi to look down at the boy on the bed. The blonde gasped in surprise, her eyes wide from the image she saw. Kyuubi's stomach was mutilated with all kinds of scars and slashes, some still new. She bent down to get a better inspection as she glided her hand gently over some of the scars. "These look too healed to be recent, unless he's a fast healer."

Itachi shook his head as he sat down again. "Oh, I'm sure you can find scars on that boy's body from one-hundred years ago."

Tsuande's head whipped up at this. "What are you saying?" she asked, her voice giving away the defense she felt.

Itachi closed his eyes and ignored Tsunade's question for the moment. "After I bandaged his wound, I stepped out in the hallway to let him dress. When he came to the door, crying, I knew something was wrong. He went back into the bathroom, and when I came in to find him, he had a piece of mirror ready to slice his neck open," Itachi declared, his eyebrows knitting together as he remembered the image, and what came after that.

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond, but Itachi cut her off. "When I addressed him, he must have created an illusion of some sort, because Kyuubi … submitted to me, in the most inappropriate way," the raven shook his head before opening his eyes and steadying his gaze with Tsunade's. "He said, _"I'm sorry, Master Orochimaru, please forgive me." _Now, what does that mean to you, Tsunade-sensei?" Itachi asked, his voice venomous from the anger he was radiating.

Tsunade sighed before looking at Kyuubi, how his scared stomach rose and fell with each breath. "You need to calm yourself, Itachi. I know what you must be thinking, but that might not be the explanation. We only just met Kyuubi the day before, and we hardly know anything about him. Maybe he had been trying to commit suicide because we had captured him."

"No!" Itachi shouted furiously. He caught himself, his eyes wide with the surprise he felt from the foreign anger in his system. He hadn't felt as mad since the day he found out his parents had been killed. "Excuse me, Tsunade-sensei," Itachi asked as he cleared his throat. "How do you explain the cuts all over his body, then, if what you're saying is true?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the raven dangerously before she answered. "He could have gotten them fighting, disobeying orders or failing a mission."

"Ah!" Itachi raised his index finger chest level, motioning to make a point. "Disobeying orders. I believe that one to be correct. However, not the way you think. Kyuubi, in not so many words, admitted to me that he had been sexually abused by Orochimaru, and I believe he got these scars from fighting back," Itachi announced before getting up from his seat to pace. "He told me his age, Tsunade. Tell me, how old you you think he is?"

Tsunade ruffled her nose at this, not seeing the point. "Near your age, I assume."

Itachi smirked, but shook his head. "I thought so, too. In fact, Kyuubi-san is younger than Naruto," at this, Tsunade's eyes widened. "He's only one-hundred and fifty."

Tsunade thought it over, but came to the same conclusion each time; Kyuubi must have been lying. "Itachi, how do you know Kyuubi isn't just trying to pull a fast one?"

Itachi's features fell, his eyes taking on a sad gleam. "If you could have seen his expression, Tsunade-sensei, I'm sure you wouldn't be having doubts right now. Kyuubi may be able to act, but no one could have been able to pull that off."

The blonde medic let out a breath, her eyebrows furrowing as she placed her hands lazily on her hips. "Even so, Itachi, I'm not a psychiatrist. I can heal his physical wounds, not his mental or emotional ones."

Itachi nodded. "But I'm sure you know something, at least?" he asked hopefully.

Tsunade stood silent for a moment before replacing Kyuubi's shirt back over his stomach and pulling up his covers. The blonde then walked toward the door and motioned for Itachi to follow. She stopped next to the door, her arms crossed and her index finger and thumb messed with her bottom lip. "I didn't want to wake him. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate us worrying over him."

Itachi nodded his agreement. Tsunade shifted in her spot, glancing at the sleeping red-head before leveling her gaze with Itachi again. "I didn't learn much, but there was once that I was called upon for the same reason. This had been just a little after your clan joined ours. An Uchiha was raped, Madara's brother, Izuna," Tsunade stated, bringing up lost memories. Itachi nodded once more, but didn't interrupt. "Minato-osama requested that I try to help him, so I studyed on the topic for quite some time, but I was too late," the blonde's voice lowered as she looked away, a haunted look about her face.

Itachi's gaze lowered as well. That had been an awful time, and to this day they still didn't know who raped poor Izuna. But now wasn't the time to be regretting the past. They had a new problem in the present. "So what did you learn, Tsunade-sensei?" Itachi asked as he brought his black eyes to Tsunade's golden ones.

In return, the blonde slumped her shoulders. "Cause and effect, really. The victim might have trouble concentrating, sleeping, eating, or even being in the same type of room they were raped in. They won't want to talk about it, they might avoid people, even isolate themselves. Behavioral changes, suicide, temper problems. Anything you might think of. It's really all just common sense," she informed, her tone light despite the expression she wore just moments before.

"How shall we handle him, then?" Itachi asked as he glanced to the boy on the bed. He was sure he knew what Tsunade would say.

"Well, I suggest you go read up on the same books that I did. Then, watch his actions," the blonde woman said just as Itachi suspected. "I can stay here and watch him until you get the books."

Itachi accepted before Tsunade wrote a list for him. The raven was quick to leave and quick to return, books in hand. When he returned, he found Tsunade resting in the chair he himself had previously been sitting in and Kyuubi's hand was re-wrapped in bandage. Itachi set his books on a spare table in the corner of the room before making his way over to Tsunade, who had stood up and stretched.

"He probably won't wake up for a while," the blonde began as she picked up her bag. "But I wouldn't have those books in sight when he does."

"Yes, thank you," Itachi said as he escorted Tsunade to the door. "Thank you for dropping by. I appreciate it very much."

Tsunade stepped just outside the door, but didn't move. "Are you planning on telling anyone about him?"

In all honesty, he hadn't thought about it. Of course he would tell Minato-osama, but other than that, who was there that could keep a secret? Well, besides his brother, but Itachi was sure Sasuke wouldn't give a damn. "Minato-osama, of course. But telling anyone else would be a dreadful mistake, I believe."

"Yes, you have a point there," Tsunade nodded. "Well, I'm walking by there. Care if I drop off the message, since you can't seem to leave this room longer than five minutes?" the blonde smirked.

Itachi's cheeks warmed at the hint she was implying, his eyebrows raised only slightly. "Tsunade-sensei, you know I'm only worried for his well-being, and I understand that you have other responsibilities, too. I wouldn't want to be the person holding you up," he shot back, only one eyebrow raised this time.

Tsunade pulled her lips back as she gave him a knowing look. "Of course. Well then, if you'll excuse me, Itachi. I'll send your message to Minato-osama before returning to my _'responsibilities'_," she snickered before turning and walking the way she had come from, a hand waving over her shoulder.

After watching her walk down the hallway for a short second, Itachi shut the door and made his way to his seat. After thinking about it for a moment, Itachi picked his chair up and took it to the table that held his books. He sat facing the bed, so Kyuubi's form was in view. Wouldn't do if he should wake up and catch Itachi reading one of those books.

**[SxN]**

Tsunade left Kyuubi's room with a smirk, having read Itachi quite well, even if he didn't want to acknowledge his own feelings. Regardless, the blonde medic made her way toward Minato's office, expecting the blonde to be busy at work, like he normally was. In fact, when she had first joined the Namikaze clan, Tsunade had never witnessed anyone else so dedicated to their work. Minato was a piece of work. Even though he was a leader, a King, it didn't stop him from doing almost everything he set his mind to. He had time to marry, have a kid, build his clan, lose his wife, find his child on his doorstep, have said child be kidnapped, and also nearly heartbroken multiple times. Minato was something else.

Tsunade stepped in front of the grand double doors, knocking politely before hearing the quiet, 'Come in'. The doctor opened the door just wide enough for her to slip through then shut the door back behind her. She set her bag down on one of the chairs before taking a seat in the other open one. She made herself comfortable, knowing Minato was probably looking over something important that shouldn't be disturbed.

After a short while, Minato removed his glasses and rubbed his face with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, finally taking a break to relax. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Tsunade?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh stop." she teased, mock waving her hand in front of her. "I came upon request. Itachi wanted me to relay a message for you about Kyuubi."

Minato's curiosity was instantly peaked. "What about him?" he asked almost excitedly.

Tsunade pursed her lips as she intertwined her fingers atop her lap. "Well, it's not good," she began. Minato sat up-right in his chair, his hands clasped together on top of his desk as he stared intently on Tsunade who continued after she knew she had his full attention. "He tried to kill himself just recently," she said somberly.

"What?" Minato nearly shouted, his eyes wide. "Why? For what reason?"

Tsunade let out a breath. "I'm not sure on the full details, but I guess Itachi found out Kyuubi was sexually abused during his early years. Itachi wanted him to open up, and I guess that didn't sit well with Kyuubi so he tried to off himself before he would have to," the blonde shrugged, her eyebrows furrowing with the memory.

"Did he injure himself?" Minato asked hastily.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not life threateningly. He did break the mirror in his bathroom with his fist, though."

Minato nodded, though he wasn't happy Kyuubi had injured himself. At least he didn't succeed in his suicide attempt. "Where is he now?"

"Sleeping, in his room with Itachi," Tsunade answered promptly. "Itachi is very protective of the boy already."

Minato smiled at this. It was right of him to put Kyuubi with Itachi. The Uchiha was very instinctual, intelligent and kind. He knew how to take care of a person, even if he wasn't allowed the honor all the time. "Who else knows about this?" he asked suddenly.

"Only you, Itachi and me," she said honestly.

"Good. We don't want this getting out, alright?" he said in a demanding fashion. "Kyuubi's delicate enough. We don't need to give him another reason to kill himself."

Tsunade nodded, already knowing this. She stood up before grabbing her bag. "I'll take my leave, then," she said, dismissing herself.

"Tsunade, I want you to keep getting details from Itachi. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we deal with this situation," the blonde king said solemnly, his eyebrows furrowed.

The blonde woman nodded her head once more. "Yes, Oja," she accepted calmly before turning and making her way out the door without a look back. She knew what was written on the King's face. In a way, Kyuubi, broken and alone reminded Minato of his own son when he first found himself at the castle. These were dreadful times, it seemed.

**[SxN]**

_He was … trapped again. Back in that dingy cell with the lousy bed and only one visitor. Why? Hadn't he gotten out? Hadn't he found his way to Naruto and King Minato? Kyuubi shivered atop the bed, his fingers and toes chilling with the cold temperature; there was little to say about the hole covered sheet that blanketed the bed. Everything was a blur. Kyuubi couldn't think, couldn't see. _

_The red-head rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the disorientation from his vision. That's when he heard voices in the hallway. Before Kyuubi could make any sudden move, Orochimaru was over him, but all the fox could see was the shine of his wicked eyes, glaring down at him with lust and hate. Kyuubi struggled against his captive, finding that he was more tired than he had originally anticipated._

"_Kyuubi!" the man above him shouted. _

_The red-head in question blinked as his gaze traveled upward, however, he didn't stop his struggle. He knew that hadn't been Orochimaru's voice, but his mouth had been saying the same thing the voice did._

"_Kyuubi, stop this and wake up!" the voice shouted again._

_The fox's eyes narrowed. Wake up? He was asleep? _

_Just as Kyuubi thought this, everything began to haze into a fog before turning white, and disappearing altogether._

He awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and a cold sweat dewing on his forehead. Immediately, his eyes focused on the body above his, noticing the position they held. Kyuubi went wild as he tried to escape his captor, not caring if he or the other person got hurt. As long as he got away.

Fortunately, Kyuubi was able to get one of his hands free. The red-head pulled one of his legs up and pushed on his aggressor's chest, kicking the man back. Hurriedly, the fox scrambled to get up and out the door. His attacker was right behind him as he exited the room and transformed into his fox form. He was faster this way. Kyuubi dashed off, noticing the other had failed in chasing after him. The red-head ran through a couple more hallways before he found himself lost, tired, out of breath and spent.

It was then that Kyuubi remembered where he was, and who he had probably just injured. The fox leaned against the wall before sliding down until his butt touched the floor, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Not only had Kyuubi thrown Itachi off of him, he also remembered the incident in the bathroom and the emotions that had suddenly washed over him. With glazed eyes, Kyuubi glanced at his bandaged hand, noticing it was a lot nicer and better put on. Itachi must have sent for the doctor. The red-head cursed under his breath. This was just great.

Not too long after, Kyuubi heard a pair of footsteps making their way toward him. He thought they'd be Itachi's, but the scent was not his. Kyuubi's head shot up from it's spot, his eyes training a glare on the Uchiha's face. "You," he growled out as he rose swiftly before stomping over to the other occupant of the hallway. "You liar!" he screamed, pushing on Madara's chest. "You told me Orochimaru would help my clan! That he would protect us! Why did you lie to me? It's my fault!" the red-head began to sob, his glare never faltering as the tears brimmed in his eyes. "Why did I trust you? Why do I still...?"

Madara snickered before caressing Kyuubi's cheek. "Oh dear Kyuubi. You must have known your kind had to be wiped out first. You're nothing but a disgusting half-breed," he spat out, tightening his hold on the red-head's face.

Kyuubi clawed at the man's wrist as he felt himself be pushed against the wall, his breath knocked out of him once more. The fox felt a hand run up his side, and it caused an unwanted shiver. Shouldn't he have been trying to get away? Didn't he not like it when people touched him? Didn't he feel like he would contaminate them if he did? But … wherever Madara touched was like a thousand flames burning his skin, purifying it. Kyuubi felt the other man lean his body into him, and he gave out a whisper of a moan.

Madara chuckled at this. "Are you needy because you have not been embraced in a few days, or are you really in love with me?" he teased, leaning close to Kyuubi's face.

Kyuubi turned his head away, avoiding Madara's gaze. "P-please stop," the red-head murmured before biting his lip painfully.

"Ah, ah," Madara shook his head as he wagged a finger. "That wasn't an answer. Maybe I should punish you," he said letting his hand fall to Kyuubi's thigh, running up the shorts before slipping under the waistband.

Kyuubi pushed on Madara's chest, flinching at the touch. "Stop, please! I don't want this!"

Though the fox continued to struggle, Madara kept wearing a smirk, his eyes glowing with entertainment. "How's that? You say you don't want it, but it seems this, here, likes the attention," he whispered in the other's ear as he grasped Kyuubi's stiff erection rather harshly. "Besides, I thought you liked me, Kyuubi."

The red-head let out a gasp, his hand coming up to hide his mouth. His strength was leaving him, because deep down, Kyuubi knew he still had feelings for the man. Madara's hand squeezed and pumped Kyuubi's shaft in a quick pace, causing the fox to jerk his hips. Kyuubi gripped Madara's shoulder as he felt himself orgasm, his body shaking with the force.

Madara pulled his hand out of the other's shorts, glancing at the white ooze that covered it. He pulled up Kyuubi's shirt, using the underside to clean his hand. "You'll be a good boy, right, Kyuubi? We wouldn't want Orochimaru finding you again, would we?" the raven smirked as he patted the fox's cheek roughly before walking away. "I'll see you around."

Kyuubi slumped to the floor, his body had reached its limit. He panted, trying to regain his breath. He needed to get back to his room to apologize to Itachi for kicking him. But then, did he really want to see that guy again? Itachi had seen his weakest moment, and knowing the Uchiha, he would want to discuss it. Maybe he was sadistic; making Kyuubi relive his past, his nightmares. What person in their right mind would make a person cut open scars?

The red-head sighed before standing on wobbly legs. He tried to run away once, and look where that got him; lost in a hallway and molested by a past lover. Kyuubi hated to admit it, but thinking about his memories with Madara made his eyes burn and his nose tingle. Madara had been good to him, nice and caring. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why was his life so shitty all the time? Oh, that's right. He deserved it for giving his clan away to Orochimaru who slaughtered them without a second thought. He deserved everything that came his way, and more.

Slowly, Kyuubi made his way back the way he had come from, hoping to find a familiar place or smell. Luckily, or unluckily, Kyuubi came across one Namikaze Naruto who was eager to jog up to the red-head. "Kyuubi!" Naruto greeted happily, somewhat weirdly for the fox. The blonde lowered his gaze and scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say. "Um, I .. wanted to say thanks, and sorry. I remembered that you helped me out before, you know, where Orochimaru was keeping us," he said, looking up at Kyuubi for confirmation. When the red-head nodded, Naruto continued; "I'm sorry about getting mad at you and being bias, I guess," he shrugged, smiling lopsidedly.

Kyuubi's gaze softened as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I understand. After all, I'm the one that chased and attacked you, I suppose you have the right," the red-head laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah," Naruto looked away again, feeling the air get heavy around them. "So, what are you doing over here?" As Naruto said this, he looked around, probably for Itachi.

"Ah … I just needed to get some air. Itachi has been suffocating me since this morning," Kyuubi snickered. "Do you think you could show me the way back? I lost my way," he admitted, sweat-dropping.

Naruto nodded. "Sure!"

Inside, Kyuubi was grateful for the change in topic. He really hadn't wanted to get into the reason he had been out there in the first place. Unconsciously, Kyuubi lifted his wounded hand to his chest as his other hand cradled it gently, tenderly as if it would break. Of course, Naruto saw this too, and automatically, his brain pieced together the puzzle.

"So that's why Itachi wanted me to bring Tsunade? What'd you do to your hand, Kyuubi?" the blonde asked, not feeling slightly guilty for invading Kyuubi's personal information.

The red-head stiffened at this, his muscles tensing. "I … slipped in the bathroom and accidentally punched the mirror," he grinned awkwardly, hoping Naruto didn't detect the lie.

When the blonde laughed, Kyuubi let out a relieved internal sigh. "It's hard to believe you're the clumsy type. When I first met you, you gave me an impression of a very sophisticated and intelligent person," Naruto admitted, his cheeks tinting pink as he remembered the first time his eyes laid upon Kyuubi's face in the blazing moonlight.

Kyuubi's eyebrow creased low on his eye as the other reached his hair line. "You're not some creepy fan-boy, are you?" Kyuubi asked, inching away from Naruto jokingly.

"Oi!" Naruto said, pointing a furious index finger at the red-head. "You're not good enough to be worshiped by me!" he said, his chin held high, nose in the air as he strutted forward, ahead of the fox.

Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed. He knew the kid was only joking, but it still stung. After being told for most of his life that no one wanted him, that he was a monster; a worthless piece of trash that was diseased and tainted, it hurt, even if it was a joke. Kyuubi could only force a small smile on his face when the blonde grinned back at him, however. It would do no good for Naruto to start worrying about him, too. Kyuubi didn't want anyone's sympathy or pity.

The rest of the way back was made in silence. Kyuubi's gaze was far off, thinking of things that should have been best forgotten in his past when it died. Silently, he sighed before looking up, noticing Naruto had stopped in front of his crème and red trimmed door. The fox smiled faintly before he pressed his hand to the door knob, grasping it with a shaky hand. "Thank you, Naruto," Kyuubi conveyed before opening his door and entering his room without bothering to hear Naruto's departure.

Instantly, Kyuubi noticed the smell in his room. It smelt entirely of Itachi, which was … peculiar. His golden gaze landed on the raven, however, after he noticed movement to his right. Itachi was at a table, some books stacked on top of said table. Itachi was … studying in his room? What was with that? Kyuubi desperately wished he could read the small print on the side of the book, but found it impossible. Tearing his gaze away, the red-head stomped over to his bed before plopping down, only regretting it once he felt the now cold cum squish against his abdomen. He was glad Naruto was only half vampire... but there was always Itachi. And, wouldn't you know it; Itachi was way worse than Naruto.

The fox heard Itachi rise from his seat before walking directly over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

What hurt Kyuubi wasn't that he was asking, but that Itachi actually sounded sincere, which confused and pained the red-head. "W-why would you ask?" Kyuubi cursed himself as his voice came out unstable and a bit raspy.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Who did it?" he asked ferociously, his hand crumpling the bedsheets within his palm.

"Did what?" Kyuubi asked, his voice cracking with it's fake emotion.

"Stop trying to hide it, Kyuubi. I can smell it on you," Itachi said seriously, pressing forward to lean over Kyuubi's back, seeing how far he could go with the red-head.

Kyuubi tensed as he felt the bed creak, but he struggled with himself. He wanted to get up and off the bed, get as far away from Itachi as he could, but he fought the urge partly because of pride, and partly because he didn't want to be scared anymore. "I—I did it to myself," Kyuubi said quickly, not wanting to bring Madara into all of this.

Itachi's eyebrows creased lower over his eyes. "You did it to yourself? After you nearly wet yourself running from me?" the raven asked incredulously.

Kyuubi nodded his head, thinking his voice would give away his lie if he continued to talk. The red-head knew Itachi probably already knew he was lying, but the fox would be damned if he admitted that he had a connection to Madara. Then it hit him. Kyuubi knew Madara was working with Orochimaru, or at least, he had been. So what was the man doing in Minato's castle? "Is Madara part of your clan?" Kyuubi asked almost silently.

Itachi heard the whispered sentence, however, and his eyes widened. "Did Madara do it?" he growled, his eyes flashing red.

Kyuubi quickly turned over, waving his hands frantically. "No! I passed him in the hall and … um," Kyuubi looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want to admit it, but if it saved him the trouble, he guessed there was no other choice. "I .. used to be in a relationship with him," the red-head admitted, his eyebrows furrowed. "Even now … I still …," he closed his eyes, feeling the sting of the tears again. "And when he looked at me … I just …," Kyuubi couldn't stop it this time.

His sobs filled the room quickly, his breaths coming in short hiccups throughout. He wiped at his face fiercely, trying to get rid of the tears that cascaded down the sides of his head, into his hair. Through his tears, the Mussito heard Itachi sigh before the bed shifted and weight was settled in one area, telling Kyuubi that Itachi had gone back to his original position at the edge of the bed.

"So you still have feelings for him," Itachi said flatly. Although, if you had known the Uchiha for a long time, you would have heard the sad tone to his voice. "And you jerked off in the hallway? No one was around?"

Kyuubi shook his head, not wanting to speak, or, not being able to. He gritted his teeth as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes more, though they were already red, bloodshot. Itachi turned around to face the fox, taking in his beat-up expression. "Since when did you know Madara?"

Kyuubi cleared his voice and sniffled before crossing his legs indian style, his gaze trained on his lap. "I met him before I was captured by Orochimaru. We knew each other for a few years before Orochimaru came into the picture," the Mussito wondered why he was being so compliant about his past. He hated bringing it up. Maybe he just wanted to tell someone finally.

Itachi looked away, his eyes glazed with some unknown emotion. "Did you … have sex?" he asked bluntly.

Though Kyuubi's faced darkened noticeably, he nodded all the same. "We were together, so, yeah."

"And he never came to look for you after you got captured?" Itachi asked, his voice harsh, but Kyuubi knew it wasn't aimed at him.

Kyuubi sniffled as silent tears rolled down his face. He let them, because he needed release, and he knew it. "No. Madara didn't love me, and he still doesn't. Why would he waist his time looking for a person he used for sex when he could just go out and find another?"

Itachi nodded gravely before standing up, giving no response to Kyuubi. The raven crossed the room in a matter of steps before opening the door, finding in a bit of surprise that Naruto was sitting with his legs to his chest at the wall by the door. His eyes narrowed considerably. "Naruto, will you keep Kyuubi company while I take care of some business?" he asked, stepping out of the way for the blonde to enter the room.

Naruto's brow furrowed, but he nodded as he entered the room hesitantly. "Sure, but—!"

Naruto was instantly cut off as Itachi shut the door, leaving the two alone in the room. Of course Itachi wasn't going to leave Kyuubi alone, but he hadn't expected Naruto to be sitting outside the door like that. What had he been doing there, anyway? Had he head anything they had been talking about? Itachi shook his head. He hoped not. Kyuubi had enough problems already.

Itachi rid himself of the thoughts before concentrating on his hate that was slowly building for Madara. Madara was going to pay for upsetting Kyuubi this way. Tossing the Mussito away like he wasn't anything. How dare he? Itachi felt his eyes change, his fists clenched dangerously at his sides. A hazardous aura surrounded the Uchiha as he bound down the hallway, fazing himself into the shadows to be swifter in his feat toward Madara's office where he knew the older man would be.

The raven solidified in front of Madara's door, not bothering to knock as he entered, slamming the door behind him. Madara didn't even look up as he continued to write something on a piece of paper. Itachi narrowed his crimson eyes at the other man, his emotions slowly taking over him. He needed to calm down. "Why didn't you say you knew Kyuubi before we took him in?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Madara set his pen down before clasping his hands together in front of his mouth, his gaze bored as he looked upon Itachi. "I didn't believe it would be important. That was more than one-hundred years ago, after all."

Itachi growled lowly in his voice. "Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself, Madara?" Itachi shouted as he slammed his hands down atop the other's desk. "Kyuubi came back in tears because of you."

This elicited an amused chuckle from the other Uchiha, and that was Itachi's breaking point. The younger Uchiha slammed Madara into the glass window behind him, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. Itachi bared his teeth to the other male, their faces precariously close. "Don't fuck with me, you self centered bastard," the Uchiha warned viciously, pulling Madara away from the window before smashing him back into the glass. "If you had been at least a bit interested in Kyuubi, you could have saved him from Orochimaru, but you didn't! You didn't even tell us about his situation!"

Madara smirked. "Why would I bring up something so small compared to the two prince's getting marked? We were still celebrating our merge with King Minato. Why would I want to ruin that, hm?"

Itachi's body shook with rage he didn't know he ever had, his breath coming out ragged. "You're sick," Itachi spat before smashing the other Uchiha into the window once more, making sure to crack the glass before dropping him and making his grand exit by slamming the door once more.

Itachi quickly made his way to the training room, not pausing in stride before taking multiple shots at the chain hung bag. His fists continued to collide with the bag until he lost his breath and needed a drink. The raven ran his head under the faucet in the men's bathroom, splashing cold water on his face, but it was no use. No matter how many times he hit that punching bag, he still contained all of that anger. Maybe now he knew how Sasuke must have felt when Naruto came back.

**[TBC...]**

**A/n- **Yes, I know. I'm terrible lol. This chapter's a bit short, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to take away from the next one, anyway. More Naruto memories, I think. I just wanted to point out, if no one's noticed yet, that Naruto and Kyuubi are the main characters in the story. The story mainly revolves around those two. But I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and please R&R! Thanks!

_**P.c**_


	7. Intense

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **BoyxBoy, blood, gore, swearing. _You have been warned._

**A/n- **Another update. I was so excited, I started writing right after I posted the sixth chapter, and this was the turn out. In all honesty, I hadn't been able to write for three or four days because of lack of inspiration, but I decided to sit down and write some ideas out, and this is what happened. A whole chapter was created. Please be respectful when you read. If you don't read the warnings, then that's your fault. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and guess what! I responded to reviews this time! Please go read yours! R&R = ]

**[Chapter 7]**

"Sure, but—!" Naruto said, halting his speech as Itachi closed the door on him. "Uh …," the blonde stuttered, his eyebrows furrowing. That had been a little weird. Itachi hadn't even referred to him with the added honorific. But the bigger question was; what was he supposed to do now? Sure, Itachi had told him to keep Kyuubi company, but … the Mussito was old enough to watch himself, wasn't he? Naruto didn't need to be there.

Said blonde turned around, his lips pursed. He had been sitting outside the door because he had thought something was wrong with Kyuubi. Like Naruto could feel his depression or something. The blonde wasn't sure how to describe it, just that he knew Kyuubi was suffering. When Naruto finally managed to pull himself from his thoughts and properly look at Kyuubi did he notice the fresh tear stains down his face and the bloodshot eyes.

"Kyuubi...," Naruto murmured as he took a few steps closer. "What's wrong? Did Itachi do something?"

The red-head laughed once at this as he lowered his gaze to his lap once more. "No. Itachi has been nothing but kind. I'm afraid I'm the cause of my tears."

Naruto creased his eyebrows as he made his way to the bed, sitting down with one leg on the bed, bent on the other that was hanging off the bed. "That can't be right. How could you make yourself cry, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi smiled sadly before closing his eyes. He didn't want to answer because it would bring up painful topics, and the fox didn't want to talk about that after what just happened. So instead, Kyuubi brought out a yawn and stretched before rubbing one of his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, can we talk about this another time? I'm kinda tired."

Naruto's expression fell, but he got up nonetheless. "Sure. I'll be at the table if you need anything," he said before walking over to the table in the corner. Truly, Naruto knew Kyuubi was avoiding the question, and Naruto couldn't find it in him to blame the Mussito. It was probably a subject he hadn't talked about with anyone, or it was just too agonizing to bring up.

By the time Naruto had sat down in the chair that was facing the bed, he discovered Kyuubi had laid down and covered up, assuming the position for sleep. Really, who went to bed during the middle of the afternoon, anyway? Well, besides to run away from a question they didn't want to answer. But, if Kyuubi really didn't want to talk about it, he could have just said so. Then again, Naruto knew he probably would have pressed on at that point.

Naruto sighed as he laid his head in his palm, his elbow resting on the table. So much for 'company'. Maybe he should just go. The blonde let his eyes drift over the table before resting on a few books. His interest was caught on the books, so he turned the chair toward the table and read the titles. They were … all about rape. Naruto's eyes widened greatly before he glanced over to the bed, where Kyuubi still lay, facing away from him. He assumed, since Kyuubi had been on the bed, that this was were Itachi had been before he left … but why was he studying up on _this _topic?

"_I'm not part of that man's clan. I never will be, but I'm kept here against my will. Do you understand?"_

Naruto had thought that just meant he was a prisoner. Apparently, Kyuubi's words had an underlying message. But, that didn't explain the reason Kyuubi made _himself _cry. If it was like _that_ with Orochimaru, then Orochimaru should have been the cause of Kyuubi's tears, right? So, what was making Kyuubi cry because of himself?

Before Naruto was able to process anymore information, the door opened gently and one Uchiha Itachi stepped through, his eyes trained on Kyuubi's figure before scouring the room for Naruto. When he finally found him, Itachi's eyes narrowed before he lifted a finger, wagging it to get Naruto to follow him out the door. The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly following Itachi out the door into the hallway. Itachi … looked rather peeved. Even more so, he looked livid, which was a first that Naruto had seen. Itachi was always calm and understanding. Just what had happened to make him so mad so suddenly?

Itachi quietly shut the door after Naruto came out before he trained his blazing black eyes on the blonde. Itachi had to force himself to change them back to their natural color. He cleared his throat before taking in a calming breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. All the while, Naruto fidgeted where he stood. "What do you know?" the raven asked brusquely. At the confused expression Itachi received from Naruto, he assumed the blonde hadn't understood the question. "Did Kyuubi-san tell you something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, nothing," he answered truthfully. "Why? Is there some kind of secret I'm not supposed to know?"

Itachi's eyebrows creased. "Yes, there is. And I can tell you already know what it is. So how did you find out, Naruto?"

Again with forgetting the honorific. This must have been something serious. "Uh ...um, Kyuubi didn't tell me anything because he said he was tired, so I went and sat at that table and read the book titles," he shrugged on shaky legs as he looked away, biting his lip. The anger pulsating off of Itachi was overpowering. "Six years ago when Kyuubi helped me escape, he told me he was being held prisoner, or at least I thought that was what he was telling me, but after seeing those books, I realized what he was really trying to tell me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes once more before closing them all together and crossing his arms. "Naruto-ookimi, I don't believe that was what Kyuubi was telling you. Neither of us know Kyuubi well enough, but I've stayed with him constantly since this morning and I think Kyuubi wouldn't want to tell you something so personal. Especially since you two had just met," the raven declared as he opened his eyes to peer at Naruto. "Nevertheless, I want you to keep his secret. Kyuubi is … unstable, at the moment."

Naruto nodded and thought back to his hand. That hadn't been an accident, then. "So, what really happened to his hand, then?"

Itachi sighed. "I wasn't in the room with him, but I assume Kyuubi punched the mirror because of some … emotional problems. That's all I'll say Naruto-ookimi. Please ask no more," he said sadly, his brow creased with tension.

Naruto nodded again before looking away. "I'll go, then," he sighed before walking away, not really sure of his direction.

"I expect you to keep your promise, Naruto. You can't tell anyone. Not even my little brother," Itachi called before taking one last look at Naruto's retreating form before entering Kyuubi's room and shutting the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

Naruto sighed as he continued his venture of walking down the hallway. Honestly, he didn't know where he was going because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He couldn't tell Sasuke? What was that; a joke? Naruto wouldn't have told the bastard anyway. If Naruto would have to guess, he'd say Sasuke was the type of person to just spill out someone's personal business. The blonde's mouth pursed at this. Well, he might not do it on purpose. Or … at all... maybe. Naruto just didn't know anymore.

Before he knew it, Naruto was back at his room, opening the giant door. It just so happened that a certain raven haired Uchiha was there, also, looking way too comfortable on Naruto's bed, reading a book. Naruto's jaw almost dropped at the sight. In Naruto's opinion, they had only confessed that they hurt each other … not that they were best friends again … or whatever else they had been. Naruto didn't even like the guy still!

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with an annoyed twitch of his eye as he crossed the room to the bed where he stood, his arms crossed and his eyebrows creased low over his eyes.

Sasuke didn't look up from his book as he replied. "Reading."

The twitch in Naruto's eye became worse at the obvious, sarcastic answer. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it, bastard," Naruto growled. "Why are you on my bed … and what the hell are you doing in my room anyway?"

Sasuke shut the book and set it on the nightstand before crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers over his knee. "This used to be _our_ room," the raven clarified.

"But it's not now, remember? I don't remember you, so you can't be in here," Naruto tried to make emphasis by sweeping his arm toward the door to try and force the Uchiha out.

"When you sleep," Sasuke said, finishing Naruto's sentence for him. "If you're awake and aware, you can defend yourself."

Naruto's head tilted at this, but his expression stayed at its irritated state. "Defend myself from what?"

The blonde … regretted saying those words. Undoubtedly, he regretted it. Just as Naruto finished his sentence, Sasuke had him on the bed, pinned under the raven with his wrists held tightly above his head. Naruto tried to struggle, but found he was using more energy just twisting than he was getting away. Instead, he opted to glare up at the cold Uchiha.

"This," Sasuke said simply. "Although I wouldn't do anything to _you_ anyway," the raven's voice held a bit of revulsion which made Naruto grumble lowly in his throat but wasn't given enough time to make a comeback. "When you came in just now your mind was somewhere else. And that look on your face said it wasn't good."

Naruto continued to glare heatedly at Sasuke. "So? I don't have to tell you anything."

"No, but I follow normals that insist I ask my Socius what is wrong with him," the raven answered calmly. Naruto found it somewhat creepy that Sasuke's voice level never changed since he had walked in.

"I'd be a lot better if there wasn't a guy pinning me to the bed and staring down at me like a creep!" Naruto yelled as he began to thrash again, his eye closing with his effort.

Sasuke smirked before letting go and moving away, sitting with his legs crossed on the far corner of the bed while Naruto took to his pillows straight away. "Now tell me what's bothering you, truly."

Naruto looked away. Guilt was eating him up, and he didn't even understand why. So what if he was keeping a secret from Sasuke. So what? Naruto had a right to keep things to himself, didn't he? There was no law against that. "Its … er, nothing. I'm just still getting over the memory and the blood … and the bond … thing."

Sasuke's hand unintentionally jerked slightly at the mention of their bond. "Have you still decided to get it removed?"

Naruto couldn't be sure … but it sounded like Sasuke was sad. Truly sad that Naruto wanted to get the separation. But why would he be? It wasn't like Naruto was gonna welcome him with open arms even after he got all of his memories back, right? So needless to say, Naruto was confused, ridden with guilt, and he was starting to feel a pain in his chest. Great. A wonderful morning followed by a terrific afternoon. Naruto was only so excited for the night.

"I don't know, really," the blonde said frankly. He looked up at he canopy before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "I can tell this is a big deal. Not only because we were supposedly a real couple, but also because of the treaty. It was made from our bond, wasn't it? If we got married, the Namikaze allowed Uchiha to join them?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's how it started, yes. However, the clans came together despite the fact that we never did marry," the raven informed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "So it wouldn't change anything if you were to get the separation."

Naruto's eyebrows creased at this. It sounded as if Sasuke were angry, but also as if he were challenging the blonde. "What's with that? You're so confusing!" Naruto shouted as he stood from the bed and walked over to his balcony doors. "Besides, I can't get the separation unless we both agree on it."

When an answer didn't greet him, Naruto looked back at the bed. Sasuke was still sitting there, his arms still crossed and his eyes still closed. To Naruto, his expression was blank, which put the blonde off a bit. Before when they had talked about it, Sasuke blew up in his face because Naruto was still 'him', which meant Naruto acted like his old self, right? Naruto's eyes glistened slightly as he narrowed them, thinking of what Sasuke must be feeling. If Sakura had lost her memory of them, Naruto would be devastated, but he wouldn't want to let her go. Of course not. He loved her, even if she lost her memories. So, was that how it was for Sasuke?

The blonde turned back around to face Sasuke, but he couldn't directly look at him. "L-look," Naruto internally groaned when his voice came out shaky, making him blush and scratch the back of his neck. "I …," he sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts, his shoulders slumping. "This must be hard for you. I mean, I wasn't told anything much, but I'm guessing you cared for me a lot. I've thought about it, and I can kind of understand what you're feeling, but—" Naruto cut himself off as he braved a look at the raven who's face was twisted with such an emotion Naruto wasn't sure what to call it.

The only one he was able to identify was anger before he found himself pushed against the balcony doors, Sasuke's fists tightly wound in the front of his shirt. "What _do _you know? How could you _possibly_ understand when you don't remember a damn thing?" the raven shouted as he smashed Naruto's body against the doors.

Naruto growled, grabbing onto Sasuke's wrists to try and pry them off his shirt. "Sure, I don't remember _everything _but I've gotten some of my memories back!" the blonde retorted. "Besides, I don't have to _know _anything to read your expressions! I mean, most times I can't, but then I remember some times in the past where I've seen the same thing, and I know what you're feeling," Naruto said, giving up trying to remove Sasuke's hands to instead just keeping his own hands wrapped around the Uchiha's wrists. "And not only that, but I can just _feel _it. Don't ask me how, cause I don't know, but it's like I can tell just by being near you!

"For instance, right now I can feel your tension, the hurt, sadness, betrayal, anger," Naruto sighed before looking down, still feeling Sasuke's glare radiate into his skin. "I'm sorry that I can't be the same guy I was, you know? But that's just not how it works."

Naruto heard Sasuke scoff before he was released, but Sasuke didn't step back. "You shouldn't apologize for something you don't think is worth the apology," the raven said simply.

"How do you know?" Naruto bit back as he rose his head to glare daggers into the Uchiha's dazzling black eyes.

"Exactly," was the only reply Naruto received before Sasuke walked away, back toward the bed. Naruto was flabbergasted at the change in atmosphere. It had so suddenly changed, he wasn't ready for it. "So I'll ask you this again since you decided to try and distract me; Why did you come in looking lost in thought?"

Naruto stiffened at the question. Yes, he had been aiming to distract Sasuke, and it had worked until now. What was he supposed to tell him? Besides, it really wasn't his place to tell Sasuke about Kyuubi, was it? "It's nothing...," he murmured.

"Does it have something to do with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, catching Naruto off guard for the second time. The blonde nearly fell where he stood. Just how did Sasuke know this? "You're not the only one who can read people," the raven explained as he sat down on the bed once more, his legs crossed with his hands resting on his knees.

"I'm not allowed to say anything," Naruto admitted. There was no use in denying it now, since Sasuke obviously knew more than what he was letting on.

A silence befell the room where the two just stared at each other, a contest of sorts. Naruto hated to admit it, but he had begun to notice that Sasuke's posture was forever elegant and divine. Now that he thought of it, Itachi was the exact same way. But with Sasuke, there was some kind of aura about him. Maybe it was the way he looked at you, but the raven's body language was definitely screaming testosterone and masculinity. Itachi had just about the same thing, but his was more sexual than anything. Naruto would have to guess it was because of the obsidian eyes the Uchiha had that just bore into you, like they were reading you from the inside out. On one hand, it gave Naruto the creeps, but on the other, he felt a slight shiver of unwanted desire. Naruto would have to say that was from his old self; the one that actually used to be with the raven.

After he remembered that memory of their bond, Naruto started feeling … different. He wasn't ill, and he sure as hell wasn't psycho, but there was most definitely something in him stirring up, and he wasn't sure he liked whatever it was, and whatever it was making him feel. It seemed that whenever Sasuke would get close, that feeling would stir and bubble which only made Naruto want to get as far away from Sasuke as possible, but it was like his feet were rooted to the ground, not letting him go. He cursed his body because Naruto knew that was the reason. Somehow, his body still remembered Sasuke even if his brain didn't. It was weird, yes, but so very true.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up as his name was called, clearing his mind of the thoughts that seemed to be taking over. Naruto gave a once over of Sasuke, noting how the raven's cheeks had tinted, his eyebrows creased from some kind of tension and his knuckles white from the grip his fingers held on his hands. In that moment, Naruto realized his thoughts had strayed so far, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. The blonde had started to stroke his cheek, much like he'd done before, but it was soft and slow, teasing almost. Immediately he stopped, but the damage was done. Naruto could feel that his pants were almost too tight and by the way Sasuke occasionally fidgeted, he'd guess it was the same for the Uchiha, too.

When said raven stood up, Naruto averted his eyes to the floor as his face heated up immensely. The blonde heard Sasuke's footsteps before the raven spoke. "You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?"

Too afraid, Naruto kept his gaze trained on the floor of his room as he found himself pressing up against the glass once again, feeling threatened by Sasuke's approaching figure. "W-what? Why would you think that?"

Though Naruto couldn't see it, he knew Sasuke had narrowed his eyes. "You think this is funny?" the raven accused as he closed in on Naruto, hovering over him with his hand on the glass behind Naruto's blonde head. "Do you think it's fun to watch me suffer because of our link?"

His words really pissed Naruto off. Sasuke was incriminating the blonde on false reasons, and it wasn't fair. The first time Naruto had done it, he didn't even know what it did, and when he had just done it, he wasn't even aware that he had! Besides, the feelings were mutual. Whatever happened to Sasuke was happening with Naruto, too. Why would he make himself suffer along with the raven?

Naruto lifted his head in one swift movement, not realizing how close Sasuke actually was. The blonde had been about to chew the raven out, but found that when he looked forward, Sasuke's face was _right there_, staring at him. The blonde would have backed up if he hadn't already. He had no where else to go unless he wanted to try and sneak past, but something told Naruto that even if he were able to get away now, he wouldn't soon escape Sasuke's fury.

As Naruto continued to send Sasuke's glare back, he could feel those new-found emotions welling inside of him. Naruto could feel himself begin to panic. The blonde raised shaky arms to the raven's chest, pushing against toned muscle. "G-get away from me," the blonde urged as he began to move away.

When Sasuke lifted his hand, Naruto almost believed he was going to restrain him, but when the raven's hand gently grazed the skin on Naruto's arm, the blonde felt himself get goose-bumps. "Sorry, but you've got to take responsibility."

Slowly, that hand traveled up Naruto's arm, to his neck and finally lifted his jaw. Again, his feet were stuck to the ground, he was stuck. The blonde clenched his eyes shut, his mouth pursed into a tight line. What was with Sasuke? He was being so kind all of a sudden. Why? What was the purpose? Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he felt soft lips caress his own, pushing lightly, tenderly. The blonde shuttered, his breath shaking as it wafted through his nose. This feeling was so different from before. Granted they had only shared a total of three kisses, including this one, that Naruto _knew _of, but this one, it was delicate and sensitive, like Sasuke was trying to keep Naruto from running again.

The blonde's hands that had been pushing Sasuke away gripped his shirt rather, his arms still trembling. Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Why was he letting Sasuke kiss him? Why and since when did he start to like it? The blonde felt the other's tongue tentatively swipe against his bottom lip and it caused Naruto's body to shiver. The hand that cupped Naruto's cheek began to stroke his whisker mark which relaxed his body as well as aroused it. Unexpectedly, Naruto's body jerked forward into Sasuke's, bringing them closer before Sasuke pushed the blonde back into the glass door with a grunt.

The Uchiha's other hand began to roam Naruto's body lightly, almost ghosting over his clothes before getting underneath the blonde's shirt and skimming the tan skin found under there. Naruto tensed automatically and brought his hand from Sasuke's shirt to the raven's, trying to get him to stop. Sasuke released Naruto's cheek to grab a hold of Naruto's wrist before bringing it to the back of his neck in an invitation, placing Naruto's hand on his own mark. Sasuke shook with the simple touch. Naruto felt a spark of electricity jolt through him not only from the touch of Sasuke's mark, but from the expression the raven wore after Naruto brushed his fingers against said mark. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his eyebrows had furrowed; his mouth slightly parted as a sigh escaped his lips.

The blonde felt his breath leave him, his knees weak. Sasuke resumed his exploration of Naruto's abdomen once the blonde had taken hold of his neck and the raven had gotten used to the tingling. Naruto's muscles gave a twitch when Sasuke's fingers glided over his skin. Naruto turned his head away, letting Sasuke retreat to his neck in exchange for his mouth's freedom. Excitable pecks turned into mild bites as the raven continued to work his hand lower before it came upon soft, blonde hair that traveled down Naruto's navel. The blonde in turn bit his lip after sucking in a sharp breath.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's neck tightened as he felt the buttons on his jeans snap causing Sasuke to pause in his ministrations. When he regained himself, the raven dove his hand under Naruto's waist band, gently stroking the blonde's stiff erection with the meat of his palm. Naruto gasped loudly, but his cry was soon muffled as Sasuke connected their mouths again, the kiss just as soft and sweet as it had been before. The blonde, to his own surprise, responded to the raven's kiss. It wasn't instant, and it was sloppy, but he responded all the same. At the same time, Sasuke let go of Naruto's member, and Naruto just about wanted to cry. Sasuke had been pumping at a slow, teasing pace as it was. But not too long after, Naruto heard another button pop and zipper unfastened before another heat was added with Sasuke's hand on his erection.

Though he was feeling like he was about to fly, Naruto also felt so awkward he was sure he could die. He was giving in to a man that he disliked and once had a relationship with. Not only that, but Naruto was beginning to realize that he actually liked it, which scared him. His hand was firmly pressed against the mark on the back of Sasuke's neck, and it made it all the more uncomfortable with the blonde because he could feel the connection they shared, the weight of it. Naruto … felt like he should do something, but wondered if he were to do it, would Sasuke take it the wrong way? Taking his chances, Naruto released Sasuke's shirt and lowered his hand to where Sasuke's was, clasping onto the other side as he fondled their joined erections. Oh God did it make a difference. Naruto could feel the warmth flood his lower abdomen and knew he was just about there.

Sasuke moaned deeply into their kiss before pulling on Naruto's bottom lip with his teeth. He freed the bruised skin then licked it sensitively, loving the gasp it made Naruto emit. Though the caresses were slow and soft, the two felt their impending release upon them. Sasuke bent his head forward and burred his face in Naruto's neck as the blonde tilted his head up as he climaxed with the raven, their combined semen splattering their hands white. Naruto felt Sasuke lean into him, forcing the blonde to put his weight on the glass door behind him. It was short-lived, however, for Sasuke decided to pick himself up on shaky legs and zip his pants up.

To Naruto, he looked tired and worn down. Was he not sleeping well? "Do you need to lie down?" the blonde asked after he covered himself up.

"I'll go to my room," Sasuke replied as he turned. "I'm sure you wouldn't feel comfortable with me here now."

Naruto was quick to grab the raven's shoulder, halting his retreat. "C'mon, just lay down. You look like you're gonna pass out any minute. I'll get you a change of clothes," the blonde ordered as he shoved Sasuke toward the bed before walking toward his closet.

Naruto came out with two pairs of sweat pants and wife-beaters. Hell, he could use a nap, too. He tossed a set of clothes over to Sasuke who had already started to undress before he, too, began to strip. Naruto would have liked to say that he wasn't embarrassed, but he couldn't. Not after what just happened. So when Naruto finally looked up and met the Uchiha's after-glow gaze with his own, it turned his face the color of a tomato. The blonde tried to ignore it, though, as he entered his bed and covered himself up fully as he buried his face in his pillows. The blonde felt the bed dip before another heat was added under the blanket. Sasuke kept distance between them, and Naruto was thankful. But that really didn't matter because the blonde could still feel the other's heat anyway. Was Sasuke some kind of giant fire or something?

Naruto yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand before fluttering his eyes closed. For some reason, however, he wasn't able to fall asleep as easily as he had wanted to. After turning over a couple times, Naruto finally sat up and stretched before looking over at Sasuke. The raven had one hand above his head which was turned to the side, his hair a sprawled out in many directions because of it's style and the blanket was only covering up to his hips. Unlike every other time, Sasuke's expression was … peaceful and relaxed. In the back of Naruto's mind, he briefly wondered what he was dreaming of, if anything. Another yawn overtook Naruto and he laid back down, this time toward Sasuke. It was weird, but seeing the raven's face calmed Naruto. He found it was easier to fall asleep afterward.

**[SxN]**

_**The Night Before;**_

This place was desolate, ruin. It was dead and abandoned. The perfect spot for a menacing presence. It was in this place that Orochimaru kept himself and his army. From there, he could monitor everything. From the humans doing everyday things to mythical creatures hiding or trying to fight back. He was always amused when he came to this place, but his biggest source of amusement was gone now, and that made life a little tougher, but he would have his plaything back soon. Guaranteed.

Kabuto entered the room, knocking on the door before fully stepping in the room. Orochimaru didn't turn in his seat. He enjoyed the scenery too much. "Sir, I was unable to attain Naruto," the gray haired man said regrettably. "Sasuke had followed him."

Orochimaru held out his hand, quieting the other. "It's quite alright. The plan wasn't to actually capture little Naruto. Did you find out if Kyuubi went there?" he asked, finally turning around in his chair to face Kabuto.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, sir. Naruto affirmed that," he answered. "But was it a good idea to let Kyuubi go, just like that?"

Orochimaru laughed deeply. "Oh Kabuto. Letting Kyuubi go has put everything into motion," the man began, standing up before pacing around his desk, his hands clasped behind his back. "When Kyuubi showed up at their hideout, Madara also received a message."

Kabuto's face scrunched up at this. "But we didn't give him a message."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes before turning back to his window, watching the desolate area blow away with the breeze. "Of course not. Madara and I had made an agreement when he first brought that fox to me. Kyuubi was to be the message to Madara; we're ready to attack."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "You've been planning this for over a hundred years?" he asked skeptically.

Orochimaru gave but a curt nod. "Of course. The Uchiha and I didn't want anything going wrong," the man informed before he glanced back at the other, a wicked smile adorning his face. "Now, Kabuto, gather everyone together. We're going to be leaving soon."

**[SxN]**

Warmth surrounded him and tried to lull him back to sleep, but Naruto had a feeling he should wake up. His eyes opened slightly, taking in the glass door to his balcony. The sun was setting. Just how long did he sleep? Naruto yawned before cuddling into his pillow, shutting his eyes once more. The blonde was started awake, however, when said pillow tightened its hold around him. Naruto sat up quickly, finding that Sasuke's arm fell from him when he did. The blonde' face heated up promptly and he escaped from the bed in a stumbling manner.

He had actually embraced Sasuke when he was asleep? The mere thought was overwhelming, but the memories that followed were worse. Naruto had let the raven caress him, not to mention Naruto joined in at the very end. What was going on with him? Was it because he felt lonely? Because he no longer had Sakura to go home to? Naruto held his arms, his eyebrows furrowing. Now that he thought about it. Sakura and Sasuke had many physical similarities. Their hair was just about the same beside's Sasuke's bangs, and both of them had pale skin. Was Naruto only attracted to Sakura because of that? He didn't want to think so.

Feeling sweep over, Naruto slipped on a pair of socks before leaving his room. He didn't want to be around the Uchiha anymore. Naruto felt like, if he were around Sasuke now, he'd only think of Sakura, and that wasn't fair. On either of their parts. Sasuke deserved his old Naruto back, and the blonde himself didn't know if that was possible. Sure, Naruto had succumbed to the raven's advances earlier, but that was because he had touched their bond. Even now, Naruto wanted to touch it. This was also a reason he wanted to get the separation. It would be better for Sasuke if Naruto was disconnected because it _was _torture to him.

The blonde sighed before rubbing his arms of the chill that entered the hallway. It had gotten so cold so fast, it made Naruto a little wary. It wasn't a normal coldness, Naruto could tell. When he realized this, Naruto felt a great pain overtake his head, tearing through his eyes. He yelled, clutching his head. Where did it come from? Why? Through his pain, Naruto could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

The blonde was only able to open one eye partly, but he could see who was coming. It was Madara, and his aura was powerful, evil. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were blazing with hate and malice. He knew it. Madara had been with the other side! He'd betrayed Naruto's dad and the kingdom! Who knew what the enemy knew! Naruto turned in an attempt to get away, but Madara was behind him within the blink of an eye. The Uchiha pulled on Naruto's hair, forcing the blonde's head back, creating more pain for Naruto to possess.

The blonde gritted his teeth as he felt the other breath a vicious laugh in his ear. "You're a nuisance," he spat, growling. "I don't know how you broke through the walls I created in your mind, but that won't matter soon."

Naruto screamed as he was pulled from the ground by his hair, the pain in his head intensifying. Through the pain, Naruto could feel Madara place his hand at his back before pain shot through his spine and down every muscle he had. It felt as though Madara's hand was … going right through him. Naruto choked on his breath before he vomited, but it wasn't his stomach acids. Naruto could smell as well as feel the blood spill from his lips. Everything became a little fuzzy after that.

Naruto felt himself fall to the ground, his body in a heap. He couldn't find the strength to move even an inch besides lifting his head. Madara was looking at something—someone. The blonde looked up, seeing a splash of red eyes and black hair before he closed his eyes. Everything was in pain. Everything was hurting. Everthing was black; empty.

**[SxN]**

Distant voices. They were all around him. What were they saying? He couldn't understand them. There was so much noise. So much pain. The air smelt thick, heavy. Was something happening? What was going on? Naruto couldn't remember what happened to him. Where was he? The blonde cracked his eyes open, seeing a bandaged Sasuke above him.

"—aruto! Wake up!" he yelled. "You have to get up!"

People were running all around him, screaming and yelling. Where was his dad? Where was Itachi? Kyuubi? Naruto tried to sit up, feeling a great pain run throughout his body as he did. He looked down at himself, his stomach was bandaged, but that didn't stop the blood from seeping through. His hand shook above the wound, his eyes wide and fearful. How was he still alive?

"AAAGGHHH!"

Naruto's head snapped up at the yell, his eyes taking in his surroundings for the first time. People... creatures—they were fighting, killing each other. There was blood everywhere. Dead people raided the room, coating the room with blood and stench. It was so overpowering. Naruto brought his hand up to his nose quickly, his eyes stinging. What in the hell was going on?

He was lifted to his feet, an arm slung around his abdomen. "We have to move, Naruto," the raven said, walking him away.

"Where's my dad? What's going on?" Naruto yelled, trying to break free from Sasuke's hold.

"Orochimaru sent an army to attack us. The mansion's been overrun. We have to leave." the Uchiha explained calmly, doing his best to guide the frustrating Naruto to safety.

The blonde pushed himself away from Sasuke, stumbling on something. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach where his wound was. When he opened his eyes, his caught site of what he had tripped over. A man, his eyes wide, eyebrows creased—was splattered in blood, his stomach slashed opened with what looked like claw marks as his guts spilled out over the ground. Naruto quickly backed away from him, his expression frightened, but he only bumped into another, dead soldier.

Naruto began to pant, his breaths coming in too short and too quickly. He was getting dizzy as his brain began to pulse, his eyes unseeing in his pain. What was going on? Why were all of these people dying? Why? Naruto lowered himself into the fetal position on his knees before screaming into the ground as he felt his brain ready to explode. He sat up, his back arched as he was blown back, a pulse radiating from his head that sent Madara, who was at the other side of the room, to the floor as well.

Naruto's eyes were tearing up, but he was unable to stop them from falling. His body was numb, only his brain was functioning as he recalled his past. All of his memories flooded into his brain in a thousand waves, crashing into him over and over again.

"_This is the life I was born into. It's not something I can change. But there are so many people dying. There's so much blood! Is this my fate? Must I live this way forever?_

_How many more times must I suffer? What about my father? Must he suffer, too? What about mother …okaasan? There's so much pain! So much pain..."_

Naruto fell back into what he was sure was blood, but he didn't much care. He remembered. He remembered everything. His blue eyes were wide as he sat up, turning his gaze to the right where he had left Sasuke. The raven wore an expression that mixed worry with nervousness. They were in a war. The enemy attacked blindly, and they had no way to stop the offense. They had to escape.

Naruto stood up on shaky legs, finding his head still a bit dizzy. He hurriedly made his way back over to Sasuke before the raven grabbed onto him more tightly. "Minato-osama has an escape route ready for us. Everyone's already waiting."

Naruto glanced back at the Namikaze and Uchiha fighting off the attackers behind them. "What about the rest of them?"

Sasuke's expression fell, but he didn't stop in his stride. Their safety was more important. "They know the risk of staying behind. They're willing to risk their lives."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew it were true, but it was so painful. Why was there always so much pain?

It wasn't long before the two caught up with the rest of the clan. Minato was ushering the rest of the women and children down the escape tunnels when Sasuke and Naruto showed up, taking everything in. The walls were barricaded and there were absolutely no windows. Where were they? Someone whispered something to Minato, and his gaze shifted from what he was doing to Naruto and Sasuke. His face brightened.

"Naruto!" he yelled, rushing over to the boy. "What happened to you?" the blonde king asked worriedly as he examined Naruto's naked form and bleeding wound.

The blonde looked down, his eyebrows creasing from the tension. "I don't … I don't know. I went for a walk … and Madara came. He picked me up by my hair and I don't remember much after that."

"Madara blatantly shoved his arm through Naruto's stomach in front of me," Sasuke chimed in, his eyes deadly red and his voice laced with venom.

Minato turned his attention over to Sasuke. "Is that why you are injured as well?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke for the first time, really. The raven was beat up all over, blood covered his clothes and bandages lined his arms, head and abdomen. "I had to protect my Socius."

Minato patted the raven on the shoulder lightly. "Good, boy. Now follow the line down the tunnel. Itachi's leading the group. He knows the way."

Naruto shot his head toward his father who started to walk away. "What about you?"

Minato turned back, giving Naruto a grand smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

"C'mon," Sasuke said as he lead the blonde down said tunnel. They weren't the last ones to go in, of course. There had to have been hundreds or thousands of people inside the mansion.

The tunnel was dark, but Sasuke guided Naruto through, his eyes glowing red in the dark. Naruto clung onto the raven's arm. Not only from not being able to see, not even from knowing his father was still inside the overthrown mansion. Naruto just needed that one comfort. He needed Sasuke.

**[TBC...]**

**A/n- **Yes, I know. Lovely chapter, ne? I had wondered if I should progress the story this quickly, but it is the seventh chapter and everything might come a bit smoother the rest of the way through. I hope everyone was entertained with this chapter. I know I had fun writing it when I was actually able to. When I wasn't actually writing it, I was always thinking about it, and it got me in trouble from my boss a couple times, but hey. I was just so excited, and I hope everyone else was too! Thank you, my reviewers, and here is your reward;

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**PlusSizedAngel- **I'm sorry, but it's how I had to progress the story, you see. Did this chapter make up for the last one? Thanks! I'm glad you still like it! Thanks for the review!

**WishMaker101- **Thank you very much! Lol I'm glad. Sorry that you had forgotten about it. Thanks again! I hope it does, too. Oh, I will. I don't think I'll ever abandon this site. Thank you for your words! I appreciate the review!

**ToxicStarCandy- **I'm sorry if you were confused, but I hoped you had enjoyed the chapter anyway. You're very right. Itachi is a smart guy, he'll know what to do. Thanks for the review!

**KyouyaxCloud- **Aww. Yes, Ita will heal Kyuubi's wounds... in time. Enough SasuNaru for you? Probably not, but there's more to come! Thanks for the review!

**Karishiana- **Thanks! Yes, Kyuubi has many problems, and Itachi is also in a bad position. I hope this was fast enough for you, and thanks! I will! Thanks for the review!

**Lazy Gaga- **I know it has, sorry! You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. I like posting stories... when I get time lol. Thanks for the review!

**XjustAnotherStar- **Thank you very much! I'm very happy that you think that. I'll keep doing my best! Thanks for the review!

**Boo I Scare You- **Thank you! Yes, I know, very sad. I think I'm good at that XP Well, if he was, he isn't now. Or, he shouldn't be. Lol and no, you didn't spell chocolate right, but I got what you were saying lol. Thanks for the review!


	8. How Could I  Betray?

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from this story.

**Warning- **Shonen-Ai, foul language, blood and crude humor. _You have been warned._

**A/n-** Yes, I have updated once again! This one took a little while longer than normal, but my laptop took a ker-plunk on me, so I've had to use the desk top and the desk-top of course doesn't have Microsoft Word on it...**. **So I downloaded the Libre Office that Fanfiction recommended, wrote 4,500 words, saved and came back the next day ... and my document was encrypted.

So, since that didn't work, I stayed off writing for a couple days before I got back on and downloaded the trial run for 2010 Microsoft Office. Well, I wrote about 3,000 words on that ... saved and came back later only to find that my document was completely blank. FML, right? Well, I couldn't let my readers down! So I uploaded the encrypted document and I have been writing in the Edit/Preview section of Doc Manager. So please excuse any errors that may turn up.

Also, I wanted to clarify somethings. 1; For every 100 years in vampire life, be it Abyssus or otherwise, is 10 years in human life. So for instance, since Naruto is just over 200 years old, in human years, that means he's 20. This only counts for my story, however, and does not depict anyone else's ideas.

And as for number 2, you'll have to check the ending Authors Note because I don't want to spoil anything =]

**SOCIUS- **It means PARTNER, people. Sasuke explained that in the fourth chapter. Please be aware of what you read. Thank you.

**[Chapter 8]**

The tunnel was too long, in Naruto's opinion. He remained attached to Sasuke's arm as said raven guided the blind Naruto through the passage. This, of course, irked Naruto more than he would let on. He didn't like having to _cling_ to Sasuke as if he were the blonde's escort. Nartuto practically shivered at the thought. Sasuke, as an Escort. He had the face for it, but Naruto didn't want to be his customer...**.**

The blonde shook his head lightly to rid himself of the distracting thoughts. He was grateful to the Uchiha, certainly, because he was explaining to Naruto where to step and when the path may be a little bumpy. But Naruto knew he was only saying it so the blonde wouldn't trip, fall and take Sasuke with him.

Naruto snickered at the thought before a cold breeze swept by them and the blonde involuntarily shivered from the chill on his bare torso. That only served to remind him of the gaping hole in his stomach. Naruto brought one of his hands to his mouth, feeling dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden. The blonde closed his useless eyes and lowered his hand to his stomach, feeling the damp gauze that lined his damaged abdomen.

It was a searing pain that he had put at the back of his mind when all of his memories pushed through the black wall in his head. Thinking of it brought the headache back to the forefront of his mind and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows lower over his closed eyes. He hoped there was some advil where they were going.

Naruto was so distracted with his thoughts, he failed to hear Sasuke's warning. The oblivious blonde caught his foot on a protruding rock, causing him to stumble. He was close to falling, however, the Uchiha righted him and pulled him along by the arm Naruto still had securely around Sasuke's. The blonde looked up at Sasuke, flinching as his gaze landed on the others glaring red eyes.

"Be mindful of where you step," Sasuke growled. "I know you cannot see in the dark, so don't drag your feet so carelessly," he chastised before looking forward again.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and quickly clamped his lips together. Regardless that he felt amazed at his ability to keep his mouth shut, Naruto knew that if he were to talk back to Sasuke after what he had just been thinking about, it would have told the raven that he had remembered everything.

Naruto knew that he should tell them, and he would, but not yet. After all, he was still himself, even though he remembered. He wasn't in love with Sasuke, and he still wasn't too concerned with the war, really. He felt out of place, like his memories didn't really belong it him.

The blonde sighed before closing his eyes again. Even though he felt like a stranger, he still cared for the people around him; his supposed clan. But, since he wasn't the same Naruto, did that mean they wouldn't want him in that same clan anymore? Would they not want him around?

Naruto creased his eyebrows before lifting his hand and grasping onto Sasuke's arm once more. Of course that wasn't the case, Naruto decided. He was still Minato's son, he had every reason to be here. Besides, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go to; Sakura had a new boyfriend already.

Naruto bit his lip, unaware of Sasuke's steady gaze on him. The raven looked over the blonde thoughtfully, taking in his saddened expression. Surely Sasuke's words hadn't put him in this mood, had they? No, even if Naruto didn't remember his old life, he was still the same obnoxious, loud and annoyingly happy blonde he'd always been. But that didn't mean Sasuke's words hadn't _led_ Naruto to think of something to put him in that mood.

Sasuke blinked and tore his eyes away from said blonde before his hand rose unconsciously to Naruto's hand that grasped his other arm tightly. The raven set his palm down on the back of Naruto's hand tenderly, feeling how cold Naruto was. That surprised him. He knew the tunnel was cold, but he hadn't thought it would affect the blonde so much. Of course, Sasuke had to remember that Naruto was without a shirt.

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh as he forced Naruto to let go of his arm so the raven could wrap that arm around Naruto's shoulder, bringing his body closer to Sasuke's own. The raven almost smirked as Naruto's hesitant arms wrapped around Sasuke's stomach, greedily taking in his body heat.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down the blonde's shoulder, working some friction to warm the skin. The Uchiha blushed faintly as Naruto nuzzled his face in Sasuke's neck, feeling the blonde wearing a grin. The raven was quite glad at that moment that Naruto _wasn't_ able to see in the dark. The raven was shortly relieved of his thoughts as his eyes met with the shining glare of the sun just beyond a few people that were in front of them.

Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder gently and pointed in front of him, knowing Naruto could see it. "Look," he said shortly before lowering his hand.

Naruto beamed as he eyed the rays of sunlight before them. As soon as they were closer, Naruto noticed that it was a staircase that would lead them to the world above, where he would have suspected a latter. The blonde released Sasuke's warm body in favor of rushing up the stairs, feeling the heat of the sun on him a second later.

He basked in the feeling before he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the out doors. The blonde let his eyes flutter open before he gazed around, noticing that the tunnel had led them to a clearing in the forest with heavy coverage overhead.

Naruto turned his head, seeing all the people before him in a line. At the end—or should he say the beginning—of the line, Itachi stood with a clipboard as he directed people to their appropriate groups. What was he doing? Where they all splitting up now? What sense did that make?

The blonde was forced to wait, however, as the line slowly moved forward. Naruto watched as a group was okayed by Itachi before they all disappeared into the darkness, or should he say faded? Whatever it was, Naruto was awed. He didn't know a person could do that.

The blonde was so distracted, that it seemed like time flew by as he suddenly found himself in front of Itachi, waiting for directions. Itachi was busy writing something on his clipboard before he looked up, his gaze landing on Naruto and Sasuke with a mixture of happiness and relief. He pointed to the group behind him. "You two are with me," he said lightheartedly before waving the next few people over.

The group behind Itachi was small, and Naruto recognized just about all of them; Kakashi, Obito, Deidara, Tsunade and an unconscious Kyuubi? The blonde quickly found himself with tunnel vision as he excused himself through the small crowd to get to Kyuubi. He knelt on the other side of the red-head as Tsunade took up the other.

The blonde doctor was busy taking his pulse before she looked up at Naruto, a golden eyebrow raised. Naruto cleared his throat as he dried his sweaty palms on his pajama pants. "He's ... not hurt, is he?" the blonde asked concernedly as his eyebrows furrowed.

Tsunade grinned as she shook her head. "No, he's not injured any more than his hand," she said, unknowing that Naruto already knew about that. "Besides, you should be worrying about yourself."

"Then why is he unconscious?" the blonde asked as he ignored her statement, his voice laced with skepticism. "Is it because we still don't trust him?"

Tsunade tilted her head, sighing as she thought of an answer for the younger blonde. "I suppose you could say that, but Itachi thought it would be more appropriate to sedate Kyuubi so he wouldn't relapse if he saw Orochimaru," she explained lightly, not wanting to give too much information away to Naruto.

Naruto blinked slowly as he gazed over Kyuubi's features. He looked quite peaceful in his induced sleep. Naruto didn't grace Tsunade with an answer, but he didn't really see the need for one. Instead, the dull pain in his head reminded Naruto of what he had wanted to ask before. "Ne, Tsunade," he called, getting her attention. "Where are we going?"

The older blonde creased an eyebrow as she turned her head away, but kept her golden eyes on Naruto. "We're going to Suna," she informed, a little put off by the familiar way he addressed her.

Naruto nodded, but didn't respond right away. He knew of Suna, even before he lost his memories six years ago. People had told him it was a nice little town, mostly known for it's friendly hospitality. That brought a flash of a warning in Naruto's thoughts. "What about the people of Suna?"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked, completely confused by his sudden outburst.

The blonde blinked his eyes, wiping his face with his hand as he took a calming breath. "Sorry. I mean, won't we be putting Suna's people in danger by hiding out there?" He looked up, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as her lips twitched. She closed her eyes before she answered. "Not many people know this, but Suna is actually a town mostly made up of mythical creatures," the doctor opened her eyes so that they were gazing on Kyuubi's peaceful face. "There are more like Kyuubi there, as well."

Naruto smiled happily. "That's great," he said ecstatically. "He should feel more at ease then!"

Tsunade nodded, but said no more. Naruto was still smiling from ear to ear as Sasuke finally made his way over after talking to Itachi, and stood next to where Naruto knelt. They sat in silence for a while before Itachi came over, having finished checking that no one remained in the tunnel. He squatted next to Tsunade who briefed him about Kyuubi's health.

Itachi nodded his understanding before Tsunade stood out of his way so that he was able to pick Kyuubi up without difficulty. He then addressed the small group. "Does everyone know where they are to flicker to?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrow before a memory swept by him; his dad had explained that to 'Flicker', a vampire would have to dissolve their being into the shadows, which allowed them to travel a greater distance in less the time. As he thought of his father, he looked around. Minato wasn't anywhere around them.

He creased his eyebrows as he stood up and fisted his hands. "Where's Otosan?"

Itachi appraised Naruto calmly, his face blank as he answered. "Minato-osama has requested I take the group to our new hide out first. He assured me he would be in later."

Naruto raised one of his fists as he stepped forward daringly. "And you let him stay back without any help?" the blonde shouted, his temper flaring.

The older Uchiha nodded, answering Naruto's question silently. "He didn't want anyone else to stay behind," he explained as he shared a brief glance with his brother before turning and making his way to the edge of the forest.

Naruto was shaking in anger as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother looking up, but they spoke nonetheless. "Don't worry, Chibi," Deidara said in a soothing tone of voice. "Minato-osama will be alright. He isn't King for nothing."

Naruto shut his eyes as he heard Deidara sigh as the hand on his shoulder gave a couple pats before it slipped from his skin. The blonde waited for the group to walk away before he twisted around toward the tunnel. He had fully intended to run back into the dark, damp and cold death trap but a certain raven stood in his way. Naruto slammed into Sasuke's chest, almost sending him to the ground. The blonde grasped his stomach as it throbbed with pain, a whisper of a groan escaping his lips.

"G-get out of my way," he said, glaring at Sasuke with pained hatred.

The Uchiha simply shook his head. "I can't let you go back, Naruto. You're injured and are much more valuable to your father alive."

Naruto's lips pulled back in a scowl before he pulled his fist back and aimed toward Sasuke's jaw. The raven in turn dodged to the right, avoiding Naruto's blast before he grabbed a hold of the blonde's wrist. He cried out in pain as Sasuke spun the blonde's arm around, pushing it up his back. The raven then wrapped his other arm around Naruto's neck, choking him.

"Calm down, Naruto," he hissed into the blonde's ear as Naruto tried to scrape the arm from his wind pipe.

Naruto didn't answer, but continued to thrash until his oxygen supply ran out and he collapsed into Sasuke's arm. The raven swiftly hauled Naruto's body into his arms, carrying him around the shoulders and under his knees much like Itachi had with Kyuubi.

Sasuke approached the depleting group quietly, watching as they all disappeared into the shadows before his brother gave him a nod, and it was his turn to vanish. Sasuke willed his and Naruto's bodies into the darkness, gliding their essence toward the destination his brother had instructed him before.

When he reanimated their bodies, Sasuke found himself standing in a nice sized foyer. Three simple stairs led up to an open floorplan with a larger set of stairs just before the grand room. Sasuke followed those stairs up to the second floor that had a walkway with view of the foyer and grandroom. Just past that walkway was a moderate sized bedroom with a queen sized bed.

The bedroom was magnificently crafted with glistening cherry wood, neutral browns and pale creams. Sasuke took several seconds admiring the room before he placed Naruto on the bed. The raven knew they'd have to change the sheets after he awoke, but for now he'd let Naruto sleep. Sasuke regarded the blonde's relaxed expression before wiping a couple strands of blonde hair from Naruto's closed eyes, taking in his dirtied state.

His thoughts ran back through the evening; how he had followed Naruto after he left their bed only to find him in danger with Madara. Sasuke remembered the anger he felt as Naruto's bloody body crumpled to the floor, his eyes turning red with livid hate. The raven closed his eyes as he drew his hand away, placing it back at his side.

After he watched Naruto fall to the ground, his memory became blurry. He knew he had defended Naruto until Madara retreated then he picked up the blonde's broken body and Flickered them to Tsunade who was immediately stunned but fixed him up the best she could. She told Sasuke that Naruto would have to feed from him once he woke up, and he had thanked her.

The raven creased his brow as he thought of what happened next; he had taken Naruto back to their room, then he Flickered to Minato's office to confide in him about Madara when all hell broke loose. Minato's office had exploded from an unknown blast that caused Sasuke and the king to be thrown from the room into the hallway. That had risen the alarm on the mansion.

Minato urgently sent Sasuke back to Naruto after telling him where to meet the king afterward. Sasuke Flickered back to Naruto, finding his room still intact, but several explosions erupted in the backgroud, fulling his adrenaline. He had taken Naruto as far as the grand room before he was pushed out of his Flicker, tossing him and Naruto to the ground.

That's when Naruto had woken up and he had ... Sasuke wasn't even sure how to describe it. What _had_ happened? The blonde had fallen to his knees before he grasped his head in pain, supposedly. Did he remember something? But, even before his 'headaches' hadn't been _that_ bad. Maybe he had remembered several things at once?

Sasuke shook his head before turning and leaving the room. He closed the door softly behind him and exited into the open hallway where he watched his brother restore his and Kyuubi's bodies in the foyer. Sasuke had to admit, this was a pretty extravagant home.

**[SxN]**

When Naruto woke up, he felt ... dizzy. The blonde sat up with some difficulty, feeling a pain spike through his nerves as he did so. He placed a hand on his head, keeping his eyes shut as the world around him spun in a nauseating fashion. Once he was sure his vision has stopped whirling, Naruto opened his eyes to the wondrous room around him.

Yes, the room was quite nice, but panic started to bubble in his gut. Where in the hell was he? Naruto closed his eyes and started to ponder, remembering that Namikaze had to evacuate the mansion, and he was in Itachi's group... Itachi wanted to leave without Minato, and the blonde freaked out before ... oh yeah, Sasuke had strangled him until he passed out...**.**

Naruto's eye twitched at this. And no doubt Sasuke had been the one to carry him to this room. But that would mean that he was in Suna... did that mean his dad was still at the mansion? The blonde whipped his head to his left, where the only light that was coming into the room were rays of moon light. Just how long had he been out?

Naruto, forgetting the fact that he was injured, sprang from the bed he lay in before stumbling loudly into the hallway. He was sure the hallway wasn't very long so his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. The place seemed to stretch on and on, but Naruto kept staggering forward, leaning against the rail for support. The blonde felt himself begin to sweat and he had started panting.

Naruto felt a jolt of pain in his stomach reign again and placed his hand over the spot. One; Naruto concluded that he was now wearing a shirt, and two; he remembered that he had lost a lot of blood from his injury. No wonder he was out of sorts. But he had to find out if his dad was alright. He couldn't lose another parent.

Delightedly, Naruto thanked Kami as he found the stairs. He proceeded down the stairs easily, hoping not to trip and fall so that his injuries could get worse. The blonde celebrated in his head as he made it down without mishap before he staggered past the giant room to his right toward a small, slanted hallway.

He could hear the others now, gossiping and laughing. It sounded like they were having a good time. But, hadn't they just been attacked? Hadn't they just been betrayed by a fellow comrade?

When Naruto managed to wobble into what seemed to be the kitchen, all talk dissipated. They were sitting at the bar; Minato, Deidara, Tsunade, Kakashi and Obito. They stared at Naruto as if he were a ghost before Minato jumped from his seat, sprinting to his son and holding him up. The younger blonde was grateful—he felt ready to pass out.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" Minato shouted in a very parent-like manor, and it made Naruto smile.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, Tosan," the blonde whispered as tears filled his eyes and his eyebrows creased, his emotions wild after realizing his dad was okay. "To see if you were here...**.**"

Minato's eyes softened as they narrowed before he turned Naruto around, preparing to take him back to his room. "Sasuke-ookimi!" he called back, looking over his shoulder. "Follow us up, will you?"

Naruto also looked back, seeing that behind the group at the bar, Sasuke had been lounging on a sofa that sat in front of a lit fireplace in the offset family room just beyond the kitchen. The blonde turned his head around Sasuke approached them while he allowed Minato to guided him back to the room he assumed was his.

Now that he was less distracted by his insecurities, Naruto took in the new house. In one word; Huge. Naruto was in awe, really. Maybe this house wasn't as big as the mansion, but it was giant, especially since it was supposed to reside in a small town. The blonde stopped his thoughts as he came face to face with the staircase again. It looked so much bigger from the first floor.

"Can you make it?" he heard his father ask him. "If you can't, there's an elevator just down the hallway."

Naruto's eye twitched again. This place had an elevator _too_? After his thought, the blonde shook his head. "I can make it up the stairs, Tosan," he grinned up at his father, his voice just a bit cocky.

Minato grinned back before they began their trek up the staircase. It was slow, but they had managed to get to the top. After Naruto caught his breath, he looked around, seeing two steps up leading to double doors, and he vaguely wondered what was behind them. In front of him was a door and to his right was the hallway that ... overlooked the foyer and grand room.

The blonde was relieved when he found himself in his room once again. Minato helped him to his bed before he turned to leave, only stopping once he felt his wrist restrained by a hand. The king looked back, feeling himself melt as Naruto gazed up at him with a look of worry and strain. "Don't leave, please?"

Minato couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu as he stared at Naruto's face, remembering times when he had done it before in the past. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll just be outside the door. I'll come back in once you've fed from Sasuke."

At this, Minato freed his wrist from Naruto's hand, smiling before he walked out the door, shutting it softly. Naruto was left in the room with Sasuke, the air tight around them. The blonde was still peeved at Sasuke for refusing to let him go back and help his father, but Minato was alright so Naruto decided to ease up some.

He looked up to the raven expectantly, watching him with big blue eyes. Sasuke blinked once, his stoic mask set in place as he made his way over to the bed. The Uchiha sat down next to Naruto, leaning in and tilting his head away for the blonde. Naruto swallowed the saliva in his throat, leaving an uncomfortable lump there.

He wasn't sure why, but maybe he was nervous because his old memories served as jagged edges, cutting into his emotions to shred them all to pieces. A little voice in his head was telling him to turn Sasuke's head toward him and kiss him passionately. Naruto knew that he wouldn't, though. He wouldn't give into his old memories. He couldn't.

Instead, the blonde leaned forward as well, placing his hands on the bed in front of him to stay steady as he moved closer. Naruto ghosted his lips over Sasuke's neck, just above the collar bone. Feeling the almost not there shiver the Uchiha gave him in return. Naruto could easily smell the blood in Sasuke's veins, all too aware that the mere smell was making his stomach do flips and his blood pool in his groin.

The blonde lifted his right hand to grab onto Sasuke's neck, closing the distance between his lips and the Uchiha's skin. Naruto's elongated fangs sunk deeply into the raven's tissue, eliciting a gasp from said Uchiha as the blonde took his sweet time lowering his fangs into the soft skin of Sasuke's neck. Naruto's body trembled as the warm blood ran down his throat, the sensation nearly making him high.

Naruto felt slight discomfort in his stomach as the red life-liquid traveled into his gut, healing his wounds. When the blonde pulled his fangs just as slowly as they had entered Sasuke's neck, he peeked up at the raven, noticing with a slight cheeky expression that Sasuke had tinted cheeks and his eyes were glazed over. Who knew he would be able to put that look on a guy? And after that thought, that tingling came back to his stomach, traveling down to his groin.

The blonde knew he shouldn't have been getting that passion in him, but how could he control his body? Naruto looked down, seeing Sasuke's hands grasping his jeans as if it were his life line before the raven stood up, his rosy cheeks long gone as his expressionless face was back in place. "Lift your shirt," Sasuke instructed.

Naruto creased his brow, but hesitantly complied as he lifted the fabric over his head, setting it next to him on the bed. There was a lot of blood on the gauze that lay underneath, and judging how hard it was to get off, Naruto would have had to assume it was new. Tsunade must have checked in on him when he had been out. The blonde had unwrapped the wound, seeing nothing more than what looked to be a giant scar there now.

Naruto peered back up at Sasuke, expecting him to say something. However, the Uchiha simply walked toward the door, closing it softly behind him. The blonde, left alone in the room, put his shirt back down and laid back on the bed, relaxing. After a few seconds of silence where he had almost fallen asleep, Naruto heard the door open ajar before it closed once more, telling him his father had entered.

"Naruto?" Minato called, eyeing his son's tranquil expression.

Naruto grinned. "I'm not asleep," he said as he opened his eyes to meet his father's gaze. "But I'm about to be," he yawned.

Minato nodded his understanding. "I wouldn't blame you. It's been a rough day all around."

"You're telling me," the younger blonde laughed.

The king laughed along with him, enjoying the light mood. However, once the laughter ceased, Minato's expression hardened. He stared down at his son with a serious expression, leaving Naruto to guess what he was thinking. Minato answered his unvoiced question as though reading the blonde's mind. "Did you have some kind of flashback or did you remember something when Sasuke was bringing you to the tunnel?" Minato asked, his brow creased lowly on his eyes.

Naruto at up then, furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes saddened. Should he tell his father the truth? But hadn't he decided he wasn't going to do that just yet? Did that make him scared? Naruto blinked slowly before he lifted his head, leveling his gaze with his father's. "I remembered that we had done something like that before, where our mansion was overrun and we had to evacuate."

The Namikaze king nodded, but he wasn't all that satisfied with his son's confession. There was a little warning bell going off in his head that Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth. "Yes, we've done this before. In fact, we've done this several times before," Minato informed, sitting down on the edge of the bed by Naruto's calves. "But you've never been to this house. At least, not before you were born."

Naruto watched as Minato's features fell, a depressed aura fixed around him. "Your mother and I used to live here together."

Unlike his father's expression, Naruto's eyes brightened. This was something he hadn't known, even before he had forgotten his memories, which immediately made the blonde wonder why his dad would tell him now, when he believed Naruto couldn't remember anything. "Really?" he asked in a fake sort of eager voice. The blonde didn't want to suspect his father of anything, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

Minato, unknowing to his son's inner turmoil, nodded his head, smiling a watery smile at the younger blonde. "Yeah, we lived here for about five years or so."

Naruto tilted his head. "Is that why there's an elevator in the house?" he asked, remembering what his dad had told him earlier.

The king seemed to think on it for a while before answering. "In all honesty, no. It was here when I bought the place three hundred years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. "You've had it for that long and it still looks brand new?"

Minato furrowed his brow before laughing a couple times at his son's humorous expression. "It's called taking care of your things, Naruto. And not just your material things. Your friends and loved ones, too."

The blonde felt his cheeks darken in color at the statement. He knew what his father was implying. He wanted Naruto to take care of Sasuke, and not just as a friend, but as the lovers they were supposed to be. Naruto blinked a couple times as he decided on what he wanted to say to that. Ultimately, he decided to change the subject. "Why were you guys laughing and carrying on as if nothing happened tonight?"

Minato caught the change in topic, but decided to yield from it for his son. "I was just telling Obito that since this place _does_ have a small amount of humans in it, he would have to dress as a girl if he were to want to go outside," the king explained, remembering the look on Obito's face as he was told. That never got old.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that overtook his lips as he imagined Obito dressed as a woman out in public. How ridiculous. Naruto laughed along with his father before another yawn broke out of his lungs, halting his laughter. Minato himself restrained a yawn before standing up and stretching. "I'll let you get some rest now, Naruto. Tomorrow we have to go into town and buy groceries," the king smiled as he waved, making his way to the door.

One thing coiled in the pit of his stomach, however, and Naruto fidgeted where he sat. "Tosan," he called out, rubbing a hand over his arm. He waited until his father looked back from the door, his hand on the handle. "I won't ... I won't have to share my room with Sasuke, will I?"

Minato merely stood there for a couple seconds, making the blonde panic a little more before the king smiled. "No, Naruto. Sasuke-ookimi has his own room just down the hallway. But I can ask him if you want me to...**.**"

"No!" Naruto yelled hysterically as he waved his hands around himself frantically.

Minato chuckled at his son's antics before opening the door. "Good night, Naruto," he said as he waved, walking out the door before closing it quietly behind him.

Naruto lay down in the bed, suddenly feeling the day weigh on his shoulders, drawing his eyes closed so he could be lured into the bliss of maybe a dreamless sleep. But before his mind shut down, Naruto couldn't stop his mind from reminiscing about his encounters with Sasuke since he had been brought back to the clan, and what it might mean for him.

**[SxN]**

_"Where am I?"_

_Everything is pitch black around him, but he could see himself. Where was he? Naruto turned in a three-sixty, but he couldn't see anything. The blonde pondered his predicament. He must have been asleep. How else could he explain this? But before Naruto could pinch himself awake, he felt eyes on his back, and turned silently to the onlooker._

_The blonde's eyes widened, taking in his own appearance just ten feet away from himself. It couldn't have been a mirror, could it? It would be one hell of a mirror, that's for sure._

"I'm not a mirror," _his other self said, startling Naruto._

_Naruto walked over to his doppelganger, leaning his head to the side, wondering if he were hallucinating. "What are you, then?"_

"I'm you,"_ his other replied as Naruto finally noticed the other him had red eyes and fangs. _"Or, more correctly, you're me."

_Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at this, not comprehending. "What do you mean? Are you saying you're the guy I was before I lost my memories six years ago?"_

_Red eyed Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms. _"So you finally get it," _the blonde shook his head as he gave a quiet laugh._

_"So why do you exist now? I remembered everything, didn't I?" Naruto asked, feeling himself irritated with his old self._

_Red eyed Naruto nodded. _"You remembered everything, but I needed to tell you somethings your conscious might have blocked."

_Naruto blinked. What could his conscious have blocked that Naruto didn't know about? He didn't answer as he waited for his old self to continue. _

_Red eyed Naruto took in a breath before releasing it through his mouth, his eyes shining with serious agony. _"I had tried to tell this to Sasuke when I had been released earlier this morning, but the damn breakfast bell had rung and knocked me back here," _he grumbled before his expression turned sour once more. _"Anyway ... what I'm trying to say is, when Madara had captured us ... he offered us to join his side,"_ red eyed Naruto stalled, his features expressing the pain he felt. Naruto feared the worst._

"And we accepted."

_Naruto's eyes widened. "No. W-why would we?" the blonde yelled, opening his arms out at his sides, palms up. "Why would I—we accept his offer? Why would we betray Otosan?"_

**[TBC...]**

**A/n-** CLIFFHANGER =3 YUP YUP. Bet you didn't see that coming? Lol Well, if you did, ARE YOU READING MY MIND? But no, seriously. Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the wonderful comments I received as well! Please review again! I've taken the time to reply to all of your reviews once again, too! Oh, and I didn't forget what I wanted to tell everyone. IF YOU'D CARE TO SEE THEIR NEW HOUSE, GOOGLE **Chateau De Lanier**. And if you have any questions, fill free to ask me.

_**Review Responses;**_

**RandomLurker24-** I'm glad that you're liking my story, but Sasuke did reveal that in the fourth chapter... So, I don't want to be mean, but you shouldn't just skim stories. I'm not implying that you were, but if you're asking, then I'm not sure what to tell you.

**Karishiana-** Lol thanks, but it wasn't really sex... it was just some intimate touching. Lol Yes, Sasuke is pretty cute when he's protective. Who do you hate... despise? Unless you're talking about Sasuke ... then I'm really confused lol

**Shining-Dreamer-** Yes, Naruto has his memories back! No, the other's don't know as you have just read lol though some suspect. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**PlusSizedAngel-** Thank you, I'm glad you understand =] And I can understand the love for SasuNaru, too! lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Through Darkness and Light- **Yay for action lol Madara had placed a wall in Naruto's brain, separating the real ones from the fake ones he created. Unless you mean when Madara blasted his hand through Naruto's stomach? ... Yes, Naruto had to leave Minato behind, but he's back now! =D

**WishMaker101-** Lol You're welcome =] Yay! I'm glad you were put in suspense! This update has been quicker than the last one, I believe ... but then again, maybe not. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Ah, sorry to disappoint, but Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to get together that easily. And rest assured, there will be an explanation on Madara's freaky mind control powers lol I had actually thought of it, but Madara being a good guy just can't work in my story... Sorry. Thanks for the complements! Lol I totally agree with you on that one! Thanks for the long review!

**Boo I Scare You-** Ah, yes. I figured some might have seen that coming. Well, that's Madara for you. And yes, Naruto has all of his memories back. Or so he thinks ... The other characters will notice when they notice ... lol Can't give away any spoilers, silly =] Thanks for the review.

**XJustAnotherStar-** Well thank you! Yes SasuNaru love =] lol I'm glad you think so! I was hoping everyone would appreciate the fact that I'm going slowly with everything. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one!

**Lazy Gaga-** Can I just say; your username made me laugh so long and so hard I started to cry. Just so you know. Anyway, Thanks for enjoying the story and I hope to hear from you again!

**FirieGurl-** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Aoko Rosetta-** Thanks! Did you enjoy this chapter, too? =]

**Hollow Way-** Thank you! And lol Thanks for the complements! Hope to hear from you again =]

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Lol Wouldn't we all like to be a little bit like The Great Itachi Uchiha? Lol yes, it's nice to see they're not fighting ... so much lol. And I agree. Sasuke and Naruto must have slept _wonderfuly_ after that orgasm lol. I'm sorry it was so confusing, but Sasuke gives a vague explanation in this chapter, did it help? Lol I was able to update and thankfully my boss didn't get mad at me again =] Thanks for the review!

**Kitren-** 0.0 lol Thanks! ItaKyuu will come very later on in the story with a few minor hints here and there, but good news is; It'll be all about SasuNaru here real soon! Thanks again for the complements and the review!

**FateSurvivor-** Thank you lol I like making long chapters, so that sometimes makes readers happy, but I've had some that think my chapters are too long, however, they don't bore easily... Weird. But again, thanks for the review and the complements!

**Takuya-** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Petite Pixie524-** Yes, he remembered everything... But I can't guarantee he won't keep his distance, although he might not be able to resist himself! lol Thanks for the review!

**Conflictingly Complicated-** Thanks very much! Glad you're enjoying the story!

**TheHiddenAngel-** Ah... no, Naruto didn't break out with a power no one knew... but thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed!

**SunShine143- **Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**KyouyaxCloud-** Lol won't be satisfied until the bitter end, huh? Thanks for the complement and review! =]

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta-** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed that part =] Hope to hear from you again!

**River's Children- **Lol thanks! And don't worry about it! I'm glad for any type of review!

**AnimePunk314-** =] That's why I gave it that title lol I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the complement! And I will continue until it is complete! Hope to hear from you again!

**StormingNight-** Thanks very much! Thanks for the review!


	9. Truth

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Excessive swearing, Threatening of/Child Abuse, Ooc maybe, Minor Shonen-ai, Lots-o-Drama

**Author Note:** Hello, all. VERY sorry for the delay. Truly. It's been two months now. But I had a minor breakdown in July that left me … unmotivated for _anything_ for about three weeks and I just couldn't bring myself to write. I've gotten over it, however and bring you this angsty chapter. Congratulations to **RoxxiHearts **who guessed correctly about what Madara held over Naruto's head. Though, if I'm being honest, I wasn't going to do that in the beginning, but after writing this chapter down on paper about three times, I found that this was a great way to progress the story, so good job! You were kind of a muse for me, **RoxxiHearts** =] And I'm sorry if Sai seems kind of Ooc. I put it in the warnings because this is honestly my first time writing him and I don't really care for the guy …, but I needed a character and I thought he and Jiraiya would be good buddies! Anyway, I'm rambling, so I hope you enjoy the chapter my faithful readers!

**[Chapter 9]**

"Anyway … what I'm trying to say is; when Madara captured us … he offered us to join his side," _red eyed Naruto stalled, his features expressing the pain he felt. Naruto feared the worst._

"And we accepted."

_Naruto's eyes widened. "No. W-why would we?" the blonde yelled, opening his arms out at his sides, palms up. "Why would I—we accept his offer? Why would we betray Otosan?"_

_Naruto felt himself begin to hyperventilate_ _as he brought his hands to his head, pushing them against his skull with a crushing weight. Red eyed Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and he bit his lip as he rubbed his hand over his other arm, trying his best to suppress the sobs that wanted to escape his throat._

_He sniffled and cleared his throat before looking up at Naruto, wishing the pain would just go away. Why couldn't the pain just go away? _"We didn't have much of a choice," _red eyed Naruto said, hating how his voice sounded weak and hoarse._

_Naruto lifted his head quickly, forgetting his hands at his sides for the moment as he growled something fierce and glared at his other self. "What the fuck do you mean? What could he have done to make our life any more corrupt than it already is?"_

_Red eyed Naruto closed his eyes as his vision became blurred with his tears. Maybe he was just a memory, but the pain he was feeling was still real, and it hurt. It hurt more than he would have like to acknowledge. There was always pain in his life. Always. Red eyed Naruto sighed as he felt his tears cascade down his cheeks, hitting the black floor in a soundless puddle. _

"It'll probably just be easier to show you, so…,"_ he said as he moved his hand slowly in front of him, silently asking Naruto to take the offered hand._

_Naruto glanced down at the other's proposed hand with skeptical eyes, his eyebrows creasing with distrust. "How do I know this isn't one of Madara's fake memories?" he asked suddenly, boldly. "How are you even here right now?"_

_Red eyed Naruto let out a breath of exasperation. He thought this might happen. _"This isn't one of Madara's memories because you're consciously aware of yourself, aren't you?"_ he stated a bit nastily, rolling his wet eyes. _"And I'm not really here. Ever hear of writing a journal or a memory log? That's what I am. You wrote to yourself before Madara put up the black wall in your head."

_Naruto blinked his eyes and shook his head a couple times, leaning back with just a bit of confusion. "What kind of sense does that make?" he asked seriously, placing his hands on his hips in an irritated fashion._

_Red eyed Naruto groaned. Had he realized he would have been so dense and moronic, he may have gone about this differently. But lives were in danger! A small life was in danger… and he needed to save it. Red eyed Naruto advanced on Naruto, taking his hand forcefully before glaring into the blue of the other's eyes. _"Shut up and pay attention!"

_Naruto would have retorted had he had the time. Unfortunately, before he was able to, he suddenly felt his world warp and his head split with an indescribable pain; a blinding white noise taking his vision._

_**XXX**_

_When I awoke again, I found myself in a sitting position; my hands tied behind the back of a chair and my ankles tied to the legs of the chair. I didn't open my eyes right away as I tried to remember what had happened to get me in this situation. I had been in a jail cell with … Kyuubi. Then he helped me escape and … Madara called to me. But, he tricked me. Madara's a traitor and because of my stupidity, Kyuubi was probably getting punished right now. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip, trying to get rid of the pain I was feeling. I had to concentrate; I had to get out of here. We're not safe._

"_Good morning!" an all too cheerful voice erupted in my eardrums, ceasing the train of thought I had pursued._

_I felt an undesirable anger fester in my gut, forcing my lips into a scowl as I began to open my eyes for the first time. I expected some kind of bright light to be shining on me, but the room was surprisingly dim because from what I could tell, it held no windows. The corners of the room were dressed with non-scented, white candles. This disturbed and frightened me as I had no idea what Madara was up to. What was he planning to do?_

_I scanned what of the room I could, but I found no trace of the bastard. He was probably hiding within the shadows the candles provided for him, the coward. "Why don't you show yourself, you dirty traitor!" I yelled, enraged._

_A frigid chill traveled up my spine as I felt a feather light touch on my shoulder, running up to my neck before disappearing altogether. "That's such a hurtful thing to say, Naruto-ookimi."_

_As he whispered in my ear, I shivered in disgust, my face scrunching up to express the repulsion I felt. "That doesn't make it any less true," I spat out, wanting nothing more than for him to get away from me._

_Pain erupted along my scalp as Madara grabbed my hair suddenly and pulled my head back roughly. His face was at my left, his cheek brushing mine. "How right you are, My Prince," he said before shoving my head away and rounding the chair I sat in. He knelt in front of me, gazing up into my eyes with an underlying, dastardly message. "There is something I'd like for you to do for me. More, I have a proposition for you, Naruto-ookimi."_

_Oh how I wanted to kick him in the face! I silently cursed the leg restraints he was smart enough to apply. "Get over yourself! I wouldn't do anything for a traitor!"_

_If Madara was angered by my words, he didn't express it. Instead, he shook his head as a creepy smile split his face. "I love the nobility, My Prince, but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."_

_To emphasize his point, Madara raised his hand and—as if he actually cared—tenderly stroked my stomach, giving me the most spiteful glare he could manage. I felt the bile rise in my throat as he touched my sensitive area, my instincts going crazy as they told me to get rid of the malicious hand that dare touch my abdomen. "Don't touch me!" I screamed, my eyes briefly changing from blue to red in my fit of wild emotions._

_Madara merely applied more pressure, his smile growing into a repugnant smirk. "You have no control here. What could you possibly do if this little one were to have a premature ending?" he whispered foully, horridly._

_My senses were screaming at me; DANGER DANGER! But I knew I was trapped. I couldn't escape let alone move! As I grew more infuriated, tears lined my eyes at my limitations; at how hopeless this situation felt. I gritted my teeth together in hopes that I may try to push all other thought from my mind and think of something to get me out of this mess. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly as I shook my head a couple times. I lowered my head completely as the tears ran down my cheeks, falling onto my already dirty pants. _

_Thankfully, this made Madara move his hand from my stomach to my cheek, lifting my face to see the pain he'd caused. My eyes were dull, unseeing. How could I have let this happen? How could I risk the life of an unborn? Unknowing to my reprimanding thoughts, Madara smiled deceitfully as he wiped my tears away with his thumb; his hand caressing my cheek. "Now, Now, Naruto-ookimi. I do not intend to harm the child unless you disobey me," he said as a way to sooth me, but it only shook my nerves more._

_I sniffled, wanting desperately to blow my nose. I could tell my eyes were puffy and red from crying. I probably looked atrocious. "What do I have to do?"_

_**XXX**_

_Naruto was pulled from the memory vigorously, his body taking a slight jolt as he came back into awareness. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember shutting only to land his gaze on red eyed Naruto who was looking distraught and emotional. A blaze of overpowering sensations swept through him making his skin crawl and his hair stand on end. So many questions ran through his head over and over that Naruto failed in trying to find his voice. What could he say? How was this possible? Did anyone else know about the baby? Did Sasuke know?_

_Naruto brought his hand from the others, taking notice at how shaky he was. The blonde's open mouth was laying heavy breath after heavy breath, his lungs receiving just enough oxygen to keep him alive as he searched red eyed Naruto's face for the answers he sought. "W-when...?"_

_Red eyed Naruto sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve before taking in a deep breath to calm his racing nerves. _"When I was captured from the mansion I was already four months along."

_At the admittance, Naruto let out a quivering sigh as he felt himself get light headed. It had been six years! That baby was—if it was still alive—at least five now! Naruto experienced a spike of anxiousness as he thought about the baby possibly being dead. "I-is it … still alive?"_

_Red eyed Naruto cleared his throat as he rubbed his biceps, providing himself with a little comfort. _"_He_, and I don't know. The last time I saw Roka, I had just given birth to him."

"_Roka," Naruto repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "I'm assuming since no one brought it up to me that no one knew about Roka," he inquired, raising his eyebrows at the other in a questioning stare. "How could you have possibly kept that from everyone? Couldn't they smell it … or _something_?"_

_Red eyed Naruto gave him an are-you-serious look before closing his eyes altogether. _"Vampires can smell an individual's scent, not if a person is pregnant. That being said, I was taking a tonic to mask the baby's scent. So, no, no one knew about the baby."

_Naruto ran his hands through his hair breathing out deeply as he desperately resisted the urge to look around for a place to sit. He just wanted to collapse; his knees felt like they were going to give out on him. After running his hands down over his face, he glanced back up at red eyed Naruto. "What's going to happen now? I mean … to you and my memories?" _

_A laugh rang out through the blackness as red eyed Naruto smiled widely and clutched his stomach. _"Well, I _am_ a memory, so you'll be able to come back if you have a question. As for the other memories that haven't returned, I'm sure they'll come up sooner or later; probably from a powerful event, seeing as the memories still locked away are … very emotional." _his eyes narrowed and his smile died on his face as he became caught up in a distant place, unseeing to Naruto._

_The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, not sure he liked the idea of having an all too aware memory stuck inside his head. Then again, what choice did he really have? Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was so on edge; so jittery it irritated him. Every feeling he had told him he needed to wake up; to ask Kyuubi if Roka was okay…. Somehow he figured the Mussito would know. Of course he would. Naruto had to find Roka; his son._

"Now,"_ red eyed Naruto began, pulling Naruto from his stressed out train of thought. _"You should get some real sleep," _he gave a small smile. _"Good luck."

Naruto watched as his memory self was engulfed in the shadows as was he; giving him the deep sleep his deprived body so greatly needed. When he woke up again—for real this time—the blonde's eyelids shielded his eyes from the harsh sun that threatened to burn his sensitive retinas. His groggy awareness prohibited him from remembering what he urgently needed to do, so he simply rolled away from the dreadful light with a groan and tried to will himself back to sleep. He probably would have succeeded, too, had a person not scoffed at his movements.

The blonde slowly batted his eyes open, not wanting to have to wake up yet; it had to still be early. He lifted his head sleepily, sucking in a breath of air from his nose and rubbing the side of his face with his hand as he watched Sasuke shut the door to his room and unhurriedly progressed in. The raven stopped at the end of the bed and pushed his hands into his pockets only to the point where his thumbs stuck out. Maybe it was because Naruto was still sleepy, but the emotion coming off Sasuke … was peculiar; almost as if he was nervous, but Naruto couldn't figure out why. For as long as he had known Sasuke, the raven hardly ever—if at all—got nervous or scared.

The blonde decided he'd had enough of the silence as he sat up and stretched his muscles, relaxing after he felt his bones pop. "What do you want, teme?"

Naruto wanted to smack himself at how easy he used the pet name for Sasuke, and just about died when he watched something brighten those obsidian eyes before they went impassive again. "Get ready, we're going out," he said flatly with a blink before he turned around and opened the door once more.

The blonde let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to be careful of what he said around the others so they wouldn't find out he remembered everything. Naruto's hand stilled on the nape of his neck as he suddenly recalled what had happened the night before. Roka; Roka was out there some where, probably alone and scared. The blonde instantly felt quite awake as he sprang into action; jumping out of bed and discarding his night clothes. After tripping out of his pajama pants, Naruto made it into the bathroom where he took a quick shower then emerged from the doorway in a veil of steam. The blonde rushed to the closet, put on a pair of dark jeans, a decorated t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. Naruto pulled up the sleeves and left the jacket half unzipped as he exited his room and took the stairs two at a time.

Again, the kitchen was the main gathering area; but as Naruto looked around, he seen no sign of Kyuubi. _Relax, he's probably still in his room, _Naruto told himself. But just as he was about to leave, he heard his father call his name. The blonde turned around as Minato advanced on him, putting an arm around his shoulder to lead him to the breakfast bar where others were conversing as they ate.

"You should eat before we leave," his dad said with a toothy grin. "We're meeting a very important person today."

Naruto looked up at the older man with a mixed look of impatience and confusion. He didn't have time to eat; he had to talk to Kyuubi! Begrudgingly, Naruto followed along and sat down next to Deidara who engulfed him in a bone crushing hug before letting go as Minato set down a plate of food in front of his son. "Who are we going to see?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of food.

Minato leaned onto the counter and tilted his head with a sly grin. "An old friend, though you've never met him. He's going to give us reinforcements so we can counter attack," the blonde king said matter-of-factly with a hint of excitement.

Unintentionally, Naruto choked on his food and was offered help from Deidara who rubbed his back with a large grin splitting his face. "You shouldn't eat so fast, Chibi. You're bound to kill yourself one of these days," Deidara teased to which he received a head-slap from Minato.

Naruto took a deep breath after he swallowed the remainder of his food, coughing and smacking his chest with the meat of his hand. "I'm alright," he announced then spared a glance at his father. "I'm just surprised you sound so thrilled to be attacking and killing other people."

To this, Minato turned away with a sad expression. "I hate taking other people's lives, yes, but I can't have other people killing _my_ people, you understand?" the blonde king looked back up at his son, his eyebrows hidden by his bangs.

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "I know," he said automatically.

Minato was about to respond to the unusual answer when Itachi and Kyuubi entered the kitchen. "Ah, there you two are," Minato greeted. "Come have some breakfast and then we'll be on our way."

Naruto felt an urgent need to ask Kyuubi about Roka, but didn't want to attract everyone's attention. The blonde finished his breakfast and set his plate next to the sink on the lower counter of the island before addressing his father once more to distract himself. "Who's all coming with us to meet this guy?"

Minato raised his eyes to regard his son. "Well, of course I have to take you," the king joked with a sarcastic tone and a grin before he retained his smooth voice again. "Sasuke-ookimi, Itachi and Kyuubi are coming as well. I think this will be a good experience for Kyuubi since the man we're going to meet is an Atrox," Naruto looked on as his father tried to hide some giggles. "He can shift into a toad!"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he tried as well to consume his laughter to no avail. He and his father ended up laughing haughtily together until their chuckles died into the silent wheezing as the air left their lungs. A throat cleared in the room and the two blonde's gathered their breath to look at Itachi who was giving them both disapproving looks. "I expected this from you, Naruto-ookimi, but Minato-osama, you're being disrespectful to an ally," he stated seriously as he set his fork down on his plate.

Minato waved a hand at Itachi's dissatisfaction. "Oh come now, Itachi. We were only poking fun. And besides, Jiraiya knows I don't mean any harm by it."

"Yeah, Itachi!" Deidara cut in, pushing lightly on said raven's shoulder. "Besides, Jiraiya and Minato-osama go way back, right, Your Magesty?"

Naruto peeled his eyes away from Deidara just in time to catch a brief glance at the blush that held position on his father's face in embarrassment. "Well, I guess that's true," the blonde king admitted as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. "I've known Jiraiya since I was a little kid."

Naruto felt a sense of awe as he was given a small look into his father's past. He hadn't learned much when he'd arrived on Minato's door step at the young age of twenty-one when his vampire half started taking over and his mother was murdered. All he knew was that Minato was a ruler of a small, but powerful clan that had the upmost faith in him even though the blonde king was adolescent and reckless; as proof of Naruto's existence. Minato was only two-hundred and thirty years old when Kushiha conceived Naruto, and by that point, Minato had just taken over the Namikaze clan from the previous ruler, Sakumo Hatake, after he was killed by an assassin. Of course, after Naruto had learned about this many years ago, he inquired about Kakashi, who had the same last name as the previous Namikaze ruler.

Minato explained that Sakumo had a relationship with an Abyssus clan member and when she birthed an Abyssus baby, Sakumo decided to let them join another group; the Uchihas, that was a clan solely made up of Abyssus. Unfortunately, Kakashi's mother was killed shortly after he had turned ten, leaving him mother and fatherless. When the Uchiha's came and bargained with the Namikaze that fateful night, Minato had remembered Sakumo's decision and considered it would be a wise choice to join forces. Minato worked under Sakumo and knew he was a brilliant man which led the blonde to believe Hatake's son would also be one of the more powerful vampires, and would be a great asset to the quickly growing clan.

The silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of a plate sliding across the breakfast bar as Kyuubi pushed his plate away from him still mostly full of food. Minato furrowed his eyebrows at this and stood in front of Kyuubi on the other side of the bar. "You've hardly touched your food, Kyuubi. Don't tell me you're done already."

Kyuubi nodded, keeping his eyes lowered. "I'm not very hungry in the morning."

"You still need the energy, though. You should at least try to eat," Minato pushed, easing the plate closer to Kyuubi once more.

The red-head still didn't look up, but narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly. "No, thank you," the Mussito insisted as he stood up from the bar stool and marched out of the room.

Itachi began to stand up, but Naruto had already accomplished that. "You eat, Itachi-sama, I'll look after Kyuubi," the blonde smiled as he rounded the breakfast bar and escaped to where Kyuubi had exited the house by the front door. _This is my chance to ask about Roka!_ Naruto thought with a bubble of anxious butterflies.

When the blonde closed the door behind him, he found Kyuubi leaning against the railing with his head bowed and his longer, tied back hair falling over his right shoulder. Naruto walked cautiously over and stood next to the taller man, placing his hands lightly on the wooden railing, taking in the beautiful landscape of Suna. "Kyuubi," Naruto started, his voice soft.

Kyuubi didn't look up at him, but Naruto heard a faint hum of acknowledgement, so he continued. "I … remembered something when I was asleep last night," the blonde worded carefully. "I was hoping you could help me with something?"

This time, the red-head picked his head up just enough so his eyes and the bridge of his nose showed over his bicep. "What?" the Mussito asked a bit harshly.

Naruto refocused his eyes on his hands, not being able to handle the indescribable emotion reflecting in Kyuubi's golden gaze. "I wanted to know … if Roka's alive…?" the blonde muttered, his stomach jumping in anticipation as he finally asked his haunting question.

Kyuubi looked away then, back toward the front lawn as he sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Kyuubi said as he shook his head. "After you betrayed Madara, he erased your memories and killed Roka," he admitted, closing his eyes with a strain. "Really, I'm so sorry."

Naruto felt his breath leave him and his heart twist in unspeakable pain. Naruto hadn't even realized he was crying until Kyuubi brought him into a hug and he felt his own tears soak into the Mussito's shirt. The blonde grabbed onto Kyuubi's back and howled his agony into the red-head's chest as Kyuubi held him and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I had wanted to tell you that first day, but when I found out you still hadn't remembered anything, I … didn't want to tell you anymore."

Naruto continued to sob for a few more minutes of grieving before his tears dried and he was left with short breaths and sniffling. Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi with blood-shot eyes and pink cheeks. "T-thank you, Kyuubi. Thanks for … for telling me," the blonde said with a sad tone and a wavering smile.

Kyuubi looked down with a miserable expression. "Don't mention it," he said honestly in a small voice.

Just a few seconds later the front door opened and Minato, flanked by Itachi and Sasuke came out of the house to collect the last two persons expected to go on the trip. Upon seeing Naruto's swollen eyes and red face, Minato motioned for Itachi and Kyuubi to follow to allow Naruto and Sasuke a few minutes alone. Sasuke walked casually over to the blonde and waited until the other three had turned the corner of the house to the garage before he inquired about Naruto's appearance.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked softly, though a bit gruffly.

Naruto glared up at the raven. Couldn't he _ever_ show compassion? "Someone close to me was killed," Naruto spat with a grimace. "That's all."

Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and placed his other hand on his hip. "Stop that," the raven ordered, pointing a finger in the blonde's face from the hand that was just in his hair. "Why are you acting this way?"

Naruto's eyebrows creased lower on his eyes as anger swelled in his chest, pushing the pain away for the time being. "Acting what way? Can't I grieve for a loved one without getting your bullshit attitude?"

Sasuke replaced his hands at his sides in the form of fists. "That's not what I meant," the raven explained as he closed his eyes, and then reopened them a minute later. "I over heard your conversation with Kyuubi—,"

"—now you're eavesdropping?" Naruto shouted angerly.

"Would you let me finish?" Sasuke exclaimed with a raised voice then massaged his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "I was sitting in the study just inside the door and I over heard through an open window, alright?" the raven leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "I started wondering what had happened to you after you had that minor seizure back at the mansion. You started acting differently, more like your old self. Then this morning … you called me 'Teme', something the old Naruto tended to do," Sasuke went on, now looking up at Naruto with a suspicious gaze. "I can't help but think that you didn't just 'remember' something. That freak-out was too extensive for you to have just remembered one or two things."

Naruto looked away as he pocketed his hands in his jacket, a pout on his relatively normal looking face. "I only remembered a few things," he claimed firmly while on the inside he was shaking like a leaf. Sasuke was very intuitive; of course he would figure out Naruto had remembered everything.

"Hn, sure," Sasuke said with a small amount of exasperation before he pushed himself off the wooden railing and started walking toward the garage. "Let's go."

**[SxN]**

The trip to Jiraiya's place was made in utter silence. Naruto was forced in the middle seat of a Mitsubishi Sport SUV, Kyuubi and Sasuke on either side of him. Strangely enough, Naruto found himself leaning toward Sasuke as he unconsciously wished to find comfort in the unknowing partner he lost a child with. After a short ten minute drive, Minato stopped the car in front of a small, brick townhouse. The lawn was well taken care of, and it seemed no garbage littered the driveway. The house gave off a very welcoming vibe. Naruto was eager to escape the cramped space of the car, to give him room to breathe.

Minato didn't hesitate to walk up the drive and across the cement walkway to the small patio that led to the front door. He looked back and waited for everyone to join him on the porch before he reached for the small door-knocker and gave it a couple clicks. Within a minute, the door opened to reveal a positively ghostly looking man with short, black hair and creepy looking smile. "May I help you?"

"Hello," Minato greeted. "Is Jiraiya in?"

"You mean the pedophile? Yes, he's here," the man said, his smile still intact. "Come in," he ushered as he stepped out of the way and swept his arm ahead of him.

Naruto felt goose-bumps rise on his arms when he caught the creeper staring at him as he entered the house. The blonde heard a soft growl emit from his right and looked up at Sasuke who was practically snarling at the other. Thankfully, this made the creepy man smile at Sasuke and take his roaming eyes off of Naruto. "I'll go get Pedophile-sama. Make yourselves at home," at this, he wagged his eyebrows at Naruto suggestively before walking down a narrow hallway that led who the hell knew where.

Naruto felt repulsed to sit on any of the nice looking furniture so instead, he decided to stand next to where his father leaned back into a couch. "Otosan, is Jiraiya really a pedo? Cause if he is, this may not be the best idea. Besides, I didn't get a good feeling from that guy that answered the door…," Naruto said honestly, giving off a small shiver.

Minato chuckled and patted his son's arm as he lifted his head to look at the other blonde. "Jiraiya is a bit of a perv, but he's a great fellow. Give him a chance. As for the other lad, I'm not sure who he is. I haven't talked to Jiaiya since I was about a hundred and fifty."

Naruto didn't respond to his father as his thoughts drifted back to Roka. What did he look like? Did he have tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto and Minato? Or was he paler with black hair and eyes like Sasuke? A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Naruto would never know now; he'd never get to meet his child or learn to understand him. The blonde could feel the tears sting his eyes once more and willed himself to stop. This wasn't helping the situation, and at least Roka wasn't suffering anymore.

"I'd know that blonde mop of hair anywhere!" a deep voice said gleefully, bringing Naruto from his afflicting thoughts.

The blonde looked up as his father was embraced by a man taller than Minato who had long, snow white hair that was tied back. He wore a relaxed outfit of slacks and a t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt. "Jiraiya, it's good to see you!" Minato said happily as he gave a friendly slap to the other's back a few times.

The man named Jiraiya pulled away from Minato and nodded his head with a bright smile. His attention was then stolen by Naruto who was giving Jiraiya a rather accusatory stare. The white haired man took a couple steps toward Naruto and the blonde was all but shot down where he stood as he refused to back up. Minato came up next to Jiraiya and laid a hand on the other's shoulder. "Jiraiya, this is my son, Naruto," Minato said happily with a smile as he gestured with his other hand.

Jiraiya held out his hand for Naruto to take which the blonde did after a few moments of consideration. "Pleasure to meet you. You remind me so much of your father," the man snickered after Naruto withdrew his hand with a bit of repugnance. "Believe it or not, your father used to act the same way around me! When we first met, he gave me such a glare I was sure I'd never get on his good side!"

Minato furrowed his eyebrows and smiled with a tinge of awkwardness. "No need to bring that up! Do you want to embarrass me in front of my kid, Jiraiya?"

The white haired man gave Minato a few strikes on the back while emitting a few low chuckles. "Alright, alright," Jiraiya cleared his throat and suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. His stance was more rigged and his eyes more serious. "Let's go talk in my study. I'm assuming everyone you brought with you are people you can trust?"

Minato nodded with the same air of gravity surrounding him. "Yes. I trust everyone here with my life."

"I guess that leaves me out," Kyuubi voiced, attracting everyone's attention.

Jiraiya gave the red-head a judgmental look. "Who's he?" the white haired man inquired in a whisper to Minato.

Minato blinked away a sad expression as he answered Jiraiya. "Kyuubi Kitsune. He was a prisoner held by Orochimaru for about a hundred years before we captured him not too long ago," the blonde responded just as softly.

"You trust him?" the taller man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Minato gave the slightest hint of indecision before he replied. "I trust him well enough. He's suffered a great deal, so I don't think he'd actually turn us in, but I can't say I don't worry about his loyalty."

Jiraiya gave a buzz of contemplation before snapping his fingers, causing the pale man from before to show himself. "Sai, stay here with Kyuubi. Keep him company, would you?"

The creeper referred to as 'Sai' nodded with a disturbing smile, his face all too plastic. "Yes, sir, Pedophile-sama."

Minato could have sworn he almost seen smoke blow out of Jiraiya's ears at the nickname. Instead, the tall man merely scoffed with creased eyebrows and turned on his heal, heading back down the corridor he emerged from. "This way, please!" he instructed.

Minato followed easily as did Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto was a bit put-off at just leaving Kyuubi alone with Sai, but he knew being in this meeting was important; this war wasn't going to fix itself. So with a feeling of regret, Naruto tagged along after the other four and shut the door behind them when they all entered a fairly large room consisting of a fireplace, a few relaxing armchairs and a large desk that had many stacks of paper lining it.

Jiraiya turned in front of the large desk and gave Sasuke and Itachi evaluating glances. "You two must be Uchiha, right?" he asked rather bluntly. "I heard your group didn't like uniting with other groups regardless of their standing."

Itachi stepped forward then, taking his place as ruler of Uchiha. "That was a long time ago, when my father was still in charge. Now that he's dead, I've made changes to the rules. I don't have bias of others as my father did, and I wish more than anything else to end this war along side Minato-osama."

"Good answer," Jiraiya smirked as he crossed his arms. "Now," he started, moving his gaze to Minato. "I've gathered other groups willing to join you. We'll have to go into town to meet them, but they're respectable groups. You may have heard of some of them, Minato. The Hyuuga's, the Nara's and the Aburame's."

Minato nodded, crossing his arms and using one hand to stroke his chin as he thought. "Dragons, Nundas, and Nymphs, right?"

Jiraiya mirrored Minato's nod. "That's right but more specifically; Wyvern Dragons and Wood Nymphs. Not to mention the Nara Nundas are a fierce group, super smart. They'll be able to draw up some plans for us when we go to attack," he explained with a hoisted finger in the air.

Minato's eyebrow creased as a grin split his face. "We?" the blonde asked with a hint of a laugh.

Jiraiya snickered and tilted his head back and forth as if he were mocking Minato. "That's right; we. Don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easily! Besides, I know you're hiding the beautiful Tsunade at your place," the white haired man said with a dreamy look about his face. "You didn't think I'd pass up this opportunity, did you?"

Naruto had to hold back a choke and a laugh while he watched his father run his tan hand through his golden locks. "No, no. I had just forgotten that you and Tsunade knew one another is all," Minato smiled. "So when can we go see them?"

To this, the taller man shook his head with a fake disappointed frown. "Always business with you now-a-days. Don't even want to hang out for a little bit; catch up or nothin'!"

Minato looked down with a far away expression for only a second before lifting a stronger, determined gaze to Jiraiya. "If it were under any other circumstances, you know I'd like nothing better … but we don't have that luxury right now, Jiraiya," the blonde lectured with a display of his arms. "I want this war to end as soon as possible, and that can't be done if we're here chatting."

Jiraiya gave the younger man a look of approval, his face stern. "You're absolutely right," he started. "But I must say, when you were first put in the King's seat, I didn't think you'd be able to handle it, but look at you now," Jiraiya grinned before he affectionately rubbed Minato's blonde hair, wearing a wide, brightly lit smile. "Anyway, let's go!"

Naruto bit his tongue as Jiraiya exited the room so he wouldn't spill his laughter. It was funny, seeing his father being patted on the head as if he were a boy still. Minato gave his son a teasing, pointed look before following Jiraiya out the door with Itachi right on his tail. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows when he realized Sasuke had purposefully stayed back to talk to him, something Naruto didn't want to do for obvious reasons. The raven glanced at Naruto who was looking away and biting his lip. The blonde took a few steps toward the door thinking that possibly, Sasuke would let him off the hook if he seen how depressed Naruto looked, but that seemed not to be the case.

Sasuke gripped solidly onto Naruto's bicep to keep him from walking any further. The blonde glared into coal black eyes as he was held in place by the strong hold. "I have been talking to your father lately," Sasuke started with an impassive voice. "I told him what happened back at he Mansion; how you collapsed on the floor and started acting differently after that," he went on, keeping a firmer grasp on Naruto as the blonde tried to wiggle free. "He's been noticing your unusual personality, too. We both think you've remembered, so why haven't you said anything?"

Naruto moved his gaze away, his expression upset. "I haven't remembered…."

"Stop lying!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved Naruto into the nearest wall, holding the blonde there with an arm at either side of his head. "You _have_ remembered. Maybe not _all_ of it, but most of it," the raven hissed, his face intimately close to Naruto's. "So tell me, _Naruto_, what _haven't_ you remembered?"

The blonde could feel his heart beat radically in his chest, his breathing labored and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Being this close to Sasuke right now was dangerous, risky even. Naruto's mouth open and closed a few times before he found his shaky and breathless voice. "U-us," he responded honestly.

"Us?" the raven whispered back just as huskily. Sasuke leaned his body into Naruto's, causing the blonde to tilt his head up in a silent moan. "It sounds like you want to remember, so why haven't you?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows further and he closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming. His thoughts were being consumed by Roka again. "Emotional … they're very poignant … and my mind can't handle it right now," the blonde tried to explain as his face scrunched up in unbearable pain, the tears leaking from his glistening blue eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he forced himself to hide the scowl that so desperately wanted to form on his face. "Is it because 'Roka' is dead?"

The raven was surprised when Naruto lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the raven's torso to hold onto Sasuke's shoulder blades. Naruto had his head pressed deep into Sasuke's neck as his tears came fast and steady, his sobs echoing in the room. The raven was confused and a little taken aback from the sudden change in behavior; one second Naruto's just about moaning like a dog in heat, the next he's crying a lake onto Sasuke's shoulder. Regardless, the youngest Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and waited for him to calm down.

Sasuke lowered them to the floor when he felt Naruto resting most of his weight on the raven, and Sasuke was glad that he did. Naruto didn't stop weeping for a good five to ten minutes later. Sasuke's shirt was thoroughly soaked from the neckline down, but at least Naruto had been able to release some pent-up frustration. The blonde gave a couple hick-ups while he wiped his messy face on the sleeve of his jacket, Sasuke holding him all the while and running a supportive hand down the blonde's back. When Naruto finally pulled away, his face looked worse than when he first learned of Roka's death at the house. Just who was this person to make Naruto so emotional?

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked in a surprisingly light and concerned voice.

Naruto knew he would be lying if he nodded his head so he shook his head instead. He didn't feel like lying anymore. "Who is Roka, Naruto?" the blonde heard Sasuke ask rather crossly.

The blonde had started crying because Sasuke had said his sons name with such venom, but Naruto expected as much. Sasuke didn't know Roka was his son … and Naruto didn't especially feel like telling him just yet, but what _could_ he say? The blonde took in a large, trembling breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, but he knew there would never be enough preparation. Sasuke was in for a big surprise, something he probably would have never thought of in a million years.

"Roka … Roka was our son, Sasuke."

**[TBC…]**

**Author's Note:** Well, what'd you think? Please R&R. I really love hearing from all of you. I know I cut it off at a cliffhanger _yet again_, but it's my favorite. If you're having trouble visualizing the Wyvern, the Wood Nymphs and the Nundas, just Google Image them. And please tell me how I wrote Sai, because I think I sucked horribly at it. Thanks for reading regardless, and please wait for the next chapter of _**RUIN**_.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**RandomLurker- **It's alright. I understand that when you read you miss things. I should have been a little less aggressive when I wrote that down. So, I'm sorry too. Thanks for continuing to read my story despite my awful attitude! =]

**Zero98- **I waited until this chapter to write that. Hope it made it suspenseful for you! Thanks for reading!

**PlusSizedAngel-** Lol I must have been really tired when I read your review for the first time because I lmfao-ed haha

**Lynx DYaoi- **Yes, Cliffhanger, and guess what? There's another one! =D Thank you very much! I hope this satisfied you and sorry for the wait!

**Aoko Rosetta- **Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it =] Hope this chapter did as much for you as the last!

**Through Darkness and Light- **Lol yes, yes you should have =] Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear it! The relationship has been given a beating, but what's the fun in a perfect relationship, right? Thanks for the awesome review!

**WishMaker101-** Let me just say, LMAO. That would have been the BEST. And I know, but cliffhangers are my specialty –wiggles eyebrows— lol I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you. I know it can be a bit confusing. I'm glad you think so, and I know what you mean! I'm a visual learner myself, so it's a lot easier for me to have a plan in my head before I actually do something, you know?

**KyouyaxCloud-** I know lol no one really saw it coming, and that's where I got everyone! There will be more SasuNaru in the future, but ItaKyuu is on hold for a while =[

**Karishiana- **Lol that's alright. Thank you very much! I appreciate it greatly!

**Shining-Dreamer- **Lol you're very welcome =] But I could hardly consider myself a 'Sensei' =] Thank you! Obito has to dress up like a girl because even though Suna is mostly populated by Mythicals, there are still some humans living there, and humans don't know about the Mythicals, so it would confuse them to see a man walking around with a pregnant stomach. Hope that helped you =] You're very welcome and _thank you_ for the awesome review!

**CrownyMars-** Thanks, and wow. That's … really cute =3 lol

**Angelic95-** Hope the wait didn't irk you too badly! Thanks for reviewing!

**River's Children- **lol Thanks =] It seems you're not the only one that's peeved with Naruto lol And yes, that was pretty humorous, wasn't it? Thank you for correcting me, but as I said to you, I didn't find that in my story. Thanks anyway, and thank you for reviewing =]

**Lazy gaga- **Yay! I always look forward to your reviews! You're welcome, but I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you! I'm glad you like my story line and plot =] I'll do my best!

**LovelyMissKitsune-Chan-** Cute username =] Thank you! And I know, the cliffhanger lol I love teasing, though –wiggles eyebrows— lol jk jk Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!

**XJustAnotherStar- **I hope all of your questions were answered in this chapter. And thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the awesome review!

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Yes I know, I could hardly believe it myself! Lol Your review was amazing, really! I'm not quite sure what to say to it besides; I hope all of your questions were answered and you were given a good opinion of it! =] Thanks for the review!

**RoxxiHearts- **Again, congratulations! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter =] Thanks for being my Muse for the chapter!

**SugarDash- **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much =]

**xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx-** Boy I hope I got your name right … I rechecked it like … eight times lol But I hope you weren't put-off at the long wait for this chapter. Thanks for the review! =]

**Takuya-** Lol Cliffhanger XD I love them. I gave you another one, too! =] Thanks for the review!

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! =]


	10. I  Think I Love You

**RUIN.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka–, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Excessive Cursing, minor blood, YAOI (finally), war planning, sadness. _If you have a problem with what I'm writing, why are you still reading?_

**A/n- **Well ladies … and gents? Lol I updated a week and a day later! I hope everyone will forgive me now for my long absence! I was excited to write this chapter, though, honestly and I couldn't get it out of my head for the life of me…. Anyway, I noticed that I (think) I had a few new reviewers, and it made me think; not just the people that are reviewing are reading the story. I have just under 230 people watching this story, so I want to dedicate this chapter to the people that _don't_ review, because they're still reading the story, and that's all I can really ask for. So unreviewing Ladies … and gents…=]. I hope you will enjoy the lemony goodness of this chapter, and thank you so much for watching my story! I would be nothing without my fans =]

**(1) EXSECROR- **Curse.

**[Chapter 10]**

The blonde took in a large, trembling breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, but he knew there would never be enough preparation. Sasuke was in for a big surprise, something he probably would have never thought of in a million years.

"Roka … Roka was our son, Sasuke."

Naruto felt the arms around him tense and shake. Sasuke was shaking. "No, no, you … you were never pregnant, Naruto," Sasuke stammered, his deep black eyes widening with fear and pain though his eyebrows creased angrily forward.

The blonde lowered his guilty azure orbs to his legs that were tucked under him. "I … was taking a tonic to mask the baby's scent," Naruto admitted in a sad tone. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shoved Naruto aside in a forceful manner and scrambled away from the blonde before standing up right, his expression completely livid. Naruto figured he had a right to be. "You're _sorry?_" the raven shouted, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "What _right_ did you have to take a _tonic_ to mask _our _baby's scent?"

Naruto stood up on shaky legs and took hold of the wall to keep himself balanced. The room was spinning. "It was a mistake! I know that now … but I was afraid!" the blonde retorted, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I just .. I thought—"

"—you thought I would reject it? Is that it?" the raven interjected, his anger boiling so high he felt like destroying the room.

"No!" Naruto cried, glaring daggers at the stubborn Uchiha. "But I can't do this right now. Otosan and the rest of them are out there waiting for us. I don't want them asking questions," the blonde said lowly before he took unsteady steps toward the door, his available hand holding his throbbing head.

Sasuke grabbed forcefully onto Naruto's wrist, wrenching the blonde into his chest and holding him still there. "You're not just going to walk out of this conversation! If we weren't going to meet important allies right now, you would not leave this room. But since we are, bite me and we'll leave," the youngest Uchiha said bitterly but waited to turn his head after he went on; "I expect answers, Naruto. I want to know how you fucked up so bad you got our son _killed_."

The blonde knew that if the world wasn't whirling around him at the moment, his tears would have started again. Naruto quickly drained Sasuke of some blood before he was pushed away once again by strong arms he wished to be embraced in; comforted in. The blonde watched Sasuke stomp out of the room and down the hallway while Naruto followed at a much slower pace.

When Naruto reached the living room he had been in previously, Sasuke was just slamming the door to the house roughly behind him. Minato gave his son a worried glance, but Naruto didn't return it. He knew his expression was full of sorrow, and Naruto didn't want to talk about it. The blonde knew his father would have a fit just like Sasuke had. So instead, the miserable prince followed Sasuke out the door, though Naruto didn't slam it.

He wasn't two steps out the door before it was opened again and Kyuubi was catching up to the blonde. "Did you tell Sasuke?" the red-head asked worriedly, his hands wringing in his pockets.

Naruto nodded numbly, his gaze almost lifeless. "Yeah. I … hadn't wanted to, but he overheard our conversation, Kyuubi. He wanted answers," the blonde explained as he peered up at the Mitsubishi, seeing Sasuke leaning against the side of the vehicle with the worst look about his face.

Kyuubi looked away, guilt making its way to his features. "I'm sorry, Naruto," the Mussito apologized again. Lying was a tough thing to do, and Kyuubi hated doing it.

Naruto smiled wearily up at the other. "You don't have to say you're sorry," the blonde paused before going on. "It's not your fault. I killed my son, and that's all there is to it. Sasuke has a right to hate me."

Naruto and Kyuubi stopped walking in the middle of the driveway so they could talk without Sasuke eavesdropping again. "Still, I was there. I could have helped," the red head persisted as he bit his lip.

"You've done a lot already," the blonde reassured. "You helped me escape from that jail, for one."

Kyuubi lowered his gaze. "But you got captured again. I should have warned you about Madara earlier."

Naruto raised his hand to pat Kyuubi on the shoulder, but stopped when he saw the red head flinch. "The past is in the past, now. We can only go forward," he said sadly when he heard the front door open and watched as his father was followed out by the rest of the occupants of the house.

"C'mon, you two," Minato called. "We're heading over to the meeting place."

Naruto nodded and after giving Kyuubi a comforting smile, followed after his father. Naruto dreaded entering the Mitsubishi again, but thankfully, Kyuubi offered to take the middle seat so Naruto wouldn't have to sit next to Sasuke. However, that didn't stop the uncomfortable silence that befell the vehicle. Minato kept glancing back in his rear view mirror to see if he could get a glimpse of his son, but Naruto was leaning against the window to stay out of his father's point-of-view.

The blonde knew his father was worried, but Naruto needed more time. They were in the middle of a big amalgamation, and besides; Naruto still hadn't remembered exactly how Roka came to be. It's like his and Sasuke's relationship was almost nonexistent. Sure, he remembered little things like Sasuke comforting him whenever Minato would leave on a raid or when they fought over little things like the nicknames. But there were bigger chunks missing and before they came back, Naruto couldn't explain himself to either Sasuke or Minato.

The car slowed to a stop, and Naruto gazed out the window at a night club. The blonde opened the car door and took a few unsure steps away from the car, keeping the door open for Kyuubi to get out. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, giving a supportive squeeze. Naruto looked up unsurprised to see his father grinning down at him. "We'll end this, Naruto. You'll see," the older blonde said before slipping his hand from his son's shoulder and walking with Jiraiya to the front entrance.

Naruto waited for Itachi and Sasuke to enter before he walked in with Kyuubi, giving the new surrounding a suspicious once-over. "This place is run by the Hyuuga's," Jiraiya started, gathering everyone's attention. "They have all sorts of small businesses all over the continent. At first it was just a business venture, but now they use them to keep tabs on the enemy," the white haired man explained with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling the world, Jiraiya," a masculine voice called from the upper level of the club.

Everyone raised their heads to peer at the man. He had long brown hair and eerily pale purple eyes. "Hiashi Hyuuga. How've you been?" Jiraiya inquired, his jaw tight.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes before closing them altogether with a sigh. "Everyone gather upstairs, please. We'll be meeting in my office," the brunet said as he walked off, not waiting for his 'guests' to follow.

Naruto didn't know much, but he knew the Hyuuga's weren't easy to get along with. They had a certain moral code they stuck to and tried to force on others. As was there nature, however, that didn't mean people didn't dislike them because of it. As it were, the group made their way to the second level of the club and walked down a hallway leading to a large office of one Hiashi Hyuuga.

Inside stood five other people besides Hiashi; another Hyuuga, the Nara's and the Aburame's. Hiashi stood next to the other Hyuuga to introduce all of them. "Minato, this is my nephew, Neji. I forbid my daughters to join this meeting, but Neji is my second in position. Everything I know, he knows," the dark haired man explained before walking over to the two next to Neji. "This is Shikaku Nara and his son, Shikamaru," the Nara's gave a small greeting before Hiashi went on to the last two people. "And lastly, Shibi Aburame and his son, Shino."

"Good to meet you all," Minato said delightfully before bowing slightly.

"Pleasure's ours, Minato," Shikaku said with a grin.

To this, the Aburame's nodded. Naruto could tell they would be the least talkative during this entire meeting.

"Let me introduce my people," Minato began as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "This is my son, Naruto. These two are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde king said as he gestured to the two aforementioned people. "They've joined my clan, but still hold their own authority. And this," Minato went on, giving a grin to Kyuubi who stood on his other side. "This is Kyuubi Kitsune, a recent member of the Namikaze. He has information regarding Orochimaru and Madara."

Kyuubi gave a small anxious bow, his nervousness showing under his long bangs. Jiraiya stepped forward then, once again taking attention. "Alright, let's get down to it!"

Hiashi nodded and motioned to the large round table that was set up in the middle of the room. "Everyone, please take a seat."

Naruto sat next to his father with Kyuubi on his other side. Itachi and Sasuke sat on Minato's other side and Jiraiya sat next to Kyuubi. Opposite of Naruto sat Shikamaru Nara who looked about ready to pass out. The blonde wondered to himself if Shikamaru was even interested in resolving the war. Naruto noticed that Neji was really the only one with an expression. Shino sat still as a board, his features expressionless and his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"So, Kyuubi, what can you tell us about Madara's plans?" Hiashi questioned right off the bat. No time like the present, after all.

The red head bit his lip as he pondered his words. "I don't know all of it, but Madara wants total control. He wants to be the king of everyone, and he sees Minato-osama as a great threat to this," the Mussito started, his back straight and his gaze leveling with the three other Rulers. "He joined forces with Orochimaru, who wanted Minato-osama dead long ago when His Majesty exiled him from the Namikaze. Just after I met Madara, he came up with a plan to use Minato-osama's son against him. His efforts were thwarted, however, when Naruto refused to work along side Madara, which landed Naruto with Memory Block that Madara had administered. Despite this, Madara was able to keep everything under control by deceiving Minato-osama; pretending to be his ally.

"With Namikaze distracted by Orochimaru who they believed to be the true mastermind, Madara was gathering his own followers. His ranks have gained tremendously and appear to be most of the Mythical community. Of course, there seem to be theories that some of the followers are victims of the Memory Block," Kyuubi explained, his voice cracking up at points when he had to mention a certain person.

"What exactly is 'Memory Block'?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing. "Can anyone be subjected to it?"

Kyuubi blinked and wrung his hands underneath the table. "Memory Block is an exsecror(1) that Madara came up with. He can alter one's memories, or replace them altogether, but he can't permanently get rid of the person's true memories," the red head clarified. "As for who it can affect, I'm not sure about that."

"Anyone can be affected by it," Naruto cut in, his sight far off and glazed as he recalled an unpleasant flashback. "It's his eyes. It's like he hypnotizes you…," Naruto heard his voice tremble and his body started to shake.

Minato scooted his chair closer to Naruto's, and then put an arm around his son's shoulders once again. "Naruto's memories are only just returning. He was living a fake life for six years before we found him," the king rubbed his son's bicep understandingly as he continued. "Time could take a toll on everyone who's had this done to them, but we don't know for sure."

"So the creatures that have been controlled by this 'Memory Block' may not able to remember their true memories?" Shikaku queried as he crossed his arms.

Minato nodded. "Basically, but like I said; we're not too sure. However, it can't be a good thing to have your true self locked away for a long period of time, you know?"

"Is there any way to reverse the effects?" Shibi asked in a monotone, leaning forward on his arms that lay crossed on the table.

"I didn't hear of one…," Kyuubi answered as he creased his eyebrows.

"Naruto's memories have been coming back when we talk about things from his past, or when he sees an object/person that triggers something in his brain to cause him to remember," Minato enlightened, continuing his massage of Naruto's shoulder.

"If we were to kill Madara, would the Memory Block disappear?" Hiashi theorized, raising an eyebrow and taking in everyone's reaction to his question.

"Possibly, but that's unknown as well," Kyuubi replied with a shrug.

Itachi cleared his throat, catching everyone's interest. "I don't mean to seem uncaring to the current subject, but we should be concentrating on _how_ we're going to stop Madara."

Jiraiya nodded his agreement. "Itachi's right. The Memory Block is a big problem, but we should focus on Madara for now," the white haired man said, giving everyone a once-over. "After all, it could be like the 'Domino Effect'. Take out the leader, and they'll all fall."

"I believe even though Orochimaru isn't the head-honcho, we should take him out first, then go after Madara," Minato purposed.

Hiashi creased his eyebrows lowly on his eyes. "What sort of sense does that make?"

"Well, think about it; while Madara was pretending to be my ally, he gave command to Orochimaru, which means Orochimaru must hold some sort of authority," the blonde king elucidated as he finally let go of Naruto who had stopped quivering. "Besides, if Madara is taken down and the Domino Effect _doesn't_ happen, Orochimaru will have an army to use."

The truth in the statement made everyone nod their head. "And we know where Orochimaru is hiding out. But Madara might also be there, so it'll be a risk if we try to ambush," Itachi said, glancing at Minato.

"That doesn't mean we can't," Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

"Right, and we should do it soon before they figure out we've joined forces," Minato said in accord to the brunet boy.

The meeting lasted a few more hours as the group decided the details of the ambush. When it was time to leave, everyone said their parting before exiting the building and getting into their cars. Jiraiya tapped on the window of Mianto's Mitsubishi with a grin. "You going to make an actual visit to my house now?" Jiraiya joked with a small chuckle.

Minato returned the smile. "Yeah, that'd be great. Let me just drop everyone off first, then I'll be back around."

"I look forward to it! See you then," Jiraiya stepped back from the car and waved when Minato drove away.

**[SxN]**

The drive home was too short for Naruto. At least his father was going away again, but the blonde knew it would be near impossible to avoid Sasuke. Minato pulled up to the front of the house and let everyone out of the car. Itachi, Sasuke and Kyuubi went into the house without a second thought, but Naruto stayed back and waited for his father to talk like he knew Minato would.

Naruto stood by the driver-side door, his eyes low while a blank expression fell over his features. "Naruto," Minato called, tilting his head to the side to try and see into his son's eyes. "I want to talk to you once I get back, okay? And could you tell Itachi to inform the rest of Namikaze of what happened at the meeting today?" Minato smiled sadly as Naruto nodded his head. The blonde king raised his arm out the window, intertwining his fingers through the hair on the back of his son's head before pulling him closer and giving Naruto an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Naruto," he whispered into his son's bangs.

Naruto blinked away the tears as he grasped onto Minato's bicep and looked up into his father's equally azure eyes. "I love you, too, Tosan."

Minato's lips lifted in a sweet smile before he pulled his arm away from Naruto. "I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded and stepped away from the car to watch his dad drive off. He gave a heavy sigh and furrowed his eyebrows before he ascended the steps of the porch to his fate. Naruto's slow steps resounded in his ears as he finally gathered the courage to open the door and slip inside. He peeked around the corner at the entrance to the study Sasuke had been in before they had left for Jiraiya's, but found no one.

The blonde then made his journey to the kitchen where Kakashi and Obito were enjoying their first meal of the day. The three exchanged a few words of greeting before Naruto asked if Itachi had been by. Kakashi muttered something about Itachi and Kyuubi wanting some 'alone time' which earned him an elbow in the gut courtesy of Obito. The Uchiha then said Itachi was going up stairs to the study across from his and Kakashi's room, and that Kyuubi was with Itachi so he could watch over him.

Naruto thanked Obito before turning and backtracking to the stairs. So far, he hadn't seen a hint of Sasuke anywhere, and it made Naruto uneasy. After climbing the stairs, Naruto took a glance at Sasuke's closed door, then narrowed his eyes at his own door as he passed it. Sasuke could be waiting for the blonde to retreat to his own room so Naruto couldn't escape questioning.

The blonde stilled his thoughts as he came to a halt in front of the study, shaking his hands rather forcefully to dull the twitching he noticed had just started. Naruto lightly rapped on the door and received a calm, 'Come in', from an occupant of the room. The blonde turned the knob and opened the door to see Itachi sitting on a rather comfortable looking lounger and reading a book, while on the other side of the room; Kyuubi was laying belly-side down on a pleather couch, his head facing the back-support of the couch.

Itachi looked up from his book at Naruto. "What is it, Naruto-ookimi?"

"Ah, Tosan wanted me to ask you to tell the rest of Namikaze about the meeting," the blonde said albeit a little distractedly.

Itachi gave a sneaking fleeting look to the red head before answering the blonde. "Alright, but could you keep Kyuubi company? He's been a little cranky since this morning."

Naruto creased his eyebrows, but nodded. "Sure, I can do that," he accepted. _Besides, it'll give me a bit more time before I have to confront Sasuke,_ the blonde mentally finished.

Itachi set the book down and stood from the chair. When he got close enough to Naruto, he whispered; "Don't let Kyuubi see the book," and exited the study quietly. Naruto took place in Itachi's seat and picked up the book, noticing the cover was false, as it was one of the many books on rape Itachi had been reading from the Mansion. Naruto vaguely wondered how he had gotten them here, or if they had been in this library.

Regardless, Naruto set the book back down and relaxed into the chair. Some down time was just the thing he needed. After having that insane memory/dream from the night before, going to Jiraiya's, being hit on by a creeper, then planning retaliation with the three new groups; some relaxation was well in order. The blonde closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair, letting his shoulders slump and his body fall limp.

Though as hard as Naruto tried, his mind wouldn't stop the memories from appearing behind his eyelids, letting him watch random memories that had just recently returned to him. Naruto viewed his time as just a boy, living with his mother until he grew to be a young adult, his mother smiling with pride. Then, the tragedy of his mother dying; murdered by Orochimaru for being human. Naruto continued on through the painful memory, seeing through his younger eyes as he ran away and was lost for a year until his instincts brought him to his father just after his twenty-first birthday, when his vampire half started taking over.

Naruto's canine teeth throbbed as if remembering the sting of their first elongation. The blonde rubbed his jaw to try to soothe the dull ache as he carried on with the memory; being taken into the Mansion without a second thought. Naruto had been told by his mother what he was, so the news that his father was a Ruler of his own clan didn't shock him as much as everyone assumed it would have. But the blonde got along brilliantly with the other clan members, something his father was very happy about.

Many years went by and before he knew it, Naruto was looking on as the memory of his first meeting with Sasuke appeared behind his eyelids, making him the sides of his mouth twitch up slightly. The memories fast-forward to when Naruto, his father, Itachi and Sasuke met up a week after the first meeting. Minato and Itachi talked for a while before introducing Sasuke and Naruto to each other as Pactus; better known as Betrothed.

The blonde gave a silent chuckle as he remembered just about having a raging fit about the whole thing while Sasuke stood, cross armed and glowering. Naruto's memories fast-forward again over the two months Naruto and Sasuke knew each other. The blonde didn't know why, but for some reason he and the raven were always around each other; whether it be accidental or on purpose.

The two got along alright, but they'd always find little things to fight over. Then the day came that Sasuke decided to Mark him, for whatever reason. Naruto still wasn't sure why, unless Sasuke had figured he _needed_ to do it for the sake of the union or he actually _liked_ Naruto. Maybe he just didn't want anyone else to have him. Naruto shook his head as he went on; creasing his eyebrows when some memories came in fuzzy and some he couldn't remember at all. The memory would start off well, and then there would just be a section missing before the memory would go on like the smudge never happened.

Naruto stopped on one specific memory that kept coming in and out before the whole thing went dark, but Naruto could tell the memory was still playing; he must have had his eyes closed. The blonde intently listened to the static-y words that were barely audible to Naruto, but it was clear who the voice belonged to. Sasuke was talking … rather animatedly, it seemed. The blonde couldn't make out all the words, but suddenly they stopped, and Naruto felt a presence lean closer to him in the memory. A hand ran through his hair lovingly, and a kiss was placed atop his head. Sasuke must have thought he was asleep.

Then, Naruto was clearly able to depict the next few words Sasuke uttered to his supposedly sleeping Socius; _"I … think I love you, Dobe."_

Naruto sprang out of the chair, his heart beating quickly, erotically. He panted heavily; sweat beading on his forehead as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Sasuke had said it so tenderly and warmly, Naruto wasn't sure what to think. But then, the memory wasn't as fuzzy anymore and Naruto dove into it.

**XXX**

_I sighed happily as I laid my eyes on the door to my room. I was so worn out from training; I didn't think I could stand up anymore. With a happy smile adorning my face, I swung my door open to greet my room, but wouldn't you know it? Sasuke was laying in the bed, a towel around his shoulders, sweatpants put on haphazardly and a book in his lap. My shoulders drooped and my smile fell into a frown before I even closed the door behind me._

_Yes, Sasuke and I have been sharing the bed for many years now, but usually one of us would be sleeping before the other came in to sleep. He didn't bother to acknowledge me as I passed the bed to get to the bathroom. I took a quick shower so Sasuke wouldn't complain about my smell of sweat, cause I know he has a more sensitive nose than I do. I changed in the attached closet and flopped onto the bed, snuggling under the covers with a satisfied smile._

_I was nearly asleep before a book closing and a heavy fabric falling to the ground brought my awareness half-way back and I felt the bed shift under me. Sasuke nudged my shoulder, shaking me enough to make me open my blurry eyes. "Naruto, don't go to sleep yet, you need blood," Sasuke told me._

_I lazily waved him off and pulled the covers closer to my face. "Ina'morning," I slurred, prepared to fall into a deep sleep._

_Apparently, Sasuke had other plans as he smacked the side of my head, almost giving me a heart attack. I shot up in bed, holding the side of my face Sasuke hit while I glared up at the aggravating asshole. "What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled, rubbing my face gently_

"_Because you're insolent, now come here," Sasuke retorted before grabbing my wrist that was attending to my face, pulling me onto his lap. _

_I didn't see this as the position we should have been taking for just a simple blood swap, but this was Sasuke. And the faster I got it over with, the faster I could go to sleep! Without any indication, I nuzzled my nose into the crook of Sasuke's neck. I felt him do the same to me and just like that, I had butterflies filling my stomach to the brim. Goose bumps ghosted over my skin as Sasuke gave me feather-light touches all along my back. In the back of my mind I cursed myself for only wearing a tank-top, but come on! Sasuke didn't even _have_ a shirt on!_

_My fangs extended and I felt Sasuke's grazing my skin softly. Was he going to let me go first again? It seemed like I was always the first one to bite. Maybe Sasuke was a masochist, because even though the bite isn't _horribly _ painful, it still stung…. That is, until the other person starts sucking your blood … then it's like a stimulant, so warm and intoxicating. With these thoughts floating through my mind, I bit down on Sasuke sharply, massaging my tongue over the area my mouth covered as the blood oozed out of his veins and onto the surface of his skin._

_His arms tightened around me, and I found myself wrapping an arm around his neck while my other held his shoulder in place. There was a sharp intake of breath by my ear before I felt the pierce of Sasuke's fangs in my neck. I had my fill, so I released Sasuke's neck, but his arms continued to stay around me securely. He usually didn't take much blood, especially if I was in need of a pick-me-up. _

_And as I expected, Sasuke let my neck go just a few seconds later, but there was a bigger problem now, and I was sitting on it. I was almost afraid to pull my head back to look at Sasuke, cause I knew I was blushing. My face was practically on fire. With Sasuke, sex was more intimate than it should have been. I always felt embarrassed after he took my clothes off, and often hid my body behind my hands, but Sasuke would force them at my sides and he would make me look into his eyes._

_And usually, usually Sasuke's eyes were solid and impassive, but when we were together, even if we weren't having sex, his eyes would be … almost affectionate and caring. He made my life so confusing, and I just didn't know what to do anymore! I closed my eyes and tried to will away the strain in my pants so that I wouldn't have to suffer that humiliation, but I accidentally brushed my fingers against the Mark on the back of Sasuke's neck and made the situation worse._

_His hips unintentionally thrust up into me, and I felt myself push back. The air was getting tight around us. One of his hands traveled up my back and back down again before moving around to my stomach, to my pelvis and finally tease the elastic of my shorts. My breath hitched and I felt him smirk smugly against my neck, the bastard. His other hand left my back to caress my face, stroking my Marks. _

_My body relaxed and I pulled away from the safety of his shoulder to stare dead in his eyes. Maybe it was just the lust hazing my vision, but I swore I saw passion in those black orbs. He tilted his head back and leaned up, letting his pale lips brush against mine. My lips trembled and I fought not to respond, but it was so hard! I tried to pull away, but suddenly the hand that was on my check was at the back of my neck, holding me in place. Sasuke's hands were cold._

_Sasuke pushed forward once again, and this time I let him. I obviously wasn't allowed to go anywhere, and it wasn't like I _didn't _ like what he was doing. His hand breached the hem of my shorts, and I let out a gasp inside his mouth. He avoided my throbbing erection to strategically remove my shorts and boxers while I still remained on his lap. I'd figure out how he did it later, but right now, I had other things on my mind._

_His hands rubbed up and down my thighs a few times before they lifted under my wife-beater, slowly pulling it up and over my head. Our bare chests touched and I moaned, breaking our newly reformed kiss that had been interrupted just moments ago by my tank-top being stripped from my body. I wove my fingers in his hair as his hands continued their venture over the length of my body._

_Every now and again, our hips would jerk and we'd let out a cry together, our lips brushing against each other sensually. Sasuke pulled away from me, and I almost thought he was going to stop, and man, I would have been so pissed! But he merely coated his fingers with his saliva, keeping his eyes leveled with mine. I was overcome with so much desire, I couldn't stand it. Seconds felt like hours before he finally pulled his hand away from his mouth and lowered it behind me. _

_My anticipation grew as I felt his fingers graze the skin of my ass, leading a trail to my entrance. I bit my lip as one of his fingers entered me. It didn't even hurt, and I felt myself bouncing enthusiastically on that one finger. I heard Sasuke give a snicker before he stick another finger out, and I plunged onto it without warning. I tightened my hand in his hair, a slight sting overtaking the pleasure for a few seconds._

_Sasuke scissored his fingers inside me, stretching me thoroughly. After I was used to the second finger, Sasuke added the third and final finger, letting me work myself on the digits. I heard myself whine when Sasuke pulled them out moments later, but he brought his hand to my front and started stroking me slowly, teasingly. I bit my lip to keep myself from letting out mewls of pleasure and irritation at his slow speed._

_I forced him to let go of me as I slid lower on his legs before pulling his pants off. I gave him a raised eyebrow as I realized he wasn't wearing any boxers, but he only smirked at me. I crawled up his body, stopping myself just at his hips and lowered my stomach in between his legs while I was supported by my elbows and knees. I grasped his member easily, feeling its heat in my hand. I moved my mouth closer and blew on the head, causing Sasuke to take a chunk of my hair into his hand. I was used to it._

_Teasingly, I licked it from base to tip leisurely, taking my sweet time. I heard him knock his head against the headboard and I felt pleased with my work. Taking the throbbing flesh into my mouth, I made sure to carefully lubricate it, seeing as I was going to be the one to bare it within the next minute or so. Sasuke pulled on my hair, and I knew he wanted me to let go. With a 'pop', my mouth left Sasuke's heated skin as he lifted me to eye level._

"_Ready?" he asked me, his voice dripping with gratification and eagerness._

_I nodded my head as I couldn't find the strength to speak after hearing his voice. Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders, intending to flip me, but I stopped him. "Huh-uh," I muttered, crawling up his legs once again until my hips were lined up with his. "I'm in control tonight," I said, placing my hand on his cheek and running my thumb over his bottom lip, forcing his mouth to part._

_I lined myself up with him as I took his mouth in my own, swirling our tongues together to temporarily distracting him. Sasuke instantly put his hands on my hips, his response to the kiss becoming just a bit more predatory. Now that I had everything the way I wanted it, I slowly thrust down onto Sasuke's erection, taking it deep inside. I felt him twitch inside of me, and it caused a shiver to travel up my spine._

"_A-ahh," he moaned, taking his lips away from me._

_I rolled my hips, and he pushed up into me, hitting my prostate slightly, sending stars into my vision. Sasuke retaliated by nipping and sucking on my jaw, neck and shoulders. I placed my hands on his chest as I made to raise myself up, but stopped when I felt his heart pounding against my hand. It startled me. Sasuke's heart was erratically beating in his chest. He stopped his ministrations when he realized I had stopped moving; stopped breathing for that matter._

"_Naruto?" he called, looking up at me through his bangs, his face flushed beautifully and his eyes glistening with lust and adoration._

_The tingling sensation spiked through my spine again as I remembered to breath, loving the way my name sounded coming from his lips. "It's nothing," I lied, fluttering my eyes as I rose on my knees and slammed back down._

_We both threw our heads back from the thrill of it, the intensity. I started slow, as we normally did, but I quickly gained speed and soon I was pumping Sasuke's shaft hard and fast. My hand held onto his shoulder for support while my other was behind me, catching onto Sasuke's leg every time I came down. He shifted under me, rolling his hips while I was going down on him. I cried out._

_Sasuke was now sitting in a loose Indian style while my legs wrapped around his back. My arms draped around his head, holding tight to his hair as I felt my approaching orgasm. Sasuke was still gripping my hips, telling me I might have bruises in the morning, but I didn't much care. I was too far gone to care much, really._

"_Nhghh," Sasuke ground out, his eyes narrowed in his pleasure. He was close to completion as well. "Wait, Naruto … if we continue on like t-this—"_

_I buried his face in my neck, ignoring his words. I didn't care; let him come inside me. I gave a rather rigid thrust downward while Sasuke drove up hard, hitting me perfectly and sending us both over the edge. Our arms tightened around each other as we cried each others names loudly, Sasuke's seed filling me with liquid heat. I gave a few more pumps, milking Sasuke for all he was worth before I collapsed into him squishing my come in between our stomachs._

_Sasuke leaned over the bed with me still attached to him and picked up the towel he had discarded on the floor earlier before wiping our stomachs off. He handed the towel to me, and I pulled myself off of his now flaccid member on wobbly legs. I kneeled on the bed and wiped my ass before carelessly tossing the towel aside, not caring where it landed at the moment. I had been tired before, but now I was beat!_

_I fell stomach first onto the bed, brought the covers over my naked body and closed my eyes. I heard Sasuke rustling under the covers next to me, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to shut up. What he had done to me … it was … indescribable. I don't understand how I could feel this way; constantly filled with butterflies and my face always turning a shade of pink whenever he looks my way._

_There was a loud sigh next to me, almost startling the shit out of me. I was surprised to hear what came next, however. "What are you doing to me, Naruto?" his side of the bed jumping as I assumed he ran his hands through his hair quickly in succession. "Why did you do that? Now you've got me worried, dobe!" he said to himself as he figured I was already fast asleep. I should have been. _

"_What if you get pregnant now? We're in the middle of a war, you usuratonkachi!" I gritted my teeth to keep myself from rebutting. "What are you doing to me?" he said more quietly. The bed shifted again, and this time I could feel his heat hovering over my back. He brushed his hand through the hair on the back of my head before planting a kiss in my golden locks. "I … think I love you, dobe."_

_My whole body tensed, and I lost my breath for the second time that night._

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling light-headed from the long memory and having to stand through the entire thing. He sat down in the chair he had been in previously and held his head. So, Sasuke had said it, even though he didn't know Naruto as actually still awake when he said it. Still … he had said the words, and that was more than Naruto said, wasn't it? The blonde sighed as he scratched his head in contemplation.

Kyuubi moved across the room and Naruto looked up, watching as the fox leaned up on his elbows. "Where'd Itachi go?" he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"He had to go tell the rest of Namikaze what happened at the meeting. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Naruto said, with a small grin, his face pale.

Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his eye with the meat of his palm. "What's wrong, Naruto? You look sick."

Naruto wiped his face with his hand before shaking his head, his smile still in place. "I'm alright Kyuubi, just remembering, is all. What about you? What's with your unusual change in mood this morning?"

Kyuubi looked away before sitting upright on the couch, stretching his back and cracking his knuckles. "Well, two days ago I was sleeping in my new room after … the incident, then the next thing I wake up to find is that I'm in a completely different room in a new house, and I have no idea how I got here!" he explained a bit harshly, his eyes revealing the anger he felt. "They drugged me, Naruto! I don't like black-outs… they usually lead to …," the fox stopped as he began to shake and wrapped his arms around himself to try to ward the tremors off.

Naruto looked down, feeling embarrassed for Kyuubi. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject," Naruto apologized, waving his earlier question away.

The red head shook his head. "It's … okay. Itachi wants me to talk about it anyway …," he whispered with a grimance. "Anyway, how long have I been sleeping?"

Naruto blinked and searched around the room with his eyes for a clock, but found none. "Honestly, I don't know. Since we got home, I suppose. Didn't sleep well last night?"

Kyuubi nodded this time. "Yeah, the drug affected my sleeping habit."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Yeah, I had a rough night, too," the blonde replied with a grin.

The Mussito nodded with a sad smile. "Roka, right?"

Naruto mimicked Kyuubi's nod. His eyes suddenly widened and he sat on the edge of his seat, his heart beating wildly in his chest as his mind came up with a question for Kyuubi. "Hey, Kyuubi, you'd seen Roka before, right?" to this, the red head hesitantly nodded. "What did he look like?" Naruto asked wistfully.

Kyuubi looked down at his hands, not able to meet Naruto's blazing blue eyes. "He had black hair, like Sasuke, but it was short like yours," the red head looked up then, his sad smile coming back. "And he had your blue eyes."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tried to contain his tears. "Roka was a beautiful boy, wasn't he?"

Kyuubi nodded, but said no more. "Thanks, Kyuubi," the blonde said as he leaned back into the comfort of the lounger.

There was a knock on the door and both Naruto and Kyuubi looked up. "Come in," Naruto called, hoping the person on the other side wasn't Sasuke. He couldn't do that … not just yet.

The door opened without a sound and Itachi reentered the room. "Thank you for looking after Kyuubi for me, Naruto. Your father has just returned home and has asked you to meet him down in his office in the basement," Itachi instructed, giving the blonde a smile.

"Thanks Itachi-sama," Naruto said as he stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "See you later, Kyuubi," the blonde said as a good-bye before he opened and shut the door behind him.

Naruto wasn't feeling too excited to talk to his father, either, but at least he wouldn't have to face Sasuke just yet. But that made him worry. Wouldn't Sasuke have sought him out? He wanted answers, right? So why wasn't he approaching Naruto? The blonde shook himself of this thought as he coasted through the balcony like hallway and down the stairs before rounding the corner to the left and making his way down the other flight of stairs to the basement.

Naruto wasn't quite sure which one Minato's office was, since he hadn't been down in the basement before this, but luckily the blonde king was waiting for him outside of what Naruto had to guess was Minato's office. The blonde slowly walked up to his father, looking up at equally blue eyes. "How was your visit with the Pervert?" Naruto asked with a hint of a joke.

Minato grinned. "It was terrific! But that's not why you're here. Come in, Naruto," his dad ushered him in the room with a wave of his arm. "Take a seat."

Naruto sat down in one of the comfy chairs that looked similar to the ones in the study upstairs while his father sat in the one next to him. "What's been going on, Naruto?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, taking in a deep breath as he thought of what to say to his father. "I … kind of remembered almost everything at the Mansion the night we evacuated."

"That's great!" Minato said, scotching forward in his seat so that he was nearly sitting on the edge.

Naruto shook his head, stopping his father from continuing. "I didn't remember everything … but I kind of wish I hadn't remembered."

Minato creased his brow, his grin falling to a confused frown. "Why do you say that, son?" he asked, reaching his hand out and placing it on Naruto's knee.

The younger blonde looked to the ground, his eyes misting over. He couldn't keep all these secrets bottled inside anymore. They were overwhelming him. "Four months before I was captured, Sasuke and I had sex," he said, sniffling and wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve once again.

Minato gave a slight chuckle, but he wasn't so sure about his son's attitude. "I know that, Naruto. You didn't think I couldn't smell it on you, did you?"

"No, it's more than that, Tosan," Naruto hiccupped and Minato lifted himself out of his seat to kneel in front of his son, worry lacing into his features. "I was stupid and made Sasuke cum inside of me! I got pregnant!"

"Oh god, Naruto," Minato started, pulling Naruto out of his seat as well to bring him into his chest, letting his son's sobs soak into his shirt.

Minato let his son settle down before he tried to talk again. The blonde king pulled away to gaze down at Naruto. "What happened to the baby, Naruto?"

Naruto wiped his face on his jacket sleeves and took in a large breath through his nose, loosening up all the mucus up there. "R-remember when K-Kyuubi said Madara wa-wanted to use me a-against you? I said … I said I wouldn't do it, a-and he threatened Roka's life!" Naruto's tears came back, but they were silent this time. All of his sobs had been spent. "I can't remember details, Tosan, but I asked Kyuubi this mor-morning, and … Roka … Roka's dead…," the blonde's face scrunched up in pain as he hid his face in his hands.

Minato brought his son closer again, rocking him back and forth. The loss of a child … it was something a person should never have to deal with. "His name was Roka?" the blonde king felt Naruto nod his head against his chest. "What a beautiful name, Naruto."

**[TBC…]**

**A/n- **I don't know. Not much a cliffhanger now, is it? I tried to do better lol. TT_TT This chapter makes me so sad, but it was fun writing the lemon part! I hope everyone enjoyed that, and thanks for everyone who Favorites/Watches/Subscribes/Reviews. If it weren't for all of you, I probably wouldn't be writing! Thanks again, and hope you all enjoyed the quicker updated _**RUIN**_ chapter. I'm sure I probably won't update this quickly again, only because I had major inspiration and just HAD to write. It's way early in the morning and I wrote more than half of this chapter since like … eleven yesterday in the morning….. So … yeah. Hope you Enjoyed and thanks for reading!

_**P.c**_

_**REVIEW RESPIONSES:**_

**Shining-Dreamer-** Thank you! I'll consider that an honor, I guess lol You're welcome! Fill free to ask any questions! I'll be more than happy to answer! Yes, poor Roka, but did you like the quick update? Haha Thanks again!

**PlusSizedAngel-** Was this fast enough for you? =] Lol you'll have to find that answer out in later chapters =] Thanks for the compliment.

**Through Darkness and Light-** Yep, they had a baby! And yup, Madara is an asshole =[ Lmao, you should do so! Sorry about that, but I hope this was quicker for you? Possibly? Lol And I think deep down, we're all fangirls of SOMETHING. Even if it's not anime … lol =]

**SkipDent-** The first time I read your review made me so happy. Several days after I read it, I came back and read it again because I just can't believe that. Lol and I'm glad I'm fulfilling your SNSN =] Oh yeah, haha. I'm known for it lol Thanks for your delightful words, and thanks for the review! I think this is the first I've gotten from you, but if it isn't, I still love long reviews, so please review again! =]

**KyouyaxCloud-** TT_TT I know, but as much as I might want them to, I just can't do that … or can I? Lol you'll just have to find out =]

**WishMaker101-** Lol I love leaving people in suspense. I hope my story isn't too transparent, for then it would just be a boring collection of decorated words … 0.0 I was actually thinking of making Madara become good, but I like making him evil more =] lol Thank you very much! I love that title; Queen of Cliffhangers X3 Did this one come out faster for you? Though it's probably not going to be the same for the next chapter, if I'm honest. And thank you very much for your supportive comments! I have made a full recovery, thankfully.

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Wow. I didn't realize the week had been 'miscarriage week'. That's a bummer. Thank you very much on the feedback on Sai. I'm glad I portrayed him correctly enough =] Lol yes, Jiraiya the Toad =3 lol =] You're welcome, and thanks for the review!

**Sit-Back-Relax-** Thank you very much =] I believe you're a new reviewer, right? If you're not, sorry. I've been writing this story for a while … lol =] And as much as I want to answer that, I can't. And I'm sorry about your name. The document manager kept deleting it. Thank you, again! =]

**Karishiana-** Yup, Madara's an evil S.O.B lol Yeah, that's true. Hope you liked Sasuke's reaction well enough. More in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait =] Thanks for reviewing!

**River's Children-** Lol I know, I'm terrible haha =] Thanks =] I rather liked the two Naruto's, too. And Sasuke as a sweetheart, wasn't he? But he's back to his bastard self in this chapter! =0 lol Thanks for the review!

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Yes, I never leave a story unfinished! I made that my resolve when I joined this site =] Naruto always has it rough, ne? And thanks for the feedback on Sai! I'm glad I could made your day with that =] Thanks for the review!

**Lazy-Gaga-** Lol =] Oh man. I hope I haven't pushed you to insanity … I would feel horrible … and slightly powerful if my writing could do that … lol Thanks for reviewing!

**ChasesTheMoon- **It's hard, you know? No one wants to lose their child… but it happens. I was very moved by your review … and slightly scared. This chapter could also be a result of that fear. You're … not dead, are you? 0.0 Thanks for the review!

**xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx-** Ah, I'm glad I got your name right =] And thanks! Hope you liked the undate!

**LoveCat-** Thanks! I appreciate it! =]

**Angelic95-** Thank you very much! Was this update quick enough for you? Lol

**Likkle-Cloud-** Lol and now you have another chapter to read two days later! How do you like that? Lol Well, I'm glad you're able to read my writing at work, but this chapter probably isn't School/Work appropriate … lol Haha Yeah, I know. Cliffhangers are my specialty. Thanks for the review!


	11. And It All Comes Down

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka-, nor do I benefit from writing this story.

**Warning-** Mild cursing, mild fluff.

**A/n-** I'll clear this up now since I forgot to do it in the last chapter; I know Nymphs are usually always female, but they're not for my story, okay? I just wanted to say that before I got someone breathing down my neck that's a super Mythology fan …. Anyway, I had trouble writing this chapter because for some reason, my mind went into _**Press Rewind**_ and I couldn't get it out of my head for the life of me. But I was able to write this chapter, regardless. No smex in this chapter, sadly, but there is a lot of drama! So without further adue, please enjoy the lastest chapter of _**RUIN**_.

**[Chapter 11]**

"Thanks, Itachi-sama," Naruto said as he stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "See you later, Kyuubi," the blonde said as a good-bye before he opened and shut the door behind him.

The mood in the room dropped a few levels as Itachi could feel the tension radiating off of Kyuubi. The raven made his way over to his seat and sat down, disregarding the book for now. "Kyuubi," he called. When the redhead didn't look up, Itachi tried again. "Kyuubi?"

The Mussito blinked his eyes, lifting his head with a dazed look about his face. "Sorry, what?"

Itachi shook his head, a silent sigh escaping his lips. He looked back up at Kyuubi. "What's the matter? You seem stressed," the Uchiha said, creasing his eyebrows in worry.

Kyuubi looked away then as he brought his knees to his chest, his toes hanging off the front of the couch. "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you," the redhead responded, shrugging. "It's not about me, so either ask your brother or ask Naruto," he said, closing his eyes.

Itachi kept quiet for a few minutes after that, pondering what might be up with Sasuke and Naruto, but let it drop. If they wanted to tell him, they would when they were ready, or else he'd go ask them himself. The raven lay back in his seat before crossing his legs and laying his intertwined hands upon his jean clad knees. "Okay, then let's talk about you, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi opened his eyes and narrowed them at Itachi. "You wanna play psychiatrist now?" he said sarcastically, his voice low and threatening.

Itachi bit his cheek, looking away before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, leveling his gaze with Kyuubi's once again. "Frankly, I don't believe psychiatrists work, and I don't want to be considered one," the raven said, leaning his cheek on his knuckles. "I don't want you to consider me one, either. I just want to help you overcome what's bothering you."

The Mussito sighed and laid his head on his knee. "I don't want to talk about it."

Itachi nodded, expecting the answer. "Then talk about something else. I know not only being with Orochimaru was part of your past," the raven said, trying to coax Kyuubi into a conversation. "Just talk to me, Kyuubi."

The redhead closed his eyes, squeezing his arms tighter around his legs.

There was silence in the room for a good two or three minutes when Itachi guessed Kyuubi wasn't going to talk, so the Uchiha decided to start rather than wait for the redhead to make the first move. "Alright, I'll tell you a little about myself instead. Maybe it'll help you get comfortable with me," Itachi stated, leaning back in the chair once more.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I was born June 9th, 1982. I have a younger brother named Sasuke Uchiha. My parents were both killed when I was only one hundred and ninety-six, leaving me to take care of my little brother -who was only one hundred and four at the time- and run the clan at that young age," the raven sighed as he recalled the brutal time.

Kyuubi made no move to look up, but Itachi continued. "My favorite color is red, and I'm not too fond of spicy foods. I have a high patience level and I don't get angered easily," he licked his lips, contemplating his next words. "Two days ago, I met someone. Someone who was acutely child-like, but their outward appearance was that of a very mature young adult. This someone has extremely secluded himself from everyone around him, and yet he can inform allies of enemy plans with astounding professionalism."

The Uchiha heard a muffled snort from the other side of the room and looked up with raised eyebrows. "I know you're talking about me, so give it a rest," Kyuubi spat, creasing his eyebrows on his sealed eyes.

"I'll stop if you tell me more about yourself," Itachi prompted, a grin spreading his lips open.

There was silence again and Itachi took a breath to continue, but Kyuubi beat him as he spoke first. "Kyuubi Kitsune; born February 12th, 2144. My favorite color is the green resembling the Mediterranean forests. I have a strong face because my dad had a strong face, and I inherited it. And I only told those people what I knew," the redhead muttered into his knee. "It wasn't anything special."

"Aquarius," Itachi said in a soft voice.

"What?" Kyuubi asked as he lifted his head from his knee to look up at Itachi quizzically.

"You're an Aquarius," Itachi repeated. "Your zodiac, I mean."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "And you're a Gemini; what of it?"

Itachi shrugged with an expressive smirk adorning his face. "It just explains some things, that's all," the raven explained in a vague manner.

Kyuubi all but narrowed his eyes again at the Uchiha, the insufferable git. "Was that a good enough answer that you're going to leave me alone now?"

Itachi seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds as his obsidian eyes roamed the ceiling. "Well, you did tell me some things I didn't know," he started as he peered back over at Kyuubi. "But we were making progress. The clan can't fully trust you if you're not one-hundred percent truthful with us," the raven enlightened.

"So when we leave this place, you're going to sedate me again?" Kyuubi growled, suddenly wary of the person across the room from him.

Itachi looked to the ground as he ran a hand through his loosely tied back hair. "Honestly, we only did that for your benefit."

The redhead felt his anger boil, his fists tightening into his pants, turning his knuckles white. "My benefit? My _benefit?_" Kyuubi yelled through gritted teeth. "You don't know what's good for _my benefit_! Sedating me was the last thing you wanted to do, if you must know!" he said in a livid temper as he stood from the couch and stomped over to the door. "Orochimaru used to sedate me, _Itachi_. Do you know what that's like? _Do you_?" the redhead bit his lip to stifle the flux in his voice that was bound to come out sooner or later.

"Kyuubi, wait," Itachi tried in vain as he stood up, only to have the door slammed in his face. Itachi blew out air from his lips, putting one hand on his hip while the other hid his mouth as he began to think. In the end, the raven sat back down in his chair and picked up his book, deciding to read instead of following Kyuubi to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Although, he had to admit; it was hard.

**[SxN]**

Naruto heaved dry sobs into his dad's chest as Minato held firmly onto his son, keeping him close. So Naruto had … had a child. A boy named Roka. Minato closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the boy, a coupling of Naruto's and Sasuke's genes. The Namikaze King had known the two were going to make terrific offspring, but to have one die … and at such a young age?

That … that was terrible. Minato felt his son begin to breathe fairly normal, though Naruto didn't move away. The older blonde didn't care; he was more than willing to give Naruto the comfort that he needed.

And with the way Sasuke had stormed out of Jiraiya's house earlier made Minato believe Naruto had told the Uchiha, but he hadn't taken the news well. Still, that didn't give him the right to blow Naruto off like that. Sasuke was supposed to be supporting his Socius, not making him feel worse with petty words and foolish tempers.

The Namikaze King patted his son's back affectionately, smiling when Naruto rubbed his face against the fabric of Minato's shirt. Naruto finally pulled away slowly, but still kept a hold on his father's shirt as he wiped his red face off on the sleeve of his jacket that he was sure was completely ruined by now.

"You told Sasuke, right?" Minato asked gently, his voice tender.

Naruto sniffled and nodded his head. "Yeah, but he didn't like what I told him."

Minato reciprocated Naruto's nod. "He shouldn't have acted like that; back at Jiraiya's house. It's in his right to be angry, but at you? That's not right."

Naruto bit his lip as he lifted his head to gaze at his father. "No, he does. I … was taking a tonic to mask the baby's scent. That's why no one knew about it."

The older blonde narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "But why, Naruto? Why did you hide it from us?"

Naruto merely shook his head, unable to answer. Minato sighed breathlessly and looked away, feeling the sudden tension in the air. "You can't remember?"

"I can't remember much of anything after Sasuke Marked me," the blonde confided in his father, lowering his eyes in abashment.

Minato examined Naruto's remorseful expression for a few seconds before he lovingly massaged his son's biceps. "You don't need to feel bad about not remembering, Naruto. The memories will come back," the king said in a soothing voice before he hoisted Naruto up off the floor and gave him one last hug. "You should go find Sasuke and talk to him. Even if you don't remember why you did it, you can at least try to reason with him."

Naruto doubtfully agreed as he stepped out of his father's office; one last look cast his way before the door shut behind him, leaving him in the lonesome expansion of the basement. Naruto walked down the hallway toward the main staircase in the middle of the basement before stopping short of the first step.

Was he ready to face Sasuke? Was it really that impossible to talk to him? However good his father's intensions were, Naruto knew Sasuke was a stubborn idiot that didn't want to believe anything other than what he thought to be true.

And in his truth, Naruto hadn't told Sasuke of the child to spite him. They were always fighting to best each other, after all.

But that wasn't true … or, Naruto didn't believe it was true. Something was telling the blonde that keeping Roka a secret wasn't to make everyone mad … but to keep them from worrying. After all, if they had been concentrating on Naruto and not the progress of the war, they might be six feet under by now.

So instead of ascending the steps, Naruto walked to his right and into the at-home theatre. A little bewildered, Naruto sat down in one of the comfy chairs to assess his thoughts. When he would eventually go see Sasuke, what would be the first thing he said?

Hell, what would the raven be doing all this time? He must have been running through his thoughts as well or else he would have come and found Naruto earlier, wouldn't he have? The blonde was sure that would have been the case if Sasuke wasn't too preoccupied with his musings. And if he were, what exactly was he thinking about?

Was he wondering what Roka looked like? What he sounded like or how he smiled? The blonde closed his eyes as he felt his eyes prickle again. He didn't want to start crying before he went to see Sasuke. He probably already looked hideous as it was; red faced and upset.

Naruto chafed his hands together as he leaned over in the chair, putting his head in between his legs. He could do this. No getting angry or sad for that wouldn't do to progress the conversation. He had to help Sasuke break through the pain; to be there for him. More importantly, Naruto needed to explain himself.

If only he could remember more of his memories, it would be so much easier to talk to Sasuke then; to give him the answers he wanted. Naruto scrubbed his hands together rather heatedly, causing them to burn in the process before he stood up and walked out of the at-home theatre.

Better to not put it off until later. Burdens would only continue to rise if he did that. The blonde stepped cautiously up the stairs until he was on the ground floor and looked around. Kakashi and Obito were relaxing in the grand room on the sofa, talking in hushed voices into each other's ears. Tsunade was in the kitchen, writing on a pad of paper and absentmindedly eating a 100 calorie bag of Cheez-its. No sign of Sasuke, though, which meant he must have still been in his room and that concerned Naruto.

**[SxN]**

What could he say? What could anyone say, for that matter? Naruto had lied to him. He had _lied_. What was he supposed to think? Even if they weren't married like they had been originally commanded, they were still joined clans. Affiliates don't lie. They're not supposed to, anyway, but that was becoming a habit for the people of the Namikaze/Uchiha clan. But when there was a baby involved? A mere child? _His_child?

God, his child.

No matter how many times he repeated it in his head, it just didn't seem real. Roka was _his_ child. And now he'd never be able to see him.

How could Naruto have done that to him? How could he have kept something so secret from his lover? … Supposed lover. Really, all they did was have sex, right? Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he collapsed back on his bed, his hands covering his face in aggravation.

Sasuke knew he should have stopped Naruto that day; the first day he ever came directly inside the blonde. It was a bad misjudgment on both of their accounts, but Naruto knew better than to keep him being pregnant a secret. Or, Sasuke assumed he had. Why did he keep that secret in the first place?

Naruto had said it wasn't because he was afraid Sasuke would reject it; so was it that Naruto was ashamed that Sasuke was right and he had been wrong? Possibly, the blonde just didn't want anyone to get worked up over him.

There sure was a lot of commotion when everyone found out Obito was pregnant, but it was only a matter of time considering his lover is Kakashi. The raven let his hands fall away from his face and his gaze traveled over the indentations of the ceiling, tracing lines distractedly as his mind continued to overload on processing and analyzing.

Anger was the first feeling, closely followed by anguish and alarm and then confusion and doubt. This wasn't just something they could brush into the closet and forget it ever happened. This was much bigger than that; taking shape in the form of a child they both collaborated to make.

This was making Sasuke uneasy, because he didn't know if he could ever trust Naruto again. This pain was just about as disastrous as when he and his brother found his parents murdered in the middle of the Uchiha Bastion, strung up by their wings hands and neck for all to see.

Sasuke closed his eyes altogether and relaxed himself into the comfort of the bed, wishing he could make his brain stop bombarding him with theories, reasons and doubts. The raven was pretty damn amazed he was able to hold himself up in his room for so long.

During the meeting with the new groups, Sasuke was fidgeting in his chair, half-paying attention to the talk that went on around him while his thoughts raced around about what Naruto had told him and what he was going to now; to which he still didn't have an answer.

He didn't want to put the blame on Naruto, because Sasuke knew if it were up to the blonde, that child would have never died. If there was anything Sasuke knew about Naruto from the hundred years they knew each other, he knew Naruto was very protective and loyal to his friends and family. It was one of his best traits. But that didn't mean he was free to _hide _the fact that he was pregnant with _Sasuke's_child. But then again, what if he _had_ known Naruto was pregnant all those years ago?

In honesty, Naruto probably would have been driven mad from the overprotectiveness contributed by Sasuke. Having a child during a war … wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially if you were the main target of the enemy; a.k.a Naruto.

Sasuke knew he certainly would have accompanied Naruto everywhere, never letting the blonde out of his sight. There was just too much at risk, particularly because Naruto is one of the lucky few remaining men out there able to birth children. Too much to lose. Sasuke would have perhaps even brought up the option of abortion.

The child was never supposed to exist in the first place, and though Sasuke would have welcomed it with open arms, he just didn't want to raise a child in the middle of a war. It was far too dangerous. Sasuke's mind drifted to when the Mansion was attacked just days before and imagined a child having to witness that gore and death. No, it was something a child should never have to go through and in a sad, regretful way, Sasuke was glad the child was out of its misery.

Now he wouldn't have to suffer the traumas of whatever Madara had in mind. Not to mention Orochimaru. Thinking of the Prodo made his blood boil; knowing a history of the shape-shifter. Casting experiments on other clan members? The raven shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. Yes, it was a good thing Roka was no longer in the land of the living.

A knock on his door brought Sasuke out of his stupor as his eyes slowly opened, having a guess of who was at the door; the only person who had a reason to come see him. Could he do this right now? Did he have his thoughts together enough?

Sasuke gave a shallow exhalation as he sat up on the bed and stood in one fluid motion before walking over to the door. With a calming breath, he opened the door, his expressionless mask falling into place with just a bit more effort than normal.

Naruto stood on the other side of the door, of course. His face was an angry red, as if he had just been rubbing his face too hard and his eyes were bloodshot, still glossy with unshed tears. He looked to the ground before lifting his gaze back up to Sasuke, his face showing the distress he was feeling. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke nodded and stepped aside, letting Naruto into the room. It was the first time the blonde was coming into the room. It was almost the complete opposite of his room, only instead of a sitting area by the bathroom, there was a small round table with two chairs on top of a designer rug. The blonde walked to the middle of the room, his hands toying with his fingers to distract himself; a nervous habit.

The air around the room was already filing with the discomfort of the situation as the two stood silently, not sure what to say to the other. Naruto opened his mouth to start but Sasuke silenced him with a raised hand, already predicting what the blonde was going to repeat. "Don't say you're sorry. I already know that," the raven said in a low voice. "Just tell me why."

Naruto blinked a few times, looked around the room then back at Sasuke. "I don't remember," he declared honestly, his voice on the brink of wavering. "I can't … remember much of anything after you Marked me," Naruto raised his hand absently, briefly touching the marks on his face.

The two occupants of the room felt the pull of the simple touch and the weight of the significance of the bond. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then how did you know about Roka at all?"

Naruto dropped his hands at his sides. "Last night when I was asleep, I met my other self in the form of a memory log. Something must have triggered it awake when I remembered everything that night at the Mansion," he explained in a distracted manner as he recalled the vivid scene. "Anyway, my other self was able to show me a memory I hadn't remembered yet, and it was … it wasn't a good one."

As the blonde averted his eyes again, Sasuke took a few steps forward to stand a few centimeters apart from Naruto. The raven took his hand and led him to the bed, letting Naruto sit down before Sasuke followed suit. "Tell me," he whispered.

Naruto bit his lip as he ruminated how he was to begin the story. "I had woken up tied to a chair in a dark room with no windows and only a vast amount of candles lining the walls to lighten the room. I yelled for Madara to show himself, and he did. He started telling me he wanted me to do him a favor," the blonde cursed with venom, his lips lifting up in a sneer. "I told him I wouldn't help him, and he … touched my stomach," Naruto's hand lifted to his stomach, as if to shield it from with harmful memory.

Sasuke's fists tightened in his lap, but he didn't say anything. "Madara said, if I didn't want anything happening to the child, then I would have to do as he commanded. I … felt so foolish," Naruto hissed, nearly jumping out of his skin as Sasuke laid a cold hand on top of his. "I had nowhere to run, and no other choices, so I consented."

"But obviously you didn't keep your word, since …," Sasuke hesitated, closing his eyes that began to convey his grief.

Naruto nodded. "But I don't remember what I did, and that's the problem," he went on, turning on the bed to face Sasuke who opened his eyes to return Naruto's stare. "I hate not knowing, you know?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I can only imagine," the raven responded honestly. "But I want a full explanation once you _have_ recovered your memories, understand?"

The blonde nodded again though a bit more slowly, his expression dropping. "He had black hair, and his eyes were blue."

Sasuke's mouth rose into a faint smile at the mention of his son's features. "Do you know if you got to spend time with him?"

"No, I didn't," Naruto replied. "My other self in the memory log told me that the last time he had seen Roka, he had just given birth to him."

Sasuke hummed an acknowledgement, but said no more. Silence befell the room as the two processed their thoughts and tried to come up with something else to say. Both were glad they didn't fight like they normally would have. It took a lot of stress off the situation. Stress was something they had in abundance already because of the war. They didn't need to get their rocky relationship piled on top of that.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke backed up onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did. "Come here," he beckoned Naruto with open arms, while the blonde had watched him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Naruto took his shoes off and crawled up the bed, letting himself be embraced by Sasuke. He leaned his head on the raven's chest and wrapped an arm around his abdomen while Sasuke curled his arm around Naruto's shoulder, holding him close.

In the back of his mind, Naruto was very exultant to be comforted by Sasuke like this again. But then again, he wondered if he should be receiving this treatment. And no, it wasn't because Roka was dead … alright, so maybe that was part of the reason. But the other half … the other half was because he still didn't remember so much of his past. His and Sasuke's past together.

And then … there was a person he hadn't thought about for a while. Sakura. How was she? Was she happy living with her real fiancé? Naruto had regained his true memories, but he hadn't gotten rid of the fake ones. They were still much alive inside his head just like his true memories were.

This insufferable pull and tug in two different directions was unbearable. In a way, Naruto wanted his fake life back … just to get out of the hassle of everything in his real life. But then again, Naruto knew he was born for this; he wanted to be with his real family.

The blonde closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's shirt, helping him to rest his troubled mind. They lay there in each other's comfort for a long while, taking in the peace of the moment before there was a loud slam outside Sasuke's door.

The two quickly jumped from the bed and rushed to pull the door open, Sasuke taking a quick glimpse out his window at the setting sun before following Naruto out into the hallway. Itachi was sprinting from Kyuubi's room and down the stairs, not even sparing a glance at Naruto and Sasuke.

The two trailed after Itachi as he made his way down into the basement, taking giant but gracious steps to Minato's office. Sasuke and Naruto just entered the room as Minato stood swiftly from his rolling chair behind the desk, responding to whatever Itachi had said with a loud, "What?"

Naruto huffed as he tried to recover the lost air from his lungs, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his father and Itachi.

"Weren't you watching him, Itachi?" Minato asked in a rough voice, his expression just beyond peeved.

Itachi nodded gravely. "Yes, I had been. However, I upset him and thought it would be better to let him have some time to himself," the raven replied keeping his eyes glued to Minato's. "There are many other people in the house. I assumed someone would have known if something like this had happened."

"The point is, you should have never let him out of your sight!" Minato fumed as he rubbed his forehead with his hand, leaning his other arm on his desk.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What happened to Kyuubi? He's not hurt, is he?"

Minato sat back down in his seat with a heavy sigh, leaning back into the comfortable plush. "Kyuubi's not hurt, Naruto. Or at least, not yet."

Sasuke stepped around Naruto then, coming to stand on Itachi's side. "What's going on, then?"

"Kyuubi escaped from his room," Itachi answered, crossing his arms. "He jumped out of his window."

Naruto walked up to itachi, circling him to look up into his eyes. "So he's gone? But where would he go?" the blonde inquired as he turned to his father, fanning out his arms in gesture.

Minato leaned forward in his chair, putting his arms on the desk in front of him as he met his son's eyes. "I don't know, Naruto. I would hate to think that Kyuubi _was_ really deceiving us."

**[SxN]**

"_FIND HIM!_" he heard a man yell. "_SEARCH ALL OVER! HE CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!_"

His small body trembled with fear as the man's voice grew louder; angrier. But he had to get away! With resolve he moved easily along the ground that hadn't produced any living plants for generations, it seemed. The trees were all dead, giving little to no cover whatsoever, but with his small body, it was just enough. His heart pounded in his chest just a few beats quicker when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He needed to find water, but in this desolate place, that was going to be a difficult task.

Hurriedly, he sprinted away from the approaching footsteps to run deeper into the dead forest. If he were to find water, he could wade in the cool liquid and lead the trackers off his trail. He just needed to keep going; needed to get away.

The air was leaving his tiny lungs, and the muscles in his legs began to throb with a fiery fury, pleading with him to stop the abuse, but he could hear the hunters catching up. Anxiety flowed through his veins and his panic caught up with him, making him trip and catching all of his pursuers' attention.

"THIS WAY!" he heard one holler while the rest joined in.

He could picture them in his mind; some of them looking human, while others looked like beasts, creatures only imagined by fantasy creators of books and movies. But this was not a movie or a book. This was real life, and he needed to get away for these beasts would hurt him. They would possibly kill him, if given the order.

He picked himself off the ground, knowing his chasers had longer legs; a longer stride. They would catch up in no time. If only he could shift into his other forms, he'd be much quicker in his get-away. But sadly, he was still young, and his powers were not yet accessible to him. His eyes began to sting as he furrowed his eyebrows, but he refused to cry. He was going to get away from here; he was going to make it.

Finally, he found his refuge. The forest ended abruptly on a steep cliff with a drop-off falling into rocky waters below. It was this, or letting himself be captured again to sit in a dinky, foul cell with nothing more to do than think of what was on the outside; what he might find outside of those cell walls. Not even Kyuubi was there to help pass the time.

He turned around promptly as his thoughts were cut short with the stomp of a large foot on the ground, nearly making the entire cliff shake with the force. His blue eyes widened. They'd gotten to him sooner than he'd expected.

The man, more beast than human grinned wickedly, his angular teeth glinting in the light of the rising moon. "C'mere, little guy," he said in a gruff voice, trying his best to sound less threatening.

It wasn't working. The man took a step forward, making the child take one step back. The beast became angry as the boy resisted. "You little brat! Get over here!" he shouted, advancing on the little boy. Said child squeaked in surprise as his foot caught nothing but air, and he was sent tumbling in the air from the high cliff down to the rocky water below.

The man still standing securely on the side of the cliff watched as the boy fell to his doom, giving a few short chortles when his body hit the rushing water. He scanned his eyes over the water a few times, deciding that no; the boy wasn't going to survive that. He was just about to turn around when the rest of his team caught up with him, standing beside and behind him to see over the cliff.

"Did he fall?" one asked with narrowed eyes.

The beast nodded. "Yeah, he's gone. Let's go tell Orochimaru he need not worry about that little bastard anymore."

**[TBC…]**

**A/n:** Oh no! What has happened? Well, you won't know until the next chapter, will you? Or will you? Lol Anyway, two weeks in waiting because, like I said, I had been thinking about Press Rewind. I want to write that story so badly right now for some reason, but I will stick with _**RUIN**_ until it is finished, I promise you that. That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And as a side note, I hope no one thought Sasuke's reaction to Naruto was OOC. I didn't think so, but if it was, I can always come back and rewrite it. Thank you, everyone, for reading and I hope to see some great reviews, too!

**P.c**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**Likkle Cloud- **Lol thank you. Did you like how the conversation went down? And if not, why? Roka … oh Roka X] Thanks for the review!

**Jaik- **Thank you very much! It was a pleasure to hear from a non-reviewer! I'm glad you're liking my story, even if you don't really care for _NARUTO_™ anymore. Thanks for the review, it meant a lot!

**AnnabelleManix-** Lol yes, Sasuke's a cutie. Did you like Naruto and Sasuke's conversation? Thanks for the review!

**Chynna18Rawrr-** You don't have to apologize for not reviewing the last chapter! It's alright =] Thank you very much, and I'm glad you appreciated how I brought Jiraiya into the story. Oh yes, Sai lol. Thank you very much! I like that part a lot, too. I'm very glad to hear that. I love how Sasuke's character was before he ran off to Pedo-Oro. Kyuubi's character is a bit of a mystery, still, ne? I was excited how the meeting with the other groups came out as well. I think it was one of my favorite parts to write. What about the Memory Block were you curious? Oh the sex was awesome to write. It was my first time writing in first-person -/- lol Aww. Tears TT_TT I'm glad I was able to move you to tears. It makes me feel accomplished about my writing. Thanks for the review!

**Rokudaime09- **Lol wow, thank you. Sasuke's situation is very unfortunate, isn't it? Like I said to another reviewer; Kyuubi's character's still a bit of a mystery. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lazy Gaga-** I have to ask you; Did you like that part of this chapter? And if not, why? You're welcome, and thank you for the review!

**PlusSizedAngel- **Yay, thank you. And I have to agree with you; Sasuke is very sexy when angry. And dangerous lol. Only a week later than the previous chapter, is that good enough? Lol You and everyone else, love lol

**Karishiana- **Hahaha. That was great. I love how you speak your mind. So I'm assuming the conversation in this chapter met your expectations on Sasuke? Naruto's remembering, but not as quickly as he would like. And if you remember, Itachi is reading up on rape to try to help Kyuubi settle his problems. Thanks for the review!

**Baby-A-** Thank you very much! I will continue to do my best! Thanks for the review!

**Through Darkness and Light-** Lmao, I have to agree with you on the Hyuuga's. I'm happy that I could make you happy with a fast upate with a lemon to put icing on the cake lol Lol stupid Sasuke is a stupid Sasuke. Thanks for the review!

**WishMaker101-** Thanks so much! I've heard people appreciate my responses, even if it is against the rules, but I don't really care. I don't like the system they have going. And that's just my opinion lol. Yes, I'm sure a lot of people were surprised on the quick update. Baby Roka –heart-. Ah, and would you know it? You were the only one to mention that lol I hadn't wanted to write it that way, but I just couldn't find any way around it lol. Have I ever told you that you are very intuitive? It's like you knew what I was going to write before I wrote it lol. Everyone encouraged me to write sooner, so I sat down every day to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for the review, and I will =]

**Shining-Dreamer-** Yes. Sasuke is still quite stubborn when it comes to emotion and other people e_e. You're welcome, and thank you for the review.

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Yes, it did, didn't it? Was Sasuke's reaction in this chapter better than the last? Thanks for the review, and hope to hear from you again!

**SugarDash-** Thanks. And what about Sora? I'm not quite sure I understand lol Thanks for the review!

**M1th-** Lol No, not ItaKyuu yet. It won't happen for a while. And I can't wait to write them getting it on lol. We'll see about that lol Yes, poor Naruto. And I have to agree with you on Roka's behalf. Thanks for reviewing!

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Thanks! Yes, he does, but it makes for an interesting story =] Thanks for reviewing!

**Anema-Chan-** Thank you very much. I'm glad I caught another person in my web lol It's hard, but it'll get better. Thanks! I quite like that twist myself. Lol I did write Mpreg on the summary, though lol. You and all the rest of the reviewers, love lol. Thank you very much, and welcome aboard!

**ItsxRosaliexCullenxBitches-** Yes, it's very hard. Very hard. Thanks for reviewing.

**Takuya-** Thanks very much, and please review again!

**Angelic95-** Lol Keeping you entertained?

**SkipDent-** I have to say, I really look forward to your reviews now. You're very detailed and give more than just a simple 'I love it'. So thank you very much. You're welcome. Minato is the best! If I had known of his character before I picked my favorite Naruto character, I would have picked him lol. Thanks, I'm glad you approve. Kyuubi's having a very rough time, that's for sure. Lol Sorry. Suspense killing you? It'll lead somewhere lol I can promise you that. Thanks, and you're welcome again. Thanks for reviewing, and I look forward to another one.

**River's Children-** Oh no need to apologize! I don't stick a gun to anyone's head to make them review, so whenever you get to it is good enough for me. I'm glad, and I know the feeling. Everyone thinks Kyuubi is hiding something lol Thanks again, and please review again!


	12. The First Sign is Love

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka-, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Significant amount of Cussing, mention of nasty white-stuff, blood and child birth.

**A/n- **So it was pretty unanimous that how I wrote Sasuke was to most everyone's liking, so it shall stay that way. I think only one person voiced their distaste of it. Anyway, this chapter could be considered an early birthday present to myself since my birthday is on the 30th. With that being said, this chapter is mainly a memory. It's kind of graphic, but it is essential to the rest of the story so I encourage everyone to read it. Not much else to say, I guess, besides the fact that I've recently gotten sick. The changing in weather is bad for my health –coughs a bit- But I will drink some broth and sleep it off. Thank you, my wonderful readers and please; Enjoy the Chapter!

**[Chapter 12]**

Even as the moon rose high in the darkened sky, not a soul in the Namikaze/Uchiha clan got a wink of sleep. Instead, they were dutifully obeying their ruler, King Minato, in hopes to find Kyuubi Kitsune somewhere along the brush of _any_ of their many hide-outs throughout Suna. Unfortunately, their chances seemed slim as every clan member scoured the area with much enthusiasm and vigor, not leaving any stone unturned. The hours eventually faded away as if never been in the first place before the sun began to rise in the early morning sky. This forced the remaining clan members to take shelter in their hide-outs, making sure to keep out of sight just in case the enemy was already on their trail.

Kyuubi was, after all, a Mussito whose animal was a red-fox. In his animal form, he was much faster than any of the vampires in their human form and possibly faster than even the vampires' wolf form. So with that information floating about in Minato's mind he knew that even though Orochimaru's hideout was at least a week trip on human legs from Suna, Kyuubi was sure to be there by morning or possibly early in the afternoon. Regardless, they had to take this as a threat to their location being discovered by Orochimaru and prepare for an invasion or ambush.

So as the clan retreated into their respectable refuges, Minato was pacing in the hallway just outside the grand room on the first floor of his prestigious home. Blame could not be put solely on Itachi for it had been Minato who allowed Kyuubi out of his cell and welcomed him into the clan without properly examining the boy's tendencies. Of course, Minato had a strong belief that Kyuubi had come to the clan to help them, not to give their secrets away like everyone was now assuming. Then again, Minato recalled Itachi telling him that the Mussito had a previous amorous relationship with Madara. Could that still be connecting them at the present time?

No … it couldn't, unless Kyuubi was making up everything that had happened with Orochimaru. As in, he had never been abducted by the Prodo and never … abused by the man. But then, how could Minato explain the near extinction of the Red Foxes in the Mediterranean? A rather large and strong army could only hold a chance to take out the beasts effectively. So, perhaps Orochimaru _had_ slain Kyuubi's people and Madara had taken him in with false pretenses? However, Kyuubi knew about Madara and Orochimaru's alignment, so that put doubt onto Minato's earlier speculations. But what if Kyuubi had _wanted_ Orochimaru to take out his clan?

Minato shook his head, _How absurd_, he thought with a frown. Though Kyuubi had been rather tight-lipped while residing in the presence of the Namikaze/Uchiha clan, Minato could tell the boy was not anywhere near so malicious as to want to destroy his whole clan. But how was Minato going to explain a gut feeling to his newly acquired allies? And if Kyuubi _hadn't_ gone to Orochimaru or Madara, where was he, and why did he run away? Sure, the Mussito had problems, but it didn't seem like he was having _that_ bad of a time the last two days or three days he had been with Namikaze/Uchiha.

The blonde king knew that his questions would only be answered when and if Kyuubi ever came back or if the group miraculously found the Mussito. So instead of worrying his mind over the redhead, he gathered all his attention to what he was going to say to his new allies and ask they not kill the Mussito on sight. Minato sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Naruto!" he called to his son, shouting up toward the ceiling though he had no idea where his son was at the current moment.

Said blonde leaned over the balcony-like hallway on the second floor, giving his father wide eyes alight with queries. "Yeah?"

Minato blinked his blazing blue eyes at his son, momentarily forgetting what he was going to ask of his son. "Ah, find Itachi, would you? And gather Sasuke-ookimi, too. We need to inform the other groups of this deplorable event," he explained before walking off into the foyer and out the double doors of the house.

Naruto gave his father a brief confused look before walking to Kyuubi's room, knowing Itachi had locked himself in ever since he had come back from searching all of Suna for the Mussito. Naruto politely rapped on the door a few times before slowly opening said door and walking in, by-passing the closet that was on the immediate left and the bathroom that was on the immediate right in the short hallway leading into the room. Itachi was sitting in the pleather seat adjacent to Kyuubi's bed, his head held up by the knuckles of his right hand. Naruto could tell he was deep in thought for his eyes held a distant gaze, not really focusing on anything in the room.

"Itachi?" Naruto approached the raven, stopping just a few feet short of Itachi.

The Uchiha gradually brought himself out of his thoughts as he lifted his head from his hand and peered up at Naruto with dark, obscure eyes. "Yes, Naruto-ookimi?"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "Tosan wants us to meet with the other groups. He went out to get the car started already," the blonde informed rather fretfully.

Itachi nodded. "Alright. I shall be down in just a few minutes."

"Okay. We'll be waiting," Naruto said before he exited the room, heaving a heavy sigh as soon as he stepped foot outside Kyuubi's door. Itachi had made the mood in the room tense and ashamed. Naruto hated this sensitive trait he harbored for emotions and the like.

The blonde took the couple short steps to Sasuke's room, once again knocking on the door courteously before entering when the raven occupant omitted the okay. Sasuke was still angry at the blonde; that much Naruto was sure of, but it was doused to a lesser degree. Naruto wondered if the raven would ever get over what Naruto had done even when the blonde was able to remember everything concerning Roka and their relationship. In that moment, Naruto became aware of the eyes that never left him even as he walked further into the room.

The blonde looked up, seeing Sasuke giving him a pointed stare; silently asking him why he was in the raven's room. Naruto cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed about being caught with his head in the clouds. "Uh, we're going to see the other groups and Tosan wanted you to come, since, you know," Naruto rambled, moving his eyes to anything but Sasuke. "You're your brother's second and you should be at this meeting, too, so I came to get you and—"

"—Naruto," Sasuke said levelly, already standing by the door without the blonde's knowledge. "Let's go, dobe," he directed superiorly as he opened his door and stepped out, not waiting for the dumbfounded Naruto to catch up.

By the time Naruto had realized what had just happened, Sasuke was already nearly at the base of the steps. "Hey! Teme, get back here! I'll teach you to mock me!" the blonde angrily bellowed as he waved a fist over the balcony-hallway.

Sasuke merely gave a wave as he headed out the door, only fueling Naruto's temper more. When the door shut behind the raven, Naruto lowered his hand to the railing, a smile gracing his lips. It was nice to have some sense of normality between the both of them, even if Naruto didn't remember everything. And, in a way, that scared Naruto. If he were to remember, would he continue to be the way he is now, or would he revert into his old self? Would he even realize a change? More importantly, did he want to?

"Naruto-ookimi?" his name was called as a door shut to his right. Naruto looked up at Itachi who walked down the two stairs to Kyuubi's room and toward the blonde, concern etched into his face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," the blonde grinned, not realizing his earlier smile had fallen into a frown. "Just thinking."

Itachi nodded slightly. "We should be going," he said, taking the initiative and walking down the stairs to the front door, Naruto right on his heels.

The four made a quick stop at Jiraiya's house, picking up the white-haired man before proceeding to the Hyuuga's club. Minato had already called ahead and asked everyone to gather again, saying he had something rather imperative to disclose to them. This wasn't going to be an easy admission at all, but it needed to be done and the sooner the better. This is what Minato thought as he entered the building with his son at his side, Jiraiya just behind him and he could only presume Sasuke and Itachi were following behind Jiraiya.

Needless to say, everyone was a little disgruntled about being woken up at day-break for they all knew they needed all the rest they could get before they put their plan into effect within the next few days; a schedule Minato was sure would shorten after he divulged this information. The round table in Hiashi's office was occupied by the respectable groups, though one dweller seemed to be asleep as his head lay on the table, his eyes closed. As Minato and the others entered the room, Hiashi stood from his chair, his arms leaning on the table in front of him.

"I demand to know the meaning of this, Minato. By meeting up again today, you risk the whole plan being compromised!" the man yelled, his anger amply visible on his expression.

Minato nodded before bowing slightly. "Yes, I know. But it may already be compromised…," he confessed, looking absolutely distraught.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi's nephew, Neji, said as he also stood up and narrowed his eyes at Minato.

Minato took in a breath from his nose and released it through his mouth. "Kyuubi went AWOL last night, and we don't know where he's gone."

"You're absolutely sure?" Shikaku asked as he got up from the table, not so discreetly kicking his son's chair to wake him as he rounded the table to stand face to face with Minato.

"Positive. We could not locate him anywhere in or around the vicinity of Suna," the blonde king answered unhappily, crossing his arms.

"You may have just jeopardized the entire mission, Minato, you realize?" Hiashi said, coming around the table to stand next to Shikaku. "We need information on Kyuubi, now," he demanded as he was accompanied by his nephew, a tired Shikamaru and the Aburames.

"I understand very well, Hiashi," Minato retorted in his defense. Just because the man was now his ally did not give him the right to accuse Minato so easily. "Kyuubi Kitsune came to us roughly four days ago. His initial reason for tracking us down was to take my son back to Orochimaru, but he explained that he was never going to do that because of what he had to endure while in Orochimaru's captivity," the blonde enlightened, shortening details here and there. "He wanted to help our cause, despite what pain he's had to go through in the past and bravely gave you information yesterday pertaining to Orochimaru and Madara which must have been very hard for him."

"So he had been part of the enemy's ranks and you let him into your clan regardless?" Neji asked suspiciously, dubiously.

"He was a captive of Orochimaru's for just about a hundred years after his clan in the Mediterranean was wiped out by Orochimaru. He's been a prisoner for the better part of his life," Minato said forlornly, his expression mixed between irritation and hurt. "He's only a hundred and fifty years old. He's just a child."

"Nevertheless, you have been fooled once already, Minato," Hiashi responded quickly. "Who's to say it hasn't happened again?"

"I say," Itachi defended, stepping past a flabbergasted Jiraiya to stand on Minato's other side. "Kyuubi hasn't run off to give away our plans. He needs time to think and relax."

"A child can be easily manipulated, if you pull the right strings," Shibi added monotonously, his eyebrows lowering over his eyes that were masked by his sunglasses.

"Yes, Kyuubi's still a child and may act like one," Minato started, raising his hand in gesture. "But you all saw him yesterday. Did he look like a child then? Was it so obvious that he was the youngest out of his group?"

The six people across from Minato looked at each other, contemplating silently. "No, he didn't seem to be a child," Shikaku finally said. "I in fact thought he was well beyond three hundred."

"Despite this," Shino cut in. "Kyuubi is still loose and may expose our plans. We need to act quickly."

While all this talk was going on, Naruto found it increasingly hard to breathe as his head began to pound with an unbearable ache. He stepped back, passed Jiraiya where he almost collapsed onto the floor from light-headedness if it hadn't been for Sasuke who caught him in time. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked apprehensively, his eyebrows creased.

The blonde tried to find his voice to answer, but failed in doing so. Naruto could only make out pained expressions as his hearing eventually faded into a sharp ringing and his sight began to leave him as well. Sasuke yelled something, coming through Naruto's eardrums as nothing more than a muffled sound. The blonde took a slow blink, and when he opened his eyes half-way his father was kneeling over him which told Naruto he had been lowered to the ground. God, his head hurt. Naruto shut his eyes and when he did, the inaudible voices around him erupted ten-fold.

He tried to wave them off, but his hand was grasped by someone, interrupting his movements. Shutting his eyes hadn't helped any and after his hand was taken, Naruto felt someone pick him up before he was set down on a very soft surface. His hand was now throbbing from the pressure the other person's hand was supplying. As Naruto laid there, his hand becoming numb from blood loss, images ran behind his eyelids; images he didn't recognized. They were calling him forward, wanting him to view these fuzzy images that held so much significance.

Just as his hand was squeezed in reassurance, Naruto let himself be taken by these nameless pictures.

**XXX**

_The door opening to the room brought me from my sleep, something that I didn't get much of anymore. I didn't bother to sit up in bed as I already knew who was visiting the room they kept me in. I heard him set a tray on the table across from where I lay, then his footsteps neared the bed before he sat behind me. He massaged my shoulder and I resisted the urge to shutter and voice my distaste. _

"_Naruto-ookimi," he called, his voice low as if trying to coax me out of sleep. "Your dinner has been sent up."_

_Is it weird to say that I could _feel_ his smirk aimed at my face that was hidden under the blankets? I lifted the covers over my head and gave him a glare, but his expression never faltered, of course. "I'll eat it later," I ground out, wishing he would just leave already._

"_Now, now, Naruto-ookimi," he chastised me gently. "You don't want to put the little one's life in danger, do you? If you don't eat, the baby can't get nutrients."_

_As if I didn't know this. "I said I'd eat later," I repeated irritatedly._

_Madara gave a whistling sigh before he stood up from the bed. "Suit yourself, I suppose. Kabuto made you some very delectable treats, though."_

_I bet. Treats that contain barbiturate, secobarbital and the like, I'm sure. "No, thanks."_

_Madara chuckled a bit, amused by my answer for whatever reason. "You don't really think we drugged your food, did you?" I didn't move from my spot as Madara set a knee behind me, leaning over my body with his head close to mine that was hidden under the blanket. "Oh Naruto, haven't you realized in this one month that you've been with me that you and your son are much more important to me alive than dead?"_

_My azure eyes snapped open at what he had just told me. Yes, I knew Madara wanted to use me against my father, but I hadn't known the gender of my baby. I only knew it was there, breathing and growing inside my stomach. I brushed my hand against my still tiny but swollen belly in astonishment, my lips wanting to form a smile though I wasn't in the best mood thanks to the guy hovering over me._

_I pulled my arm out of my warm confinement to push Madara away as I sat up. "Alright, I'll eat," I said with a bit of frustration marrying my voice to hide my surprise._

_Madara gave me a calculating smirk almost making me rethink my decision before he walked over to the table and brought the tray to my bed, setting it down on my legs and rubbing my head with fictitious affection. "Good boy."_

_I gave the cocky Uchiha another heated glare as he walked out of my room, giving me a short wave as a good-bye. I turned back to my food and ate in miserable silence. This place was insufferable, no matter how well I was being treated. Madara had his cronies giving me just about anything I could have ever wanted. But now I just wanted to go home. I wanted to escape from these awful walls that oozed disease and animosity._

_Sighing, I set the tray off to the side and leaned back against the headboard. My thoughts were suddenly swirling around the deal I made with Madara. He gave me a choice; have my baby killed or kill my father. It was such an impossible decision, but I thought it through. If I were to give up my son's life, I would also most likely be killed or used as a hostage against my father. If I were to kill my father, I'd not only take out the last remaining relative I had, but I'd also be opening a pathway for darkness to spread; letting Madara worm his way into the position as King that he so desperately wanted._

_I knew I would do neither, and I wasn't so stupid as to assume Madara didn't know that, either. But that didn't mean I couldn't play his game for now and try to escape with my son after he is born. As I am now, I'm too weak to try and escape. I'm only half-vampire -something I loathe and love at the same time- which didn't allow me the ability to morph like my father and the rest of the clan. I can't even Flicker without Sasuke's help._

_And there went my mood. Thinking about Sasuke reminded me that I had kept my being pregnant a secret from him, but I think not telling him was the best thing I've ever done. Who knew if either of us –the baby and I- were going to make it out of this alive? And it's already been a month; the clan probably already thought I was dead, anyway. _

_I lowered my gaze, finding it increasingly difficult to keep my resolve; to just tough this out and bide my time. I couldn't sit still any longer so I stood up from the bed, getting just a tad light-headed from standing up too quickly. I made a short pit-stop in the bathroom before I left my room, closing the door softly behind me._

_I was amazed Madara was giving me this much freedom. I was allowed to go anywhere within the citadel, but not a foot outside or else I'd be killed instantly. But still, I could go anywhere I wanted to inside the building? Granted most of my time was spent in the room he provided me, anyway. It wasn't like I enjoyed his company anymore and he was holding me captive for Christ's sake! What did I have to enjoy in this dumb?_

_Well, there was one high-light out of this whole mess; I got to spend a lot of time with Kyuubi. I was so thrilled to find out that he hadn't been killed for helping me escape the first time, and likewise, he was surprised to see me still alive the first time I went to see him. Kyuubi was held in the prison cells in the basement which explained the damp and disgusting smell I couldn't recognize. He's told me on many occasions that he spent most of his time out of the cell, but he wouldn't tell me anything more than that._

_If he were allowed out of the cell, why didn't he come visit me in my room? I'm sure he would probably be more comfortable than that dank room lined with only stone and steel. I put the thought out of my mind as I neared the stairs. I was always super cautious on the stairs as I always feared I would fall and jeopardize the unborn life inside of me. When I safely reached the bottom, I put a hand over my stomach and let out my held breath through a faint smile._

_Kyuubi's cell was at the other side of the basement in the far left corner. Right next to his cell was where I was kept, an almost four by four cell that was created as a kind of restraint for torture. Some of the bars had rusted between that space and Kyuubi's cell which was what let him get to me and let me cross over to get pushed out his window. I made sure to give the damn fool a piece of my mind about that incident, too. Not only could we both have escaped, Kyuubi could have warned me about Madara!_

_But the past was in the past now, and the only thing to do was move forward. That's what I always say._

_A grunt sounded from Kyuubi's cell before I heard the heavy sound of gasps from two different people. I heard what sounded like a zipper being pulled up then Kyuubi's cell door was opened and out walked Orochimaru. I would be lying if I said there was no acrimony between us, because there most definitely was. Orochimaru had killed my mother and I was his revenge against my dad, so it was unnecessary to say that if the two of us were ever left alone, one of us would be dead by morning. Fortunately, because of the state I'm in, Madara warned Orochimaru not to try anything to which I was actually grateful. _

_I bypassed the mutant with a minor growl and an all-out glare, one Sasuke would be proud of. If he had hurt Kyuubi, I was going to beat the shit out of him! Hurriedly, I opened the heavy wooden door and closed it behind me, turning around to locate Kyuubi. Said man was lying on the ground as if Orochimaru had just tossed him there. He was on his side, not completely in the fetal position as his legs were extended just about their full length. His arms lay dead in front of him and his hair covered his face so I could not make out his expression._

_I rushed over to him and knelt by his side, immediately catching onto the stench of semen. No, my nose wasn't as good as the rest of my clan's, but I did have a heightened sense of smell. Though I wished I hadn't smelt this. I reached out to nudge Kyuubi and I was taken aback as he jumped away from me, cowering by his dingy bed. My expression showed the horror I was feeling as I gazed upon Kyuubi's frightened and ashamed appearance. His entire face was just about covered with the sticky white stuff while it had also been sprayed into his hair and dribbled down onto his already dirty clothes._

_Kyuubi lowered his despondent golden eyes from mine and was about to take his shirt off, but stopped at the last second. He briefly glanced my way before tearing the grimy sheet from his forlorn bed and proceeded to clean the mess off his face and tried his best to get it from his hair. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked defensively, his expression indignant._

_I could tell he was just trying to hide his true feelings. He was abashed that I had seen him this way. "I came to see you, of course! You're the only friend I've got here, Kyuubi," I said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. If I was completely honest, I had no idea how to handle this situation._

_He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a friend, Naruto," he countered, still looking at the ground._

"_I consider you a friend," I said back, my grin falling. "So I wanted to tell you that I know the gender of my baby!"_

_Finally, he looked up, and those breath-taking golden eyes alight with curiosity locked with my own vibrant blue eyes. He didn't say anything, though, so I continued. "It's a boy," I smiled gently before crawling awkwardly over to him._

_Kyuubi flinched at my actions, his shoulders tensing with my closeness. I knelt in front of him and reached out again; the same reaction occurred. Kyuubi recoiled from my hand, but I pushed on and grabbed his shaky hand in mine. I was gentle as I didn't want to scare him. I lifted my shirt and set his trembling palm on my enlarged stomach, letting him get a fleeting feel of the baby already kicking up a storm inside of me. As soon as I let go of his hand, he brought it back to his chest, holding it there with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. I laughed a few times._

_He looked down at his hand, then back at my revealed stomach, then back at his hand again. I gave him a look of confusion before I watched him twitch his hand in my direction. "It's okay," I said softly, waving the go ahead._

_Slowly and hesitantly, Kyuubi placed his hand back down on my stomach which the baby was more than happy to kick, the little bastard. Though if he was already this lively, he must take after me the most! I grinned widely at Kyuubi as his eyes only grew wider and his eyebrows got lost in his bangs. Sure, I hadn't felt a baby kick like this before either, but Kyuubi's reaction tells me he must be young. Maybe even younger than me._

_As he took his hand away, I noticed it was less shaky, which pleased me. Kyuubi lowered his gaze, trying to stare at anything but my stomach as I replaced my shirt. "So ah," he cleared his throat nervously. "Have you named him yet?"_

_I shook my head. "I just learned the gender today, in fact. I hadn't even considered thinking of a name for him."_

_The room was silent for a good while, letting us piece together our respective contemplations. Really, I hadn't even thought about a name because I've been too busy worrying about whether or not we're going to make it out of here alive. And now that I think about it; it sure will be a letdown if Sasuke never gets to know he had a son, even if that son was an accident. Because no matter how much I may not have wanted to be a parent so soon in my life, no child is ever a mistake; only a magnificent occurrence._

"_Naming a child is the first sign of the parent's love for it," Kyuubi said in a small whisper, his eyes still looking blearily at the ground. "So even if you're not there for the baby, it'll always know it was loved by its parents because it has a name."_

_.:._

_Three months went by since the time I found Kyuubi lying on his cell floor covered in cum. I was horrified and livid to find out that Orochimaru was using Kyuubi as a whore. What's more, Madara was the one who set it up! Kyuubi was the bargaining chip between Madara and Orochimaru. Once Madara found out about my father exiling Orochimaru from the clan, he decided to use Orochimaru's vengeance as a way to manipulate the mutant into doing what he wanted. But Orochimaru wasn't stupid; he wanted something in return for their partnership, and in came Kyuubi._

_Now, I'm not too clear on details, but from what I know, Kyuubi and Madara have known each other for a while. When Madara mentioned Kyuubi, Orochimaru was all for it. He took what ranks Madara had established already and wiped out the Red Fox Clan in the Mediterranean, leaving only Kyuubi –who I learned had only been about fifty at the time- alive for Orochimaru's evil desires. I shivered in my seat as my brain unwillingly gave me images of things I'd rather never think about. As I moved, Kabuto looked up at me with a creased eyebrow._

_I didn't give him a responding glare as I usually would have only because he was currently taking my blood-pressure. Along with being the 'cook' for this … army, Kabuto was also the doctor. Not only that, but he was practically Orochimaru's dog as he followed the mutant around everywhere. I'm sure he would have bent over for Orochimaru if he'd let him. Ugh, more unwanted images. I really needed to stop doing that._

_My arm started to throb as the air inflated the thing around my arm and I closed my eyes. I was never one for hospitals or even being treated for the cold. I always fought it out myself; I didn't need any damn medicine! I was currently in my eighth month, and my stomach had inflated greatly. I now found myself waddling instead of walking, and I was going to the bathroom more often than I would have liked. Just a week ago, Kabuto told me I may have an early delivery for whatever reason. I was hardly paying attention for I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before._

_And with each passing day, week and month, Madara's ever present smirk grew just a tiny fraction. He was enthralled at the 'beauty' which was me. I guess in his life time, he'd only seen one other guy get pregnant, which is weird, if you ask me. And you'd never guess who it was. Izuna! It was his brother Izuna, can you believe it? Madara had sat me down a month ago to give me the _fascinating_ story._

_In a shortened version, Izuna had sex with a guy and got knocked up by accident. He went through depression and committed suicide because he couldn't handle the pressure. Of course, that confused me also because Madara is at least five hundred years old, give or take. So his brother must have been four or five hundred years old, too, right? I mean, Itachi and Sasuke are only eighty-seven years apart, and I'm surprised their parents waited so long to have another child._

_Now I know my mother was human, but if she was still alive when I was twenty-one and had come with me to find my dad, would they have tried to have another child? I sighed and opened my eyes to rid myself of these thoughts. They were doing nothing but destroying my mood. I hadn't even noticed Kabuto had taken that thing off my arm and was now listening to the baby. Every day I found time to go see Kyuubi because, you know, I have such a busy schedule. Sleep, eat, sleep, walk around, sleep. Yeah, that was some pretty intense stuff right there._

_So with in these three months, Kyuubi and I had been coming up with names. Every name I came up with he shot down and it left me in a pout. Frankly, I liked the names I picked out. For instance, Shio and Miso! But he said naming my son after a type of ramen wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had. So begrudgingly, I turned to real names. It had suddenly occurred to me that my son wasn't just _ my _child. He was also Sasuke's. This thought alone made me want to pick a name Sasuke would also be proud of._

_Within the little time that we had, Kyuubi and I came up with a list of names that I skimmed and marked the ones I liked and the ones I disliked. In the end, I picked two; Roka as in the white crest of a wave, and Yozora as in the night sky. These names were chosen based on our eye colors. If my son came out with bright blue eyes like mine, his name would be Roka. But should he have Sasuke's midnight onyx eyes, his name would be Yozora. Kyuubi was very elated with my picks._

_A small smile tugged at my lips as I anticipated the baby's arrival. So soon he would be born, and then I'd have to make a choice. I knew my chances for survival were slim, and my son's were even slimmer. The four months that I'd been here, I'd been scoping it out discreetly and found the east end of the fortress was the weakest spot as the guards there were limited. Not only that, but Kyuubi's cell was also on the east end of the stronghold which gave me an idea. I didn't know where they would keep my son let alone if I'd be able to see him at all._

_It would take me a few days or possibly a week to recover after the birth, and when that time came, Madara would want me to carry out my end of the deal. However, what he didn't know was that while I was going to be 'recovering' I'd be looking for my son if I wasn't permitted to see him. As soon as I located him, I'd wait for a chance to take him to Kyuubi, and I'd help them escape. I didn't know if I'd be joining them or not, but if my son lived, that's all that mattered. Kyuubi wasn't going to like the fact that I would sacrifice myself, but what choice did I have?_

_Kyuubi's animal form is large, yes, but having to carry a grown man on his back would slow him down, I was sure. So if he only carried my son, he'd be a lot quicker and would be able to find my clan in no time. Then the baby would be able to be with his father and I know Sasuke is going to be a great father. He may be stubborn most of the time, but he has a heart of gold. Our son will grow up to be just like him; to be the most brilliant Uchiha that ever lived and might possibly take over both clans, forming a true union._

_I sighed again and brushed my fingers over the marks on my cheeks, only feeling a minor pull from mine and Sasuke's Bond. The weight of the Mark was deteriorating, which scared me. But I've been told getting the Mark removed was very painful and what was worse, if your Socius died while still Marked, there would be such an immense pain the other person was liable to die as well._

_I hoped that since our Mark was diminishing, Sasuke wouldn't have to go through that pain._

_.:._

_The pain was unbearable! It was worse than when Sasuke and I had first had sex! It was probably even worse than passing a kidney stone! My forehead was slick with beads of sweat and I was sure I was gripping the railings on either side of the bed so hard they were bending under the pressure. Kabuto was sitting in between my legs, watching for the baby. To my left, Madara was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd be creeped out by the fact that he was watching this happen but I assumed he was here to take my son away as soon as he was born. _

"_Again, Naruto," Kabuto demanded._

"_I AM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" I shouted at him, enraged._

_I mustered all the strength I could gather and pushed hard, letting out an agonizing cry as I did so. He let me breathe for a second before asking more of me. This had to be over soon or I was going to throttle Madara's neck because his staring was incessantly getting more disturbing. Kabuto said something, but I was focusing on _not_ blacking out. I specifically asked for no medication. I wasn't so stupid as to let them put me under. Besides, this pain I was feeling now was a gift. I was giving life to someone and the pain was the cost. I could bare it._

"_Another!" Kabuto yelled at me._

_The squishing noises were disgusting, to say the least. I knew I was bad with slurping my drinks and soups, but this … this was just gross. I had to have been at this for at least six hours. It had started early in the morning; the pain, I mean. They came and then went and then they came sooner and lasted longer. I immediately told Kabuto and he had set me up in this white room, I think it was. My eyes had been shut most of the time, truthfully. So by now it had to be in the early to middle afternoon. I was only thinking about this because I wanted to know the time my son was born. I wanted to know every detail I could get before … well, before I made my decision._

_I gave another unyielding push and finally, finally there was relief. There was still a throbbing pain and it hurt severely, but it was lesser than what I had just been experiencing. I heard a faint cry in the background and I opened my dazed blue eyes only to be blinded by the vibrant overhead lights. I blinked a few times to get used to the stinging sensation before I dropped back onto the bed, my hands almost unable to let go of the bars on either side of me. I gasped in breath, trying to fill my lungs._

"_Time of birth, 3:07pm," Kabuto said somewhere to my left._

_The crying was still going on, but it was coming closer. "Naruto-ookimi," Madara said in a soft murmur. "Don't you want to say hello to your son?"_

_I lifted my head heavily to my right, seeing Madara holding a bundle in a blanket in his arms. Said bundle was crying so hard I was wondering just where he got his lung power from. My bed shifted, allowing me to sit up without having to support myself. "Give him here," I said, holding my arms out._

_Madara placed the bundle in my arms, making sure to take care of the neck as the baby couldn't support his neck. I looked down at my son for the first time, the strength drained out of me from a prolonged labor and birthing. I felt almost lifeless, but as I gazed down at his head covered in wet, black hair and long eyelashes, I felt rejuvenated. Here was my son, the one I'd been carrying in me for eight and a half months, finally in my grasp. He was alive, breathing and beautiful. I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling down my face as he instantly quieted in my arms before opening his dazzling blue eyes. _

_He looked right into my own eyes and I smiled down at him. "Hello, Roka," I said, a slight hiccup marring my voice._

"_Roka, hmm?" Madara said in a deliberating tone. "That fits him quite well, Naruto-ookimi."_

_.:._

_Everything's gone wrong! It's so fucked up! What am I going to do now? I have to find Roka!_

_I run down the hallway, my legs carrying me as fast as they could. The security alarm was blaring in the background, hurting my sensitive ears. Hefty guards appeared in the corridor in front of me and I skidded to a stop before sprinting down the hallway to my left. They gave chase. It didn't matter. They may have been bigger, but their armor and their weight slowed them down. I was much more agile, more muscular in the right places. Sure, having Roka in my stomach for eight and a half months may have taken away from my abdominal muscle, but my legs remained in great shape._

_I skidded once again as my path was blocked. I could go right or left and I had to choose fast! The only problem was that I'd never been in this part of the stronghold before! Who knew Madara kept a secret building attached to the bastion? But damn it, I knew this was where he was keeping Roka! The only problem was this place had traps up the yin-yang and I stupidly ran into every one of them._

_I can't believe I could be so senseless! I've probably messed up everything for Kyuubi and Roka. How could I have done this? I gritted my teeth and pressed onward. As long as I was still alive, I was going to fight! I couldn't have this be Roka's last day on earth. For Christ's sake, he's only two weeks old!_

_My lungs started to burn and I ducked into a narrow crevice in the wall to catch my breath. I don't know how, but I could tell Roka was nearby. I had to get to him; I had to rescue him! With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I swiftly withdrew from the gap in the wall and pushed off the ground. _

_I couldn't hear my pursuers behind me anymore and wondered if they had lost my trail. I doubted it, but I had no time to find out the truth. Roka was just behind this door up ahead. Without stopping, I gripped the handle to the door and forced it open, cracking the wood in the process._

_Roka was lying in a pale white cradle, its blankets an assortment of reds, blues and oranges. I skipped over to him after shutting and locking the door. It may not stop anyone from coming in, but it might give me enough time to gather Roka and prepare to escape. I was just nearly at his crib when an arm slipped around my neck and I was pulled back into someone's well-built chest. I already knew who it was._

_He smirked against my ear and I pictured a smug look covering his face. "Now what are you doing here, Naruto-ookimi? Don't you have a job to do?"_

"_Fuck you!" I screamed at him, trying to pry the arm from my air way._

_Unfortunately, my unruly behavior only made him squeeze my neck tighter. I choked, one eye squinting shut as the pain erupted around my neck and jaw. "No, no, Naruto-ookimi. I thought we had a deal? Your dearest father will perish sooner than your beautiful son over there, right? So why would you want to save your father and risk Roka's life?"_

"_Roka's not going to die! I won't let you hurt my son!" I screamed, kicking at his legs as best I could._

"_Tsk, tsk," he shook his head and dropped me on the floor. I immediately tried to crawl away from him as I sucked air into my abused lungs. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this. You had great potential, young prince, but I'm afraid your time is up."_

_I was pulling myself up to my legs when Madara grabbed the front of my shirt, turning me around so that I was facing him. I gave him a powerful glare, but he merely smirked, as usual. He lifted me high in the air before throwing me across the room. "Agh!" my side cracked on the bookshelf I hit and I could tell some of my ribs were broken._

_Regardless, I stood up and waited for Madara to advance on me. He slowly strutted over, his eyes fierce with the urge to kill me. When he reached his hand out again, I ducked under it and slipped behind him. I kicked him hard in the back, pushing him over to the bookcase I had hit just before. Books fell on top of his head, dizzying him for a split second. I glanced over at Roka's bed and dashed over before confirming Madara wasn't going to interrupt me again._

_Unfortunately, I did the one thing my father had always told me not to do; I had underestimated the enemy. Madara was hot on my heels as my hand reached into the cradle. He grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and pushed me roughly up against the cradle, knocking Roka out of his sleep and causing him to wail his unpleasantness. Madara's hand came around my neck, once again keeping the air from my lungs. He lifted me up off the ground, and I braced for an impact as I assumed he was going to throw me again._

_When he didn't and just continued to choke me, I opened my eyes only to squint miserably at him. "Good-bye, Naruto-ookimi," he said evenly as if we hadn't just been fighting._

_I continued to gaze him levelly, but this is when I noticed a difference in his eyes. They were no longer the pitch black they usually were. Instead, they had an amber tint to them and I found myself losing consciousness because of it. What in the world was that? I had never seen something like this before in my life time, nor has anyone ever mentioned it! Blackness started to take my eyes and my hand slipped from Madara's wrist._

_This was it. I had lost._

**XXX**

Naruto jolted awake, sitting up abruptly in a cold sweat. He took in his surroundings hastily as if fearing he were still in his memory. His breathing was sporadic and his whole body tensed in anxiety. "Naruto!" his name was called, drawing his attention to the door that had just been opened.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, a surprisingly shocked expression adorning his features. He walked briskly over to the bed and set down the tray he had been bringing into the room on the bed by Naruto's feet before he engulfed the blonde in a bone-crushing hug. To say the least, Naruto was a little taken aback. Why was Sasuke hugging him like this? For that matter, where was he and why did it seem like his whole body hurt?

"S-Sasuke, I can't … can't breathe!" he gagged, tapping the raven's shoulder a few times to try to get him to let go.

"I thought I'd lost you again," his voice carried to Naruto's ear in but a mumble.

"What's wrong? What happened?" the blonde asked as Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto but didn't completely let go.

Naruto scooted over for Sasuke to sit down, and the raven happily obliged. "You passed out two days ago when we had met with the other groups after Kyuubi went AWOL."

"Two days?" Naruto rasped out disbelievingly, his eyes wide.

Sasuke nodded against the blonde's neck. "We didn't know what was wrong with you," there was a faint waver to Sasuke's voice and Naruto creased his eyebrows at this. "Tsunade-sensei said … you might not wake up."

Naruto lowered his eyes and held onto Sasuke tighter. This would be his second scare like this; having no way in knowing if Naruto was going to come back or not. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head with his unoccupied hand. "Um… we went to the Hyuuga's club … and we all went upstairs, but pretty much everything after that is fuzzy."

Sasuke pulled away suddenly and stood up swiftly, turning his back on Naruto. "I brought some tea for myself, but you can have it. I need to go tell your father you're awake," he said before turning his head to the side, giving Naruto a view of only his nose and below. "Don't scare me like that again."

**[TBC…]**

**A/n- **Oh yeah. I hope you all enjoyed that long look into Naruto's past. That was hella fun to write, by the way. Um… I really don't know what to say other than I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and say thanks to everyone that favorites, subscribes and adds me to their alert lists. Oh, and haha. No Kyuubi, huh? Yeah, I wanted to make you all wait because I'm devilish. So anyhow…. Thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!

_**P.c**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**Sky6craZe-** Thanks every much for the review! And sadly, you're right about Roka not being treated well –sad face- But it will get better! Thanks again!

**WishMaker101-** You're welcome! I enjoy responding to everyone's reviews! I know exactly what you're saying. Lol I think Madara would kill a baby 0_0 But maybe that's just me ….Lmao. I laughed when you mentioned Itachi's conversation with Kyuubi. Yes, it seems weird, but like I said in a previous chapter, for every 100 human years, its only 10 years in vampire standards. Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed Sasuke and Naruto's fluff moment. And yes, I ended it rather quickly because this story isn't a fluff story. I can only stand so much fluff, you know? Thank you very much for your encouraging words! I will do my best. =]

**HellAngel94-** You're welcome! I'm trying to get better at updating quickly. I can understand that. I kinda seemed weirded out by it, too, but _**RUIN**_ Sasuke is not Cannon Sasuke, so he's going to be somewhat different than normal. Regardless, I'm glad you told me! Thanks for the review and I hope to see another!

**KyouyaxCloud-** lol You'll just have to wait to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rokudaime09-** Thank you very much! Sorry I can't give anything away, so please stay tuned!

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Thank you! I'm glad you told me. And when I first read your review I couldn't even comprehend how close you've come! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Lazy Gaga- **Lol Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't go into detail about the last part of the last chapter. I like to keep people in suspense =] thanks for reviewing!

**Plus-** I'm going to take a chance and say you're **PlusSizedAngel**, right? If not, I'm truly sorry. But Thank you for telling me how you felt about how I wrote Sasuke. And I'm also sorry to say you'll have to wait for another update to see who the boy was. Thanks for reviewing!

**FateSurvivor-** Thank you for telling me, and thanks for your first review! But oh gosh, now I feel honored! I'm happy my story is your favorite right now! It makes me eager to write even more! Thanks again for reviewing, and I look forward to possibly more in the future!

**Starr3200-** Thank you! There will be plenty more in the future! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baby-A-** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please continue to read!

**M1th-** And I am extremely looking forward to writing some ItaKyuu =3 It will be extra lemony lol. Oh wow, thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shining-Dreamer-** Thank you! I'm glad you liked how I wrote Sasuke =] Kyuubi is … definitely doing something XD Thanks again!

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Lol thank you. OOOH COOKIE =D Thanks!

**Briskie/SkipDent-** Lol Well, every reviewer deserves a little appreciation! And Don't worry about 'late reviewing' because there's no such thing! I'm just glad people decide to review at all =] Well, you're definitely picking up on something lol But sorry, you'll have to wait for the answer still! Thanks again for the review!

**River's Children-** Lol Yes, the drama. It is my favorite. Besides cliffhangers, of course. Thanks for the review!


	13. When We Find Peace

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka-, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Shonen-ai, fighting, blood, gore (not for the weak stomach), cursing, talk of Mpreg. _ If you don't like what I'm writing, why are you still reading?_

**A/n- **Hello, everyone! I'm back … I think. Sorry for the late update, but if you don't have me on Facebook, you probably didn't get my message unless you went on my FF page. For all of those who didn't, I was sick. I had pneumonia and had to move in with my brother as I live alone. Also, I had a … slight bout of depression. I'm okay now, though. And I'd like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday. It was wonderful. Also, everyone should check out the picture I made on DeviantArt for Naruto's birthday =]. I was able to finish it through my sickness, amazingly. All you have to do is go to my page on FF, which means click my name right up there on the left, then click on Home Page right above my icon.

Okay, so enough about that. Hmm. This chapter …. This chapter has a lot of fighting/blood/gore in it, so if you have a weak stomach, you can skip through that. It's … not too important, I guess. Just colorful filler to progress to the next part. But this chapter does have some revelations in it that I'm sure no one seen coming. Um … I think ItaKyuu is coming soon. Possibly in the next chapter, but it won't be full blown lemon time, guys. I mean just a little Shonen-ai to quench your thirst until another update. Anyway, I think that's all I really have to say. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**[Chapter 13]**

His lungs burned with the effort to pump blood through his veins as his legs carried him faster, farther. Guilt clouded his mind in a thick fog, relentless in letting him have even an ounce of peace. And no, it wasn't just the guilt of running away from the clan that gave him a bed and a decent meal, it was also all of the lies he had told. It wasn't as if he had wanted to, but it had just turned out that way. His relationship with Madara was, at best, reprehensible. Kyuubi thought that Madara was all-knowing; thought he was just too perfect. Madara had given Kyuubi a taste of what the Mussito had wanted all of his life, and the redhead blindly followed anything the Uchiha said because Kyuubi would have believed him had he told the redhead he were a god.

Knowing how foolish he had been, it was difficult to admit he had known of the man, let alone shared a bed with him. Kyuubi had been scared of how everyone would view him and when he told the new groups Minato-osama had joined with his dark secret, Kyuubi made himself believe everyone was judging him to the harshest degree. But that lie hadn't been the worst. Oh no, there had been another, greater lie Kyuubi had told to keep Naruto safe. Kyuubi had done it with the best intentions, but he knew if he were ever to go back, Naruto would hate him for lying. The redhead just … didn't want to endanger Naruto further by telling him his son was still alive.

With the plan Minato-osama and the other groups made preparing to be carried out, Kyuubi was sure Naruto would abandon any rational thought to try to get Roka back and it would have caused a lot of chaos. No, Kyuubi couldn't let that happen, so he had decided to go out and get Roka himself. This way Naruto wasn't put in any more danger and Minato-osama's plan could go down without a hitch. Besides, Kyuubi had made a promise to his little brother. He told Roka he would come back for him, and he wasn't about to go back on his word.

Suna was quickly fading into the background as Kyuubi kept running onward. He knew he'd reach that hellish place in only a few hours and as much as Kyuubi would have loved to never go back, he had to rescue Roka. After Madara replaced Naruto's memories, Kyuubi had been put in charge of taking care of the baby Roka. When he had been told to do this, fear crept into Kyuubi for he believed that he had no right to take care of a child when he himself wanted nothing more than to end it all. How could he take care of another life, to make sure Roka grew up right, healthy and happy if Kyuubi couldn't even take care of himself? It just didn't seem right.

But when Kyuubi looked over Roka's pudgy cheeks and dazzling wide, azure eyes, he just couldn't find it in himself to let the poor baby down. He told himself he would do whatever it took to keep Roka happy, healthy and safe for Naruto until one day when they would be reunited. And, honestly, Kyuubi only had to take care of Roka until he was about two. The child was so smart, he could hardly believe it. Roka was walking and talking at just a year and a half and after that, Kyuubi began to notice how little he had to do for the child anymore, and it saddened him.

Yet, when Kyuubi was summoned by Orochimaru and was gone for the better part of the day, Roka was always relieved when the redhead made his way back to the cell they shared. So maybe Roka didn't need Kyuubi to wait on him hand and foot, but he still needed the guardian figure. His 'rock', if you will. Roka told Kyuubi how frightened he was when left in the cell by himself and the Mussito could relate. Gods knew Kyuubi was terrified beyond all nine layers of hell when he was first brought to the fortress.

Kyuubi often told stories to Roka of his dad and the little time they had together. The redhead had first explained that Roka was a special child, one that was born from two men. And instead of confusion, the child's face erupted in a grand smile, showing all of his pearly baby teeth. It was then that the Mussito told Roka of his heritage, or at least what he'd heard from Naruto. Kyuubi elucidated that Roka was a vampire, born from a half-vampire and an Abyssus, which meant he would either be full vampire or Abyssus, depending on how potent his father's genes were.

Either way, Roka seemed elated to learn the information. Kyuubi told the child that his parents loved him dearly and it wasn't their decision to leave the poor boy in the mess he was in currently. Roka only nodded with a grin and told Kyuubi that even though his parents weren't with him, he could feel their love for him and that he wasn't forgotten. Kyuubi had been so astounded at the boy's understanding and knowledge beyond his years; he had been so young then. When Kyuubi had told Roka he had to leave on an assignment for a long time, Roka was accepting but he told Kyuubi that he had to come back for him.

Not only had Kyuubi been sad to leave Roka, he was also scared something might happen to the boy without Kyuubi there to protect him. If anything were to happen to his little brother, Kyuubi was sure it would be the last strike to completely shatter what was left of him. Not only was Kyuubi Roka's strength, but Roka was Kyuubi's. If Roka wasn't there, Kyuubi didn't know what he'd do; he'd have nothing left to live for. His clan was gone and even when he was part of that clan, he wasn't treated with the best respect because of his bloodline.

The one person he thought he could trust and look up to betrayed him, almost completely ruining his ability to trust in people. And after all that, said person decided to use him to barter with Orochimaru. Kyuubi trembled as the memories of the first moment he met Orochimaru surfaced to the forefront of his mind. Kyuubi thought the Prodo was going to help protect his clan from the ongoing war, unknowing that Orochimaru was actually scheming with Madara. The knowledge that he had been betrayed by a person he loved didn't compare to having to witness the destruction of the Red Fox Clan.

Madara had held Kyuubi down, forcing him to watch as his beautiful and protective forest was burnt to the ground and his clan was slain. The Mussito had felt himself break little by little as everything came crumbing down before him. And it was his entire fault. He had been naïve, a trusting child who thought everyone was good. And granted, maybe he was still a child, but that trust would never be won back. Kyuubi hadn't been able to trust anyone since, but it wasn't like he got the chance. He had been caged with Orochimaru for the better part of his life, after all.

Even as he decided to help Minato in the war effort, he didn't completely trust the man. No matter where he was, Kyuubi was worrying for his safety and if anyone was going to harm him as badly as others had in his past. The redhead sighed and blinked slowly, trying to ease himself into some kind of relaxation as he continued to run to his destination. Kyuubi would be lying, however, if he said that he didn't trust _everyone_. There was still one person he could put all of his trust into, and it's because he had raised him since he was a baby; had taken care of him when he needed it.

Roka was all he had left, and he was in danger.

Kyuubi came to a skidding halt as he realized how close he had come to Orochimaru and Madara's territory. The foreboding landscape was just in the distance, but a faint smell caught in his sensitive nose. The trail lead through the forest a ways, following the river that flowed right below a giant fall from a cliff. Everything on the other side of the river was dead; a wasteland. Ignoring his thoughts of the horrible memories, Kyuubi took a long whiff of the scent, its aroma becoming greater. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized just what it meant that he had found this scent, so far away from the bastion.

The redhead excitedly pursued the trail, his hopes brightening as the scent became stronger and stronger. But as he came to a clearing in the forest, the scent died; vanished without a trace. Kyuubi, still in his animal form, sat down and gazed at his surroundings. The sudden stop in the trail must have meant he was trying to put off pursuers, and it made a bubble of pride swell in Kyuubi's heart as he realized his teachings had done Roka well. The redhead gave a few more glances of the clearing before his vision caught onto small, green fruit laid out inconspicuously throughout the clearing and Kyuubi's grin widened.

Those little green fruit were a great way to mask a scent, especially if you were trying to hide from someone. It was a little trick his father had taught him and in turn, Kyuubi taught it to his little brother. So Roka was definitely around, just where was the problem. As the sun rose higher in the sky and eventually lowered onto the horizon, Kyuubi was about to give up hope when he peered at a large, hollow tree trunk. The redhead's eyebrow lifted on his fuzzy face and he contemplated for a split second before walking cautiously over to the tree.

"Roka?" Kyuubi called out, hoping to the gods that his little brother was hiding away in there and it wasn't just an elaborate plot to kill off one of his trackers.

The redhead's ears perked up and his eyes widened as a squeak, a little higher than a whine, replied to him. Throwing caution to the wind, Kyuubi rushed into the trunk of the tree to come upon the weakened body of Roka. Up close, Kyuubi could easily detect how frail Roka actually was. His scent held disease, a fever no doubt. His temperature was dropping and his heart beat was slowly fading, but it was still beating. The redhead curled around Roka's broken body and brought him closer into the heat of his fur, warming the raven up.

Kyuubi was amazed as Roka lifted his head, his beaten gaze leveling with the Mussito's glowing, golden eyes. "You came back," the raven's small, cracked voice whispered out.

Kyuubi nodded with a small grin adorning his lips. "Of course I did," he replied. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Roka gave a weak smile in return and nodded his head. Kyuubi snuggled him closer to his body and coiled in more around himself. "Rest now, Roka. You did very well," the redhead hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on the top of Roka's grimy head before relaxing his neck and putting himself in guard mode as his bundle got some much needed rest.

**[SxN]**

As Naruto's mind cleared from the daze he had been in when he woke up, he realized he was in his bed, in his room at his dad's house. Relief flooded him as he relaxed back against the headboard, but soon that relaxation was gone as he remembered what had put him in this situation to begin with. That memory … it was so horrible, but joyful at the same time. Roka had been so beautiful in his arms, his glistening blue eyes staring up at him with interest and curiosity. Naruto put his hand to his head as it began to throb with a dull ache.

Naruto winced as he reached for the tea Sasuke had set on the bed just before he tackled him into a bone crushing hug. The blonde took a small sip, sighing delightfully as the aroma of the tea helped to sooth his aching head and the taste and warmth of the beverage hydrated his throat and warmed his stomach. Naruto went through his newly found memories once more, trying out a theory he had when the ache came back but worse. The blonde took another drink of the hot tea before setting it down on the table next to his bed and relaxing against the headboard again.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes when he pieced together that the ache only appeared when he tried to think of the memories he had just attained. What was that about? He didn't have any more time to worry about it, however, when his dad rushed into the room and did just about what Sasuke had done, but double that since Minato was sporting armor at the present time.

"Naruto!" the blonde king cried, squeezing his son in his arms.

"Tosan!" Naruto whaled as he was practically crushed by his father's weight. "Get off!"

Minato eased up a little before finally letting go, a small smile set on his face as he tried not to show his son the worry that had been plaguing him. "Sorry, Naruto. I couldn't help myself," the blonde king grinned as he tried to ease the tension. "Sasuke told me you had woken up and I … I had to make sure before I left."

Naruto spared a brief glance at Sasuke who was just inside the door, unmoving and voiceless. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Minato. "You're going to hunt for Kyuubi?"

Minato shook his head. "We're going to ambush Madara," he replied before patting his son on the shoulder. "But you don't have to worry about that. Just stay here and rest up. Itachi and I will be back before you know it," the man said before he stood up, his armor clanking as he did so. "Sasuke will take care of you for now, but I plan on questioning you when I get back. You must have remembered something, yes?"

At his father's raised eyebrow, Naruto nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. "I did, but I'm fine now! Let me go with you!" the blonde shouted as he threw the covers off himself and prepared to stand, only to trip over his own feet at the dizzy feeling that overcame him before he almost fell to the ground had his dad not been there to catch him.

"You're in no state to go into battle, Naruto. Just stay here and rest, please," Minato pleaded as he set Naruto back on his bed, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly before standing up straight and walking out of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke both heard voices below them on the ground floor before the door to the house was opened and closed. Naruto groaned as he fell back on the bed, anger boiling just below the surface at how pathetic he felt. He couldn't even help his father defend his territory. The blonde opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip next to him, the heat coming from the other body a stinging awareness to Sasuke's presence. Naruto turned his head to look up at said raven, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. Instead, it seemed his gaze was far off. Naruto blinked as he realized Sasuke was probably deep in thought.

"I seen him," Naruto murmured, his head turned back toward the ceiling, allowing his eyes to roam the random curvatures of the room. When Naruto felt Sasuke's gaze on him, he turned his head again to meet the raven's charcoal eyes. "I held him in my arms," he said in a softer tone.

If the raven was feeling anything, he was covering it up rather well as he simply nodded. "So you finally remembered that, huh?" he said as he laid back as well, lifting an arm under his head and placing the other on top of his stomach.

Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke as he responded. "I remembered just about everything that happened from the time I was captured to the time I was … shut down, I guess, for the lack of a better term," Naruto shrugged, beginning to feel the effects of an awkward situation.

The blonde looked up as Sasuke gently took his hand in his own and contently said; "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Naruto felt his face heat up as he lowered his gaze in sudden embarrassment. How could saying a few words and showing a small gesture stir up the butterflies in his stomach so much? Naruto shook it from his head as he began to tell Sasuke of his 'adventure'. "When I started the memory, I had already been held captive for about a month, I think. They let me stay in a nice room and I was given a lot of leniency other prisoners would have died for," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at his wording, but a slight squeeze from Sasuke's hand kept him going.

"Anyway, I spent most of my time with Kyuubi who was given a little dingy cell to live out of," the blonde hissed. "When I learned Roka's gender, Kyuubi helped me pick out names. At first I was going to name him something similar to one of my favorite foods," he laughed and he watched as Sasuke turned his head and gave Naruto a look of knowing. The blonde gave Sasuke a slight slap as he fake pouted around a laugh. "It's not that obvious, is it?" Naruto grinned before continuing, not waiting for an answer.

"In the end, I realized I wanted to give our child a name that both of us could be proud of, so I chose two names; Roka and Yozora," Naruto smiled nostalgically as he remembered picking them out with Kyuubi. "I picked them because of the colors of our eyes. I decided I'd name our child on the outcome of his eye color."

Naruto felt Sasuke squeeze his hand again, and the blonde looked up only to be met with the smoldering obsidian heat of Sasuke's eyes. "It was a great choice, Naruto."

**[SxN]**

There was a great relief knowing that his son was awake and well, but that had to sit on the back burner for now. Just the day before, when Naruto had already been unconscious for fourteen hours, Minato and the other groups decided it would be best if they take initiative and go through with their plan before they were found out; by accident or otherwise. This was the right thing to do, but Minato had been terribly doubtful about leaving his son at the house in his state. Thankfully he had woken up before the blonde king left, but Minato knew Naruto would have been in very capable hands.

If the blonde wasn't awake to do anything reckless, Sasuke could watch over him without any mishaps. Not to mention Kakashi was there and Obito as well. Obito may be pregnant, but he's an Abyssus; meaning he isn't completely defenseless when it comes to protecting. Minato sighed, causing him to acquire unwanted worry from Itachi. The Uchiha had been very supportive the day Naruto had collapsed and Minato had to be thankful for that but it wasn't fair for Itachi to have to comfort someone else while he was hurting as well.

The blonde king could tell Kyuubi meant something to Itachi, even if they had only known each other for a few days. But then again, Kyuubi was such a sweet and cute kid; anyone would feel the need to protect him. Itachi had been the one in charge of Kyuubi since he had arrived in Minato's clan. Initially, it had been because Itachi was quite reliable with guarding, watching and observing, but after hearing Kyuubi talk that first day, Minato could tell something horrible had happened in his past. And of course Itachi was still the best candidate because not only was he a good soldier, he was a wonderful brother and protector as well, even if Sasuke didn't want to recognize that.

"Minato-osama, are you alright?" Itachi asked from his side as they ran through the valley by paw toward their destination.

Minato nodded his blonde head. "I'm fine, Itachi, thank you," he said curtly. "What about you?"

The raven merely kept his vision ahead as he continued to run, his feet never faltering. "I'll be fine, though I worry for Kyuubi."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows. "I know what you mean," the blonde said as he glanced up into the sky, seeing the Hyuuga clan fly overhead in their dragon form. "But I'm sure Kyuubi can take care of himself."

"Yes, if he feels he is worth protecting," Itachi responded with a tinge of annoyance. Itachi lowered his gaze as Minato stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Sorry, but it is true. Kyuubi has been misled and hurt many times in his life, that much is certain. He must feel like he's not worth anything to anyone and has lost his reason to live. His entire clan is gone, and from what I have gathered, he wasn't treated well in his childhood for being a half-blood."

"Despite what has happened to him, Kyuubi is remarkably strong," Minato said with a grin. "He ran away from his tormentor, was willingly captured by us and offered to go against Orochimaru on our behalf," the blonde gave Itachi a reassuring smile. "Kyuubi will be just fine."

Conversation was cut short as the Hyuuga's descended from the sky, coming to stand just before the assorted Namikaze, Uchiha, Aburame and Nara. Hiashi stepped forward, almost unrecognizable under the scales, wings and claws. "Madara's stronghold is just up ahead. We should wait until it gets dark before progressing any further."

Minato nodded before looking up at the sky. "The sun is setting now. We won't have to wait long," he stated, turning to his clan. "Everyone, check your ranks. Have medical on standby just outside the border."

"We should have part of our group go around so we're attacking from both sides," Shikaku said as he walked to the front standings to Minato and Hiashi.

"Good idea, Shikaku," Jiraiya praised as he dismounted from his seat on Sai's scaly back before the man morphed back into his human form. "I think Minato and Itachi's clans have things covered over here. Why don't you and Shibi take up the other side and we'll all meet in the middle."

"Neji, take your squad with them. We'll make air strikes on both sides," Hiashi interjected to his nephew.

"Yes, uncle," Neji replied as he walked over to his troops, rounded them up and met with Shikaku and Shibi before all three groups made their goodbyes and departed to the other side of the stronghold.

"Minato, do we have a plan of attack?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to the blonde king, placing his hands on his hips.

Minato deformed back to a human, losing all his golden blonde fur and sharp claws. "Well, Madara's bastion is entirely made of stone, which shouldn't be a problem for the Hyuuga's. But we'll have to set up some bombs to get in unless we want to go through the front door," he laughed shortly before excusing himself and gathering a stick to draw a diagram on the dirt ground. "Since Shikaku and the others have the other side of the compound covered, we should focus our strengths on blocking off the front and east sides. Jiraiya, I'm counting on your abilities to make grenades."

Jiraiya clapped Minato on the back a few times, a giant smile on his face as he laughed. "Minato, have I ever let you down? Sai, bring my bag," he yelled to the pale raven.

Sai handed the bag over to Jiraiya as he smiled almost too purely. "Here you are, Pedofile-sama."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and Minato stifled a laugh. "Thank you Sai, you're dismissed," he deadpanned before ripping the bag open and giving Minato one of the homemade bombs. "This one doesn't have a detonator, it has a wick. You'll have approximately ten seconds before it blows," Jiraiya nudged Minato with his elbow. "It's best thrown, eh, Minato?"

Minato blushed pink before giving Jiraiya a dirty look. "Shush, Jiraiya," he commanded before shifting his gaze to Hiashi. "I'm sure you'll have no problem getting in the building, but I'd like you to carry some bombs with you just in case, Hiashi. Jiraiya, how many of these things have you made?"

Jiraiya lifted his hand to his jaw as he contemplated. "Around three hundred, if I'm correct. I didn't get a lot of time since we moved the plan ahead of schedule."

"Still, that'll be more than enough, thank you," Minato said as he handed the bomb back to the white haired man. "I want you to set off as many as possible; I want to knock that building down. If any of you find prisoners, help them escape to the medical team on either side of the base."

Hiashi looked toward the setting sun that was just above the horizon, humming low in his throat as he prepared himself. "Sun is down, Minato. Time to strike."

Minato morphed back into a wolf, his golden hair shining in the double light of the setting sun and the rising moon. "Let's go, everyone!"

A loud cry was launched from all groups as adrenaline began to pump through their veins, urging them to move forward and be strong. A resounding stomp made its way across the border of life and peril as the groups crossed over to the barren landscape. Jiraiya had already gone ahead, his enormous form and long distance jumping enabling him to go farther and faster than the rest of the group. He lit as many bombs as he could manage with webbed fingers and threw them at the bastion that had already started signaling their defenses to the rest of the bulwark.

Explosions erupted all around, breaking down walls and causing guards on the walls to fall off with the unstable shake of power. Minato and Itachi dove into the stronghold, not waiting for the others to make their way in as the enemy attempted to strike them down with spears and swords. Minato grabbed one nasty looking man by the throat and threw him back to his comrades, causing them all to go flying. One came from overhead, tackling Minato to the ground as the monster began cutting at random, hoping to cause the blonde king pain as Minato fiercely struggled to get the upper hand.

Seeing the blonde king pinned to the ground, others soon joined in to beat him. Minato was able to whip a few away, but it seemed every time he took one out, three more came back. An intense, livid snarl sounded from behind him and suddenly half the weight was gone, allowing Minato to overcome the offenders holding him down. The blonde turned around, giving his rescuer a grateful nod before dashing off again. More bombs exploded in the distance as Minato went on his way, taking out enemy soldiers as he traveled down a corridor in search of Madara.

There were countless enemies coming from each side, all ready to give their life for a cause not justified. Minato roared his fury to oncoming assailants before he tore each one of them down, leaving just a few that were out of reach for the followers behind him. Groups swarmed the many rooms of the enemy's citadel to secure and clear out any soldiers that may lay in wait. A fire caused from the many bombs going off started to engulf the surrounding area, making it difficult to breathe and see where one was running.

The fight was getting more intense as the rest of the castle was alerted to the attack; the loud warning horn going off in the distance deafening. Minato willed his lungs to cooperate with him as he found himself short of breath in the smog. Minato could see a great hall at the end of the corridor, but what was worse was that the floor began to shake. The group halted to a complete stop just inside the large room as two colossal, demon-looking giants blocked their way. Minato ordered half of his group to the other side of the two creatures, forcing them to dodge falling feet and swatting meat-cleavers.

Some members of the groups took their bat form, expanding their thick, webbed wigs and shooting off into the air to distract the titans. As the creatures were occupied, Minato and the rest that still resided on the ground sprang into action; clawing and masticating their legs, opening big enough wounds to let rivers of blood flow down. When the pain registered in the monsters' brain, they began to smack and flick the wolves that were still attached to their legs at the time. Gathering their strength, Minato's group was able to get back up before forming a line adjacent to the creatures.

"Go!" Minato shouted before kicking off, tearing up the ground as the pounded their way to the giants. They all jumped in crowds, aiming for the knees and shins of their enemies to try and knock them off balance. It worked; the massive monsters fell to the ground with a large crack, bringing up dust and cement when the floor broke their fall. It was then that Minato noticed all sorts of bugs and magyk swarm the room, putting him on guard as he wasn't sure which side it was on. When the blonde king saw Shibi enter the room from the other side with a group following him as well.

The bugs soared onto the creatures' skin, eating away at it as others entered the wounds, mouth, eyes, nose and ears to eat them from the inside out. The Aburame's held the monsters down with powerful magyk, allowing the giants to be delivered to their fate. Minato ran over to Shibi, basking just a few seconds in the beauty of his true form, alight with golden magyk.

"Thank you, Shibi. I wasn't sure we were going to beat both of them," Minato huffed, trying to catch his breath back.

The wood nymph merely shook his head. "It was no problem, Minato. We have taken the west side. The south is being a bit difficult to overpower which is the reason we are here. Neji has asked us to gather reinforcements from your group. We suspect they have a hidden passage they are protecting for their numbers are triple what they are everywhere else," Shibi quickly informed the blonde king.

"Then let's hurry," Minato hollered over the screaming beasts being devoured behind them. The blonde king let out a shrill whistle into the room, catching his comrades' attention as they were still ripping and shredding the giants. "Leave them to the Aburame's! We have other allies to assist!"

Minato gave Shibi one last nod before taking off down the hallway the Aburame's emerged from, only sparing a glance behind him to make sure his group was following him. As they ventured further down the corridor, corpses of enemy soldiers lined the way still being eaten by the Aburame's bugs. The sounds of carnage and explosions grew louder until they were in the middle of it, coming upon the opening to the south corner of the bastion. Neji and the other assorted Hyuuga's were breathing acidic poison onto their opponents, causing their armor and layers of skin to disintegrate.

Though it was drastic and very potent, the number of foes seemed to only increase, despite all the rotting corpses already sprayed all throughout the enormous room. Minato flagged his group, commanding them to help with the effort. Shikaku and the other Nunda's had been able to force enemy lines back, giving them the chance to take over the situation.

"Neji!" Minato yelled after hurling one of the enemy soldiers away from him.

The Hyuuga in question ceased his acid shower to direct his gaze over to Minato, giving a relieved sigh as he realized the blonde king had made it. The brunet glided down to the ground next to Minato and fended off foes with the swing of his spiked tail. "Minato, thank you for responding so quickly. The enemy must be hiding something behind these doors they don't wish us to get to."

"Have you tried to get in from the outside?" Minato asked with creased eyebrows.

Neji nodded his scaly head. "Yes, we have, but it seems Madara has put some kind of magyk around the place. If you go even ten feet of that part of the building, you get electrocuted to death."

Minato clicked his tongue. "And what about bombs?"

"Atomized," Neji replied quickly.

"I'll see what I can do! You just keep them back!" the blonde king directed, earning a nod from Neji before he dashed off into the chaotic tangle of claws, poison, teeth and weapons.

Minato was just about to the guarded double doors when an explosion went off near his right, temporarily blinding him and making his ears ring. He shook his head, trying to orientate himself when he heard his name faintly, being called from behind him … maybe.

"..ina …. Min—!"

Yes, someone was definitely trying to get his attention. Minato looked up, one eye squinted from the brightness still clinging to his peripheral. Someone … someone was standing still among the pandemonium, obviously trying to get to him, but for what? To tell him something? To caution him of something? Did someone need his help? The blonde walked forward just a few steps as his vision slowly returned to him. The yelling grew louder, more aggressive.

"Don't!" he heard the person shout clearly. "It's a trap!"

Mianto's eyes snapped open instantly at the warning, taking just one step too many as he realized the floor had gone from his feet. The blonde king tried to dig his claws into the stone walls surrounding him, but he only managed to imprint marks all the way down until he landed painfully on cement below. Thankfully his hearing and vision reverted to their natural ways, but it would take more than hearing and vision to get out of the place he fell into. Minato examined the room around him, finding it to be a large cell-looking room. However, there were no bars for containment, and the door at the far end of the room was unlocked; how peculiar.

Minato took small, careful steps, making sure to keep a vigil on his surroundings. His senses were telling him someone else was in the room with him, and he could only assume it was Madara or Orochimaru; possibly both. "Come out of the woodwork! I know you're there!" the blonde king demanded with a snarl, his pearly fangs shining white in the dim lighting of the damp space.

A low, dark chuckle worked its way around the room, confusing Minato on the whereabouts of his enemy. "That would be most amusing if there were any wood in this room besides the door, Minato."

"Madara?" Minato murmured almost under his breath. His eyebrows creased, _No, that's not Madara's voice and it's not Orochimaru's either…. Then … who is it?_

"No, I'm afraid dear brother couldn't be here, unfortunately. But I'm sure he sends his regards from the hole he's buried in," the man replied with a comical chortle.

"Izuna?" Minato's eyes widened as he began to wildly look around the room, now very uncertain about the vicinity he currently resided in.

"Ding, ding, ding! We got a BINGO!" the man, Izuna, announced as he lowered himself from the ceiling, upside-down, as it were.

"But hadn't you—"

"—died? Yeah, neat little trick, wasn't it?" He said with a toothy grin. "I got the idea from Kyuubi, the little cutie."

Minato creased his eyebrows, the indignation apparent on his face and blazing in his blue eyes. "How dare you? _You_ were the one to lead Kyuubi on? Do you know how much you _ damaged_ him?"

Izuna clapped excitedly, his grin only growing wider. "Oh yes! Quite amusing, isn't it? The psyche of young minds are so enchanting."

The blonde king shook with rage, but he wouldn't let it get the best of him. He couldn't! If he were to attack in anger, he would only go about it blindly which wouldn't solve anything and may get him killed in the end. "And what of Madara? What have you done with him?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Minato," the raven shook his head, swaying his hair around underneath him as he crossed his arms with a frown. "Hadn't you been listening? I guess I can tell you again, since I'm such a nice guy. I buried him in a hole, can you believe it? I mean, the man is short, but that hole is _tiny_!" ? Izuna laughed with a smirk. "I … guess I can let you go and search for him …. But he doesn't have much time, you know. And wouldn't this just be _ so_ devastating to you? I mean, you and my aniki had something special going on, didn't you?" the raven raised his eyebrow as his smirk grew in length, quickly overwhelming his face.

Had it been any other situation, anything less dire, Minato was sure he would be blushing. Of course, this was no laughing matter; one of his comrades was dying. Someone he had complete faith in, and should still have. Who would have guessed Izuna had been impersonating his brother? Just how was he doing it? Minato shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Now wasn't the time as he had other things to worry about.

"I guess just this once I could let you go, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I destroyed yet _another_ precious thing in your life," Izuna said dramatically, holding his wrist just above his forehead with a saddened expression adorning his face. "So long, Minato! Hope you find my brother in time. He's probably got … just a bit longer than thirty minutes of air left! Good luck!" the raven waved with a grin as he floated into the ceiling, drifting right through it as if he were a ghost before disappearing completely."

Minato let out a ferocious growl before he took off, sprinting to the door and smashing it open with his shoulder, not wasting any time. Even if Madara was buried in the dirt somewhere, Minato would be able to sense him, guaranteed. The blonde was just having a hard time concentrating as he was busy berating himself on the fact that he couldn't tell the difference between Madara and a fake. How could he have been so thoughtless; so careless? Minato gritted his teeth as he proceeded further. He wouldn't let this man die, he couldn't!

A sudden spike of energy stopped Minato in his tracks. It was in the general area, but he wasn't quite sure where. And of course, the room he had stopped in was at least the size of a modern foot-ball field. The blonde closed his eyes and began walking forward, believing that if his eyes were shut, his sensibility toward other pressures would rise. Madara was further in, almost completely to the other side. Once the pressure was at its strongest, Minato began to dig. To hell with noble standing, he wouldn't let this man die because of ridiculous rank-made pride.

Who knew how far the pit went, and the time elapsed had to have been at least ten minutes. Digging was a slow process, even with his canine abilities. But just a few minutes later, Minato pulled back a scoop of dirt to reveal dirty, jet black hair. Minato was quick to dig around the man before pulling him up, out of the hole and deforming back to a human. The blonde leaned in close to Madara's mouth and nose, listening and feeling for a gust of wind. When there was one, faint but there, Minato all but collapsed.

Other than a lack of oxygen, Madara didn't seem to be hurt anywhere else. After a sigh of relief, Minato morphed back into his wolf form and tossed Madara's rag-doll body on his back before taking off to find an escape. Smoke was swiftly clogging up the passage ways, making it hard to breathe and see. Minto wouldn't give up, though. It wasn't an option. The blonde wasn't even sure how far he had fallen, but … it looked like there was light coming from the end of the corridor. Possibly an end result of one of the many explosions?

It was a long shot, and it would be a lucky break but it was worth a shot; anything was better than nothing. Minato took in too large of breath, causing him to have a mild cough fit that made him stumble, but he was able to hold onto Madara and kept him from falling. When Minato was able to regain what little breath he could, he picked up his speed; he had to get out and fast. A relieved sigh would have been welcome, yet Minato's lungs weren't up for it. The light he had seen was indeed an opening from an explosion, and when he emerged from the smoldering fortress he found himself on the east side of the compound.

Minato didn't bother to spare a glance behind him. Everyone must have evacuated by now, and if they hadn't, they would be soon. Whatever enemy they did slay would retreat to another, secret, base. But the fact that Namikaze, Uchiha and all the others were able to band together and ambush an enemy without them any the wiser was a great feat. Minato half celebrated in his mind once he came upon one of the medical camps set up just outside the border to the wasteland. There were many injured being taken care of by Uchiha, Aburame, Nara and Hyuuga.

"Minato!" his name was called. Minato picked up his gaze from the wounded to peer at the one that called him. It was Jiraiya, of course. "Everyone evacuated already! We thought you were a goner after you fell down that pit, man. Don't scare me like that!" Jiraiya reprimanded, the concern he felt obvious on his expression.

"Sorry, Jiraiya, but I had a fellow clan member to rescue," Minato explained as he motioned to the person on his back.

"Who do you have, there, Minato? I think just about everyone was accounted for," the white haired man said with a scratch of his chin.

"It's Madara," Minato said simply before shrinking back to his human form, carrying Madara on his back still.

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows and stared wide eyed at Minato, confusion written clearly on his face. "You brought Madara back? _Madara_?"

"He's not as guilty as we all thought he was, Jiraiya," the blonde explained with a bit of annoyance. 'I need to find him medical attention."

Jiraiya sighed with a wipe of his brow before nodding. "Bring him into my tent; I'll go fetch Sai and the other clan leaders. They're gonna want to hear about this," the man waved and lead Minato into one of the white tents spread out around the medical stations.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. Please don't take too long." Minato said as he laid Madara down on one of the white cots before sitting at his side to wait patiently for Sai to show up to take a look at the raven.

Thankfully, Sai came quickly, his ever plastic smile adorning his face. Minato stood up out of his way to let him work. Sai seemed efficient in what he did; his hands were steady and his motions were smooth. Minato wondered how he got into medical with the way he acts and interacts with people.

"Minato! Minato, get out here!"

The blonde heard Jiraiya shout from outside and dashed to the white haired man quickly, only a little hesitant to leave Madara alone with Sai. Jiraiya was at the edge of the medical base, talking with Itachi. When said raven seen Minato, his eyes brightened. "Minato-osama, good to see you," the Uchiha smiled. Itachi had a couple nicks and scratches, but seemed okay for the most part.

Minato nodded the reciprocal, "Good to see you, too, Itachi. What's so urgent, Jiraiya?"

The white haired man lifted both his hands and nodded his head to Itachi who had a crestfallen look shroud his smooth features. "We searched the area for remaining enemy soldiers … but we didn't find any. Instead, we found Kyuubi," Itachi proclaimed, gaining a wide eyed look from Minato. "He's in his fox form in the trunk of a dead tree and is refusing to come out. Not only that, but he appears to be hiding something. He has his back to the entrance, so it's hard to tell what it is, though."

Minato nodded. "Jiraiya, will you keep an eye on Madara? I'm sure Sai is very capable, but I'd feel much better if I knew you were there."

Jiraiya returned the nod before walking away, back to his tent. When Minato looked back to Itachi, the raven's face had turned sour, his disgust and livid anger plainly showing. "You mean to tell me you brought Madara back? You didn't just simply kill him?"

"I know Madara has been accused of many things, but Itachi, Madara was framed. His brother Izuna has been pulling the shots," the blonde tried to explain.

"Izuna was said to be dead. Tsunade and I even discussed it just a few days back, Minato-osama," the raven gritted his teeth.

"I know, I thought so too, but he faked it somehow. Please just control yourself around him. I know Madara is innocent in all of this," the blonde declared, fist raised chest level. "Now let's go try to talk some sense into Kyuubi."

Begrudgingly, Itachi nodded before turning on his heels and walking into the forest. Random soldiers were guarding the gigantic tree when Minato and Itachi walked up. "Thank you for watching him, but I'd appreciate it if you stepped back," Itachi said as he moved in between a few of them.

Minato nodded his thanks to them as well and walked behind Itachi, watching the orange fur inside the tree trunk carefully; seeing it lift and fall as each new breath was taken in before being released again, "Kyuubi?" Itachi called from Minato's side. "Please come out of there. We'd like you to come back to the house."

"No, just leave me alone, please! I don't wish to go back yet!" Kyuubi growled, the hairs on his back rising with paranoia.

"Kyuubi?" Minato called softly. "We'd really like you to come back. Naruto's really worried about you."

With a bit of satisfaction, Minato watched as the wiry orange hairs on Kyuubi's back fell down as the fox relaxed. "I can't. Not yet."

"How come? Is there something you don't like at the house? Something we could change, possibly?" Minato tried, tilting his head in the child-like fashion he was known for.

In the darkness of the inner trunk, Minato was able to catch the swift motion of a head shaking. "Nothing's wrong at the house. You … have a wonderful family. I just … I can't go back yet."

"It's your family, too, Kyuubi," Minato gave a small smile. "If you want it."

This gained the blonde an actual stare. Kyuubi wiped his head around, his bright golden gaze glowing in the dark of the tree trunk. "I … can't," he looked away, his eyebrows furrowed low on his eyes. "I'll screw your clan up, too, just like I did with mine."

Minato shook his head. "It's okay to trust people, Kyuubi. Nothing bad will happen. Itachi and I promise, right?"

"Mhm," Itachi nodded, giving his own sincere smile.

"But not only that, Kyuubi, but ... Well, Naruto can really confide in you. It seems you're really the only one he feels comfortable talking to anymore," Minato went on when he didn't get a response.

They heard a sigh. "Not if I go back now."

The blonde king furrowed his eyebrows, his smile falling into a frown. "Why? What's wrong, Kyuubi?"

Said Mussito let himself transform back into his human self and slowly emerged from the trunk with a bundle in his arms. The child was small, only five or six at best. He had raven black hair and though his eyes were closed, Minato was sure he knew who it was. "I didn't tell Naruto the truth … because I didn't want him to rush out here to find him. I didn't want him to ruin your plans, Minato-osama."

Minato let a single tear fall from his eye before he wiped them, putting his brave face on and steadied his breath. "That's … that's Roka, right?"

To his side, Minato could see Itachi furrow his eyebrows. Kyuubi nodded his head and extended his arms out to Minato, holding Roka out as an offering. The blonde rubbed his fingers over his palms as he felt them begin to shake. It must have been a dream. Minato put his arms around Roka and brought him close to his chest, feeling the boy's heat and watching him breathe life into his lungs. Minato snuggled Roka closer, burying his face in the boy's chest and just hugging him until he felt himself satisfied. Roka was alive, sleeping here in his arms.

"Minato-osama?" Itachi blinked, his eyebrows still furrowed.

Minato gave a short laugh, smiling at the raven. "Itachi, meet your nephew."

The blonde could tell the breath caught in Itachi's throat at the announcement and gave another laugh, this one longer. When he was finally able to pull himself together, he gazed up at Kyuubi warmly. "Thank you, Kyuubi. You did very well. Does this mean you'll come back with us?

The redhead bit his lip as he shuffled his feet. He wanted to follow his little brother, but he knew he was in good hands now. Roka would be safe. This only left Kyuubi. What was he going to do now? Could he go back to the Namikaze's? Was it just that simple? Hesitantly, Kyuubi gave a small nod as he stared at the ground. "I … I want to come back."

"You're very welcome to. I'm glad you are," Minato smiled once again before he turned and began walking back to the medical base.

Itachi watched Minato walk away, the other soldiers following him as they believed their duty to be over now that Kyuubi was no longer a threat. The raven looked back to the Mussito who was still looking at the ground, unsure of what to do next. He took in a shallow breath to steady himself before he approached the redhead. "Kyuubi, if I encouraged you to flee, I am sorry. I only wanted to help you get comfortable."

Kyuubi was quick to shake his head, his eyes briefly glancing up at Itachi every few seconds. "No, I … wasn't driven away by that. Earlier that day, Naruto and I had been talking about Roka … and I just … didn't want him to be in any more pain."

Itachi nodded his head, his eyebrows creasing just slightly. "You're a very generous person." The raven gave a slight smirk as he watched the pink flood over Kyuubi's cheeks. "Let's go back to the medical base. I'm sure you're in need of a warm drink."

**[SxN]**

Naruto sat at the bar in the kitchen, a cup of steaming hot coffee cradled in his hands. After his father left the night before, the blonde hadn't been able to concentrate on much of anything. He and Sasuke had been able to sit and talk for what seemed like hours, which had actually lifted some kind of weight from Naruto's shoulders. Now that Roka was no longer a secret kept from Sasuke, things … just seemed smoother. The blonde took a sip of his coffee and sighed into the warmth. Regret was a big thing stressing him out at the moment as he wished that he could have done something more for Roka; to make sure the boy had a nice life, to have made sure he was _still_ alive.

Naruto laid his head down on the counter, wrapping his arms around himself. He wished he could go back … to change something, anything, to give Roka the chance to live. But he couldn't. The past was in the past now, and the only thing left to do was move forward. That's all anyone could do. Of course, that wouldn't stop the pain. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to relax by taking in long, slow breaths. He didn't notice the footsteps entering the kitchen and only took notice of the other person's presence as a hand was laid upon his head.

The blonde looked up, lifting his head just a tad until his eyes landed on Sasuke who was leaning over the counter, a passive expression gracing his features. "What?" Naruto asked as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"You're killing yourself with your thoughts," the raven said as he straightened up, releasing Naruto's head to get himself his own cup of coffee.

"There's not much else to do," Naruto groaned, looking away toward the windows to the outside.

"We should get the grand room fixed up to house the wounded," Sasuke rationalized as he took a drink of his coffee, leaning against the counter.

"When do you think they'll be back?" the blonde asked, his hopes rising.

Sasuke lazily glanced at the clock even though he knew it was a useless gesture. "Who knows, that's why we should be prepared for when they do come."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, but consented. He abandoned his mug to move furniture from the grand room to the basement storage. The two took in the amount of room they opened up and ultimately decided they needed more room. So they ventured down into the basement and started pulling furniture into the storage for more room there, too. When they were finally done setting up cots Tsunade had from who the hell knew where, Naruto gracelessly fell onto a random cot in the grand room. He turned his head toward the giant windows and watched the sky gradually change colors.

It was about five in the afternoon and no word had been heard from Minato or Itachi. Naruto sighed and began to sit up when he was pushed back down by a strong hand, then was used as a pillow. Sasuke was leaning over the cot, balancing the side of his head on Naruto's stomach with his hands at either side of him. "Sasuke?"

"What was it like?" he heard the raven murmur. "How did it feel to know you had a life growing in you?"

Sasuke's hands began rubbing small circles over Naruto's stomach and the blonde creased his eyebrows. "I wish I could have been there, to see you grow here," Sasuke went on as he turned his head to look at the blonde. "I wish I could have helped you through it, shared your pain or something."

"Where is all this coming from?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows creasing lower.

Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto with him, bringing him into a tight embrace and ran his hands soothingly over his back. "I just wanted you to know you're not the only one having a hard time."

The blonde lowered his gaze and returned Sasuke's hug strongly, thankful for the support. A cough interrupted them, however, and they pulled apart to give their attention to Tsunade who had just walked down the stairs. "Look lively, guys. The troops are just outside."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" the butterflies swelled in his stomach as he jumped off the cot, eager to see his father safe at home.

Naruto quickly opened both magnificent doors to the house, his eyes lighting up as he watched his father, Itachi and even Kyuubi leading many soldiers back to the house. His eyebrows creased when he noticed the blanket covered object in Minato's hands, however. What was that? A casualty? His shoulder was tapped, and Naruto found it hard to pull his eyes away to look at Tsunade who was trying to get his attention.

"Get me some hot water, kid. I'm gonna need cloths, too," the blonde woman said, handing Naruto a few empty buckets.

Undecidedly, Naruto nodded but took one last glance out the doorway before sprinting off into the kitchen, turning the tap on scolding and placing a bucket under the spout. The blonde dug in several drawers before he found the wash cloths, and by that time he was able to replace the full bucket with an empty one. Naruto could hear the stomping of people entering the house and slowly, the rooms were filled with a dull hum like you would hear in a movie theatre before the show started. When the last bucket was full, Naruto grabbed them all up and stumbled into the grand room where people were getting themselves situated. He gave the buckets over to Tsunade who thanked him before his shoulder was tapped once again.

Naruto looked around to the person that patted him, finding it to be his father. Minato gave him a grin, his face showing the exhilaration of victory. Naruto lunged into his father's chest, giving him a bear hug that was returned wholeheartedly. "Welcome back!" the blonde grinned when he let go of his father.

"It's good to be back," the blonde king sighed with a tired grin. Naruto noticed how dirty his father had become and all of the small cuts and nicks he had all over, but at least he was alive. "Naruto, I want you to come with me. Do you know where Sasuke-ookimi is?"

Naruto looked around, trying to stand on his toes when he realized everyone was just a bit taller than him and he couldn't see over their heads. Thankfully, Sasuke's hair was quite unmistakable and Naruto was able to spot him clearly in the distance by the staircase. "Over there," the blonde directed before moving through the crowd.

When they were both to him, Minato gave the raven a wide grin. "Hello, Sasuke-ookimi!"

The raven nodded. "Welcome back."

"Thanks! But let's save all this reunion for later. I want you two to come with me," Minato said with a grin before leading Naruto and Sasuke down the hallway into his bedroom.

There was a sitting room in the entrance and Minato turned the corner into the bed chambers where Itachi and Kyuubi were, the former standing while the latter sat on the bed next to that bundle in the sheets Naruto had seen earlier. The blonde instantly creased his eyebrows as he moved forward into the room. When his eyes landed on Kyuubi, he grinned widely. "Welcome back, Kyuubi!" he said enthusiastically. "You, too, Itachi!"

The raven gave a nod and a small smile while Kyuubi looked away, his eyebrows furrowed. Minato moved over to the other side of the bed, his knee pressing into the sheets as he leaned over the lump in the sheets. "Be quiet, Naruto. You don't want to wake him, do you?"

"Who?" Naruto said in a whisper as he tip-toed over to his father's side.

Minato gestured for Sasuke to join them and the raven creased his brow, his thoughts swarming around what he thought might be the answer. The blonde king pulled back the sheets, revealing a mass of black, spiky hair. "Your son."

**[TBC…]**

**A/n- **I know. After a month, I update and what do I give you? A cliffhanger. I know, I know. But, you guys enjoy that, right? Makes the story more entertaining. Besides, I made this chapter longer than the other ones =D. So anyway, like I said, I was sick and had to move in with my brother for about three weeks. Sickness and depression does not mix, kids. Just saying. But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I really appreciate the people that wished me a happy birthday =].

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**Through Darkness and Light- **Thanks, I like them, too. Thanks for the review.

**Sky6craZe-** Reunion will have to wait for the next update, sadly, but at least you get this taste! Thanks for reviewing.

**Takyua-** Thank you very much! Hope the wait didn't dissuade you from reading =]

**Rokudaime09-** Thank you =] I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**NamiiUchiha-** Thanks, I'm glad you do. Did this chapter answer your questions? And I guess I get no cookies :'[ But thanks for the review!

**PlusSizedAngel-** Okay, thanks lol I wasn't sure. Thank you for your courteous words =] And I did somewhat, but it was just a taste. Sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter made up for it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shining-Dreamer-** Lol Doesn't everyone? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Bowsie22-** Thanks for the review =] And sorry for the wait!

**ItsxRosaliexCullenxBitches-** Lol at least you're honest. Thank you very much! Did this chapter exceed your expectations? Thanks again, I'm honored with your review.

**Lazy Gaga-** Thank you =] What did you think of this one?

**River's Childern-** Thank you. Lol yes, me, too. I believe you are right. Lol yes, Uchiha means he is alive. Yes, poor Kyuubi lied. Thanks for your wonderful review!

**Islandmare-** Thank you very much, and I'm glad your joined my ride to story heaven =3 I'm sorry this update was slow, but I hope to get the next one up soon. Thanks again!

**ToXicStArCaNdY-** Sasuke's just … emotionally stunted lol Thanks for the review!

**WishMaker101-** I would recommend going back and reading the memory scenes because they are important. Some of it you can skip, but others I'll probably bring up in later chapters then you'll be saying 'huh?' You know? Just a friendly suggesting =] Lol Did this chapter contain enough action for you? Your second guess was half correct. He wanted to wait to tell Sasuke; perfect timing and all that jazz lol. Thank you for your kindness, but sadly I had to take about three weeks to get over my sickness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the review!

**xXKuroTsukiHimeXx-** Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Btw, I really like your username. It's nice.

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Yay, more cookies! I like the shortbread, please =3. I'm happy you think so. I really try at those moments. Lol I'll think about the sickness scene, but it probably won't be in this story. Maybe the next one! Actually, look forward to it because the next one I'm writing is _** Press Rewind**_. You just gotta remind me =]. Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter made up for it. Thanks for the review!

**KoKo-Onee-Chan- **First of all, I have to say that your username is so kawaii. I love it =3. Anyway, I must disagree with you about the amount of reviews I receive, but thank you for your graciousness. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope to hear more from you in the future =].

**M1th-** Oh, come on. He isn't that bad… I guess? If you're talking about ItaKyuu, there will be some Shonen-ai in the next chapter, but the lemon will have to wait for now. Thanks for the happy birthday wish =] I do feel better, thanks. It just took me a while lol. Nice. I think that happens to everyone some time or another =]. Thanks for reviewing!

**Night-Mare-Crimson-** Sweet username, and thank you very much. Lol may I ask what exact parts of the story gives you headaches? The puzzles I put in? Thanks for reviewing =].

**Likkle Cloud-** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Thanks for reviewing =].


	14. People We Used To Be

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka–, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning-** INTRODUCING A NEW PAIRING (read more in the A/n for details), Shonen-ai, tears, happiness, fluff and showers with the door open. Oh joy.

**A/n-** Well! I was hoping to have more feedback on the little sneak-peak of the ItaKyuu moment everyone has been dying for, but if you were all saving it for the grand unveiling, I applaud you. But just to warn everyone, I might do that more in the future, so if you'd like to get in on that, add me on FaceBook or on DeviantArt under the same name. So, on with the new pairing. It is MadaMina (Madara/Minato), so if you have a problem with it, I'm not sure what to tell you. It won't be as major as SasuNaru and ItaKyuu, but it will be in there. I hinted at it in the last chapter and a few people replied on it, but just in case I wanted to point it out straight away to ward off the flamers. What else … hmm. There's the new poll I put up about the _** Life's Decision **_ sequels. It asks how you want to read the story, by Daisuke's POV, a third person Limited narration or a third person Omniscient, which is the way I normally write. You can pick all three or not. It's your choice. Also, you might want to check out the ending A/n, too, because I put something important down there that people might be interested in wanting. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**[Chapter 14]**

Minato moved over to the other side of the bed, his knee pressing into the sheets as he leaned over the lump in the sheets. "Be quiet, Naruto. You don't want to wake him, do you?"

"Who?" Naruto said in a whisper as he tip-toed over to his father's side.

Minato gestured for Sasuke to join them and the raven creased his brow, his thoughts swarming around what he thought might be the answer. The blonde king pulled back the sheets, revealing a mass of black, spiky hair. "Your son."

Naruto's knees went weak as the air escaped from his lungs. No, it couldn't be possible, could it? Kyuubi had said Madara killed Roka, so this little boy who fits the exact description couldn't be him. Naruto remained staring, unblinking at the boy tangled in the sheets until he felt his father give his back a few rubs, easing the breath back into Naruto's wind-pipe. The blonde looked up at his dad with glossy eyes, his eyebrows twitching in confusion at what emotion wanted to display on Naruto's face.

Naruto embraced his father tightly as he bit his lip, trying to contain the sobbing that so desperately wanted to come out. The blonde felt his dad return his gesture and Naruto took a breath to steady himself as he tried to talk. "T-thank y—ou," Naruto said, lifting his head to give his dad a watery grin.

Minato swept his hand through his son's hair, giving him a light ruffle. "You're thanking the wrong person, son. Kyuubi's the one who brought him back," the blonde king said, giving a nod toward Kyuubi.

Naruto wiped his face on his arm then let go of his father and turned to face the redhead. "Kyuubi … you … brought him back?"

The Mussito risked a brief glance in Naruto's direction before nodding, but said nothing further. Naruto walked around the bed, his steps just a tad shaky, before stopping in front of Kyuubi and kneeling down. The redhead's expression told Naruto he was frightened; frightened to be yelled at, to be hit or possibly something worse. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows but gave Kyuubi a wide grin, his ducts still creating tears that pooled in the corners of his closed eyes. "Thank you … so much, Kyuubi."

Shocked, the Mussito raised his head quickly, staring at Naruto's blissful face and radiant smile. Now it was Kyuubi's turn to be confused. How was Naruto not mad at him; not ready to throw him out the window? Kyuubi's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form words until Naruto opened his eyes, their brilliant blue catching Kyuubi's smoldering gold before the Mussito looked away, a faint blush spread over his cheeks. "Y-you're welcome."

Naruto stood up, satisfied, and walked over to where his father had been previously standing. Minato had ventured to the doorway into the sitting room and gestured for Kyuubi and Itachi to follow him, to give Sasuke and Naruto some time alone with their son before they broke the news to them about Madara. The trio exited the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke with Roka. Naruto was already on the bed, ready to bring his son into his chest, to feel him breathe while Sasuke just stood there, awestruck and perturbed.

The blonde looked around to Sasuke, his eyebrows creasing as a small smile took place on his face before he reluctantly got up from his spot on the bed and lead Sasuke into the sitting room. Naruto sat Sasuke down on one of the couches in the room before closing the door into the hallway then joined the raven on the couch. Their knees were close to touching as Naruto sat on an angle to have a better view of Sasuke who remained staring, confused and slack jawed. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked, daring to place his hand on Sasuke's knee as he leaned in.

The raven closed his mouth and blinked a few times before glancing at the hand on his knee, then looked up at Naruto. "He's actually lying in there, Naruto. He's alive."

The blonde nodded, his smile growing just a bit. "Yeah, he is. It's … a lot to take in, I guess."

"It's not just that," Sasuke said as he gave a short shake of his head. "Talking about him is one thing and thinking he's dead is something _ entirely_ different from this," he went on before leveling his gaze with Naruto's again. "I don't know what to do."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his smile growing immensely. He stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke. "Neither do I, but that's what being a first time parent is all about, right?"

Sasuke gave a small snicker before standing on his own, ignoring Naruto's extended hand in order to lean in close to the blonde's ear. "You're right. But you know, you were being very bold to put your hand on my knee, especially with a kid in the next room," he said in a whisper as he sneakily lifted a hand behind Naruto, giving the blonde's butt a nice, firm squeeze.

Naruto's face heated up dramatically as shivers ran up and down his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. When he recovered, Naruto gave Sasuke's shoulder a rough smack before yelling; "What's the big idea? There's a kid in the next room, BAKA!"

The raven massaged his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "That's what I just said."

Naruto looked away, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he tried to compose himself. "Never mind, let's just … visit with our son, for now."

Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto back into the bed chambers, quietly shutting the door behind them. Naruto got on the bed, scooting over to Roka before bringing the boy into his arms finally. He was warm, and smelt like the earth. Naruto breathed him in, felt the heat of his body and the rise and fall of his stomach. Roka was alive here on the bed, in Minato's grand house with his papa holding on securely to him. The blonde fluttered his eyes closed but was disturbed when the bed behind him dipped and he felt Sasuke spoon him from behind, the raven's face pressed against the back of his neck as Sasuke's arms came around him, holding him close.

Naruto relaxed into the embrace, feeling his stomach flutter with butterflies once again. This was … almost perfect. If only the war had been won, then the night would have been perfect. But for now, at least Naruto had Roka back. And it was his and Sasuke's chance to learn about their son and how he'd been doing since Naruto had been taken away from him. Kyuubi seemed protective of him, and Naruto briefly wondered if Kyuubi and Roka had a strong relationship as his consciousness drifted into oblivion.

**[SxN]**

Minato parted with Itachi and Kyuubi when the three reached the grand room, but the blonde made sure to give Itachi a meaningful look. They couldn't have Kyuubi going AWOL again, or it could be the end of him. Minato was sure Kyuubi's stunts were over with, but you could never tell with the young ones. Minato waited until they disappeared up the stairs before he waved Tsunade over. Practically no one knew Madara was in the house, and that was how Minato wanted it to stay until most of the wounded were able to get back to their own stations.

Tsunade worked her way through the crowded area before she was able to stop next to Minato with rolled up sleeves and bloody hands. "What do you need, Oja? Are you hurt?"

Minato smiled at her and shook his head. "No, I was lucky to come out with just a few scratches and maybe a broken rib, but I'm fine," the blonde king said before looking around to the others occupying the room around them. "Are you just about done here?" he asked as he looked back to Tsunade.

The blonde medic nodded her head. "Everything is just about wrapped up here."

"Good. I'd like you to wash up, then follow me," Minato ordered and followed Tsunade to the half bath just outside his bedroom.

The blonde woman washed the red stains from her arms thoroughly, making sure to dig under her nails. When Tsunade was done, Minato handed her a medical kit he snatched when she was busy then lead her down stairs into the basement. The basement wasn't as crowded with people, but it was the resting place of those who had lesser injuries and were able to go up and down the stairs without injuring themselves further. Minato bypassed all of them, heading toward the eighth bedroom they hadn't had a use for until now.

The blonde king opened the door, allowing Tsunade first entrance while he went in behind her. There was a dim candle light flickering on the desk, giving just enough light to see, but not so much to bother the slumber of the man on the bed. Madara hadn't woken up at all since Minato had brought him back. The blonde king worried that maybe Izuna had used the Memory Block on him, but there was no way to tell until the raven woke up. Minato glanced over at Tsunade, a scowl set on her face so deep he was sure the lines would never vanish.

"Why did you bring him back?" Tsunade asked in a hiss, her eyes ablaze with fury as she cast them at Minato.

"He's innocent, Tsunade. Izuna has been running the enemy the entire time," the blonde king elucidated with the shake of his head. "I saw him with my own eyes. Izuna was just using his brother's appearance to mess with us."

Tsunade let out a sigh, her glower lowering to the man on the bed as she crossed her arms. "Listen, Minato," the blonde said which quickly gained Minato's attention since Tsunade hardly ever used his name. "I know you had some kind of special relationship with Madara some odd years back and I know that because of it, you want to believe he's innocent in all of this," she went on as she lifted her head to gaze into Minato's eyes. "But no matter what happens, you're still the king, and you have to make a decision. If Madara's guilty, I expect you to do the right thing."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows, but refused to lower his head. "I know, Tsunade. I'll do what is right, but I know Madara is innocent. I just can't explain it."

Tsunade nodded before letting her arms drop at her side and moving to the table she had set her medical kit down on when she first entered the room. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Minato let the air hang between them for a few seconds as he just stared at the Uchiha before he answered Tsunade. "There appear to be no outer injuries and I had Jiraiya's assistant check on him, but I wanted another opinion, just in case."

Tsunade didn't bother to respond to Minato as she set to work, getting out her stethoscope and hearing his heart beat and his oxygen intake. When she was satisfied in that area, she removed the item and set to poking and prodding Madara's arms, stomach and legs. There seemed to be no internal injury, either, but the blonde medic couldn't be sure without proper tools. Nevertheless, Tsunade stood back from the bed and gave Minato her full attention. "He seems fine. His breathing is normal and his heart beat is regular. He doesn't have any fractures or anything, so until he wakes up, we won't know the full extent of his injuries, if he even has any," she announced as she picked up her medical kit and moved passed Minato to open the door. "Come find me if he does wake up, Oja."

Minato nodded to the blonde woman as she bowed her respect before exiting the room. So that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with Madara. Not yet, at least. The blonde sighed before running a hand through his hair, giving a glance in Madara's direction. He moved over to the man on the bed, grabbing a chair from the other side of the room and sitting down on it by Madara's side. Minato rested one of his elbows on his knee as he leaned forward, gently brushing his fingers through Madara's long, ebony locks.

"How did you end up like this, Madara? Was it because of how we parted?" Minato whispered into the air, his gaze distant and his breathing light.

**XXX**

_Minato stomped around the room, his mind restless, eating him alive. Izuna Uchiha's body had been found earlier that week and yet no one was found as a suspect to his death. Tsunade had determined that Izuna had been raped just before the Uchiha killed himself, giving a just reason yet no rapist for murderer was found. Since Namikaze and Uchiha had just merged meant this event could be a devastating blow to the treaty if the rapist was a Namikaze. Minato exhaled roughly as he collapsed back into his chair, his hand holding his head up as he slouched._

_After all of the work he and Madara had gone through to make this happen, it could so easily fall apart so suddenly. The clan members wanted actions taken and the whole reason the merge was to happen was because Itachi and Minato had promised Sasuke and Naruto would wed on the next Blood Moon, but two had already passed and yet Naruto and Sasuke still just remain Pactus. Not only that, but the two hardly seemed to get along at all. Everything was just crumbling down before anything even started._

_Minato sighed and laid his head upon his desk, his arms cradling his throbbing cranium. A knock at his door interrupted his minor bought of relaxation, however and Minato mumbled the okay for the person on the other side to enter. The blonde king lifted his head, knowing it would do no one good if his trusting clan mates seen him in a worried state. When Madara entered the room, Minato let himself relax just a little. The blonde had known Madara for some time, probably ever since Minato first met Jiraiya._

_It seemed Sakumo Hatake had the same taste in friends as Hikaku Uchiha, the ruler of Uchiha before Fugaku took over. While Sakumo and Minato went to visit Jiraiya about weaponry, Hikaku was there with Madara. Minato smiled as he remembered the first time he and Madara met. The blonde offered his hand with a grin, but Madara scowled at his palm as if it were a death sentence. And now that Minato thought about it, he and Madara acted similar to how Sasuke and Naruto were acting now which lead Minato to believe the two would become good friends soon._

"_Sorry to bother you, Minato," Madara said as he slowly entered the room and sat in one of the chairs opposite of Minato._

_The blonde king shook his head as he sat up in his chair and intertwined his legs underneath the seat. "How are you, Madara?"_

_Said raven blinked and rested his face in his palm, his index finger and thumb massaging his temples. "I've been better, I suppose."_

_Minato nodded and stood up from his seat, walking around his desk to stand at Madara's side. The blonde leaned over and embraced the man, running his fingers through Madara's hair. "It's never easy to lose someone you love," Minato whispered into the raven's mane, his eyebrows furrowed._

_Madara nodded. "Now I guess we've shared the same pain yet again," the raven grinned in false humor._

_Minato let himself drop to his knees, bringing Madara with him onto the carpeted floor. "It's alright, Madara. Though the pain won't ever go away, it'll be easier to handle in time."_

_The blonde felt the heat from Madara's tears seep into the fabric of his shirt and Minato pulled him closer. "He was my little brother, Minato, my only brother. How could someone violate him in such a way that would cause him to take his own life?"_

_Minato shook his head shortly and just held onto Madara as he released his inner emotions. The blonde had known Madara for so long he knew the raven would keep everything locked in until he couldn't take it anymore. The blonde remembered few other occasions where he had to comfort Madara in the same way and vice versa. Madara was the first person Minato ran to after Naruto showed up, telling his father that Kushina had been killed. It had crushed him up inside because Minato knew letting Kushina go that day was the worse decision he ever made._

_The blonde was brought out of his thoughts as Madara shifted and pushed Minato down onto the floor. "Madara?" Minato voiced as the raven slipped his hand under the blonde's shirt and began to attack his neck. Minato pushed on Madara's shoulders, his eyebrows creased as he realized where Madara wanted to go with this. "Stop it, Madara."_

"_Please, Minato," the raven murmured into his neck as he continued to work his hand over Minato's tan stomach._

_The blonde fought with himself as he tried to see how this could help Madara, to get his mind off of things for now. But they would be back later, and what would he do then? Come back for more? "No, Madara, stop!" Minato demanded as he pushed Madara off and sat up, rearranging his shirt over his torso. "We can't keep doing this when one of us gets hurt! It's not a solution, it's just a distraction."_

_Minato's lungs ceased all oxygen intake as Madara, teary eyed and upset, stared at him with the most confusing expression. "You're all I have left, Minato. If I can't turn to you, who can I?"_

_Minato looked away, a faint pink dust rolling over his cheeks. "Having sex won't solve your problems, Madara. I want to help you, but not this way," he explained as he stood up and brushed himself off before heading behind his desk once again. "I think we should stop doing this all together. If you wish for me to help, I'll help, but I won't be a quick fuck to cure your dilemma. Now I'd appreciate it if you left my office. I have to get ready to speak to the clan."_

_Madara stood up, brushed himself off and proceeded to the exit. He opened the door, turned to Minato and bowed his respect before departing with a calm and simple, "Yes, Your Majesty."_

**XXX**

"After that you and I just kind of split apart, didn't we?" Minato said with a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing. "I know that was you. That was the real you I held in my arms. I just want to know when Izuna switched you out with him," the blonde closed his eyes and stood up only to lay down on the bed next to Madara and snuggled close, resting his face in the raven's shoulder. "If I would have known pushing you away that day would have sent you to being captured by Izuna, I would have never done it. You know that, right?"

The blonde gazed up at Madara's sleeping face with a twinge of sadness. How long had it been since Minato had actually talked with the _real_ Madara? When the blonde thought about it, it must have been a few weeks after Minato had told Madara to stop hassling him. But Uchiha's are stubborn and they don't give up on things they want or desire. In all honesty, Minato should have spotted the fake from miles away. Though Izuna did try to come on to him more than a few times when he was disguised as his brother, it wasn't as often as Madara used to do it. Madara was never one to give up easily, but with Izuna, it was like he was just playing around.

Minato sighed again and closed his eyes. He should have realized sooner that Madara was missing or being impersonated, even. But the fact was he hadn't and now Madara was likely to wake up with Memory Block and not remember Minato at all.

**[SxN]**

When they parted from Minato, Itachi and Kyuubi ascended the stairs to the second floor. Kyuubi headed straight for his room, not bothering to wait for the Uchiha, though Itachi did tag along. Kyuubi ran through the clothes in his closet, trying to find something suitable to wear after a shower to wash off the dirt and grime from the two days he had been out in the forest. After living in partial civilization for almost a hundred years, it was hard to enjoy the smell and taste of the earth yet Kyuubi wanted it more than anything.

The redhead picked out his clothes; a pair of blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a white long sleeve t-shirt to go underneath to get the chill off. Kyuubi then exited the closet and stopped in his tracks as he found Itachi watching him intently from just beyond the bathroom door. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in feigned annoyance. "What? I'm not allowed to take a shower now?"

Itachi didn't move, simply blinked before answering. "I never said you couldn't take a shower."

"Then why are you staring at me?" Kyuubi rumbled as he creased his eyebrows and walked into the bathroom.

Itachi stood at the entrance of the bathroom, his back leaning against the wall. "Keep the door open, Kyuubi."

The redhead tensed, his breath catching in his throat. "Y-you can't make me keep the door open. Ho-how do I know you won't peep?"

Kyuubi could hear the raven snicker. "I'm not so desperate that I would secretly watch a man taking a shower. You don't have to worry," he reassured. "Besides, there is a wall between the sink and the bath, so I wouldn't be able to see you unless I walk in, and I promise you I won't."

Kyuubi swallowed, his body still tense with strain at the unreasonable treatment. But he had brought it upon himself, if he were to be honest. This was all for Roka's sake, anyhow. So Kyuubi clenched his fists and set himself in determination. He could get through a little rough treatment. He'd survived living a hundred years with Orochimaru, after all. Carefully, he shed himself of his filthy clothes while keeping an eye on the doorway, just in case. When he was behind the sliding door of the bathtub, he felt just a tad better, though it was glass with just a little texture to hide the chest down to his upper thigh. At least there was something there.

The redhead happily turned the water on lukewarm and let it spray down his whole body, relaxing his stressed muscles and washing away the filth from the past two days. Kyuubi was sure he should have been a water demon instead of a fox. He liked the water more than anything, unless you count his home forest which had been destroyed. The redhead cleared his mind of those thoughts and went about his shower; every now and again looking back to make sure Itachi wasn't poking his head through the door.

The Mussito picked up a bottle of body wash, popped the lid and took a sniff. The scent was raspberry and it almost made Kyuubi's jaw lock at a memory that returned to him. When he was still with his clan, he and his father would go out into the forest and pick raspberries. Kyuubi always liked eating the tart ones because he thought they tasted better, so he would hand the sweet ones over to his father. The redhead smiled sadly at the memory before squirting a good amount of the body wash onto his hand to begin scrubbing the earth from the crevices of his body.

When he was sure he slathered his entire body, making sure to scrub extra hard to forget the phantom touch, Kyuubi walked back into the stream of running water, rinsing the soap off his skin. Next he picked up a bottle of shampoo, skipping the scent to just pour some into his hand. All of a sudden Kyuubi wanted nothing more than to get out of the shower because his memories were beginning to haunt him again. The Mussito slathered his hair in shampoo, making sure to get every strand of hair before rinsing the suds and conditioning.

When he was sure everything had been rinsed off, Kyuubi grabbed the towel he placed on the arm of the shower door to cover himself up as he stepped out. He quickly dressed himself with just a bit of difficulty from the moisture of his skin, then toweled off his hair. "If you're done in there, I'd like to head over to the study," he heard Itachi say from the doorway.

"I'm not stopping you," Kyuubi mimicked, his eyebrows creased.

Itachi stepped around the entrance to lean against the door frame. "Technically you are since I can't go there without you."

The redhead looked away, his eyes downcast as he threw the towel into the hamper. "I'm on extra tight security because I fled?"

Itachi turned his head away, biting his lip as he contemplated an answer to tell Kyuubi. "It's not that we want to do it, we just don't know what you're going to do next, Kyuubi. We're watching you not only to protect us, but to protect you, too."

Kyuubi snapped his head toward Itachi, giving the raven a dirty look. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself," he said firmly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Oh? Then why did you come back with us?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened for half a second before he looked away once again. "Never mind," he whispered as he pushed passed Itachi, making sure to keep as much distance between them as he went past.

Itachi followed Kyuubi out of the room and into the study just beyond Naruto's room on the second floor. Kyuubi took his usual spot on the couch while Itachi went to sit on the other side in one of the single lounge chairs stationed there. The raven had wanted to come into the room with resolve to read more on those books Tsunade had given him a while back but each time he read one, he would just get more upset. Itachi sat down with a sigh and ran his hand through his bangs as he watched Kyuubi lay down on the couch opposite him.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi called, his hand holding up his head as his elbow rested on the arm rest of the chair.

"Hmm?" the redhead replied dully, his voice muffled by the fabric of the couch.

"Are you relieved?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relieved?" the redhead echoed as he sat up, one leg bent under the other as he sat sideways on the couch. "Relieved that Naruto didn't explode at me like I thought he would?" Kyuubi clarified, raising his eyes to see Itachi nod his head, then shook his own. "No, I'm not … because I don't know how to deal with this now," he admitted as he fiddled with his hair, bringing it over his left shoulder.

"Mhn," Itachi muttered as he searched the floor for answers. "Why don't you try not thinking about how people will react and just face it when it does happen?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as he cast his gaze to the floor. "Because … I don't want to disappoint people," was his modest reply.

Itachi didn't respond, but observed Kyuubi across the room as his expressions changed wildly. It was something that never got old and Itachi could enjoy it forever. The raven, however, was tired of Kyuubi berating himself so he stood up and walked across the room to the couch and sat down in front of Kyuubi. Itachi noticed instantly that the close proximity of their bodies was upsetting the redhead; his muscles were tense again and his hands were shaking. Itachi placed a hand on Kyuubi's left, just next to the boy's thigh and Kyuubi gave a squeak.

"You don't have to worry about disappointing anyone but yourself, Kyuubi," Itachi told him as he leaned closer. "Just remember that."

The redhead was biting his lip fiercely and Itachi had to hold himself back from chuckling at how cute Kyuubi was being. Itachi could see how nervous and anxious Kyuubi was, but the fact that the Mussito wasn't jumping up and taking off was a good sign that he was starting to get used to people –or at least Itachi— being near him. The raven avoided touching Kyuubi unnecessarily as he leaned in further before gently pressing his lips to the redhead's. Kyuubi flinched slightly, but his lips were soft and warm, almost making Itachi want to stay there for a good long while.

Yet, Itachi didn't want to scare Kyuubi off, so nearly as soon as their lips touched, the raven backed off and went back over to his seat on the other side of the room. When he sat down and lifted his head, he was surprised to see Kyuubi staring at him with creased eyebrows. "I don't understand you," he said.

Itachi shrugged. "What's to understand?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. "Why you kissed me, for one thing. Why you're so nice to me, for another."

Itachi smiled with a short laugh. "I can answer both questions with one answer," he proclaimed as he gave Kyuubi a dazzling grin. "It's because I like you."

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that, but he soon closed them and turned away from Itachi. "I don't know why you would, I'm nothing special."

"I have to have a reason?" Itachi asked with a smile and a creased brow.

"Usually you do, yes," Kyuubi said almost in a pout as he pulled his knees up into his chest.

"Hmn," Itachi sighed, his smile still present. "Still a child after all."

"Just because I look older doesn't mean I am," Kyuubi protested with a hint of annoyance.

The raven gave a short chuckle before relaxing back into the plush of the chair. "Too right you are, Kyuubi."

**[SxN]**

A light shined right into his eyes, making him groan in annoyance at the hindrance that brought him from his sleep. Naruto winced when he opened his eyes, but lifted his hand to shield his retinas from the abuse of the almost completely set sun. How long had he been sleeping? Not that it mattered anyway since Naruto didn't really have anything better to be doing. The blonde decided to scrap that last thought as his attention was brought to the raven hair sticking up in his face from the boy that was lying in his arms.

Roka was sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in his papa's arms and Naruto felt his heart swell. If only he could stay like that for a while longer but sustenance was needed and not just food. The blonde turned his head around, craning his neck to see if Sasuke was awake or not. The movement Naruto made easily woke the raven up since he was a light sleeper. Sasuke released Naruto's torso in favor of sitting up and stretching forward, extending his arms to his toes before cracking his neck. It had seemed like forever since he last slept so soundly.

The blonde carefully removed himself from Roka before covering the boy up with the sheets. Naruto, too, sat up and stretched but unlike Sasuke, the blonde arched his back as he raised his arms high with a relieved sigh. When Naruto slouched down, he looked over to Sasuke. "Let's go get something to eat," he said before glancing at Roka. "He can keep on sleeping. I'm sure he hasn't had a lot of it."

"We should ask your dad if he's planning on letting Roka sleep here or not," the Uchiha said as he stood up and yawned

Naruto followed suit before walking to the door to the sitting area, opening it and then shutting it again once Sasuke came through. "Roka can stay in my room with me," he stated as he walked out the doors and into the hallway between the grand room and the foyer.

Sasuke was at his side, hands in his pockets as they made their way into the kitchen. "Is that going to be permanent?"

The blonde scratched the side of his face as he thought about it. "Of course not, but Roka only just returned. I feel like if I leave him out of my sight for more than a minute, he'll be gone again," Naruto explained with disconsolate eyes.

"He's not going anywhere, dobe," Sasuke told him calmly as he rummaged through the pantries and fridge for something to make.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and sat on a stool from the bar before holding his head up in his hands. "I know that, but that won't stop me from worrying."

Sasuke set down a few random ingredients on the lower counter of the bar next to the stove before peering up at Naruto. "We just annihilated the enemy, Naruto, they won't be back for some time. Besides, this gives you a reason to sleep with me."

The blonde jumped in his seat at Sasuke's curt words, a severe red blush spreading across his face. "You're kidding! I'm not gonna sleep with you because our son is back, you pervert!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, his eyebrow raising. "I said sleep as in sleep, Naruto."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "I don't trust you."

The raven in question smirked, giving Naruto an amused stare as he began to cook whatever he had gotten out. Naruto watched in mild fascination while Sasuke cooked, curious as to know the reason behind this skill of the Uchiha. When he was about to ask, however, his father walked into the room with a tired yawn and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He sat down next to his son and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking Naruto off the stool he sat on. "How's the little bugger?"

Naruto glowered flippantly at his father before answering. "He's still sleeping. Guess we all needed a nap."

Minato nodded. "You're right about that. I haven't slept in about five days."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he returned his gaze to the elder blonde. "How come?"

Minato returned the look with a sad smile. "Because I was worrying about you not waking up," he said before leaning in toward Naruto and put a hand up to cover his mouth. "And the same could be said about Sasuke-ookimi," Minato grinned as the raven narrowed his eyes at him, a pink tint beginning to take over his pale complexion when Minato went on. "He almost never left your bedside, you know."

Naruto watched as his father and Sasuke got into some banter about putting poison in Minato's food. Had the raven really been that worried about him? Granted, they were supposed to be partners, but Sasuke always seemed to repress all feelings of concern. Had something changed that? The blonde crossed his arms and stared at the granite countertop as he contemplated the last day and a half. Sasuke had enthusiastically hugged Naruto when he woke up from that mini-coma, had given an ear when Naruto needed to vent and just recently told him all of his worries to the blonde so he wouldn't feel all alone.

He needed to process this. Naruto heatedly ran his hands through his blonde hair before dropping his head to the counter, his shoulders slumping. Too much was going on at once and everything was swarming in his head like an angry bee hive. His inner turmoil was disturbed when a clank resounded in his ears. Naruto lifted his head, seeing and smelling a delicious looking plate of food sitting right in front of him. A fork was set down on the counter next to the plate by a pale hand before Naruto heard his father speak up next to him. "Thanks for the food, Sasuke-ookimi."

"Don't mention it," the raven nonchalantly replied after making himself a plate and sitting down on the stool next to Naruto's. "It's going to get cold if you just keep staring at it, dobe."

Naruto turned a glare in Sasuke's direction before picking up his fork. "I was admiring your freaky ability to cook, teme, so stuff it."

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked around his fork.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto had consumed a full plate of food and two glasses of orange juice. He rubbed his tummy happily, a wide smile on his face. "That was delicious!"

Minato gave a laugh as he gathered the dirty plates and took them to the sink, running water over them to keep the scraps from sticking. He walked back over to the counter, setting his hands on the cold stonework to lean over just a bit. Sasuke and Naruto both noticed his change in attitude instantly. "Tosan?" the blonde called to his father with creased eyebrows.

Minato took in a steadying breath before replying. "I was able to get more information on the enemy while in battle yesterday. And what I'm going to tell you now might not be what you want to hear," he cautioned, leveling his gaze with both boys across from him. "I was singled out and lead into a trap. I thought I was going to confront either Madara or Orochimaru, but the person that did show up was neither of those two; it was Izuna."

"Uh—!" Naruto stuttered, shocked.

"Izuna's dead," Sasuke scowled, insulted that Minato was trying to bring down another Uchiha; a dead one at that.

The blonde king shook his head, expecting the reactions. "He's not dead. He … mimicked Kyuubi's situation to make us believe he killed himself. That's why we never found a rapist."

"And you know that for sure?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward on the counter, his arms crossed.

"Yes, he admitted it to me himself," Minato sighed with exasperation.

"Then whose body was it?" Sasuke interjected with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Minato apologized as he looked up at the raven.

"Whose body did we find when we thought Izuna died? If it wasn't him, who was it?" Sasuke inquired.

The blonde king scratched his head, holding a puzzled look in his eyes. "I'm not sure. No one from the clans was missing, so I assume it was a random person," Minato answered before shifting on his feet so that he was resting on his left leg. "But that's not all I wanted to tell you two."

"What else could there be?" Naruto asked with a slight whine marring his voice.

"Izuna had been impersonating his brother," Minato proclaimed and when he received a confused look from his son, he went on. "That means—"

"—that means Madara might have been innocent this whole time," Sasuke finished for the blonde king before giving Naruto a love-tap to the back of his head.

"OI!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his sore skull. "So what happened to Madara, Tosan?"

"He's here," Minato replied quickly. "But he's sleeping. Izuna had buried him in a hole before I found him, and I don't know how long he had been down there."

"How do you know he's—"

"KYUUBI-NII!" a voice, unknown to the three residing in the kitchen, screamed almost as if in agony.

They all heard heavy footsteps come down the staircase before they ran into the hallway to see what was up, watching a split second of red hair disappearing through Minato's bedroom. Naruto was first to sprint into the room as he realized the voice belonged to his son, calling out to the only person he knew. When the blonde stopped in the room, he doubled over to catch the breath he had lost before looking up to see Kyuubi holding Roka close to him as the tiny raven cried his eyes out. Naruto berated himself; he should have never left Roka alone.

Kyuubi rubbed circles around Roka's back before casting his gaze at Naruto and then Sasuke and Minato when they entered. "Roka? Stop crying now, it's okay. You don't want to meet your parents with red eyes, do you?"

At that, the crying quieted to small sniffles. "What?"

Kyuubi smiled down at the boy when Roka looked up at him. "I brought you to your parents, Roka. They're right behind you."

The raven-headed child turned his head to the side, giving Naruto, Sasuke and Minato all critical scans, his eyes and cheeks red with his eyes just a bit misty from the left over tears. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and gave an almost hesitant smile. "Hi, Roka. It's nice to finally meet you," the blonde greeted as he knelt down in front of Kyuubi exactly as he had earlier with the exception that he had his arms extended this time. "I'm your papa."

Roka gave a sniffle before wiping his nose on his arm. Kyuubi gave him a nudge and finally the boy stepped down from the redhead's lap to be embraced by Naruto. Roka wrapped his small arms around the blonde's back as Naruto nuzzled his face into the side of the raven boy's neck, holding him close. When Roka thought Naruto was never going to let go, the blonde sat back with one arm still wrapped around his son as he motioned Sasuke over. All the while, Minato and Kyuubi exited the room before the blonde king closed the door behind them.

"Roka, this is your Tosan," Naruto said as he gestured to Sasuke.

"Hello, Roka," Sasuke nodded and extended his hand with a small smile. "Good to make your acquaintance."

When the raven boy just stood there, a pout spreading across his features, Naruto and Sasuke shared a worried glance until they were both taken a little off guard when Roka burst into tears and ran into Sasuke's chest. Stunned, Sasuke sat there for just a moment as Roka efficiently soaked his shirt with warm tears. Roka clenched onto Sasuke tighter when the raven wrapped his arms around his son, running his hand through familiar black hair to try and sooth the boy. "Boy's aren't supposed to cry, gaki," Sasuke teased as the earnest smile returned to his face.

Just a few minutes later, Roka was a ball of hiccups as his tears died. "Are you hungry, Roka? Your Tosan here just made some food, if you'd like."

The boy in question roughly wiped his eyes of the last remaining tears before jumping away from both Naruto and Sasuke, his stance instantly rigid and his hands locked firmly into fists. "What about Kyuubi-Nii?"

"Kyuubi … nii?" Naruto echoed in confusion, sparing Sasuke a short glance before returning his attention to the now fuming Roka. "What do you mean?"

"You're not gonna lock Kyuubi-Nii up or kill him, are you?" Roka questioned with creased eyebrows.

Naruto shook his head and waved his arms around wildly. "No, no, of course not! We made Kyuubi part of our clan, Roka. We wouldn't hurt him like that."

With the reassurance, Roka's posture dramatically changed with deflated shoulders and a smile. "Good!" he nodded more to himself than to his parents before his stomach grumbled, making a faint blush appear upon his cheeks. "What were you saying about food, Papa?"

Naruto felt a ghostly chill run up and down his spine as butterflies filled his stomach as his son called him 'Papa' for the first time and the blonde hand to keep himself from losing it. "There's food in the kitchen, Roka. Let's go get you some."

The blonde held out his hand for Roka to take as he stood up and the boy did with a gracious smile. "C'mon, Tosan," Roka said eagerly as he held out his other hand.

Sasuke blinked at the stretched out hand before his body moved of its own accord and grabbed the little one's hand, letting Roka lead them out of the room. Naruto took over once they entered the hallway and luckily, most of the wounded soldiers had left while they had all been sleeping. When they arrived in the kitchen, Roka was met with Kyuubi who he gave a giant hug to before he was seated on a bar stool next to the redhead. Itachi sat on the other side of the Mussito while Minato was standing on the other side of the bar, plating them all some food.

When Minato was about to set a plate in front of Roka, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "What do you say when you receive something?"

"Thank you!" Roka smiled as he bounced on his stool.

Minato grinned widely and set the plate down for Roka to devour. "That's very good. Who taught you your manners?"

"Kyuubi-Nii!" the raven answered around a mouth full of food.

Minato nodded at Kyuubi, causing a small embarrassed blush to emerge on the redhead's face before he leaned onto the counter as he watched Roka eat. "And do you know who I am?"

Roka swallowed a bite of food before examining Minato and creased an eyebrow in contemplation. "Ojisan?"

Minato and Naruto gave a hardy laugh with Roka looking between the two of them with a mix of confusion and awkwardness. "You're close. I'm Ojiichan."

"Really?" Roka exclaimed as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped

The blonde king nodded. "Yup, but your Ojisan is sitting next to Kyuubi," Minato said with a pointed finger aimed at Itachi.

Kyuubi leaned back so Roka could get a glance at the raven who smiled warmly at the boy. "Pleased you meet you, Roka. You can call me Uncle Itachi, if you prefer."

As the three at the breakfast-bar started up a conversation, Minato, Naruto and Sasuke went to stand by the fridge as they discussed the new occupant. "Where's he going to sleep?" Minato asked the two boys with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to let him sleep with me in my room for a while," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But that can't be permanent, Dobe," Sasuke replied sternly. "That's why I suggested Naruto take the empty spot in my bed, since he's acquired all of his missing memories."

Minato rubbed his chin in thought as he raised an eyebrow. "I do believe I told Sasuke-ookimi that you two could share the same bed once Naruto regained all of his memories."

"Tosan!" Naruto pouted as he stomped his foot. "I can't! It … still doesn't seem right."

Minato shook his head as he crossed his arms. "There's not much I can do about it, Naruto. Every room we have is filled up and I don't want you sleeping on a cot."

"But—"

His father held up a finger, giving Naruto an unyielding look. "No 'buts'. You can't get out of this. I'll allow you to sleep in the same room for a couple days, but no more," he waved before striding over to the entrance to the grand room. "Now I have other business. Itachi, come with me, please."

"Certainly, Minato-osama," Itachi nodded before he said his good-byes to the other dwellers of the kitchen.

Minato lead Itachi down into the basement and into his office where he offered Itachi a seat at the desk as he shut the door before rounding the desk and sitting in his swivel chair. "I want you to be honest with me, Itachi. What did you do with Kyuubi?"

The raven creased his eyebrows in contrived confusion as he had an idea of what the blonde was asking. "I'm not sure what you mean, Minato-osama. Kyuubi was just in the kitchen with us."

Minato gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair before laying his arms down on the desk in front of him. "That's not what I meant. When he and I came out of my bedroom and you were waiting there, he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet yours. So I want to know what you did to make him do that even though I have an inkling of what that is."

"Minato-osama, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Kyuubi doesn't regularly meet anyone's eyes," the raven said as a dodge.

"Stop with the games, Itachi. I can tell the difference. He was nervous and he was blushing. How do you explain that? And give me a straight answer this time," Minato coaxed determinedly, his eyebrows creased.

Itachi nodded. "I kissed him."

At the answer, Minato fell back into his chair with a slouch. "I could tell he meant something to you, but Itachi, you just met him only about a week ago. Not to mention his past," the blonde listed as he sat up, resting his arms on the armrests of the chair. "I'm not going to stop you, because I know how you Uchiha's work, but I will caution you to take it easy. He's not going anywhere … hopefully."

Itachi gave Minato a small smile. "You don't need to worry, Minato-osama. I'll behave."

The blonde gave a laugh as he waved the Uchiha out. "I'm sure you will, now get out of here. I've got other things to do."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Itachi teased with a smirk as he exited the room.

When the door to the office didn't close, Minato raised a curious eyebrow until his unspoken question was answered with Tsunade walking in, a little out of breath and a worried look about her face. "Minato," she said between huffs.

"What is it Tsunade?" the blonde asked as he swiftly stood from his chair and crossed the room to her.

"It's … Madara, Oja," the woman wheezed. "He's woken up and he's asking for you.

**[TBC…]**

**A/n-** Right now you're probably saying or at least thinking, "UGH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?" And I couldn't agree more, but I just couldn't resist. For all of those out there reading this story and don't quite approve of my newest fave pairing, too bad for you, because I assure you it will come up again. And to answer unasked questions without having to repeat myself (hopefully), Madara will be dominant. I think the only Uchiha's I see being submissive is Shisui, Obito and Izuna. I just can't see the Uchiha being dominated like that. That's just me, though. Maybe if people ask for it, I'll write Minato as dominate, but only if I get at least five or six people. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the swift update. I've had plenty of time off from work cause people didn't want to get my sickness, but sadly I go back tomorrow. Thanks for reading, my lovely fans and hope to get the next chapter up soon! Oh, and as a side note, if you're really clever, you'll understand what it means for Naruto and Sasuke to share a room together again … Yes! We are now coming into the SasuNaru part of the story … finally, right? We'll be seeing a lot of it soon, so please wait patiently, my readers. You will be rewarded!

**P.c**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**Through Darkness and Light-** Yes, and I gave you another! Cookie please? Lol jkjk. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for continuous reviewing!

**Rokudaime09-** You're working your brain, aren't you? Lol I'm excited that you've had these speculations and I hope I can plot twist enough to surprise you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Likkle Cloud-** Lol the poor cat. Wish I had one D= But anyway, quick upload, ne? Thanks for reviewing!

**Anema-Chan-** Yes, I am, thank you. I'll try not to, but I have so much fun writing that I kind of stop thinking about everything else -_-;; I feel like Usagi-san from Junjou Romantica lol And When I said 'not important' I meant the needless blood and gore that came before Minato was lead into a trap, nothing more. Sorry to confuse you =] Yes, that was a 'squee' moment, wasn't it? I love those moments, but this sadly is not a 'fluffy' story, so they are few and far in between. I hope this chapter's drama was good for you! Thank you for your wonderful review!

**Koko-Onee-Chan-** =D Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**KyouyaxCloud-** Thanks for your review, but I'm afraid it was too short for a response! D= Until next time =]

**Petite Pixie524-** Lol but if I had done that, this chapter would be boring … probably. And it's funny you mention it, because I had thought several times to stop writing, but I wanted to make up for my absence. Thanks for your review!

**Aoayame-** =] That line about being adorable after the carnage was funny, thank you. And no, no it's not. Pneumonia sucks, but luckily I am over it and I have gotten a lot of my energy back! I'll try not to, but thank you for your concern =] Oh, it was no problem, but thank you nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing =]

**Lazy Gaga-** Thank you very much, and you're most welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

**ChasesTheMoon-** Wow! Strong words lol I'm glad that I can make your heart stop, but then again I'm not because I don't want you to die…. You're review gave me a lot of entertainment, thank you. It felt as if you were just talking until the oxygen left your lungs, you know? Well, I'm glad I made the 'in between' worth it, and I'm thankful you're still alive cause I don't need the cops banging on the door lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to reading another review of yours in the future =]

**ToXicStArCaNdY-** Thanks very much =] And yes, it did, thank you. I'm feeling much better. Yes, I suppose it was, but I only took my dog and my laptop, so it wasn't much moving. Oh man, that would suck. Hopefully that doesn't become me…. Ah, I just love your reviews. You're so understanding =] And I can't believe how intuitive you are. I mean, I admit that I sometimes get my ideas from the reviews I read, but this time I had that scene all planned out and it seems like you just stepped into my thoughts. I'll try to stay in good shape, but with the winter months coming up, a cold is bound to happen XP Thank you for all of your advice. I appreciate it very much. Thanks again!

**Sky6craZe-** Thank you =] Glad you liked it. Yes, I'm sure you and all of the other readers could go without the cliffhangers. Lol Itachi's on it! Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of them soon. And you're correct, I didn't really put a hint in it, but I think this chapter explains why so I hope I answered all of your questions. Thanks for reviewing =]

**NarutoUno2** **-** Lol sorry, sorry! Hope this was a quick enough update for you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Takuya-** Glad you liked it =] Happy family moments to the rescue lol thanks for reviewing.

**DarkspinVargas-** Lol I figured as much. Oops, I didn't mean to give you a concussion! D= but I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**M1th-** Yes, it was all Izuna. I was just answering your review as if you hadn't read the chapter yet since I've had some others who read their response before reading the chapter and I didn't want to give anything away =] And you're completely right about the eugenics. This is exactly like that. I guess you could say I'm trying to teach people that differences shouldn't matter. And yes, in a way Madara is 'ahem-ahem' for Minato. Lol you and many others. Hope this chapter helped clear up any confusion you had on the matter. =] I know, and I cannot wait to write the lemon, either. It … won't get out of my head 0_o Lol I'm sure Sky6craZe would appreciate that. Thank you. Pocky makes everything better =D and so do Hello Panda's =D

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Thank you very much =] I'm better, thankfully. Oh I wish Fanfiction had a thumbs up button! That would be super, you know? Lol Rambling during a reply… anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

**Urufu-Misora-** Thank you so much =] I'm glad you're approving of so many things. I will have more ItaKyuu on the way and I hope you liked the little splash of Shonen-Ai I laid out here. Good! But I have to ask, did you search up SasuNaru to find this story or did you see that I had updated and one of the pairings was ItaKyuu so you decided to read it? Just curious =] Thanks for reviewing!

**River's Children-** Lol You're energy is enjoyable. Lol You're very right, and I know. Tsunade always messes up cute moments. Yes, I know and thank you for your kind words. And I'm glad I could brighten your day, if only a little =] hopefully this chapter with the minor ItaKyuu will shed some light on you, too. Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate the love =]

**Missa Chan-** Update has been posted! Thanks for reading and reviewing =]


	15. Break Through Me

**Ruin.**

**Warning- **Shonen-ai, cursing, fighting, lots of blushing and a child's curiosity.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka-, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**A/n- **I have so much to say in this Author's Note. First; I want to make it clear that Madara will be dominant, but I have considered if there is ever a time that they have sex, I would make two chapters where one would have Madara as dominant, and the other Minato would be dominant because, well, I've actually considered having Madara as bottom, but my readers really want him to top, so it shall be done. Just tell me what you think. And even if you don't like it, there will be two different chapters, so you don't even have to read the one you don't like. Moving on, I will admit that this chapter is a little late because just recently, I purchased the third book of Becca Fitzpatrick called _**SILENCE**_ and I have been reading it nonstop since I got it. It's awesome, by the way. If you haven't read her books, you should go check them out. And not only the book slowed my progress, my computer decided to be a dick and crash on me which erased my writing that didn't bother saving. Dick. And lastly, I'd put up a picture of Sasuke, Naruto and Roka on my FaceBook and my DeviantArt, so if you want to go and see it, check out my Fanfiction Profile Page. That's all, I believe. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please tell me what you think of my newest pairing!

**[Chapter 15]**

When Tsunade had rushed in and exclaimed in a panicky, indecisive tone that Madara had woken from his sleep and was asking for him, Minato was, to say the least, flabbergasted. Not only had he been shocked to hear that the Uchiha had woken up, but that he also seemed to remember Minato. How much he remembered was a different story altogether, however, and the blonde king wasn't going to find out by just letting his palms sweat as he stood in his office with hesitation. So after he built up his courage, he allowed Tsunade to take him to the eighth bedroom just beyond the home theatre and the wine cellar.

Truth be told, Minato was just a tad bit nervous to see what had become of the composed, formidable man he had known almost all of his near five hundred years of living. When he and Tsunade clambered on into the room, Kakashi was keeping Madara sitting on the bed as the Uchiha tried to maneuver his way into standing up and probably exiting the room to find Minato on his own. Their presences were made known the second they stepped into the room and Madara's eyes caught Minato's. The Uchiha quickly bypassed Kakashi and swept Minato into a relieved, overjoyed hug that the blonde guessed was his way of making sure Minato was actually there.

Tsunade and Kakashi gave a polite nod before exiting the room, but Minato could tell they didn't wander far. The blonde raised his arms to Madara's back, trying to give comfort as the Uchiha squeezed him tighter, inhaling his scent and burying his nose in his neck to feel his pulse. It was a short minute before Madara was able to pull himself away and lead Minato to the bed to sit him down. "How long has it been, Minato?"

The blonde in question furrowed his eyebrows as he ignored the butterflies in his stomach at hearing the raven's voice for the first time in nearly a hundred years. When the confusion was easily read on Minato's features, Madara further elaborated. "How long have I been away, Minato?"

The blonde king gave an affirming hum as he moved his vision to his knees briefly before looking back to the other. "It's been just about a hundred years, Madara."

A breath released from Madara as he looked away then bent over with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head up. "That long? I have been living in a nightmare for that long?"

Instantly the air around Minato hardened with fury as he assumed what Izuna had done to his brother. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Madara lifted his head, but remained in his slouched position with his chin resting on his now intertwined fingers as he spoke. "If my memory serves me correctly, it was just a few days after you and I had that quarrel in your office that Izuna showed himself to me. I had been beside myself, truly. I had not even suspected Izuna might be up to something devious; I had only thought that I had my little brother back. But in fact Izuna seized me in my moment of weakness. When I awoke, I was in another world," he told Minato, his eyebrows creasing as he went on. "I had not known I was in a different world for a long while. However, for the spell that I was oblivious to my state of mind, Izuna casted my dreams into an everlasting nightmare; making terrible events occur at every turn."

Minato showed his support by placing a warm hand on the expanse of Madara's back, earning him a momentary, deep glance from the raven before he continued. "Once I realized the images around me were fabricated, I spent my time trying to discover a way to abscond myself from that hellish place. But I found no such armistice. Izuna had absolute rheostat over my existence when he initially apprehended me, coercing my being into that ungodly state"

"What about your memories? Is anything different?" Minato asked, shaking his head once he realized Madara wouldn't know even if Izuna _had_ changed his memories. "Your brother has an ability to repress memories and then introduce new, fake memories in their place. But of course the person under the impression wouldn't have the foggiest that it happened to them."

Madara shook his head with a minute, barely there, shrug of his shoulders. "I did not know Izuna had so many hidden endowments."

"None of us did. Izuna's been able to keep us in a perpetual circle, but that's going to change," Minato said determinedly, a grin splitting his face while he continued to gaze at Madara.

The raven narrowed his eyes, his elegant eyebrows creasing low over them as questions swarmed his brain. "Why did he release me, Minato? Why did he let me go?"

Minato refused to voice the answers that automatically came to him as none of them were what he wanted to hear. All that mattered was that Madara was back, and he wasn't going anywhere soon. Knowing that, the blonde king resolved himself with a grin and a burden free expression. "We don't need to worry about that right now, Madara. Right now, I need to tell the rest of the house that you're here. There's one person in particular that will definitely have a problem."

"Why? What has happened?" Madara asked suddenly, turning on the bed to face Minato.

"Your brother impersonated you and now the entire mythical world thinks you're the one leading the enemy. Not only that, but …," Minato paused, his eyes lowering for just a split second before he brought them back up to Madara's. "Izuna, disguised as you, tricked and used a boy named Kyuubi for his own personal gain. Izuna made Kyuubi believe he was someone he could trust, then he handed him over to Orochimaru who used him as a concubine," the blonde explained in a sad voice, his features now troubled despite the brave face he had earlier put on. "Because of this, Kyuubi … might react severely to your presence. We believe he still has feelings for the man that betrayed him, so regardless if we tell him Izuna was using your appearance, I assume Kyuubi will act unpredictably around you."

"And staying in the shadows will gauge everyone cogitate to your trust and loyalty," Madara reasoned with a sigh before he stood up. "We will not solve anything by staying here, Minato. The sooner the better, right?"

Minato nodded and joined Madara when the raven walked to the door. The blonde noticed that Madara had stopped just before opening the door and creased his eyebrows in thought. "This house greatly smells of Kushina, even after nearly two hundred years," the raven paused and turned around to gaze at Minato with an unreadable expression. "Why are we here?"

Minato wanted to look away, but shook himself of the strange and irritating thought. "I had no other choice. Izuna launched a surprise attack on us shortly after Kyuubi showed up, so I brought us here to gather reinforcements."

Madara didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "You had told me you wished to never ruin the scent of this house, no matter what. Not only that, but I know for a fact that you have other hideouts located all over Suna and not even both of our clans combined could fill all of them."

The blonde caught his breath and hoped to the gods Madara didn't notice before he closed his eyes and walked around the raven. "That's none of your business, Madara. I can come and go to this house as I please," he announced, putting a hand on the doorknob to open said door before a slam resounded just next to his head and he was turned around, forced against the wood egress.

"Do not lie to me, Minato," the raven said dangerously with a snarl as he enclosed the blonde's throat in one of his hands, the other still poised next to Minato's head. "Did you feel so alone without your precious Kushina around, or do you simply feel the need to be comforted?"

The blonde king lifted one of his hands to Madara's shoulder while the other took hold of the wrist around his neck. "Stop this, Madara. I came here because this is _my_ house, and I can damn well come here as I please!"

The hand around his neck loosened until it let go completely and traveled up to his face to caress his cheek. Minato looked up at Madara with furrowed eyebrows as he saw the distressed expression marring the Uchiha's face. "Then why do your eyes emit tears, Minato?"

Minato blinked his eyes and felt the telltale wetness cling to his eyelashes before he quickly turned his head from Madara, a faint pink blush touching his cheeks. "It's nothing, something must have gotten in my eyes," he tried to cover up as he released Madara's shoulder to wipe the offending tears away, hoping that the hiccup in his voice was just his imagination.

Minato ceased his breathing once again as he was brought into Madara's torso and held tightly in his arms more fiercely than when he had first entered the room. "I did not mean to anger you, Minato. I simply abhor seeing you in such a way that you feel you must hide your emotions from me."

The blonde closed his eyes with a sarcastic grin as he felt the tears come back and streak down his face. "I have to be the strength of the clans, Madara. I'm not just hiding my emotions from you. If our people see me begin to break, their confidence will wane."

"I suppose then that I am not the only one who was subjected to a nightmare," Madara said as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through Minato's blonde hair in comforting strokes. "Is this what you have become in my absence? Did you not have anyone else to lean on?"

Minato set his forehead on the raven's shoulder as he clutched the fabric of his shirt and shook his head. "Everyone is too young to understand, Madara. And the ones who aren't don't understand _me_."

They quieted down for a couple minutes while Minato's tears dried. The blonde was about to let go when Madara spoke up. "Why did you push me away that day, Minato?"

And the blonde froze. Hadn't he just been talking to the raven in his slumber about the same topic? Now, however, the Uchiha was coherent and awake, asking him the question Minato had no answer for. "I told you, Madara, I didn't want to just be a quick fuck for you. I didn't just want to be a distraction that you could use to momentarily forget about your problems."

Madara stepped back, keeping Minato at arm's length with his hands on the blonde's biceps. "Is that all? I must have misinterpreted your words back then, for to me, it sounds as if you just did not want to be considered a liaison in my eyes, correct?"

Minato pulled the hands from his arms and glared at the man in front of him. "You're reading too far into it now, Madara," the blonde said as he turned around to open the door once more, but of course, was stopped yet again.

The Uchiha embraced Minato from behind this time, his hands kneading the blonde's stomach as he whispered in his ear. "That is not what your scent tells me."

Minato bit his lip as he felt his treacherous body tremble under the man's wandering hands. "Madara, stop this," the blonde ordered as he attempted to push the hands away, trying in vain to resist the feel of the man's body behind him. "Tsunade and Kakashi are just outside the door."

He felt the man's lips tickle his neck as they moved with his words. "That did not stop us from making love in the garden with your son and Sasuke on the other side of the stream."

"They were young. Tsunade and Kakashi are not," Minato continued to struggle as the hands on his torso slipped lower until one of them grazed the hem of his pants, causing his eyes to snap open. "B-besides, you must not have a lot of strength, right? You just woke up from a hundred-year sleep, Madara."

"But your blood tastes so much better when you are aroused, my love," the raven replied as he slipped his hand into Minato's pants, grasping his semi-hard erection carefully and teasingly began to buff it slowly.

"Ah—," the blonde moaned, holding onto the door with one hand that was slowly turning into a fist as the other seized the hand that was toying with him.

"You see?" Madara started as he took another, long inhale of Minato's neck before he kissed, licked and sucked on the area. "Already your blood is burning through your veins."

Minato leaned into the door, his back arching from the touch of the other man's hand. He could feel Madara's body conform into the dips of his body as he preserved his attention to the blonde's neck, surely causing a large bruise to form. The raven had given enough civility to unzip and pull the pants away so Minato wouldn't have a mess in his pants. The blonde heard himself pant and he closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as the embarrassment caught up to him. He hadn't wanted to succumb to Madara's inhuman talents, yet here he was; pants half way down his hips, pressed against the door with the man behind him, pumping him at a horridly slow pace. If there was anyone who could do this to him, of course it would be Madara. Of course.

Said raven took his mouth away from Minato's neck to nibble on his ear before breathing into the cavern. "Did my brother do this to you?"

Minato wasn't sure, but he thought he had shaken his head and with the sudden jump in pressure and quickness, he would have to assume he was right. The blonde ground his hips into that hand unintentionally sliding his ass against a rather hard part of Madara's body in the process. Now how stupid was Madara going to look if he left the room with a hard-on? Through the fog, Minato was able to turn around, only removing the pressure from his shaft for a few seconds before it was back, and Madara's chest was pressed against his.

The blonde extended his hands to the raven's pants, undoing them before slipping a hand in to alleviate the pressure he knew was there. Madara smirked at him. "My, Minato, you have become affectionate so suddenly. Why the change of heart?"

Minato gave the best scowl he could manage through the lust and haze. "Don't get the wrong i-idea, Madara. I'm doing this so –ahha— so you don't look like an idiot when you walk o-out of this room."

Madara laughed once with an amused expression. "I am sure."

The raven leaned in, catching Minato's mouth with his own as he picked up the pace of his hand once again. His other hand, which had been exploring Minato's stomach with interest, now rounded the blonde's body to his back before slipping to cup and massage a firm, round globe. When Madara gave a squeeze, Minato bucked his hips, clashing their erections together with a hiss. The raven relinquished Minato's mouth to attack his neck once again, feeling the throws of the blonde's body; knowing he was close. Madara freed his fangs just as he let a wandering finger penetrate Minato's warm entrance which was enough to send the blonde over the edge. The raven sunk his teeth into the blonde's neck as the pulses ran through his body, taking blood and milking his orgasm.

Madara was quick to follow as Minato tugged hard and palmed his head with loving circles. When he was finished, he took his mouth from Minato's neck, his eyes black once again as well as his teeth were their natural size. He felt Minato collapse into him, breathing heavily with the effort to bring oxygen into his lungs. "I assume my brother was unable to have that part of you as well, correct?" Madara felt the timid nod on his shoulder and he smirked. "Then you still belong solely to me, Minato. Never forget that."

A laugh vibrated into his shoulder as Minato laughed. "I belong to you? Since when did this happen?"

Madara's arms encircled Minato once again and the blonde could tell his overall character changed dramatically. "Since Izuna made me witness your death in that vile nightmare. I do not wish to see that happen ever again."

Minato blinked his wide eyes, unsure what to think as Madara continued to hug him. The blonde lifted his arms to provide his own comfort to the raven, but remembered other things needed to be done. "I'm not going anywhere, Madara. I won't be killed off so easily, so stop worrying, please."

"I know," Madara agreed as he let Minato go. "As I will not allow it."

Minato gave the raven an entertained grin before he pulled his pants up and fastened them correctly. He heard Madara do the same and before any more words could be said, Minato opened the door and stepped out of the room to see that Tsunade and Kakashi were nowhere in sight. "Great, you scared them off, Madara," Minato joked.

The raven replied with a small, indifferent shrug. "Does not matter to me."

Minato glanced up at the wall where a clock was hanging and noticed the time. "I think we should wait until morning to introduce you back into the clan, Madara. It's already really late. You can stay in that room, if you want, but I need to get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day."

Madara leveled him with a hardened stare. "I have been sleeping for a hundred years, Minato. Let me visit the living world for a few days. I will stay in your room with you."

Minato nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned his head to the raven. "And may I ask why you feel the need to stay in my room?"

"To look after you, of course," Madara replied coolly as he continued to walk toward the staircase.

Of course. Minato floored his vision with a pink tint lining his cheeks as he followed the Uchiha up to the ground floor. The blonde could hear Obito and Kakashi in the kitchen, probably getting a snack for the pregnant raven. Other than that, no one seemed to be awake. Madara didn't even hesitate when he reached the top of the stairs before he turned to the left and continued walking toward Minato's bedroom. The raven already knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand as Minato had taken him there on many occasions. But having the Uchiha in the bed where Minato and Kushina had shared so many passionate nights … seemed wrong. To both of them.

The room still smelt entirely of Kushina as that was the room she mostly stayed in when she became pregnant with Naruto before she left to give Naruto his 'human' life. In a way, Minato didn't want Madara to take away her scent. It was really the only thing he had of her now, besides the multitude of pictures that lined the halls and bedrooms. That's why when they finally arrived at the room, Minato couldn't find it in himself to actually step through the threshold. Minato knew that Kushina would want him to move on -she had told him that so many times before- but now that she was actually gone, how was he supposed to keep her memory?

The blonde was semi-brought back to the present as his wrist was taken and he was lead into the room. He let himself be stripped by Madara to his t-shirt and boxers as the raven had slept in the same room with Minato quite a few times and knew just how the blonde liked to be dressed as he slept. Madara in turn, shed everything except for his boxers and as Minato gazed down at the clothes on the floor, he subconsciously thought about how he was going to have to not only pick up clothes for Roka, but now Madara as well.

Minato walked over to the bed, staring down at it and seeing memories of him and Kushina, some random and some important, but was drawn from his recollection as a body was pressed against his back and arms engulfed his middle, a head laid on his shoulder. "It is not going to bite," Madara chaffed with him.

"I … know that," Minato responded slowly as he brought himself fully from his memories and dipped onto the bed, moving into the middle of the bed to allow room for Madara to travel in behind him.

The arms came around his stomach for what seemed like the millionth time that night, feeling Madara's breath at his ear as his body pressed into Minato's. The blonde let out a relaxed breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the restored feeling of being held as he slept. This … oh yes, _this_ was something he had missed when Madara stopped coming to his room. Insentiently, Minato snuggled back into the Uchiha's warmth, earning him an appreciative hum. The blonde noted that he was quickly able to sleep that night.

**[SxN]**

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Orange!"

A chubby finger was placed on his chin as he contemplated his next question, his crystal blue eyes brightening as he found it. "Favorite food?"

"Tomato."

"Ramen!"

Roka puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms at his father. "Otosan, tomatoes aren't a food!"

A thin, black eyebrow was raised in his direction from beyond the lower counter of the kitchen island. "I'm sure it is, Roka. You can eat it, can't you?"

The child shook his head radically as his face scrunched up. "I meant your favorite meal!"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line as he considered his answer. "Anything that _isn't_ ramen."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, pointing an offensive finger in Sasuke's direction. "Don't diss my ramen, Teme."

"Next question!" Roka piped up and leaned on the granite counter. "Favorite body part!"

Naruto and Sasuke both gave the boy a look of query, but decided to humor their son by answering regardless.

"Hand."

"Back!"

"How old are you?"

"225."

"213!"

Roka beamed, his eyes sparkling with the new knowledge he had begun to obtain from his parents. He then turned to Naruto and the blonde wondered if the next question was exclusively for him. "Papa, will I be like you when I'm older?"

Naruto let one of his eyebrows crease as a grin spread his lips wide and he rested his elbow on the granite counter to hold up his chin in his hand. "I sure hope so. You are my son, after all."

The child shook his head wildly back and forth for a second time, his raven hair flying as he did so. "No, I mean will I be able to have kids like Papa does?"

Naruto was sure if he had been drinking anything in that moment, it would have been all over Sasuke at the words that came from Roka's mouth. The blonde's face heated as he stuttered for a response and to his irascibility, he could hear Sasuke snickering softly under his breath. "Ah, well, let's wait until you're that age, okay?"

Roka seemed to deflate, but the smile never left his face as he nodded. Naruto flopped over onto the counter, suddenly feeling dizzy from the putrid smell of blood that still hung in the air from the wounded that had come in the night before. As his forehead touched the cold stonework, Naruto was almost sure he heard the sizzle of warmth pressing to something cold. The sound of a plate hitting the countertop in a familiar way it had the day before didn't sway him from keeping his head where it was, but he heard Roka say his thanks all the same. It was just a couple seconds later that Naruto's face was lifted from his desired spot by even colder fingers on his chin and the back of a hand was placed on his forehead.

The blonde's face flushed rosy again at the too intimate gesture. "You're not sick, are you?" Sasuke asked in a thick voice weighed by concern.

Naruto brought up a façade as he brushed Sasuke's hand away with sweaty palms. "I'm not sick, the smell in the air is overpowering."

He watched Sasuke round the island with his own plate of food before sitting next to him and once he was situated on the seat, he leaned close to Naruto's ear. "You better not be pregnant again and not telling me, because I _will_ find out."

Naruto's entire face engulfed in flames then as he whipped his head in Sasuke's direction, his arms crossing tightly around his middle. "I most certainly am I _ not_!" he screamed, gathering unwanted attention from the child sitting next to him. Naruto smiled deceptively at his son to persuade him that everything was okay before turning back to the older raven. He whispered; "Besides, the only thing we've gotten close to in that matter is a hand-job, Teme. Don't get any ideas, either."

"If you provoke me, it's your fault," he replied simply as he slid a fork into his mouth with a piece of food on it.

Naruto creased his eyebrows low. "Practically everything I do can set you off! I can't even walk, if that's the case!"

As he watched Sasuke's eyes widen a good fraction, Naruto replayed his words in his head and caught onto what he had been saying. Something the 'human' him wouldn't have ever said. He was remembering too much; becoming his old self right under his own nose. But, was that such a bad thing? This is where he belonged, wasn't it? Ignoring Sasuke's unrelenting stare for just a minute, Naruto turned to his son and watched him eat, a wide smile on the child's face. Yes, this is where he needed to be, but still, a part of him longed for that life with Sakura. If only Roka could have been her son and Naruto a normal man. But as soon as the thoughts processed, the blonde regretted the words. Sasuke had known him long before he had met Sakura, and they shared a child together. Granted that didn't mean he had to stay, but this was his life and these two sitting at each side of him were his family.

While lost in his thoughts, Sasuke had ordered Roka to go play in the next room. It was then that the raven embraced Naruto strongly, the blonde momentarily shocked with wide eyes before he set to start struggling in the Uchiha's grasp. "Sasuke, let go."

He only held on tighter. "Don't act as if remembering is painful to you, Naruto. Don't think that being my lover instead of that woman's is a terrible thing," he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Naruto's neck as he went on in a whisper. "I can't stand it."

After hearing the words, the blonde visibly relaxed in Sasuke's hold and tentatively placed a hand on the raven's back. "Sorry."

Naruto felt the tickle of Sasuke's hair as he shook his head before the raven pulled away at arm's length to stare dead in his eyes. "Don't apologize to me. I want to understand why you think that way, and I'm sure it's because Madara—Izuna, even—gave you that Memory Block, but those memories are fake, Naruto," he leaned in, his expression resolute. "Remember _me_, and only me."

Naruto could virtually feel the lips before they pressed against his own. They were soft, warm and inviting. The raven didn't push or demand, just held Naruto close and kissed him delicately. It felt … almost too tender to him. As in the memories he had just recently acquired, Sasuke was pushy and arduous. This was new, unexplored exhibition of emotions not common to Uchihas. When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke pulled back and the blonde could see the wounded look in his eyes before it disappeared as if it had never been in the first place.

"Sasuke—"

Naruto was interrupted by a body colliding into his leg that made him sway on his stool before he looked down into his son's ice blue eyes, luminous with happiness. "Papa, Ojiichan is awake! And he's got a friend!"

The blonde blinked at Roka, the thoughts not occupying Sasuke's haunting expression wondering just who it was with his father that Roka didn't know. "Then you better go say good morning, Roka. Tell Ojiichan there's food if he and his friend want some," he told the boy with a small smile that was all too fake.

Roka quickly nodded and Naruto heard him run out of the room yelling to Minato about food. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, knowing he didn't have much time. "Sasuke, I … it's not like I didn't want you to kiss me … it's just, that was … weird."

"Weird because I'm male, and _ she's_ not?" he spat out heatedly, a glare pointed at his food that now lay untouched.

"No! Well, yes, but no!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair and took a large breath to calm down as Sasuke finally looked at him. "You in general have been acting weird lately! I don't know how to act around you anymore! You're more open than you had been in the past, and don't get me wrong, it's awesome! But it's also overwhelming. It's a big change in a short time."

"I'm not acting any different, Naruto," Sasuke said gruffly as he stood from his seat. "You just haven't remembered me."

Naruto watched with a distraught expression as Sasuke turned and walked out of the kitchen before he heard Minato call after the raven and then a door slamming shut loudly. Naruto leaned his head in his hand again, his elbow on the granite countertop as it had been just earlier. Footsteps carried in the distance until they entered the kitchen and voices filled the room, one was his father and another was his son. Naruto lifted his eyes, his body tensing of its own accord at the sight of the third man walking into the room.

Madara sauntered into the kitchen as if he owned the place, but no doubt he had been in the home before. Naruto just couldn't help but feel on the edge with him in such a close proximity, even if he were innocent. With just a bit of difficulty, Naruto took his eyes away from the Uchiha to gaze at his father. The older blonde was wearing a grand smile; his eyes trained on the boy at his feet until he felt the stare of his son and looked up. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Morning, Tosan," Naruto replied before glancing back at Madara who was appraising the blonde with his eyes as if he had not seen him in a long time and if what was said the night before was true, then in fact he hadn't seen Naruto since the blonde was near a hundred and four. "Good morning … Madara."

The raven nodded. "Good morning, Naruto-ookimi."

Even his voice was the same, and it sent unwanted chills down Naruto's spine. The sound of his father's voice brought him to the surface, however. "Why did Sasuke-ookimi storm out of here, Naruto? What did you do?"

Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end in anger. "You're taking his side without even hearing what happened?"

Minato sighed as he leaned on one side of his body with a hand resting atop the cold stone of the counter. "That's not what I meant. But lately, when you two get into a fight, you incite it."

The younger blonde gave a very subtle and brief glance in Madara's direction before answering his father. "We had a disagreement, to put it nicely. That's all."

"Obviously it was more than 'that's all' to Sasuke-ookimi. He looked pretty upset when he ran out the door," Minato replied in a dismal tone.

"I'll … talk to him later, okay?" Naruto tried to pacify his father as he stood up from the stool of the island bar and rounded it, holding his hand out for Roka. "C'mon, Roka, let's go visit Kyuubi. I'm sure he's getting bored hanging out with your unsocial uncle."

The boy laughed as he grasped his father's hand and followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The sound of voices was coming clearly from the study just across from Naruto's room and the blonde was about to knock on the door when he really listened to what was being said.

"_Before you were held against your will, how was your life in the Red Fox Clan?"_

"_Pssh, I just told you. No one liked me. I was the outcast, the loser everyone could pick on without their parents getting upset at them."_

"_Did you … try to take your life then, too?"_

A pause. _"No … I was determined to get the others to like me. I wanted to be well known in the clan for not being an outcast, but … for being a strong warrior. That's what our clan was most renowned for. If you were the strongest warrior, you got the best hut, the best women and the best food. My dad was one of the higher ranking warriors."_

Naruto backed away from the door, certain that with the heavy scent of blood in the air, neither Kyuubi nor Itachi could smell him and his son standing just outside of the door, unintentionally listening to their private conversation. Naruto turned his son around and b-lined for the stairs, intending to take Roka down to the basement to watch a movie instead. "On second thought, let's go watch a movie, Roka. You'll love them."

"But I want to see Kyuubi-nii!" Roka pouted but didn't stop following his papa.

"I know, but Kyuubi … is having a conversation with your uncle right now, and I don't want to interrupt them," the blonde was relieved when he heard no further protest. His son was such a good boy.

**[SxN]**

When Kyuubi had woken up that morning from a restless sleep, Itachi was there, in one of the chairs at the foot of his bed. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed loosely over his lap, projecting the illusion of sleep, but the redhead was sure if he were to move, the Uchiha's eyes would snap open to make sure he wasn't escaping again. In a way, Kyuubi felt terrible for making Itachi sleep in the chair, but there was no way in hell he was having the raven in his bed. Too close, too intimate.

He sat up and stretched forward, watching as Itachi's eyes didn't immediately open, but fluttered into awareness instead. Kyuubi took his eyes away from the attractiveness to mentally scold himself and his hormones for even thinking the raven was good-looking. He wasn't supposed to _want_ anyone anymore, right? That's what he had resolved himself to. And for the record, Kyuubi wanted to thrash the raven for kissing him the day before because now he couldn't even look Itachi in the eyes! Why was he acting so childish around the Uchiha now? It didn't make any sense.

It hadn't been like that with Madara.

Kyuubi stilled himself just as he stood on his feet at the side of his bed. Of course it hadn't been like that with Madara. Madara was … had been sweet and charming, nice and relaxed. Itachi was different. Sure he was calm, sensitive and kind, but he just wasn't Madara. With Madara, Kyuubi could be stress-free and just tell him everything that had been plaguing him without the raven thinking ill of him. The redhead didn't know if he could do that with Itachi. The Uchiha was still kind of a mystery to him, even if he _ had_ said he liked Kyuubi. He could be lying.

But his body language said he wasn't.

The redhead took a deep breath but didn't find comfort in it. He walked to his bathroom and resisted shutting the door. Itachi had been very clear when he said no closed doors and no open windows. Not that Itachi would be able to stop him if he was to transform into a fox, but Kyuubi wasn't going to risk the nice home he found himself in. And no, he wasn't taking advantage of Minato's kindness. He … just didn't have anywhere else to go, and the blonde king was willing to give him a place to retreat to.

Oddly enough, Kyuubi didn't have to use the restroom, so he skipped the step to brush his teeth instead. When he was finished with that, he replaced his toothbrush where it had been before crossing the hall to the closet, again fighting the urge to close the door behind him. It was getting colder outside with the turning of fall, and although the house was warm, Kyuubi still felt more secure wearing long pants and long shirts. His arms didn't hold any visible scars, but any form of skin on skin contact … made him go delirious.

And that, of course, made him remember how careful Itachi had been before he kissed him. The raven carefully maneuvered in a way that allowed him to get close without touching Kyuubi, besides his lips, obviously. But even then, it had been a fleeting moment not even really worth mentioning and yet Kyuubi was all weak-kneed and flushed about it. The redhead shoved his thoughts aside as he picked out clothes and hurriedly put them on before exiting the closet to see Itachi fixing his bed.

"What are you, OCD?" he asked as he pulled his sleeves over his hands and crossed his arms as if he were cold, though he was anything but.

"You don't want to come back to your room with your bed a mess, do you?" the raven asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin as he continued to smooth out the wrinkles in the sheets until they were no more.

"Who cares? It's just a bed," and though Kyuubi said that, beds did make his hackles rise. Especially disordered beds.

Itachi stood up from fixing the blankets and turned fully toward Kyuubi. "I want it to look inviting for you."

The redhead floored his vision as he felt his face enflame. "I'm under lockdown, but you still want me to feel welcome?"

He heard Itachi sigh, but Kyuubi didn't lift his gaze. "I told you yesterday why we have to do this. Minato-osama knows he can trust you, we just have to do this to pacify the rest of the clans."

Kyuubi knotted his eyebrows, not finding a reason to answer. He turned around toward his door, opened one and stepped down the stairs. "We're just gonna hang out in the study again, right?" he asked, completely changing the subject as he walked toward said destination.

The redhead heard Itachi follow behind him, and he could almost sense the Uchiha's downcast mood. "Yes, there is not much else to do, sadly."

Nothing else was said as they entered the room, taking their respective places at either side of the study. Kyuubi turned into the couch as he laid down, his eyes half-lidded due to exhaustion, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. No other sounds were made besides the occasional turn of a page. Kyuubi creased his eyebrows in thought as he wondered just what Itachi had been reading. He had been reading the same book since the redhead had arrived, or maybe he had been reading the book long before Kyuubi came to the clan.

That still didn't sate his curiosity. It wasn't like he was going to ask, either. It wasn't any of his business and the less he talked, the less he had to be talked to. Then again, this was Itachi, and within the week that Kyuubi had known him, the raven was unyielding in letting him have some peace and quiet. Why? Why did he ask so many questions? Because he wanted to _help_ Kyuubi through his nightmares? Because he _ thought_ he could help? But the truth of the matter was, Kyuubi would never be over his fears. Not completely, anyway.

The redhead closed his eyes and curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest. A child's laugh carried through the closed door as Roka and Naruto evidently left their room to go for breakfast. Kyuubi opened his eyes just slightly, a nauseating feeling setting over him at the thought of food. How many years had it been since he ate a normal meal? Probably before his clan was murdered. The Mussito realized that somewhere along his train of thought, he began to shiver and the pages of Itachi's book stopped turning. Great, more undesirable attention.

"Kyuubi?" he heard Itachi call to him before the book was placed down on the coffee table next to his chair.

Kyuubi urgently tried to quell his shakes before answering, but it was not to be. "W-what?" and to his abhorrence, his voice was also shuddering.

He heard the raven move forward on his seat as Kyuubi guessed he wanted to come over to the redhead to try and comfort him. "What's bothering you?"

Kyuubi hated the way his voice sounded so distressed, like the Mussito's wellbeing actually mattered to him. "No-nothing. I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'," Itachi said, no hint of sarcasm lacing his voice as he leaned back in his chair. "What were you thinking about, just now?"

What _ had_ he been thinking about? Oh, right. Food. "Breakfast," he responded in a deadpan.

He heard the Uchiha hum and Kyuubi assumed he nodded. "We'll have breakfast when Minato-osama takes Naruto-ookimi, Sasuke and Roka out to get clothes."

The redhead opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. No, they wouldn't risk taking him out of the house. Besides, Roka was with his parents now. He didn't need Kyuubi.

Silence hung in the air again, but the Mussito knew it wouldn't last long for Itachi hadn't reclaimed his book from its place on the table. "Now tell me why you were trembling."

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his middle, fisting his shirt in his hands securely. He was still quivering, but not as badly. "Just … just memories."

"Something you'd care to talk about?" Itachi inquired. But before Kyuubi could shake his head no, the raven went on. "Or maybe it's something you'd be able to progress to?"

"Where do want me to start?" Kyuubi asked with a sigh. There was no use trying to keep quiet; Itachi would keep asking until his voice was sore, the redhead was sure.

"Wherever you want to," he heard the reply, pretending he didn't hear the contentment in Itachi's voice.

The redhead waited a while, pondering his thoughts before he began. Where had he left of the last time they talked? Nothing was really conversed between them. They told each other a little about themselves and then just the day before, Itachi had told Kyuubi not to let other people get to him. "I told you how I had to live with my dad cause I look more fox than vampire, right?"

There was a pause as Kyuubi assumed Itachi rummaged through his memories. "I don't believe so, but I did pick up on that since you had told me you lived with the Red Fox Clan instead of with your vampire mother."

The redhead nodded. "I was raised by my dad. Never really knew my mom. She came to visit some times," he shrugged. "But I didn't see her a lot. She stopped coming altogether after I turned twenty-one when my vampire side started showing itself. When it first happened, I craved blood unbearably. I started attacking the other kids to get some and I guess that was the first thing that set them off. After that, my dad was willing to be a host for me, but I never really had a craving for it once my first time had passed."

"So you're more Fox than you are Lamia?" the raven interjected with interest.

Kyuubi nodded once more. "But I still have certain aspects of vampire in me."

"Such as?"

The redhead hesitated. They would find out eventually in the winter, when his scent would change. The clan deserved to know, too, for Kyuubi knew everyone would be affected by it. "I … can't say."

"Alright," the raven settled without debate. "We'll come back to it."

Kyuubi knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get out of something as important as that, but if he was able to delay it until a time he could actually tell the raven, then it was worth it. "Thanks."

"No problem," Itachi shifted again, probably moving to a more comfortable position in his chair. "So, before you were held against your will, how was your life in the Red Fox Clan?"

Kyuubi snorted. "I just told you. No one liked me. I was the outcast; the loser everyone could pick on without their parents getting upset at them."

The redhead felt the change in the air, and braced himself for Itachi's next question. "Did you … try to take your life then, too?"

The Mussito lowered his gaze, tracing the lines of the cushions of the couch. "No … I was determined to get the others to like me. I wanted to be well known in the clan for not being an outcast, but … for being a strong warrior. That's what our clan was most renowned for. If you were the strongest warrior, you got the best hut, the best women and the best food. My dad was one of the higher ranking warriors," the redhead shifted and sat up, leaning his side on the back of the couch as he sat indian-style. "The other clan members didn't want me to be a warrior, though, because of my vampire blood."

"That shouldn't matter, though. You're still mostly Fox," Itachi stated with irritation.

"Yeah, but things change in winter, and women aren't allowed to be warriors," Kyuubi spat back as he absorbed Itachi's frustration and mixed it with his own that had been bubbling just under the surface from scraping apart his old wounds.

"I don't understand," the raven replied more calmly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You'll find out eventually. I'm not going anywhere, obviously."

"Is this pertaining to your Lamia heritage?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi murmured in exasperation.

Itachi didn't reply automatically and the redhead presumed the Uchiha was already putting the pieces together. Oh well. But even though he decided to brush it away like it meant nothing, Kyuubi still felt his face flush and his palms sweat. Besides the Red Fox Clan, Orochimaru and Madara, no one knew about his secret. And now that the Red Fox Clan was gone, that only left two other people who knew it. Unless Itachi now knew, too.

"Let's move on," Itachi finally said as he crossed his legs. "I'm sure you'll open up about that in the future. Tell me … about Madara."

Kyuubi felt his body stiffen at the mention of the man. "What's there to know? He used me and left. End of story."

"There has to be more than the story than that," the raven intertwined his fingers and laid them upon his knee.

"Madara … is a sore subject," the redhead muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sure he is," Itachi said with sentiment, closing his eyes briefly to control his anger. "But is he more painful to talk about than your Lamia heirship?"

Kyuubi mulled this over for a few seconds before looking down, past his knees, to the fabric of the couch. "It depends on who you are, I guess."

"Meaning some people may find it offensive?" the Uchiha guessed with a tilt of his head.

"You could say that," the redhead agreed with a nod. "Some people would probably think of it as repugnant or detestable because I'm a half-breed."

"Do you think our clans would?" Itachi conjectured as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands still clasped together.

This also made the Mussito wonder for a moment before he finally shook his head. "No, I'm sure your people wouldn't be offended by it. You all seem … to be very open."

"Good. I was worried you had been keeping this from me because you were afraid of how I'd react," the raven gave Kyuubi a small, tender smile.

The redhead didn't look at Itachi, hadn't the entire time they had been talking, but felt his face color all the same as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But that _is_ why I'm not telling you. Just because I don't _think_ you're going to act that way, doesn't mean you will."

"You've had this experience before."

Kyuubi was quick to shrug. "I thought I could depend on Madara. Turns out he only used me to get what he wanted. When my clan was still alive, there was a day when the kids had treated me nicely before they tricked me into following them into the woods to stone me."

"And this is where your trust issues come into play, correct?"

"I was never really able to trust anyone in my life besides my dad. Even my mom was a mystery because I only seen her every once in a blue moon," the redhead elucidated. "My whole life has been shit. I've never really had anyone I could depend on. Not truly."

"Life is about living, Kyuubi. You get hurt, and you find love. You just need to open yourself up for those opportunities," Itachi advised with a smile. "If you don't, then … you're not really living at all."

Kyuubi finally chanced a look at the raven, seeing the heartfelt expression holding Itachi's features before he looked away just as fast. "I don't like getting hurt."

Itachi cast his gaze to the floor, but his expression never changed. "No one really does, but you need to take that chance to find the happier times. Times where you can laugh instead of cry, or times that you can be held instead of being hit."

The redhead found himself flinching involuntarily at Itachi's comparisons. He bit his lip as he tried to contain his tears. "My happiness is far and few in between. And my pain is almost constant. There is no hope for me."

"Kyuubi," Itachi addressed him steadfastly, his voice strong and unwavering. "Think about what you had with your father. Maybe it didn't last as long as you wanted, but you still had the chance to be with him, right? And even though you had been imprisoned for almost a hundred years, look at where you are now. This clan has accepted you for what and who you are. We gave you friends, a warm home and adamant salvation."

"It won't last for long," the pessimist replied under his breath. "Minato-osama won't want me messing up his clan just like I did with mine."

"Please stop doing this to yourself," the redhead heard the raven request in a dejected tone, making a pain stab through Kyuubi's chest. "I don't know what else I can do to convince you, Kyuubi. This clan will not leave you and now that you're a part of it, we don't want you to leave, either."

The chair squeaked as Itachi stood and the Mussito fortuitously recoiled into the couch, knowing the raven was about to walk over to him as he wasn't allowed to leave without Kyuubi. And just as the Mussito guessed it, Itachi sat down right in front of him almost exactly the way he had just the day before, only he was actually facing the redhead this time. Kyuubi's mind buzzed with questions and inquisitions until he felt dizzy, forcing him to hold his head in his hands.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward just a tad, but made sure to keep distance between them.

The redhead jerked with his movements and looked up at the raven for the first time since entering the room with wide, fearful eyes. "Don't touch me."

The Uchiha held up his hands. "I promise I won't touch you. Now tell me what's wrong."

Kyuubi began to shake once more; the tremors running through his whole body, making him cold and scared. "You—you're too close."

"I was closer just the day before and it seemed as if you didn't have much a problem with it then. What has changed?" Itachi wondered with a tilt of his head to get a better look at the redhead who had once again lowered his vision to his knees.

"You did," he replied in a whisper. "You k—kissed me. I .. I can't," Kyuubi shook his head violently as he bent into himself, bringing his knees to his chest to become a ball.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Kyuubi. I don't want to see you hurt anymore," Itachi said earnestly, tentatively reaching his hand out.

The redhead cringed back into the arm of the couch and slapped the hand away, his face sweaty and flushed. "Don't!"

The Uchiha lowered his hand, his expression turning apathetic as he closed his eyes and stood up from the couch to walk back over to his chair. "Alright. We'll try again later, I suppose," he sat down and took up his book in his hand, not bothering to look up at Kyuubi as he continued. "Try to relax. I'll stay on my side of the room for the rest of the day."

And somewhere inside Kyuubi, the redhead's shattered heart cracked and shattered just a little more.

**[TBC…]**

**A/n-** Well. Chapter 15. I'm happy with it, I suppose. I've been having some really weird pessimistic moods recently, so if that shows up in the chapter and is completely random, I am sorry. I guess I've just been having a shitty week. But anyway, if any of you are like 'She made Sasuke and Naruto fight _AGAIN_?' lol Well, I couldn't help myself. I like rough sex –looks around— That wasn't a spoiler. ;D I hope to get the next chapter up before Christmas. Oh, and if you didn't read the beginning A/n, you should check out my DeviantArt account or my FaceBook to see a picture of Roka. Unless of course, you're one of those people who would rather not ruin their vision of him with my picture, because I completely understand that! =] Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for favoriting/reviewing/subscribing. It means a lot to me.

**P.c**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**Aoayame-** Lol I have to be honest, your review did confuse me a little, but to answer your questions, Naruto and Sasuke will eventually share a room. For now, Itachi and Kyuubi are going to be in separate rooms. They probably won't actually share a room permanently, but maybe after some lemons, they'll share the room together then sleep in separate rooms. Idk. I have not gotten that far with my ideas yet. And no, Madara isn't going to live in the basement lol He will stay in Minato's room =] Thank you very much for pointing out that error to me. I was very tired when I wrote that, so it didn't surprise me that I did it. I tend to do it a lot, actually =P

**Narudi18-** You're welcome =] And I'm glad. Minato shall be the Uke, don't worry.

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Lol I hadn't wanted to ruin that chapter with the questions and what not. I had this chapter already planned out, so I hoped this helped you. Lol He _did_ want to. Poor Sasuke. Things concerning Madara will come up in the next chapter, to be sure. You're welcome =] And I wish my arms were long enough to do so lol I'm very glad to hear that. That is what keeps me writing =] Thanks again.

**Praedius01-** Aww. I love having that ability to raise emotions out of people. Oh lol Making another baby haha –coughs- What? I didn't say anything –looks around— Thank you, and I agree with you =] So tell me, how did you like the MadaMina in this chapter? Yay SasuNaru action! Yay rough sex! –coughs again— Man, there must be something stuck in my throat! Lol Sorry for the later update, but stupid Microsoft Word decided not to save my writing. Bleh. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kyuubi-Insomniac-** Thank you for the request, and I'm glad you like the picture =]

**PlusSizedAngel-** Lol it's alright. I knew it was going to happen =) Ah the fluff. Yes, fluff. I really don't like a lot of it, but a little is fine lol I'm glad you agree with me lol

**Lazy gaga-** You're welcome =] Glad you're still enjoying my story.

**Shining-Dreamer-** It is wonderful =] But don't let the cuteness cloud your mind. Other things are bound to happen. Ah, and MadaMina. Lovely couple, really. Thanks for reviewing =]

**M1th-** Yeah, I figured some people would feel like it happened too easily, but then as you said, he is young and more accepting. I was hoping all of my other readers would see it that way, too. And nope, no more foxes –sad face— But there's still Kyuubi! Lol and yes, you did. But I totally understand what you mean. Shonen-ai is such a tease. So I gave you more of it =D lol I think I've had Koala's March before, but probably only once because I don't quite remember it. So I will have to try both at the same time, then deliberate! Lol Thanks for reviewing.

**KyouyaxCloud-** I love how you talk to the characters. That's cute. Lol Thanks for the review.

**Sky6craZe-** That's good. Lol Yup, a perverted progress. I know. Everyone wants more ItaKyuu lol I am trying to progress their relationship without it seeming too hasty, though. Thanks for the review.

**Vampire-Charmer-101-** Oh, you don't have to worry about being late for a review lol. It's not like you have to read it the first day it's published. But the Twilight comment did sting a little bit. I'm not for Twilight Sparkles. Sorry. Lol Madara =] Thanks for reviewing.

**MelanisticLeopard-** Oh, yay I'm glad you think so! Ohh and you were the first person to suggest Madara be submissive. In actuality, you made me mull it over in my head. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you like the upcoming chapters all the same.

**Takuya-** Sorry for the late update, but as I said, my Microsoft Word didn't want to save my document and my computer shut down =P

**SweetGumDrop-** I'm glad you like it =] And you were the second to suggest Minato be dominant. I actually might consider it.

**Ms. Chibi-** Thank you very much. I didn't know, truly. I don't normally read Naruto Fanfics when I'm writing lol Thanks for reviewing =]

**Mizuki Inuzuka-** Oh, that's great! I'm glad my story is spreading =] Tell your friend thank you for me =] I'm glad you like the pairings, too. Naruto will come around. Just have to be patient =] Thank you again and thanks for reviewing =]

**DsiKitty-** =] I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And, I'm sure Naruto will only be called Papa by Roka, but maybe if he were to have another child, that one would call him 'Mama'. I only didn't do it because I had done it in another story, and I felt the title wasn't suiting, you know? Like, I know Naruto gave birth to Roka and all, but it just … doesn't roll off the tongue. I'll consider it, though, if they are to have another. Thanks for reviewing =]


	16. Let's Start Again

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka—, nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning-** YAOI, Lemon, shonen-ai, swearing, and an old woman who genuinely believes Naruto is a woman when he's clearly not.

**A/n (PLEASE READ)-** I had forgotten to mention in the last chapter that I wanted to ask my readers a question. Would any of you be interested in a Q&A? Maybe I'm looking too into things, but I feel as if my readers want to ask questions, but are too hesitant, so I decided to ask you all about this. I'm not sure exactly how this would go. Maybe on my facebook, but I know not all of my readers have added me there. I thought about typing it in one of my chapters, but I'm sure I'd get in trouble with the FF fuzz, so I won't do that. Would anyone be interested in a group chat on Yahoo or skype? Anyway, now that I have that off my chest, this chapter was fun to write. There is more ItaKyuu and less of MadaMina, but that's an equal trade, right? Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I would love to hear back from you all!

**[Chapter 16]**

It was near lunch time when the movie finally ended. Roka had picked out the movie _**My Neighbor Totoro**_, enjoying the cover art and the thought of unseen gods, watching over kids his age. Naruto had laughed, rubbed his son's head with affection as he agreed that though the film may have been a very old one, it was still a great adventure. But now that the movie was over, Roka decided he wanted to go back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Naruto had just been walking Roka up the stairs when Minato halted at the top of them and smiled at his son and grandson when they turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Hey you guys," the blonde king greeted with a grin.

"Hey Tosan," Naruto nodded as his dad moved out of their way before walking next to them and into the kitchen. "What's up?" the blonde finally asked as he set down a plate that held a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich in front of Roka who smiled and thanked his papa.

"Well," Minato started as he took a seat next to Roka on the other side of the bar from where Naruto stood. "Since we have two new additions to the clan and we have no children clothes or clothes that will fit Madara, we need to go shopping."

Naruto stared blankly at his father, only allowing his eyebrows to crease and his lips to tighten in a thin line. "Whaa? We're gonna go _shopping_?"

Minato scratched the side of his face and mimicked his son's expression. "I know how weird it sounds, considering the circumstances, but even the human military go shopping when they're in war. It's not that strange, really."

The blonde thought about it and decided; yeah, that was kind of true. "So who's all going? Just you, me and Roka?"

"Well, I wanted Sasuke-ookimi to go, too," Minato said as he raised an eyebrow at his son, giving him a critical look.

"Seriously? You want him to come along after he and I just got into it this morning?" Naruto asked incredulously as he leaned over onto the counter in front of him and lowered his head with a sigh.

"I didn't tell you to have a fight," Minato replied as he crossed his arms, turning his head away with a cocky look about his expression.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him, sheesh!" Naruto thrust his arms above his head before stomping around to the exit, only stopping just before leaving the room. "Roka, stay here with Ojiichan."

His son nodded and bounced excitedly in his chair. "Okay, Papa!"

Naruto gave Roka a smile before he turned back toward the hallway and immediately, that smile fell to a frown. Stupid Sasuke. Always having to cause some kind of problem. What had Naruto done? He hadn't responded to a kiss, but was that something to get all worked up over? No. … Maybe? Naruto shook his head as he went down the couple of steps leading into the foyer. He made his way out onto the deck and scanned the yard for Sasuke. This was the last place he had seen him take off to, so he may as well start looking here.

When he didn't find him in the front, Naruto rounded the magnificent house to the back yard and finally found Sasuke lying down in the grass under a tree, keeping his face shaded from the sun. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke almost looked … enchanting under that tree; his hands keeping a place for his head as he lay relaxed on his back in the cool, soft grass. As the blonde walked closer, he noticed the Uchiha's eyes were closed and inaudibly wondered if he were sleeping. Naruto sat on the ground next to him, making sure to keep as quiet as possible not to wake him up.

'_Now what?_' he thought to himself as a light breeze picked up, swaying his and Sasuke's hair across their faces.

A movement caught his attention as the wind picked up Sasuke's shirt and raised it just above his pants line, revealing his hip bones and the lower part of his stomach. The blonde refused to acknowledge the flush that creeped onto his skin as his blue eyes ran over the Uchiha's body once or twice. Naruto raised his hand in front of his face as he took in the two different skin tones. Sasuke was so pale! Maybe not as pale as that weirdo that was Jiraiya's assistant, but he could still compete with the moon.

Naruto placed that hand under his chin as he propped his elbow on his thigh and leaned over, his eyes traveling back to the raven's face to unabashedly take in his peaceful, gorgeous features. And now that he thought about it, Sasuke was probably just as pale as Sakura. And Sakura's hair had just barely touched her shoulders. If she had died her hair black and ever spiked it up …. Naruto let that train of thought die right then, but he wondered if maybe Izuna had done that on purpose.

"For a man that claims he has no interest in other men, you tend to stare quite a lot," Sasuke announced from here he lay on the grass, nearly startling Naruto out of his skin as he jumped back, his face stunned.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Naruto answered defensively as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke didn't bother opening his eyes as he replied. "No one could sleep with you breathing down their neck as you are now."

"Oi," Naruto ground out through his teeth, but took in a deep breath to keep himself from starting yet another fight with the raven. "I just came out to ask if you wanted to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, though his eyes still remained closed.

"Yes, shopping. Did I stutter?" the blonde narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, glaring at the Uchiha. "And please don't say no, because it's my dad who wants you to go. Probably to 'bond' with our son or something…."

As Naruto looked away, the flush returning to his cheeks, Sasuke finally opened his eyes and tilted his head to peer at the blonde. "I'll go."

Naruto blinked as he turned his gaze back to Sasuke, his expression staying the same except his eyes that widened just slightly. "Good. I'm uh … guessing we'll be leaving soon."

Finding no need to answer Naruto's statement, Sasuke swiftly got to his feet and waited patiently for Naruto to get the hint and stand up as well. It was only a few minutes later that they were entering the house and getting an unfamiliar greeting from their right as Minato apparently was trying to keep something at bay. The two glanced at each other before making their way toward the struggle, finding Minato trying to push a very statue-like Madara back into his room. Madara's face was the picture of indifference as Minato kept heaving in vain.

"Tosan?" Naruto called with creased eyebrows, not sure what to think of the situation.

The blonde king frantically pulled himself upright before he put a hand behind his head, a faint pink tint lining his cheeks. "H—hey, you two. Ready to go?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father, his lips dropping more into a frown as he raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Just about. Where's Roka?"

Minato lowered his arm to his hip as the blush left his cheeks. "He's still in the kitchen with Obito and Kakashi."

Naruto wanted to face-palm. "You're going to corrupt him!" he yelled before dashing off to the kitchen in a rapid speed to get to his son.

Minato gave Sasuke a raised eyebrow of his own, and the Uchiha had enough self-restraint to tell the king; "Roka was asking Naruto this morning if he'd be able to have children like him. The Dobe dodged the question, of course, but Roka is still interested."

"And now that he's been talking with Obito, it's going to get worse," Minato finished for him with a sweat-drop. "Thank you, Sasuke."

The raven nodded and took it as his dismissal. Minato watched him walk around the corner until he disappeared into the grand room before going back to trying to keep Madara in his room. "You can't come, Madara! I've already told you."

"Why not?" the raven seemed to pout and Minato wondered briefly to himself if he were the only one who saw this side of Madara.

"Because the other clans don't trust you. You're just going to have to deal with it this one time and stay here," Minato pleaded silently, looking up at the other with sparkling blue eyes. "Please."

The look of apathy was still gracing his features, but Minato saw his eyes twinkle back before the raven leaned down, giving Minato a quick, chaste kiss. "I will wait here," he said and took a hold of the door handle. "Like a good dog."

Minato's expression turned sarcastic as Madara shut the door quietly, but was relieved. Now he just had one more thing to take care of before him and the boys could go. Minato pulled a small, but powerful object from his pocket and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the study he knew Kyuubi and Itachi to be occupying. He knocked on the door, hearing footsteps pad over the wooden floor before the door was opened and Itachi stood there, his eyebrows raised.

"Minato-osama," he greeted shortly.

"Hello Itachi," he nodded at the man before looking over the raven's shoulder to the other occupant of the room. "Kyuubi."

"May I ask why it is you are gracing our presence for?" Itachi asked.

Minato held up the small object; its design suspiciously shaped like an air freshener. "I just came to give this to you since … you know."

Itachi nodded and took the item. "Indeed. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sasuke-ookimi, Naruto, Roka and I will be off shortly. Is there anything you want?" Minato inquired as he shifted on his feet, leaning on his left side.

Itachi inconspicuously glanced back into the room at the back of Kyuubi's head that was now leaning against the cushions of the couch. "I don't believe there is. Though perhaps Kyuubi would like something?"

Said redhead turned his head to the side so Minato and Itachi could see just the side of his face. "No, thank you," his voice was still carrying an upset tone to it.

Minato gave Itachi a raised eyebrow, silently asking what he had done to Kyuubi. Itachi, in turn glared at him thinly as a response as in to say it was a mutual turning point. Nevertheless, Minato said his goodbyes and departed down the stairs. Hopefully his son hadn't killed off Obito for 'corrupting' his son. By the time Minato had gotten there, however, Obito and Kakashi were already gone. Naruto and Roka were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the room behind the kitchen and Sasuke was leaning against the outer bar table, watching them.

"Alright, guys, let's get going," Minato proclaimed from the entry of the kitchen, waving an arm. "I don't want to stay out too long, just in case."

It only took just about a half a minute to load everyone into the Chevrolet Aveo™ with Minato driving—of course—Naruto in the front passenger seat while Sasuke and Roka took up the back seat. Naruto was unnerved the entire time; the back of his head burning with the stare of shadowy eyes. The blonde did his best to ignore it and the burden became simpler as they arrived in the town. Suna was … very homey. There were small, quaint little shops lining every inch of the streets. Roka was bouncing up and down in the back seat as he waited almost impatiently for Minato to stop and park along the side of the road.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke take Roka to shop for clothes. I'll pick up some for Madara. Meet back here … in an hour," he instructed as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"We're splitting up?" Naruto ask uncertainly, his eyebrows furrowed as he peered at his father.

"We'll save time this way. And I want to get home as soon as we can so that Madara doesn't cause anyone grief," the older blonde said with a hint of insinuation to a certain someone.

"Right, okay," Naruto nodded his head obediently before opening the door and stepping out into the cooler fall air.

He disregarded the door shutting behind his, knowing Sasuke would follow him without so much as telling him to before he rounded the car to open the passenger door for Roka to jump out. The little raven headed child was rocking back and forth on his heels and toes as he tried to contain his excitement.

"Remember, Naruto. You have an hour before I come looking for you!" Minato called as he walked across the street with a wave.

Naruto was overcome with the urge to flip his dad the bird, but resisted. He took Roka's hand and lead him into the closest clothing store. "I don't want you to leave my sight, okay, Roka?"

The child nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, Papa!"

Roka kept good on his word. He never once stepped out of Naruto's sight which relieved the blonde of the trouble since his mind was preoccupied with other things. Like how Sasuke had to wear nice fitting jeans, a tight shirt and a leather jacket without thinking it would bring them unwanted attention. Well, it gave Sasuke unwelcome attention from the girls, but that was his own fault. So why was Naruto clutching a clothes hanger in a vise grip? The blonde returned his gaze to his son who was just walking out of a fitting room in some new clothes he picked out himself.

His shirt was green and his pants were orange. They looked nice on him, just not together. Naruto let out a laugh. "Roka, either wear blue jeans with that shirt, or a brown shirt with those pants."

The little raven puffed out his cheeks. "What's wrong with this?"

"Go look at yourself in the mirror," the blonde directed as he pushed Roka back into the fitting room to the mirror.

"I look like a pumpkin!" Roka smiled happily, raising his arms in the air.

Naruto gave another laugh. "But little boys shouldn't look like pumpkins!" he teased.

"Yes huh!" Roka grinned and jumped about before pushing his papa out the door. "I have to try more clothes on!"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto mimicked his son's expression as he was lead out of the fitting room.

Just as he was heaved out and Roka had slammed the door behind him, Naruto nearly ran into Sasuke who had been coming to check up on them, no doubt. Their bodies were just an inch apart and Naruto could _ feel_ Sasuke's breath drift over his skin and hair. Those smoky eyes were on him again, on the surface showing nothing but impassiveness though Naruto could practically taste the unadulterated passion flowing from the raven's body. Gods, did he ever stop? Sasuke's hand lifted to the bottom of his chin and Naruto thought with a gasp, _ Apparently not_.

His face caught fire and suddenly Naruto recalled just where they were and _ who_ could be looking. He quickly pushed Sasuke away, moving to the other side of a clothes rack that was standing just in front of Roka's fitting room. The raven leveled him a glare and Naruto returned it ten-fold before he shoved off, walking to the entrance of the store to lean against the wall to wait for Naruto and Roka to finish up. Said blonde let out a relieved sigh and was about to knock on Roka's door when he realized there was an older looking woman staring at him from behind her bifocals.

Naruto gave her a diffident smile, his eyebrows furrowed. She smiled up at him and nodded her head. "What a cute boyfriend you have, young lady. Gotta keep that one on a leash," she pointed at him. "Behave yourselves, now! This is a public store, you know."

The blonde stared after her in aghast as she walked—or rather hobbled—away. 'Young lady'? There was no way in hell that woman called _Naruto_ a girl! Maybe he was a tad shorter than Sasuke, but he was average height for a man his—supposed—age. Naruto fumed as he walked around to Roka's fitting room and rapped on the door a few times.

"C'mon, Roka. Our hour is almost up! We gotta meet Ojiichan back at the car," the blonde called to his son.

The child in question opened the door, back in his old clothes from who knows when with the store clothes he planned to get in his hands. "Am I really allowed to get all these?"

"Of course. You need clothes to dress in, don't you? And you can't be wearing that same outfit every day," Naruto said as he placed a hand on his hip before taking some of the clothes from his son to lessen his weight. "Let's go pay for these and then we can get going."

**[SxNaddict]**

Minato and Itachi parted just as quickly as they greeted each other, the raven shutting the door quietly before walking to the other side of the room and placing an air-freshener looking thing on the desk by the windows. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at this as his suspicions rose. Sure, maybe he was only a hundred and fifty, but he wasn't stupid; he knew what that thing was and what it did. There must have been something in the house they didn't want him knowing about. Did they not trust him that much?

The redhead gave the device a deathly glare as he didn't want to upset Itachi more by aiming it at him. The Uchiha had become distant ever since that morning and Kyuubi still felt awful about it. In some part of his mind, he knew Itachi was only trying to help, but a bigger part of his mind denied welcoming help as he figured either the person offering was playing with him, or it wouldn't do him any good. And it seemed his hostility and taciturnity had finally driven Itachi back to the point that he dare to only speak a few words to him.

Kyuubi blinked and looked away, leaning his head against the back of the couch once more to get comfortable. As much as he … disliked Itachi's inexorable questioning and prodding, the Mussito now found that he missed it, if only a little. The Uchiha was the first person besides Madara to actually give enough of a damn to talk with him; to want to know what had made him into the man they saw today. Maybe it was _because_ Itachi was an Uchiha that made Kyuubi a bit skeptical to try and confide in him. But that wasn't fair.

Though they were part of the same clan, Kyuubi knew that there would always be different mindsets in every clan. And if he were completely honest, Madara and Itachi were alike, but they had more differences than likenesses. Madara had always let him vent and was a great listener. He never really questioned Kyuubi about certain things or asked why something had happened, but Itachi did. He wanted to know everything that had happened, not just the things Kyuubi was willing to tell him.

The Mussito realized after many years that the way Madara had treated him may have seemed like Kyuubi was worth something to the Uchiha when in fact it was rather obvious that he was only using Kyuubi. The redhead only wished he had understood that in his youth; but he didn't and now it was punishing him. Kyuubi sighed soundlessly as he pulled his knees to his chest, feeling the weight of the silence in the room.

Itachi walked back to his seat, not bothering to spare the redhead a glance as he sat down and picked up his book as if Minato hadn't disrupted him. A little nagging feeling started at the pit of his stomach and Kyuubi couldn't resist returning the call. He sat up on the couch and cast his gaze over to the Uchiha, keeping his eyes on a part of the seat instead of directly on Itachi.

"Why did Minato-osama give you that?" Kyuubi asked as he creased his eyebrows. He didn't like how worthless his voice sounded; how wounded. "Is there something you guys don't want me knowing about?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Kyuubi," Itachi replied with a nonchalant air about him as he flipped the page in his book, never taking his eyes off the increasingly enthralling words.

"Don't try to avoid answering, because I _do_ know what that … thing does," Kyuubi accusingly pointed at the contraption. "So your 'Kyuubi's just a kid, he won't understand' strategy won't work."

Itachi set down the book and Kyuubi felt himself reflexively flinch unintentionally. The Uchiha took all of this in with a look of aloofness as he crossed his legs and intertwined his hands to set atop his knees. "Who ever said I had such a tactic?"

Kyuubi's spine straightened at the tone of his voice. It was level, calm, detached. The redhead lowered his gaze to the floor, but his expression molded into one of irritation. "I did. You've been keeping things from me since the get-go."

Itachi remained impassive, his eyes now trained on the Mussito. "Trust is not a one way street, Kyuubi."

Now _this_ was something the redhead hadn't heard before, but he didn't look up. He could feel the other's gaze on him, burning a hole into this flesh. "I don't understand."

Despite his earlier rant about not being the child everyone thought he was and just then having it blown back in his face, Itachi didn't comment on the subject. "One cannot give trust if one cannot receive it. Meaning, if I cannot get trust from you, how can I give you trust in return?"

The realization hit him head on, nearly knocking him into the sofa. Trust wasn't going to come easy to him, but he was trying, wasn't he? Even just him being in their clan meant he trusted them enough not to kill him, didn't it? "I … have problems with that, and I know _you_ know that. But my past won't just … go away. I have to live with it for the rest of my life and that means I might not be able to trust everyone I meet. I could try … and I want to. I feel so useless being monitored in this room."

Kyuubi could immediately feel the difference in the room; not so tense, but not completely relaxed either. "The little device over there is for your sake," Itachi started, nearly scaring the crap out of Kyuubi. "There's a person living in the house now that you wouldn't take too kindly to."

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed. What did that mean? Did they bring a prisoner back from the raid the other day? Oh Gods, it wasn't Orochimaru, was it? Kyuubi felt himself begin to shake for what had to have been the eightieth time that day. "H-how come I couldn't smell them before?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes as he responded. "Probably due to the overpowering scent of blood that filled the air. But now that the house is airing out, it would be more likely for you to smell that person so Minato-osama brought this to me to keep you from doing such."

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around himself as his eyes searched the floor for some kind of reassurance. "Y-you guys di—didn't bring … Oro .. Orochimaru b-back, did you?" the redhead bit his lip to keep the newly made tears at bay.

"No, we didn't bring Orochimaru back with us," Itachi replied softly, his voice sympathetic but gradually changed into frustration as he went on. "Minato-osama wouldn't have allowed Orochimaru another second of breath if we had found him. Him and …," the paused caused Kyuubi to furrow his eyebrows further before he picked his head up, knowing perfectly well that his eyes were red but not caring at the moment as he waited for Itachi to continue. "Izuna … made it out of the bastion before we could reach them."

"Izuna?" Kyuubi bit his lip, knowing he had heard that name many times before. It held … some kind of importance but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"Madara's younger brother," Itachi answered for him.

The redhead felt his breath catch and his eyes widened toward the ground. "But … he's dead, isn't he? M-Madara told me all about him ..."

"Kyuubi, doesn't Izuna's death strike you as … queer?" Itachi inquired as he sat forward in his chair, tilting his head just slightly as he gauged Kyuubi's reaction.

"How he died?" the redhead looked around the room and Itachi guessed he was running through his memories. "Madara never ... I didn't see much of Madara after I was handed over to Oro … Orochimaru. I was only told that Izuna was dead, not how."

Itachi gave a conformational hum to tell Kyuubi that he'd heard him while he went through his thoughts on how to progress on. "Izuna was … raped and committed suicide."

Kyuubi's body tensed of its own accord at the words. It was the exact same thing he had been trying to do ever since Orochimaru … took him for the first time. "A-are you trying to say that's not … coincidence?"

The Uchiha nodded his head, though Kyuubi couldn't see. "Minato-osama had been sought out and was lead into a trap. No one else was there to witness it, but Minato-osama told us that the person who greeted him wasn't either Orochimaru or Madara; it was Izuna. He faked his death … and tricked us all; not just the clans … but you as well."

Kyuubi let this roll around in his head for a few moments, digesting the words and not liking what his mind was coming up with. "How did he … how did he fake his death? And what do you mean, 'he tricked me'?"

Itachi let out a breath and chafing his hands just a tad. "Remain calm, please. What I'm about to tell you … might set you off, and I don't want you to get hurt," when Kyuubi gave the raven a menacing death-glare, Itachi held up his hands in surrender before he continued. "Izuna … had masqueraded as his brother for the allotted time you knew him. So, when you thought you had been talking to Madara, you were in fact talking to Izuna. And after, Izuna used your … situation to fake his own death."

The redhead felt his body go numb as his eyes glazed over, staring into nothingness as he tried to process. "Izuna? No … no, I … I never knew Izuna. I knew Madara. I knew _Madara_."

Was Itachi trying to tell him that the Madara he had known was a lie? And yes, Kyuubi knew that he had just been an easy score to the other Uchiha, but to now find out that the actual _ man_ was a lie? That was … that was just incomprehensible. Kyuubi stood up in a swift motion, every muscle in his body straining as his eyes watered and eventually flooded to the point that they were overflowing with salty, clear liquid. Before he realized what he was doing, Kyuubi was at the door, nearly turning the handle to open the engress when he felt arms embrace him from behind.

The limbs didn't bother him for he was too gone to even register that he was being touched. His thoughts were just a jumble of _'The man I loved was fake! I never knew the _real_ Madara! How could this be? Why did this have to happen?_' Kyuubi struggled against the hold, trying to worm his body free so he could run. Just run. He didn't know where and he really didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get away; he just wanted it all to end. He felt himself scuffle with the man behind him, his claws cutting into the skin of the arms that surrounded him in a desperate attempt to escape.

"You can't leave this room, Kyuubi," Itachi hissed as he fought to keep the redhead under control. "Please! Just try to relax. I know this is painful, but you'll get through it."

Kyuubi shook his head violently, but he felt his knees go weak and he began to sob fiercely; his face contorting in pain and despair. He was lowered to the ground and turned around, only to be pressed into a warm, flat chest and held tightly. Kyuubi raised his hands into the fabric of the shirt that was near his head as he let out his cries into the other man's skin. His hair was petted softly, soothingly and words of compassion and understanding were whispered in his ears but Kyuubi hardly heard or felt any of it.

Everything became a blur in the next few seconds as Kyuubi's body finally shut down; not being able to handle the tension and burden of Kyuubi's strong emotions. As he faded into blackness, he heard Itachi whisper to him; "I'm sorry, Kyuubi. This was too much for you to handle. I should have waited a while longer before telling you. I'm so sorry."

**[SxN]**

It was midafternoon by the time Minato, Naruto, Sasuke and Roka returned to the house. Minato departed from them shortly after arriving to give the clothes that he had picked out for Madara to the Uchiha. But before he had, Minato was clear that he wanted Naruto to tell Itachi that they were back. Sasuke had guided Roka into Naruto's room to fold and put away his new clothes while the blonde in question darted off to the study. He knocked once, twice and thrice before opening the door and finding to his surprise, an empty room.

The room, as vacant as it was, smelt entirely of perfume; so much so that it even hurt Naruto's senses to take just a whiff of it. The blonde covered his nose quickly before he closed the door, waving the stink away with an arm. He decided if they weren't in the study, they'd either be in the kitchen or in Kyuubi's room. He'd check the redhead's room first, then the kitchen. In just a few steps, he walked up the couple steps to the Mussito's room and rapped on the door softly. If they were in Kyuubi's room, that probably meant Kyuubi was sleeping, right?

When he heard a small whisper of 'it's open', Naruto opened the door slowly and stepped through the threshold. He crossed the small hallway with the two doors leading into the bathroom and walk-in closet to find Itachi, lying on the bed with his back to the headboard while Kyuubi clung to him, his face aggrieved and wet with what Naruto had to assume were tears.

The blonde felt like he had just walked in on something inappropriate and quickly averted his eyes, scratching the side of his face in a nervous twitch. "What—what happened?"

"Kyuubi came into some information on his past, is all," Itachi explained vaguely. "I assume since you're here, you've been sent to tell me the four of you have returned, correct?" Naruto nodded his head and Itachi smirked at the show of unease. "You may leave now, Naruto-ookimi."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled gratefully before he rushed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The blonde let out a relieved sigh before he walked to his room. He opened his door to be greeted by a smiling Sasuke and a beaming, giggling Roka. The little raven child was sprawled out on the bed, his shirt lifted over his stomach as he frantically fended off Sasuke's much bigger hands that were tickling him. Naruto leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he watched in a sort of awe at the situation. Sasuke … was actually smiling. It was becoming of him. But just as the blonde let these thoughts cross his mind, Sasuke realized he was standing in the doorway and immediately went expressionless.

He straightened up his child's clothes before sitting him up and clapping him on the back a few times. "Don't cause trouble for your Papa, okay?" he said to the boy who nodded eagerly in return. Sasuke then turned to Naruto and walked around the bed to the entryway and stopped just as he was about to pass Naruto. "I'll be down stairs."

It was all he said before continuing on, striding from the room, down the stairs and out of sight. Naruto watched him until he couldn't see his raven hair anymore before he walked into the room and contemplated what exactly Sasuke meant by telling him that; unless he wanted to talk. The blonde shook it from his mind, however, once he noticed his son drifting off. Apparently the shopping had taken a lot out of him. Naruto smiled down at his son before picking him up and setting him back farther on the bed.

"Did you have fun shopping today, Roka?" Naruto asked as he pulled the covers over the child's body, tucking him in.

Roka nodded his head and yawned greatly, his eyes watering at the corners. "Yup! And I can't wait to wear my new clothes!" he smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

Naruto leaned over and kissed his son on his forehead. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Okay," Roka murmured as he closed his eyes and snuggled into the fluff of the blankets and pillows.

Naruto smiled gently as he stood up from the bed and walked to the door, shutting it just enough to leave a thread of light shining through. Yes, it was still in the middle of the day, but Naruto could remember a time where his hackles would rise when his mother would accidentally shut the door completely. It was a sense of comfort to know there was a quick escape should there ever be a monster or a nightmare creeping about.

The blonde traveled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, but decided against getting anything to eat; they'd surely be having dinner in a few hours, anyway. So instead, he grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of its contents. His father was nowhere in sight, which meant to Naruto that he was probably still busy with Madara. The fact that the Uchiha was back in the house was … disturbing, to say the least. Naruto still wasn't used to it, but it had only been a couple days. It was going to take some time to get used to, that was for sure.

Now that Roka was asleep, Naruto couldn't for the life of him, figure out what he wanted to do in the meantime. Itachi and Kyuubi were … relaxing up stairs, Obito and Kakashi hadn't been seen since that morning, Tsunade was MIA and Naruto hadn't seen head nor hair of Deidara for the most part in what seemed like a week at best. Was talking to Sasuke really the only thing to do? Naruto sighed and let his shoulders slump. Sure, he wanted to straighten out the argument they had, but Sasuke was a stubborn tight-ass. And Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to tell the raven.

Yes, he still longed for his 'fake' life but that was because it was a whole hell of a lot easier than the life he was born into. And seeing Sasuke smiling and enjoying _their_ son's company was … special and it made his heart fizzle with warmth and his stomach feel like it was floating. He knew this was where he needed to be, and Naruto wanted to stay here. His dad, his family, friends; they were all here waiting with open arms. On the other hand, Sakura was already with her old fiancé and the old memories he had of his 'fake' parents were now gone; replaced with the memories of Kushina and Minato.

But his most important memories, the memories of Sasuke, were gone … and still weren't returning. This is what hurt Naruto the most. It did pain him every time he had to see that hurt expression Sasuke would briefly show after Naruto would push him away. It was because of his fake 'human' memories that he wasn't okay with Sasuke, a _ male_, kissing and touching him. And though he still wanted to deny it, his body was craving it. He had first started noticing that when he had picked that fight with Sasuke in the old mansion's training room.

It slowly got worse until earlier when Naruto just wanted Sasuke to move closer; to feel that body up against his, pushing him against the door and ripping off his clothes. The blonde felt himself shiver and his face flush with the images. He willed them away as he walked into the hallway to the stairs to the basement. Maybe he could get a word in edgewise. Maybe. Sasuke didn't like to listen, after all, and it was more than possible that the raven would try to get out of it by leaving the room. However, the basement was large and Naruto had no idea where Sasuke was hiding.

He checked the open areas first; the home theatre, the wine cellar, the sitting and billiard corner. He then proceeded to check the first two doors on the right of the hallway before his dad's office. Sasuke was in neither of those, so he turned to the other side of the hallway. The first room was a play room, which Naruto had no idea existed. Roka was going to be excited about that. But he went on, finding in the second door just before the elevator and staircase was an inside pool, locker and steam room.

Sasuke was in the pool.

He had his back to Naruto as he leaned against the side of the pool with his elbows resting on the granite tiles and his hands dangling off the sides, into the water. Naruto tip-toed into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him and set his water bottle on the sink that was just inside the door. This must have been a room for people to come to after they train to cool off and wash. Naruto walked over to the edge of the pool, folded the bottom of his jeans to his knees and lowered his legs into the water just to the left of Sasuke.

The raven didn't seem perturbed, but Naruto was twisting with anxiousness as he tried to come up with something to start the conversation. Sasuke decided to start for him, though, when Naruto's nervousness became apparent with the constant movement of his legs. "Did you come to talk, or to splash?"

Naruto stilled his legs instantly, his cheeks tinting. "Sorry. I did come to talk."

"So talk," Sasuke answered briskly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the granite as he lowered his arms fully into the water.

Naruto finally caught a glimpse of his entire face as Sasuke had most of his hair slicked back with water. He looked back to the calmness of the water before he started. "I wanted to say sorry, but I know it's no consolation. The only way things will be right again is when … or if my memories of you ever come back."

The blonde watched Sasuke sit up in the water and turn to him, his expression annoyed. "You're saying you're not even _ willing_ to try again? You're telling me nothing will ever be the same if your memories don't come back? That I'll have to stop loving you because you don't give enough of a damn to even _try_?"

Naruto felt like jumping back at the harshness of the eerily calm words, but refused to look so pitiful. "I … it's not like I want it to be that way. It just doesn't feel right to me and I guess you can't understand that since you've never been in my place and I surely can't understand what you're going through, but where you know all about me, I don't know all about you, Sasuke. I don't know how we ended up together besides the fact of the Pactus, I don't know anything about you besides what I've gathered from being here these last few weeks. And even that isn't a lot."

"You've gotten almost all of your memories back," Sasuke continued with a clenched fist. "Why are the ones of me any different from the rest?"

Naruto shook his head. "Maybe because … my relationship with you was … more substantial than the rest."

"Was?" Sasuke sneered and turned away, leaning his back against the pool wall once more.

"Yeah, what would you call it?" Naruto bit back, but let out a breath and turned away. "The relationship we did have … isn't existent anymore."

"Then that's it," Sasuke said, gesturing with his hand shortly. "You've given up."

Naruto looked down at the water, his eyes shining with guilt. He heard the water squelch as Sasuke stood up in the water and climbed out of the pool from the steps on the side. He watched the raven walk—in only a _wet_ towel wrapped around his waist—to the steam room just next to all of the lockers by the door. See? He knew this would happen. Naruto quickly stood up, but with the floor being tile and his feet wet, made him slip just a tad before he caught his balance and followed the raven into the steam room.

He reached the door before it closed all the way and thrust himself inside. Sasuke was already sitting on the bench, looking stressed. Naruto instantly regretted entering the room with his clothes on as they soon became damp with the steam and his perspiring. Naruto pulled on his collar before he glowered at Sasuke, frowning deeply. "I _hate_ it when you walk away! I can't ever explain myself to you!"

"It didn't seem like you were going to continue," the raven replied evenly though his eyebrows creased low on his eyes.

"I was trying to arrange my thoughts!" Naruto retorted as he placed his sweaty hands on his hips. "I … don't want to give up. I just don't know how I can deal with these two lives clashing all the time. And all of the memories I do have of you … they make me happy. I _know_ this is where I need to be and I know I _want_ to be here. I … God, Sasuke, we have a _kid_ together!" Naruto held up his hand when he seen Sasuke open his mouth to riposte, effectively stopping him for now. "I know that doesn't mean I have to stay, but damn it, I'm so confused and it pisses me off!"

Naruto caught his breath before he continued. "I have such mixed feelings that I randomly feel dizzy sometimes, and I know you've seen it but I brush it off because I don't want you to worry about me and I have to assume that's a habit of the old me. I hate hurting you by being like this. Like this morning when I was talking like my old self and I didn't even realize it. It must kill you to know that I'm here but I'm not _here_, you know?" the blonde shook his head and placed a hand on his head, dropping it to gaze at the floor. "I don't want to give up, but these emotions are so contradicting and frustrating!"

Naruto heard the raven's feet pad across the floor before he seen the pale limbs come into view of his lowered gaze. The blonde was about to look up when he was crudely shoved against the wall and pinned there by Sasuke's—slightly—taller body. "You're not acting like you don't want to give up. Your personality hasn't changed so much that you'd give up so easily," he grasped Naruto's shoulders strongly and shook him against the wall a couple times. "So who do you want more; A woman that was tricked into loving you, or the man that fathered your child?"

Naruto wanted to contort his face in disgust at the phrasing, but again he knew it was because of his 'human memories'. Instead, he determinedly leveled his gaze with Sasuke's to show him he wasn't backing down. "I want you."

The blonde leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Sasuke's. It wasn't gentle, like the raven had been that morning, but it wasn't all teeth either. But that wasn't how Sasuke wanted it, clearly, for the raven roughly pulled Naruto's hair back which caused the blonde to tilt his head back and suddenly Sasuke was kissing him with fervor. It was just like Naruto had imagined it up in the kitchen; Sasuke's body was hard-pressed against his own, one leg settled in between his and the hand that wasn't occupying his hair was making itself useful by undoing the belt, button and zipper of Naruto's pants.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, letting his own hands travel through wet, raven locks. Sasuke dropped his mouth that was brutalized and swollen to bite and suck on his jaw, neck and collarbone. Naruto nearly screamed out when Sasuke actually nipped him to the point where he drew blood. His pants were shed hurriedly and his shirt came off just a second later leaving him in nothing but his saturated flesh. Sasuke's skin was warm and moist from the steam when he pressed himself against Naruto, grinding against the other fiercely.

Naruto tipped his head back, finding that his head had been let go of to be replaced with his hips as Sasuke jerked the blonde up to wrap his tan legs around his pale waist. Naruto brought Sasuke's mouth back to his and the kiss was sloppy, consisting of clanking teeth and wrestling tongues. He felt Sasuke lower his hand to tease his entrance, but Naruto pulled back and shook his head; his face flushed and his eyes glazed over from lust.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it. Don't fuck around," the blonde reprimanded as he pulled Sasuke's hand away from his ass.

"Funny, I thought that was exactly what we were doing," the raven smirked triumphantly.

Naruto growled at him before seizing his lips once more, not having enough of the taste of Sasuke's mouth. The raven, in turn, shed his towel and forced Naruto against the wall so hard the blonde had to bring his mouth back to gasp in the air that was taken from him. There was no warning, either. Just white hot pain as Sasuke slammed himself into Naruto, taking himself in all the way. The blonde flung his head back against the wall once more, hearing it crack from the might. He stole a few, deep breaths before he felt Sasuke move thickly, in and out.

He felt himself begin to bounce as the raven picked up pace and the pleasure grew as the pain died. Gods, why had he denied himself this pleasure? Their sweat slicked bodies created more friction as they ground against one another, hard and fast. Naruto was seeing stars just too soon and he came all across his stomach—in the back of his mind he was mortified to realize Sasuke hadn't touched him in the slightest. He felt Sasuke thrust in him a few more times before he pulled out and came along the wall, dirtying it with his white seed.

Naruto dropped down from Sasuke's hips and turned around, putting himself flush with the wall and turned his head to the side to peer at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Again."

Sasuke wasted no time in complying as he pulled Naruto's hips out and rammed into him again, pushing the upper part of the blonde's body against the wall forcibly. Naruto cried out against the wall, appreciating that the new position allowed much more of Sasuke to fill him. The raven ran his hands over Naruto's chest, tweaking nipples and brushing his navel. He tugged Naruto's torso back and the blonde then held himself by his arms as Sasuke continued to abuse his rear. The raven bent his body into the curves of Naruto's, flattening their bodies even against the other's.

Naruto enjoyed the contact and longed for more, but what Sasuke did next caused his knees to shake and his eyes to roll back into his head. The raven's pale hand took ahold of his jaw and his fingers stroked his cheeks where the Marks lay. The sensation that ran through his body ignited it. That heavy feeling that always accompanied the brief touch of the Mark was now ten times that as Sasuke relentlessly pounded into him. Naruto came once again, but Sasuke didn't end their little session of consensual sex.

Sasuke persisted in his thrusting and teasing massage of Naruto's Marks. His entire body was slick with sweat and uneven with goosebumps. The blonde felt himself shiver in the haze and his body began to convulse. He turned, causing Sasuke to stop in his ministrations for just a second before Naruto lifted his leg to the raven's hip once again and his back was pressed into the wall powerfully. Naruto took Sasuke's mouth in his and ran his hand over the raven's left shoulder before moving to the back of his neck to his own Mark.

Sasuke grunted into the kiss and Naruto felt the spasm of the raven's increased speed from the touch. The blonde panted against Sasuke's mouth, moans of pleasure escaping along with them. He watched Sasuke struggle to speak before the raven was able to say, "Blood", with a heavy tone to it that drove Naruto crazy.

The blonde knew what he meant, though. After this, he would probably be drained and would need a fix, so why not do it now in the throes of passion? Naruto willingly let his eyes change from blue to red and felt his fangs elongate in his mouth. He leaned forward and hastily sunk his teeth into the raven's neck as the backlash of Sasuke's thrusts made it hard to tease the taut flesh like Naruto so wished to do. The blonde felt more than heard Sasuke moan into his ear as he drank from the raven.

Naruto was quick to let go after he'd had his fill and it only took Sasuke to bite his neck for him to orgasm for the third time. Sasuke pulled his teeth from Naruto's skin and pushed the blonde's leg down from his hip as he pulled out of Naruto to drive his straining erection through Naruto's tightly pressed legs. The blonde ran his hands up and down the raven's back before he dared to travel lower and grabbed a well-founded buttock in each hand solidly. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto as he came, spreading his essence all over the wall once again.

The raven dropped his weight into Naruto and the blonde had to maneuver them off to the side so they wouldn't get even filthier from the wall. Sasuke settled himself in between Naruto's legs and rested his head against the blonde's stomach while he held his arms around him still. Naruto was pleasantly living in the euphoria and closed his eyes, unconsciously running his fingers through Sasuke's damp hair. The atmosphere was gratifying and light from the turn of events but Naruto didn't doubt that his attitude _wouldn't_ change in the future, because he was pretty sure he'd look back tomorrow morning and think; "What the hell did I do?".

The blonde lifted his heavy eyes, the blue iris shining with ecstasy while he enjoyed the post-sex high. "Should we move? I mean … do you think everyone will know?"

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's tanned stomach and closed his eyes, shifting closer to the blonde. "The chlorine from the pool and the steam from this room will keep any smell of sex from the air, so you don't need to worry, Dobe."

Naruto huffed and slapped the back of Sasuke's head mildly. "Still, I'm tired now and I don't want to be found here, lying naked with you on top of me," he said in faux impatience.

"Need I remind you that the only clothes you have with you are inundated with water?" the raven said smugly as he pointed lazily to the pile of clothes that lay on the floor just a few feet from them.

"Need I remind _you_ that there's a bedroom in the basement and there are towels hanging up?" the blonde retorted. "Besides, wouldn't you feel more comfortable in a dry, comfortable bed than on a hard, wet cement floor?"

"I have a pillow," Sasuke said shortly, nuzzling his head deeper into Naruto's stomach.

The blonde snorted before he stood up, effectively dropping any and all hold Sasuke had on him. He picked up his clothes before sauntering to the door to gaze at Sasuke. "You can stay here if you like, but I'm gonna go take a shower and sleep in a bed like a normal person."

It wasn't long after Naruto had dried himself off that Sasuke was following him out of the pool room and into the small bedroom of the basement. Needless to say, a lot more raunchy activities went on in the shower. Sasuke felt he would be bored if he waited for Naruto to 'primp' in the bathroom. It was also needless to say that Sasuke ended up with a rather large lump on his head.

**[TBC…]**

**A/n-** I hope you all love me if you didn't already. But even if you don't, I had so much fun writing the sex for this chapter =3 I don't really have anything more to say, though I'm sorry but this chapter will not have review responses because I am far too tired to concentrate right now. I would, however, like people to tell me if they want to have a Q&A. Also, I just recently joined on a site called 'Archive of our own'. It's pretty cool; something like FanFiction though you can publish art as well and blog, too, I believe. I also have an account on Yaoi-Haven I just recently got back into. If you ask, I'll tell you my username. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm planning on getting the next one up before New Year's, but I can't be certain.

Regardless, Happy Christmas, everyone =]

**P.c**


	17. Everything You Ever Wanted

**Ruin**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters—besides Roka—nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **MxM Sex (LEMON), swearing, talk of male pregnancy and slight fluffiness.

**A/n-** First of all, I just wanted to say Happy New Year, everyone. Second, I wanted to tell you; Everyone that has waited patiently for ItaKyu, it will be coming shortly. Very shortly. Like in one or two chapters shortly. Anyway. This chapter has everyone's new favorite; MadaMina in it. And no, I didn't make another chapter having the other bottom. I figured that it was too much work/Fanfiction would get mad at me/ and I could just write them as a couple that integrate positions. So, there you have that.

Also, I just want to warn everyone; this story isn't going to be all sunshine and daises. There will be character death and there won't be just one or two. There will be a lot. Also, about the Q&A, I noticed a few people adding me on Yahoo which is perfectly fine. I've decided that I'll be on 12am -5.00 Eastern Standard time to 12am -5.00 Eastern Standard time on January second. I'll get off on intervals to eat and the like, but I'll practically be on the entire day so you can find me here, Skype (under Polar-chan of couse) DeviantArt, Facebook, and Yahoo. I believe that is all, so I'll let you start the chapter! Thanks for reading/subscribing/favoriting/reviewing.

**[Chapter 17]**

It was a warm place, though it was as dark as the nonvisible side of the moon. The air that gently caressed his face and hair was soft and hot, as if the sun were spinning its light into the hushed breeze. In this place, nothing could touch him; not the kids that used to pick on him, not Madara … not even Orochimaru. This place … was so peaceful and inviting; the feeling of all-around warmth and protection. It must have been heaven … but Kyuubi knew he hadn't died. Or .. had he? No … no, he collapsed from … what again?

An image of Madara flashed before him though Kyuubi himself did not possess a physical body in this dream state of mind. That was right … it had something to do with Madara, but what? Kyuubi creased his nonexistent eyebrows as he contemplated, snuggling in closer to the warmth of the air that surrounded his entire being. Something was telling him not to remember, but Kyuubi knew that if he didn't remember now, it would only haunt him until he either did remember, or until he died.

He cleared his mind, allowing himself to float in the gentle embrace of the blackness that surrounded him. It was … something about him being fake? And there was … something about his brother …. What was his name? Izuna? That was right. Izuna. Izuna had done something to Madara …. No, he hadn't _done_ anything to Madara … he had … he had … impersonated him and tricked Kyuubi into thinking he was falling in love with Madara when in truth it had been Izuna all along.

Though these words caused his imaginary body to shake and his eyes to tear up, Kyuubi felt the warmth of the darkness move closer around him and wipe his tears away. He reached out with hands he could not see to envelope the shadows back; pulling his face into a warmer part of oblivion. It was in this time that his nose picked up a wondrous, musky scent and he buried his face deeper into the smell. A laugh accompanied his moves and Kyuubi stilled.

The sound reverberated all around him, filling his ears with the noise. It was happy and beautiful, the redhead realized. Kyuubi finally found himself becoming aware of his real surroundings as the blackness faded back into the far end of his mind. There were ... arms around him and his body was pressed flush against another; their body heat radiating around Kyuubi in a blanket. The redhead stiffened when he remembered that he had willingly enveloped the other as well.

A hand swept through his long hair and a calming hush was whispered to him. "It's alright, Kyuubi. I'm not going to harm you."

Said Mussito opened his eyes quickly when he recognized the voice. Itachi had been there when he collapsed-had told Kyuubi the news in the first place. The redhead released his near death grip on Itachi's shirt and sat up promptly before shuffling away. He found himself cornered on the edge of the bed and pointed an accusatory finger at the raven, his eyes glaring at the spot next to Itachi's head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Itachi lifted himself into a sitting position before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him as he arched his back. His bones popped from the motion as they hadn't moved in several hours. "I only carried you from the study to your room once you had fainted. It was you, Kyuubi, who refused to let go of me once I set you on the bed. I had no other choice but to join you."

Kyuubi lowered his hand and averted his gaze as he felt his face heat up. "You could have taken your shirt off."

"Your nails were piercing my skin. It would have made no difference," the raven replied easily as he walked to the hallway. "Now, putting that aside, would you care for something to eat? I'm sure Minato-osama has made dinner already."

"What time is it?" Kyuubi asked as he slowly stood from the bed, but walked no further.

Itachi glanced down at his clock. "It's half-past six."

Kyuubi didn't reply, but walked carefully over to the raven as he felt his legs wobble. He watched as the Uchiha tensed as if to catch him if he were to fall. Thankfully, Kyuubi managed to keep himself on his feet. Itachi gave the Mussito a once over, causing Kyuubi to shiver from the gaze, before he turned toward the door and walked the couple steps to it.

He stopped, however, before his hand even touched the door handle. "There is one thing you should know before you step outside of this room, Kyuubi. The person we brought back from the raid ... was Madara."

The redhead's eyes widened as he felt his muscles tense at the announcement. He wrapped his arms around himself when he answered. "It ... it doesn't matter. He's not the one I ...," Kyuubi's breath caught as his eyes began to sting with tears once again. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth to try and ward off the offending salt water.

Itachi turned around to face the redhead, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in the Mussito's state. He raised his hand toward the other just slightly and found no flinch in return-though that could have been due to Kyuubi's eyes being closed. "Kyuubi," Itachi murmured as he stepped just a tad bit closer to the redhead and lifted his hand up to the other's face, wiping the tears that started to fall despite Kyuubi's attempts to keep them at bay.

The redhead kept his mouth zipped tight for he knew if he were to open it to tell Itachi to keep away, he would begin to sob and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But because he hadn't said anything, Itachi took it upon himself to pull Kyuubi close, their bodies touching in just the same way they had been just a few minutes before. Kyuubi put up a small struggle, but he and Itachi must have known it was just him going through the motions.

"It does matter, Kyuubi," Itachi whispered into the Mussito's red mane. "It matters because even if Izuna had been the one you unwillingly fell in love with, Madara was the one you saw, smelt and touched," the raven continued as he rubbed circles across Kyuubi's back. "And if you see him today, he will look and smell no different from the time you had shared with Izuna."

Kyuubi pressed his face into the fabric of Itachi's shirt to hide his shameful appearance. He felt a hand glide through his hair and it made his body tingle. The Uchiha tightened his hold and whispered softly. "It's alright. You don't need to feel abashed. Let it out."

The redhead shook his head defiantly and knew he was acting like a child, but after what had just happened before when Itachi had told him about Izuna and then waking up in the Uchiha's arms; Kyuubi felt like he might break if he were to let out the cries now. Itachi kept whispering words of understanding and compassion nevertheless, enticing Kyuubi farther and farther until he could no longer hold it back.

So for the second time that day, Kyuubi found himself breaking down in Itachi's embrace while the raven hushed him, petting loving circles across his back and overall comforted him. "You don't have to worry, Kyuubi. I'll be here, if you ever need me," Itachi said soothingly.

Kyuubi's body convulsed with the words and more tears cascaded from his eyes. There was finally someone he could turn to; someone he could tell everything to and not have them think any less of him. Was it really possible? It wasn't too good to be true, was it? Kyuubi hoped not. After several minutes, the redhead raised his hand and wiped his face of its wetness. And though at the start, Kyuubi had wanted nothing more than to pull away from Itachi, the redhead now found himself unwilling to let him go.

But he did; the Mussito stepped out of Itachi's hold with red eyes and an upset appearance. "Go take a shower, if you want. You may even shut the door, if you'd like," Itachi told him before he squeezed Kyuubi's shoulder and walked passed him to the chair that was opposite Kyuubi's bed.

The redhead looked to Itachi then to the bathroom and nodded. He picked out his clothes from the closet before stepping into the shower, letting the heat of the water wash away the tear stains and worry. Kyuubi quickly washed and rinsed his hair before stepping out ten minutes later. Itachi was still sitting in the chair, though his eyes were closed. Had he gone back to sleep? Kyuubi walked around the chair until he stood in front of the raven and sat down on the bed, leaning back on his arms.

"Do you still want to eat something?" Itachi asked once the room became silent.

Kyuubi flicked his eyes in the raven's direction before looking away again. "I suppose. I'd rather not get dizzy again."

"Was that because you hadn't eaten anything today?" the Uchiha questioned as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Partly," the redhead replied in a small voice.

Itachi waited for Kyuubi to stand with him before he made his way to the door. "And the other part?"

"Has to do with my Lamia heritage," Kyuubi replied shortly as he followed Itachi out of the room.

Itachi nodded as he began to take the steps down to the ground floor. "We'll leave it at that for now, then."

It was almost instant once they reached the ground floor; Madara's scent was plaguing the entire left wing of the house where the two knew to be Minato's room. Kyuubi stiffened, but didn't cease his walking to the kitchen. The two walked in to be greeted by Kakashi, Obito and Tsunade. Obito was eating whatever they had cooked for dinner and Kakashi and Tsunade were discussing something to each other in hushed tones.

When Itachi and Kyuubi entered the room, Kakashi looked up with a grin. "Hey, Itachi! Haven't seen you around lately."

Itachi nodded his greeting. "Same to you, Kakashi. I've been preoccupied."

Kyuubi looked down once the words left Itachi's lips. He knew it was his fault that Itachi couldn't keep in touch with the rest of the house because he had to watch the Mussito.

"And this must be Kyuubi! You might have seen me the day after you first arrived, but we didn't get to properly meet," Kakashi said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Kyuubi said softly as he took a seat at the bar.

"So what's the verdict, Tsunade?" Itachi asked as he roamed about the kitchen, searching for plates and silverware.

Tsunade leaned her elbow on the marble in front of her before resting her head in her hand as she replied. "Obito's doing just fine. The baby's going to be coming around the first week of January, it seems."

"Only a few months away!" Kakashi said excitedly as he enveloped the pregnant Uchiha who was trying to stuff his mouth full of food.

"Good for you," Itachi smiled and set two plates on the lower part of the bar. "Have you thought of names?"

At this, Obito blushed and Kakashi nuzzled his head into the Uchiha's neck. "Not ... not really," Obito responded.

"And I told them they don't have time to be procrastinating. The baby will be here sooner than they think and he'll have no name!" Tsunade said heatedly as she sent a glare to the couple.

Kakashi gave her a grin. "But that's the fun of it, Tsunade! We'll have the best name if we wait!"

Tsunade grumbled before she got off the stool and made her way to the entrance of the room. "I'll be in my room if anyone starts to go into labor."

Obito and Kyuubi both turned a different shade of red at the bluntness of her words. The blonde woman left the area and all became quiet before the toaster oven chimed and Itachi pulled out a now hot plate of food and set it in front of Kyuubi.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Itachi smiled.

The raven went back and placed his own plate in the toaster oven before turning back to Obito and Kakashi. "So what's the real reason you haven't thought of a name?"

"Perceptive as always," Kakashi grinned as he sat up but kept an arm around Obito's middle. "Obito already has a name he wants to give the baby; he just doesn't want anyone to know until the baby's born."

"It's a secret," Obito stated around a mouth full of food.

Itachi snickered and nodded his head. "That seems about right."

Obito huffed at Itachi, but went no further. Kakashi took this time to voice his own questions. "How's Deidara doing?"

"Honestly, I haven't heard from him since he was moved to a different refuge. I'm sure Minato-osama knows, though. You might want to ask him," Itachi directed as he pulled his plate from the toaster oven and sat at the bar just next to Kyuubi.

"I think I will," Kakashi nodded. "I sure did enjoy that boy's enthusiasm."

"You maywant to wait. I feel Minato-osama and Madara are up to no good," Obito interjected as he stuffed his mouth again.

Itachi glance sideways at Kyuubi, but he found the redhead hadn't moved in the slightest. The only thing that had changed was his expression which had turned a tad downcast. "Not only them. Have you went past the basement stairs? I'm sure that entire area smells of sex."

"Your brother is a machine, Itachi. He takes after Fugaku, after all," Kakashi chuckled.

"It's quite a shame I turned out more like my mother since I look more like father and Sasuke looks more like mother. But I suppose that's just how genetics work," the raven shrugged.

"Sasuke's not so bad. You make him sound like a monster, Itachi," Obito said a bit chastising.

"Isn't that what older brothers are supposed to do?" Itachi laughed with a grin. "Causing problems for my little brother is a pleasure, not a chore."

"You're so spiteful," Kakashi wagged his finger at Itachi.

"And you're one to talk, Kakashi," Itachi said as he leveled the gray haired man with a sarcastic look.

"Hey! I'm not really an Uchiha, so you can't say anything," Kakashi shook his head.

"But you were raised as an Uchiha, which makes you one to us. You have no where to run," Obito grinned wickedly.

"Darn it," Kakashi pouted. "But I will not be ashamed of my over active libido!"

Obito's face turned crimson and Itachi chuckled around his palm, lowering his fork to his plate as not to harm himself or anyone around him as he tried to cease his laughter.

The conversation went in circles until Obito finally finished his plate of food and then he and Kakashi headed off to their room. Obito was instructed to have a lot of relaxation as the baby was nearing its birth and couldn't be stressed too much. Kyuubi was nearly finished with his plate which pleased Itachi. It was the first time he had actually eaten more than just a couple of bites.

Itachi swiveled on his stool to get a better view of the redhead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kyuubi answered quickly.

Itachi shook his head with a smirk. "Now I know you're not because of how hastily you answered. So tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," Kyuubi said, lowering his gaze to the counter as he pushed his food away.

"It is something, Kyuubi. I know what Obito said must have upset you in some way," the raven pressed on as he too, pushed his plate away. "Didn't I tell you I would be here if you ever needed me?"

Kyuubi didn't answer straight away he merely breathed calmly in and out to gather his bearings. "The fact that Madara is ... in a relationship with Minato ... its ...**.**"

"Minato-osama and Madara have known each other since they were very young. They've been best friends for most of that time," Itachi said as he, too, looked away with a blink. "I'm not exactly sure where their relationship stands, but you know that Madara is not yours to keep."

Kyuubi cringed at the stinging words, however true they may be. "I ... I know."

"I don't mean to distress you, but I don't want to be a person that just tells you want to hear," Itachi said carefully, wanting to reach out to the Mussito.

"I know. And ... I appreciate it," Kyuubi replied with a faint smile. "I never liked to be babied."

Itachi smiled back, happy to have made the redhead smile for a change instead of angry or crying. "You're probably not very tired after sleeping all that time, are you?"

Kyuubi glanced over at Itachi, their eyes catching just the tiniest fraction before the redhead looked away again. "Actually, I am."

"Okay. Let's head up stairs," the Uchiha said as he stood from the stool. "And don't worry, I'll confine myself to the chair."

Kyuubi blushed as he, too, stepped down from his stool. "You better."

**[SxN]**

When Minato had brought Madara his clothes, the Uchiha had completely disregarded them to instead bring Minato into an embrace. The blonde tried worming himself out of it, but Madara held fast. "What now? I was only gone for an hour and a half at best, Madara."

"It was too long," Madara replied in a muffled tone as he nuzzled his face into Minato's neck.

Minato only sighed as he waited for Madara to get over whatever was bothering him so they could fold and put his clothes away. Sadly, the clothes would remain ignored as Madara began moving them across the room and into the bed chambers.

"What are you doing, Madara?" Minato questioned when they were at the bed and Madara was shoving him down.

"I want to lay down. You have been gone all day and I could not find peace to do so on my own," he said as he knelt down and pulled Minato's shoes from his feet before crawling on the bed.

"I told you, you should have slept last night," he scolded the other man as he moved up on the bed despite that. "I can't fall asleep with you, Madara. Someone has to make dinner and I'm sure Sasuke-ookimi doesn't want to do it again."

"Have Itachi do it," Madara murmured as he pulled Minato to him and snuggled close.

"He's busy keeping a look out on Kyuubi," Minato said with a wave of his hand.

"There are other people in the house, Minato, be at ease," the Uchiha said tiredly.

Minato huffed. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seemed to have made up at all when they had all met up at the car again. In fact, it looked like they had gotten angrier at each other. That wasn't going to do at all. Why couldn't they just put aside their differences? Was Naruto still harboring feelings for that human girl? That would make some sort of sense. Maybe Naruto was having problems trying to situate his feelings.

Minato felt a hand run along his stomach, pulling him from his musings. "You are disturbing my sleep, Minato. Remain still."

The blonde realized he had been unconsciously twitching his legs and arms and murmured a silent "Sorry", before turning over away from Madara.

The raven was quick to spoon him and Minato felt himself drift off. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the lack of sunlight on the wall across from the window and shot up in bed, turning on the light on the bedside table. He glanced at his watch and seen it was already five o'clock. He groaned before rolling out of bed.

The other occupant of the room became aware the second Minato had moved and was slowly sitting up, rubbing a palm over his eye to rub the sleep out. "Where are you going?"

Minato stopped at the threshold to the sitting room of the master bedroom. "I fell asleep, Madara. I have to go make dinner."

"Did I not tell you there are others that can do the task?" Madara said as he climbed out of the bed, throwing on the clothes he had on just hours before with ease.

"Yes, you did tell me," the blonde replied as he watched Madara step into his clothes before turning around and walking to the door, knowing the Uchiha would follow him. "But that doesn't mean someone will actually do it."

Madara walked up next to him just as Minato took a foot out of the room. "Your point is dully noted."

"I'm so glad," Minato said with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

The duo entered the kitchen shortly, finding nothing but an empty space. Minato set to making dinner while Madara watched from the side-he didn't much feel like sitting on a stool. But Madara couldn't complain. He got to watch Minato strut back and forth around the kitchen, and what could be better than that? Besides touching, of course. It was only a half-hour later that dinner was prepared.

Minato began to make a plate. "Are you hungry, Madara?"

"In a sense," the raven replied as he walked up behind Minato, caging the man in his arms by holding onto the granite counter-top at either side of him.

"This is the kitchen, Madara. Mind yourself," Minato said as he tried to go back to putting down a plate of food.

Madara hummed as he lowered his lips to Minato's neck, his nose being tickled by pleasantly smelling blonde hair. Madara felt Minato shiver from the touch and smirked against the other's tan skin. "No one is around, love."

"That doesn't mean they won't be able to smell it," Minato countered as he moved one of Madara's arms and walked past him to the little breakfast nook, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the window.

The Uchiha couldn't help but think that Minato looked to be glowing in the light of the sunset. The raven walked over slowly, taking a seat next to Minato and rested his head in his hand. Minato ate quietly; there had been many times that Madara just sat and watched as he ate so it did not bother him. The blonde gently placed his fork on the plate, his eyes gazing out the window into the darkening night.

He turned toward Madara. "I'm going to set up a meeting with the other clan leaders to formally introduce you back into the clan. I don't want to keep hiding you."

"Do as you wish, Minato," Madara nodded languidly, keeping a calm gaze on the blonde. "I will follow."

Minato stared at Madara just as the raven was staring at him; their eyes locked in an unbreakable focus. It was interrupted, however, when Minato stood and held out his hand for Madara. "Why don't we take care of your hunger now?"

The Uchiha blinked up at Minato, his eyes sliding down the arm to the hand that was extended out to him. He lifted his own, taking Minato's strongly before standing up and following Minato into his bedroom. As soon as the two entered the room, Minato attacked Madara in a fury of powerful kisses that left both gasping for air. The blonde helped Madara out of his shirt and with their lips still attached, pulled him over to the bed.

Madara took control, forcing Minato out of his shirt and pants before gently pushing him down onto the bed. He moved the comforter out of the way as he, too, undressed and knelt onto the bed. They pressed their chests together to ignite the friction and send their skin ablaze. Minato was quick to wrap his arms around Madara's neck, running his fingers through his long raven hair that cascaded down his shoulders. Madara ran his hands over the blonde's sides, feeling the goose bumps he caused and the heat radiate off the other's body.

Their tongues danced together; neither fighting to dominate the other for now. Minato was sure his entire body was flushed as his temperature rose significantly with Madara on top of him. He resolved the matter by flipping Madara, letting himself tower over the Uchiha. Madara kept his hands on Minato's torso, but moved them around to the small of his back and shoulder-blades. The blonde ground down once to get a taste of the dangerous pleasure.

Madara crept his hand lower until he was able to caress a firm round globe, massaging it every time Minato thrust downward. The blonde moaned into his ear and Madara smirked, taking his other hand from Minato's shoulder-blades to work its way in between their bodies and grab both of their throbbing erections. Minato threw his head back and unintentionally jerked forward, clashing them together hard.

The raven's strokes were unbearably slow as they had been the night before. He ran his palm in circles across both of them before taking a few seconds to stay at the top and rub the precum across their heads. The blonde shook his head, his mouth open in ecstasy as Madara played with his member and teased his ass, running his finger through the middle and just slightly entering the tip of his finger for fun.

"Not yet, Minato. There is more," the Uchiha said as he craned his neck up, taking Minato's lips in his own.

Minato kept his mouth connected with Madara's as he slid off of the raven's chest; the Uchiha in turn rolling over on top of the blonde once again. Madara released Minato for a split second to grab lube that he knew to be in Minato's bedside table.

"Is it alright to use this?" the raven asked before he even dared to open the little bottle.

Minato huffed, swiping his arm across his forehead to clear the sweat that had gathered there. "It'll just go to waste if you don't."

Madara smirked and was about to open the bottle when Minato took it from him. "I'll do this, you keep stroking."

The raven raised a sleek eyebrow, but complied. He returned his hand to Minato's shaft to moderately pump it; making the foreskin lower over the blonde's head to send Minato into a dizzy spell. Minato took in the deepest breath he could muster before coating his fingers with the fruity smelling lube he'd had for a while. He tossed the bottle carelessly after screwing the cap back on and lowered his arm, moving his legs out to be able to reach the little entrance.

The blonde entered one finger and furrowed his eyebrows in unease at the nearly forgotten feeling. He moved his finger around, wiggling it in all directions before he was ready to add another and began to scissor the tight muscles. The flesh protested and began to burn in irritation at the ministrations, but Minato persisted. He entered his third finger and twisted his wrist around to stretch himself properly before repeatedly plunging in and out of his entrance.

Once he was satisfied, Minato pulled his fingers free from the tight hole, using the rest of the lube on Madara's throbbing erection. "Go slowly. I ... haven't been with another since the last time we did it."

"I feel honoured," Madara smirked down at the blonde before pressing his lips sweetly to Minato's. "I will go as slowly as you like."

"Thank you," Minato whispered up the the raven as their eyes locked again.

The blonde remained staring into Madara's deep, obsidian gaze as the Uchiha angled himself correctly before pushing in leisurely. Minato snapped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as his hands grasped onto Madara's arms; his nails biting into the raven's pale flesh. The blonde found his back arching from the pain as Madara continued to progress in unhurriedly, trying to take his time to let Minato have some sort of peace. When Madara was fully enveloped in Minato's heat, the blonde fell back on the bed breathing and perspiring heavily.

Madara leaned down and kissed his way up to Minato's neck where he laid claim with nicks and kisses alike. "Are you alright?"

Minato lazily nodded his head as he opened his eyes half-mast to gaze at Madara. "I'm fine..."

The raven leaned closer to the blonde's ear, licking the lobe before whispering. "Tell me when."

Because his body was flush against the other's, Madara was able to feel the shiver that traveled up Minato's body from his toes to his head. The blonde waited a minute for the pain to dull before he lifted one leg up to Madara's shoulder while the other stayed positioned on his hip. "Now. I'm ready."

Madara lovingly ran his palm against Minato's calf and held the leg in place as he pulled himself out almost completely before thrusting back in slowly a few times to get a grip on where he stood. He adjusted himself and quickened his pace so that the slap of skin began. Minato raised his arms above his head and took a hold of the bars of the headboard in a vise grip as Madara continued with the steady pace, making his erection swell and throb with the need to release.

The raven let go of Minato's leg to generously fondle the blonde's rock-hard erection. Minato lowered his leg and let it join the other around Madara's waist with a bit of difficulty as the raven continued his languid assault of Minato's ass. Madara took his hand from Minato's erection, sadly, but repositioned Minato so his ass was higher in the air, both legs on Madara's shoulders and the raven was then able to use his hands to spread his cheeks apart.

The metal of the headboard creaked as Minato's grip tightened and he threw his head back into the pillows. Madara took this time to pick up the pace a tad; making the slapping noises come in succession right after another with the now added benefit of the sound of wet squelching from the sweat and lube. Grunts could be charged to both participants as once the friction became too much for either of them to stand and made Madara quicken his pace fully.

Minato saw Madara's eyes bleed crimson and allowed himself to as well. The raven bit down onto his inner thigh which caused Minato to arch his back and come all across his stomach and chest as Madara drank from his leg; one of his more sensitive spots. When the raven was finished, he lowered Minato's legs once again and slowed his pace to a calm thrust as he extended his wrist to Minato. The blonde took the offering with one hand, licking the skin of its salty cover before piercing the delicate flesh.

Madara groaned and came inside of Minato, filling the blonde to the point that his stomach bloated as if he had a full bladder. Minato pulled his now dull teeth from Madara's wrist and pulled the raven down onto him, squishing his seed in between them and causing all that Madara had filled him with to push the raven's now flaccid member before flowing out in a river of white onto the bed sheets.

"I am satisfied, thank you," Madara said as he sat up next to Minato on the bed.

Said blonde sat up as well, feeling just a slight sting in his nether regions as he did so. "I'd hope. Do you see how much you let out?"

"A hundred years is a lot of time to have pent up, Minato," the raven replied as he made his way off the bed and held his hands out to Minato similar to the way the blonde had just earlier.

"Thanks," Minato replied as he took the offered hands and stood up on shaky legs.

"You go shower. I will take care of this mess and replace the sheets," Madara instructed as he slapped Minato's behind in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going!" the blonde laughed as he walked with a limp into the bathroom.

**[SxN]**

Waking up in the embrace of another was a good feeling, Naruto had to admit. It meant that he wasn't waking up alone with half of the bed cold from disuse. Of course, this bed was only meant for one person, but the point still stood. The blonde opened his eyes carefully, not wanting to endanger his eyes with a greeting from the sun. the room he was in, however, was completely bare of any type of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb, index and middle finger to ward off the sleep.

The blonde sat up in bed, feeling the hand that had previously been on his chest fall to his lap. Naruto looked sideways at his bed partner-already knowing who it was-and surprisingly, despite his admission of regretting the act, he felt no such feelings as he peered down at Sasuke's peaceful expression. There wasn't love ... Naruto knew that, but there was more of an admiration for the raven than there had been in the last few weeks.

Naruto looked around the room, wanting to find a clock but soon found that there weren't any in the small space. He carefully removed Sasuke's arm from around his waist and stood up; he wanted to dig around the room to possibly find some clothes so that he wouldn't have to sneak back up to his room. When he didn't find any, however, Naruto cursed to all the Gods taunting him. He snatched the towel he had taken from the bath area and prepared to exit the door.

When he opened said door, though, there were two sets of clothes on the floor at the foot of the threshold. Naruto flushed cherry red and hastily picked up the clothes before shutting the door rather loudly, causing the other occupant of the room to stir from joyous sleep. As Sasuke let himself adjust to the world of the living, Naruto hurriedly put on the clothes that were meant for him and threw the other pair at Sasuke.

"These were left for us. And you said they wouldn't be able to detect anything," Naruto snarled at Sasuke with crossed arms.

The raven took it in stride, however, and casually got dressed with a smirk in place. "I only said that to comfort you, Dobe. You should have known better. In a world of Mythicals, no one's dirty laundry is theirs alone."

"Thank you for telling me now," Naruto rolled his eyes before he went to the door once again and this time actually stepped out into the basement.

The entire place smelt of sweat, sex and Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde blushed furiously and stomped up stairs, not bothering to wait for the treacherous teme. When he made it into the grand room, Naruto noticed how high the sun was in the sky and blanched. Had he really slept all night? The blonde strode quickly into the kitchen and found his father, Madara, Roka, Kakashi and Obito enjoying breakfast at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, everyone," Naruto greeted with a smile as he went around the bar to hug his son tightly.

"Morning, Papa!" Roka hugged him back. "I slept all night!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "So did I, Roka."

"Where's Sasuke-ookimi?" Minato asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Present," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

"It's good to see you guys managed to find time to see us," Kakashi teased with a grin.

"Hn. You're just pissy you haven't gotten any in six months," Sasuke retorted as he made himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Madara.

"Hey now, I'll have you know-"

Naruto covered Kakashi's mouth and glared at the gray haired man sternly. "There's a kid here, Kakashi. Keep your words G rated, alright?"

Kakashi pouted as Naruto let go of his face and looked away. "Mother hen."

"Naruto, hurry and eat something. We'll be leaving soon," Minato told his son as he glanced at the clock.

"Where are we going this time?" Naruto asked as he stole a piece of food from Roka's plate, making the boy wave his papa away.

"I set up a meeting with the other clans to formally introduce Madara back into the clan," the blonde king answered before he took a sip of his cooled coffee.

"Roka-"

"Will stay here with Obito and Kakashi," Minato replied with a gesture to the two sitting at the bar next to the little raven haired child.

"What about Itachi and Kyuubi? Can't Roka stay with them?" Naruto inquired, trying to keep his voice from sounding pleading.

"I resent that," Kakashi said as he looked over Obito's shoulder.

"Itachi and Kyuubi are coming with us. We'll have to take two cars ... but we'll get there," Minato said with a sigh.

Naruto creased his eyebrows. "What about Kyuubi? Does he know about this? And why is he going anyway?" the blonde asked defensively.

Minato looked down at his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. But this has to be done. Besides me, Kyuubi is the only one who will be able to know if Madara is really who he says he is."

"I don't like this," Naruto grumbled as he turned away, crossing his arms

"I don't either and I wish it didn't have to be done," Minato nodded sympathetically. "But Kyuubi already knows Madara is here. He can't hide in his room forever."

"Then you don't know Kyuubi," Naruto replied heatedly before he stormed from the kitchen, his footsteps fading as he hopped up the stairs.

"I'll get him," Sasuke volunteered and stood up, forgoing his mug on the counter-top.

Minato sighed once Sasuke was out of the room and ran a hand through his hair. He felt an intense gaze focused on him and looked up, seeing Madara giving him a worried stare. "I'm fine."

"No you are not. But I will not press," Madara said as he held up his hands.

Minato shook his head and pulled his hand down his face before dropping it to the counter. As if he didn't have enough things to worry about.

**[SxN]**

First, Naruto had thought about going to Kyuubi's room or the study and demanding Itachi kept the poor Mussito from having to go through that torture, but as Naruto thought about it; Itachi would probably take his father's side. Sure they might be giving Kyuubi nightmares or cutting open old wounds, but it was for the better of the clan, right? It was justified in their eyes.

The blonde opened the door to his room and closed it quickly behind him and sat down on his bed before flopping back, raising his arms high above his head. How did they know that this wouldn't injure Kyuubi more? That this wouldn't send him into some kind of coma or hysterical fit where he turned into the fox and went on a rampage? It could happen.

There was a rap on his door before it opened and Sasuke walked in, still looking tired. He walked in and sat down next to Naruto, his hands leaning back on the bed. The blonde waited for him to start talking, but he never did so Naruto spoke up first. "I'm not gonna be part of this."

Sasuke scratched his face with his index finger before replying. "It's necessary that Kyuubi helps us out with this, Naruto. Minato-osama isn't doing this to spite him."

"I know that! But it still isn't right! Kyuubi shouldn't have to face that pressure so soon!" the blonde yelled as he sat up and glared at Sasuke as he turned on the bed to face him.

"Then what do you suppose he do for the remainder of the time we're here? Kyuubi needs to face his problems just like everyone else," the raven said as he turned to stare at Naruto right back, his words having a hidden meaning.

"Stop with your bullshit, Sasuke," Naruto said angrily. "I'm doing everything I can with what was returned to me, okay? I'm sorry if you still have a grudge against my brain for not giving me back the memories I have of you, but that's not my problem!"

Naruto stood up from the bed and was about to make his way to the door when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall. "It is your problem, Naruto. Do you know why? Because they're _your_ memories and it's _your_ body."

"That still doesn't give you the right to be livid with me!" the blonde responded as he struggled to break free from Sasuke's hold.

"I might get angry Naruto, but I don't mean to vent it toward you," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. "And if I do it's only because you're just too good at bringing it out of me."

Naruto scoffed and looked away, giving up on trying to get out of the Uchiha's grasp. "Let me go, would you?"

"Not until you tell me you're going to that meeting," Sasuke answered calmly.

"I don't see why I have to be there," Naruto mumbled, setting a glare at a place beyond Sasuke's head.

The raven shook his head. "Maybe because you're Minato-osama's only son? What's wrong with you? Usually you'd be thrilled to do something like this."

"Yeah because I'm so much like my old self, aren't I?" Naruto said sarcastically as he tried again to push Sasuke off of him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Naruto. Stop being difficult," Sasuke said as he released the blonde partly but still had a hold on him.

"I'm not being difficult...," Naruto was sure his nose would be growing if he were Pinocchio.

"Right ...," the raven shook his head once again. "Let's just get out of here so we can get back. I don't particularly want to go, either."

"Fine," the blonde complied and followed Sasuke out the door.

When the two arrived back in the kitchen, Madara was gone but was replaced by Itachi and Kyuubi. "Naruto, good," Minato nodded his relief and hugged his son briefly. "You can either ride with me or Itachi. I won't make you choose."

"I want to ride with Itachi," Naruto said without hesitation. "And it's not because I'm mad at you, Tosan. I just want to talk to Kyuubi."

Minato nodded his head. "That's fine, son. I understand."

"And Tosan?" the blonde called to his father.

"What is it, Naruto?" Minato asked with a tilt of his head.

"You smell like Madara," Naruto said as he scrunched his nose and made a sick face.

Minato felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Never mind that. We have to go."

The remaining five departed from the house, Minato taking occupancy in the car that Madara had started up while Itachi started the SUV up with Sasuke, Naruto and Kyuubi inside with him. The ride was going to be the longest he ever traveled, Naruto was sure. How did they even know that the other clans were going to welcome Madara back just like that? By having only two witnesses, their chances seemed slim, but Naruto was almost certain his father wouldn't take no for an answer.

**[SxN]**

"Someone please help!"

A man with spiky red hair burst through the doors of the police station, his expression horrified and sweaty. He nearly collapsed on the ground when a couple of officers helped him to a bench and one ran to fetch him water while the other called for their sergeant. The woman in question strutted into the room quickly, knowing who exactly the redheaded man was and not liking that something had befallen the man.

"What's going on, Gaara?" Kurenai asked worriedly as she took a seat on the bench next to him.

"My fiance... she's gone. She was kidnapped," the redhead gasped after drinking a small amount of the water given to him.

"Sakura? You're sure?" Kurenai's eyes widened as memories came rushing back from a while ago when the woman had been hospitalized for hallucinating.

"I'm positive. All of her stuff is still at the house; her purse, her keys," Gaara explained as he furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. "She can't touch my bank account without her cards, Kurenai. I'm worried."

Said woman patted the man next to her on the leg. "We'll find her, Gaara. Don't worry."

"Thank you," he said before he was stood up and lead to a questioning room for further detailing.

Kurenai placed her index finger and thumb at her chin as she thought about this. Could this be a coincidence? Possibly, but it was so soon after she was released from the hospital. Maybe someone was just taking advantage of that. And if that was the case, Kurenai had nothing to worry about. But something was nagging at her. Something was telling her this was no coincidence and that whoever had taken Sakura was related to Naruto Namikaze and Kushina Uzunaki.

Things just weren't adding up, though, and it was pissing her off. "Alright everyone. Back to work!"

**[TBC...]**

**A/N-** So, how did you like it? I hope everyone liked the slower sex I put in the chapter lol And I know Sasuke and Naruto's intimate moment was fast and too short, but that's how I wanted it. I didn't want it to be all lovey dovey fluffiness. I wanted it to just be gratifying sex for both of them. And I also found out that everyone wants Naruto to get pregnant again haha. So, with that aside, Happy New Years everyone. I know I'm early in saying it, but this is the chapter for New Years and I can't wait to join you all back in the year 2012 with new_** RUIN**_ chapters and hopefully the _**Life's Decision**_ one-shot sequels. No, I haven't forgotten about them. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all the best of luck in the upcoming year.

_**P.c**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES;**_

**Urufu-Misora-** Yay =D I really like ItaKyu myself, but my OTP remains SasuNaru lol You're very welcome!

**Through the Darkness and Light-** Lol Love makes the world go round ... and authors to update faster lol

**ToXicStArCaNdy-** Yes I know, poor Kyuubi. And still more to come, sadly. Lol you're so perceptive. That's fine lol You can ask me anything in your reviews. Thank you very much and I hope you liked the latest chapter.

**Rokudaime09-** Yes, it is good to know lol And I agree with you; poor Sasuke :'[

**Shining-Dreamer-** Lol Thank you very much. I'm a sucker for love lol

**Mizuki Inuzuka-** Was this enough for you? Lol And I did find that, thank you. I missed the 'w' when I was typing XP lol More ItaKyuu to come! I have big plans for them.

**Heinz246-** Of course it's not the end of the story lol Didn't you see the **[TBC...]** at the end of the chapter? It means 'To Be Continued' lol

**.-** Thanks so much! Was this update quick enough for you? lol

**M1th-** Lmao Yes, everyone loves a good smut scene. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that even if it's cliche haha That's fine! Thanks for answering, though.

**PlusSizedAngel-** Lol Juiciness ... wrong word to describe that haha And It was supposed to be rushed. I didn't want them to seem all lovey-dovey; I just wanted it to be sex between them.

**Praedius01-** Oh thank you, love! That means a lot =] Lmao. I understood what you meant regardless and you can just put it down as your phone having an Asian accent XD Kyuubi will be happy in time! You just have to be patient. And I'm not so sure about the Dominant-Uke!Kyuubi. I mean, in any other story maybe, but for this one ... I just don't see it happening, sadly. And I hope this chapter cured your withdraw of MadaMina =]

**Likkle Cloud-** Lol I thought so, too. I'm glad you liked it haha. Seemed a lot of people did.

**River's Children-** Lol It's no problem, but I have to admit I did miss getting your reviews =] Thank you very much. I'm glad I was able to do it correctly lol It seems everyone likes the fact that I haven't forgotten the plot and of course I wouldn't. What would the story be without it? And lol Sasuke. I'm going to fix Kyuubi in time. Just a little more time. Lol So do I. It's my favorite part of the story now, honestly lol. And Yes. The war will be coming back in the next few chapters along with other things and problems. It was a secret lol unless you've already read this chapter then it's not a secret anymore of what Izuna was doing. Lol Yes, it will be. Thanks for the undoubtedly awesome review! It's much appreciated and Welcome back =]

**Aoayame-** I'm glad and you're welcome. That makes me very happy =D I'm glad I'm writing a good story. Well thank you for replying =] I don't mind a late review lol No reviews can be late in my book, really.

**Kyuubi-Insomniac-** Lol Yep it was! And there was more in this chapter! Double score oreo, man!

**SugarDash-** Thank you very much =] Thanks for the review!

**Atari 9-**Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! Updated! You're welcome =] lol


	18. Pain of New Beginnings

**Ruin.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters –besides Roka—nor do I profit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Cursing, blood, excessive amounts of tears, fox heat, organ growing (you'll find out).

**A/n- REFER TO CHAPTER ONE IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT KUSHINA, NARUTO AND KURENAI. **I know I can't blame any of you for not remembering, but it was in the first chapter. Anyway, yes, I've finally updated and no, I don't know when my next chapter will be up. Work has become rather … hectic as of late and home life isn't any better so –shrugs— I'm just doing the best I can. The next chapter will start drama/ItaKyuu stuffs, so look forward to that. I will tell you that … if the next chapter goes the way I plan it, it's not going to be something for a person with a weak stomach. Just fair warning! Enjoy the chapter!

**[Chapter 18]**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned from the back seat, though he was leaning forward with his hand on the shoulder of Kyuubi's seat.

The redhead in the front seat lowered his head as he processed things to come up with an answer for the blonde behind him. "Madara …. Madara needs to be brought back into the clan, right? Who am I to say he can't?"

Naruto sat forward further in his seat until his seatbelt kept him at bay. "Think about what this will do to you, Kyuubi! Think about your welfare!"

Kyuubi turned his head to the side so that he could gaze at Naruto, the blonde holding a determined stare with the Mussito. "I would have to face him eventually, right? And if I get it done now …. Besides, Madara is … an important part of the clan and needs to gain his position back."

Naruto sighed and let himself be taken back into the seat by his seatbelt before he sat up straight and looked at Itachi through the rearview mirror. "What do you say about all this, Mr. Caretaker?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow toward Naruto as he, too, looked back through the rearview mirror. "I agree with Kyuubi. Getting it done now will save him the trouble of worrying about it and will lessen his stress," he turned his attention back to the road, continuing to follow behind Madara in the Chevy. "Madara does need to be back in the clan, I'm afraid. Besides being an efficient soldier, Madara is a master planner."

"Tosan could take care of this on his own. He has enough influence to sway the other clan leader's decisions, doesn't he?" Naruto asked in a quieter voice than before, his gaze taken by the scenery out the window of the moving car.

"Though Minato-osama has influence, we have an even greater chance with Kyuubi helping out as well. We owe Kyuubi for this," Itachi replied with a smile directed at said redhead.

Kyuubi's face heated up and he turned away, leaning his head in his hand to feign indifference. Everyone knew he was relatively nervous, anxious and maybe even a bit scared. No, this wasn't going to be at all easy for the Mussito but Kyuubi was willing to push through it for the sake of the Namikaze, and that in itself was something extraordinary. The risk he was taking … it was tremendous. This could ultimately destroy him, but he was willing to do it anyway.

_Besides_, Itachi thought to himself as he shifted his eyes back to the road. _I'll be there if he needs me_.

It was all too soon that they were arriving at the Hyuuga's club. Minato and Madara made their way into the building first with the blonde glancing back at Itachi and Kyuubi in the front seats of his SUV. Kyuubi's eyes were focused solely on the Uchiha walking with Minato; his body tensed up and his breathing hitched. He looked the same as … as his brother did all those years ago. The redhead only stopped staring as Madara's body vanished into the club and the door shut behind him and Minato.

Itachi tentatively set a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, earning him a brief glance and a small, timid smile that the raven was sure to be something to reassure him of Kyuubi's willingness to do this. Reluctantly, Itachi pulled his hand away and opened his door. "Alright, let's get on with it."

The four exited the vehicle, shutting the doors almost in sync before walking to the entrance. Naruto and Sasuke entered first while Itachi waited for Kyuubi to catch his breath before walking in with him. Neji was waiting there to escort them; no doubt Hiashi had already taken Minato and Madara to the Hyuuga's office upstairs. They all said a small greeting, then headed upstairs where Madara's fate would be announced. Kyuubi felt himself stumble on the steps multiple times.

When they finally arrived at the office, Naruto and Sasuke strode in without any difficulties, but Kyuubi suddenly felt nauseous and clutched his stomach. Itachi leveled Neji with a glance and held up a finger to ask for just a minute while Kyuubi settled down. The brunet nodded and entered the office behind the Sasuke and Naruto, explaining in a whispered voice what was going on after shutting the door behind him.

Itachi guided Kyuubi back to the loft part of the club and set him down in one of the chairs before taking one of his own right next to the redhead. "I'm sorry," he heard Kyuubi murmur.

The raven shook his head and leaned forward, intertwining his fingers together. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Kyuubi," he told the Mussito comfortingly. "Take your time and relax. We'll go in when you're ready."

The redhead held onto his stomach tighter and he closed his eyes to fend off the sting of new forming tears. He didn't want to cry; not here. "I … I haven't even done anything …. I've only … I," Kyuubi struggled with his voice as he fisted one of his hands and pressed the meat of his palm into his eye to keep a tear from cascading down his cheek. "Shit.."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, sat up and tentatively placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder for support. "No one said it was going to be easy, Kyuubi, but you can do it. This is the first step to finally acknowledge the real Madara and … your life without him," the raven said gently, giving a small smile. "I'll be there if you need me."

Kyuubi shook his head, his hand coming away from his face as he lifted his head to gaze toward Itachi. "I don't think I can do this after all," he said softly.

Itachi squeezed the redhead's shoulder much like he had done earlier that day. "It's alright to be frightened, Kyuubi; it's natural. But you must push through this tough time. I'll help you through it."

"No, no," the redhead shook his head more fiercely, his body shivering. "I can't! I can't face him again!"

"Kyuubi," Itachi said sternly as he grabbed both of the Mussito's shoulders and turned the redhead's body to face him, Kyuubi's wide, glossy eyes lifting up to stare straight at Itachi. "You _can_ do this. I know you can. You just have to remain calm. Do what you need to and then you can leave. I'll be right there with you."

Kyuubi bit his lip, turning his head away with shame. Itachi was far too sweet to say those things; to have so much faith in Kyuubi. To the redhead's dismay, a slight whimper escaped his lips to portray how distressed he really was. Itachi hesitated only a moment before he pulled Kyuubi close and let the Mussito cry his heart out once again. The salt-water smell would be heavy in the air, but that could be worried about later. The Uchiha and Namikaze knew how tough this was for Kyuubi and hopefully Minato was explaining to the rest of them as well.

Ten minutes later, Kyuubi's screams had quieted but his shakes hadn't stilled. Itachi figured they wouldn't quite go away for a while, but it was better than it had been before. Kyuubi was still clinging to his shirt and the raven was more than happy to lend a calming hand to rub soothing circles across the span of Kyuubi's back. But Itachi knew they couldn't stay there forever, as much as they both might have wished to. Minato-osama needed Kyuubi's assistance in this meeting; it was the reason the Mussito was there in the first place.

The Uchiha placed his hands on Kyuubi's shoulders again and lightly pushed him away but didn't let go. "We have to get moving, Kyuubi. I sincerely don't wish to make you go in before you're ready, but Hiashi … isn't the most patient man."

Kyuubi nodded, rubbing his blood-shot eyes with the back of his hand. "I … I understand."

Itachi stood up and helped Kyuubi to his feet before leading the redhead back to Hiashi's office with a soft press to his shoulder blades. When they finally entered, the rest of the clan leaders were seated at the round table with the exception of Madara, Minato and Hiashi; the latter pacing around the room. The footsteps halted when Hiashi took sight of the two entering the room.

"I see you two have finally decided to join this meeting." Hiashi bit harshly at them, his eyes glaring.

"Uncle, please," Neji answered his irate uncle as he stood up with a raised hand. "Come sit down so we can start."

Hiashi sneered at his nephew. "Know your place, Neji. You are still my junior," the brunet man said as he rounded the table and took his seat next to Neji.

"Excuse me," Neji nodded and sat down as well.

Itachi and Kyuubi walked to where Minato and Madara were standing; Minato and Itachi standing in between Madara and Kyuubi to keep the Mussito just a little calmer. "Itachi, you may come sit down. I'm sure Minato and Kyuubi have this covered," Hiashi went on as he gestured to a seat next to Sasuke.

Itachi bowed slightly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather stay as support," the raven said as he glanced sideways at Kyuubi who had visibly tensed with Hiashi's words.

"Very well," the brunet man grumbled before waving a hand. "Begin your argument, Minato."

Minato nodded and bowed marginally. "I asked you all here today to present to you the real Uchiha Madara, but I know that you must all be skeptical; who wouldn't be? Izuna had fooled us all; making us see, smell and hear himself as Madara," the blonde king raised a hand to Madara's shoulder while the other gestured to the man himself. "The image we saw was of this man right here; an exact replica. But even the most perfect clones have differences. I've known Madara since we were very young and I know almost everything about him.

"I should have seen the signs when Izuna has switched himself out for his brother … but Madara and I had gotten into an argument just before that and I had figured that he wanted to keep his distance from me. But this leads me to my point; Madara and Izuna act very differently. Izuna had always been the noble type; kept in the rules and always followed orders. Madara … although follows orders, doesn't always keep to them," Minato laughed slightly and squeezed the raven's shoulder. "Madara is a valuable asset to the Namikaze and Uchiha clan. I sincerely need him for the war."

"Minato," Shikaku spoke up, his arms lying in front of him on the table. "Would you go over how exactly you found Madara?"

"Certainly," the blonde replied and took his hand away from Madara's shoulder despite the low hum of disapproval from the raven. "After I fell down into the trap, Izuna showed himself to me. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling as he told me how he had faked his death … using the knowledge he had obtained from Kyuubi to make us believe he was raped and committed suicide."

"You're saying Kyuubi knew Izuna as Madara and not Madara himself?" Shikaku questioned with a tilt of his head.

"That's right," Minato nodded. "Izuna had fooled not only the Namikaze and Uchiha, but Kyuubi as well. After we _discussed_ Kyuubi for a bit, I asked him about Madara who he had said he had … buried in a hole. Izuna didn't tell me much about it, but he told me he'd let me go so that I could search for Madara because he wouldn't …," the blonde looked away just briefly before lifting his head again. "Izuna said he wouldn't want to take or rather, _destroy_ another precious thing in my life."

At this, everyone glanced at Naruto who was currently glaring at his lap with a tense jaw. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's thigh, gaining the blonde's attention which turned downcast as soon as he looked up.

"Going back to Kyuubi," Shibi spoke up, his expression indifferent. "How is he supposed to correctly identify Madara as himself if he has never known the real Madara?"

A low murmur took over the office as the clan leaders whispered amongst themselves which caused Kyuubi to tremble where he stood. "Kyuubi can't identify Madara, but he can identify Izuna," Itachi replied which hushed the rest of the occupants of the room. "Izuna and Kyuubi had a difficult relationship but for the time they did know each other, Kyuubi got a feel for his expressions, his laugh; just small things that others would find dismissive."

"So, in essence, Kyuubi will be able to make a positive I.D because he knows Izuna as Madara and not Madara himself," Shikamaru explained in laymen terms.

"Correct," Itachi nodded mutely.

Hiashi stood with aggression, his chair skidding behind him in the process with an ear breaking screech. "What blasphemy is this?" the brunet rounded the table once more, taking stance with the four already standing. "How dare you showcase yourselves this way? I assumed you would have known better, Minato."

Kyuubi flinched and Itachi petted his back soothingly as Minato glared at Hiashi. "Kyuubi has just as much right to be here as I do, Hiashi. I don't know how else I am supposed to convince you all that Madara is who I know he is," the blonde king said bitterly as he stepped up to Hiashi. "Would you like to give me an alternative?"

"Gentlemen, please," Shikaku said as the rest of the sitting down joined the five that were standing before the round table. "We are a joined union. We shouldn't be fighting; it'll get us nowhere."

Madara lifted his hand to Minato's shoulder and pulled him back to his side, squeezing the blonde king's shoulder to calm him. "Shikaku is right, Minato. There is no need to fight over my freedom."

Minato turned sharply toward the raven, knocking Madara's hand from his shoulder. "No need? What are you saying, Madara? They'll have you killed if your name isn't cleared!"

Madara reached his hand up and caressed Minato's face gently. "I said fight over. Not for, love."

A throat was cleared and Madara took his hand away from Minato's jaw, but Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the small display. "And what pray tell was that about?"

Minato lowered his eyes for just a moment before turning his attention to the brunet. "It was nothing."

"Clearly it wasn't," Hiashi continued on, crossing his arms. "Minato, is your judgment being impaired because of your relationship with Madara?"

"What?" Minato all but growled, his eyebrows creasing low on his eyes. "You believe I'd let my decisions be corrupted by feelings?"

Hiashi gave him an accusatory stare. "I wouldn't put it passed you. You and your son are more empathetic than the rest of us."

Minato pushed Hiashi's chest, knocking the brunet back into Shibi. "Leave my son out of this."

"Minato," Madara said calmly. "This will not benefit the cause."

"I'm sorry!" Minato apologized as he raised a hand to his head and ran it through his hair. "I'm sorry…."

"Would you care to tell us about your relationship with Madara now, Minato?" Hiashi said as he stood up, dusted himself off and situated his clothes.

Minato sighed and dropped his hand to cross his arms instead. "Madara and I are best friends. Nothing more."

A collection of dubious glances were aimed at the blonde. "Then why do you smell so strongly of him?" Neji asked evenly.

A faint pink tint adorned Minato's cheeks. "We've been reuniting."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"I think it's more important to focus on what we came here to do, wouldn't you all agree?" Minato replied quickly before turning to Itachi and Kyuubi. "Now … Kyuubi and Izuna had a physical relationship, but as I understand it, Kyuubi fell in love with him," he turned his attention to the rest of the clan leaders. "This is going to be difficult for him so I'd appreciate it if you'd all keep your comments silent until he's finished."

The room became quiet as they all turned to Kyuubi; the redhead still trying to compose himself. He shook his hands out and lifted his head, but kept his eyes low. "I .. knew Izuna for a few years before he betrayed me. We _did_ have a physical relationship and I … I did … love him," Kyuubi closed his eyes briefly before fluttering them open again. "I used to stare at his eyes because his expressions would always be multiplied in them. He'd always look at me a certain way, no matter what mood he was in."

The redhead chaffed his hands together. "So it's like Itachi said .. I knew his small gestures like the back of my hand," Kyuubi glanced at Itachi shortly before walking past him, then nodded at Minato with a strained expression until he came to stand before Madara. Kyuubi dare not look up. Not yet. He could feel the other's eyes on him and it froze him in place; Madara's smell was overwhelming and just as brilliant as it had ever been. The silence became tense with impatience at Kyuubi's hesitation so the redhead took a deep breath and looked up.

He ran his eyes over the man as his gaze traveled upward; the new clothes that lined his body perfect for his stature. The redhead traced Madara's shoulders, neck and finally his face with his eyes as he passed them. Madara's hair was just as long as it had been all those years ago; his features still as prominent and his eyes… still the same charcoal black. Kyuubi felt his body shake as their gazes locked; the memory from the Mansion coming back to him and his breathing sped up. The redhead hoped, just wished there could be away for this Madara to know him; to love him like his brother supposedly had.

But his eyes were blank as they stared back at Kyuubi; just a mild case of interest linking his irises. Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed and he brought his hands to his chest, trying to dull the pain that ached in his heart as his lips trembled. No, this wasn't the same man; there wasn't even a hint of recognition in the raven's eyes. As the Mussito felt his own eyes prickle, he closed them tightly and turned his head away from everyone. "He's … he's not the same person …. He's not!" Kyuubi turned swiftly away from Madara and ran into Itachi's chest, holding onto the raven's shirt for dear life as his cries filled the room.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the redhead tightly. "C'mon," he whispered to Kyuubi as he lead the Mussito out the door.

The rest of the crowd watched the two leave before the door closed behind them. "I told him this was a bad idea," Naruto murmured as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with furrowed eyebrows.

Sasuke pulled the blonde into an embrace that Naruto relaxed in as the rest of the group began to talk around them; "Kyuubi's reactions were legitimate, weren't they?" Shikaku pondered aloud as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin in deliberation.

"They were," Minato nodded. "Kyuubi has been through a rough time ever since we retrieved him on the raid. His past is ugly and it seems that Itachi has finally got him to come out of his shell."

"Minato," Shibi called, gaining the man's attention. "Can you say without any doubt that Madara is who you say he is?"

The blonde blinked and gazed at the raven next to him. As soon as their eyes met, Minato nodded. "I can. This is Uchiha Madara, I just know it."

"Although the evidence claiming Madara is innocent is lacking, I say we give the man a chance," Shikaku said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Shikamaru nodded. "I second."

Hiashi huffed but nodded as well. "I hope you will be keeping a close eye on him, Minato. I don't want a repeat."

'Nothing will happen, I promise," Minato smiled and bowed. "And since we're here already, does anyone have news on the enemy?"

"Everything has been eerily silent on our part," Shikaku murmured in a distraught tone.

"Here as well," Shibi nodded.

"Yes, the enemy seems to have gone into a deep hiding. Izuna must be planning something," Hiashi agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled," Minato said before bowing slightly again. "If that's all, we'll take our leave."

The partings were kept short and before everyone knew it, they were all heading home in their cars. Kyuubi and Itachi had already been in the SUV after the redhead's breakdown. The ride back to the house was a quick one where they were all welcomed with smiles, pats on the back and cheers. No, Madara wasn't off the hook; not completely. The other clan leaders would still be keeping an eye on him, but other than that, they had won Madara his freedom back. Though everyone knew there would be Mythicals whose viewpoints wouldn't change despite the result of the proceeding.

It was a lucky break for the Namikaze and Uchiha, however, when a month passed and no outward signs of hostility from the other clan's soldiers presented itself. It took a load of stress of Minato's mind, allowing him to worry about other things such as his son, his grandson and Izuna. A month had gone by and now the winter was fast approaching. The air was chilly and the first signs of snow where happening around them and yet, Izuna failed in delivering a retaliation. What in the world was he doing?

Minato felt his nerves on end with this calm before the storm atmosphere. Fortunately, there was always a reassuring presence that graced the house, keeping Minato's head on his shoulders with calming touches and gentle embraces. Madara had been given the sentence of house lock down until further notice. The only thing that could null that would be if the enemy struck, Madara would be able to aid in battle.

But not only did Madara receive a sentence, Kyuubi's restrictions had been removed. The Mussito was now free to do as he wished about the house under Minato's watchful eye, of course. Nothing really had changed with Kyuubi, however. He mostly stayed up in his room unless Roka was able to coerce him out of his cell which happened pretty often. Roka especially loved the snow and building snowmen in the backyard. There must have been a hundred of them with what Kyuubi and Roka had made.

It was early in December now and things were calm, collected and peaceful; Minato's senses were still uneasy but relaxed for the most part. Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Madara and Itachi were sitting on the cleared off balcony watching as Roka and Kyuubi played tag in the snow just below them in the backyard. It was around twenty to thirty degrees outside, but everyone was bundled up nicely with a cup of either coffee or hot chocolate to keep them warm.

"Has anyone else noticed how lively Kyuubi has become?" Minato asked after setting his hot chocolate down on the table in front of him.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "It's good to see him become so relaxed around us!"

"Especially Itachi," Sasuke murmured before taking a drink of his coffee, turning his head away from Itachi when the other raven raised a sleek eyebrow at him.

Minato nudged Itachi with his elbow and chuckled. "It's great, Itachi! I don't know what you did, but you sure got that kid to open up."

"There is still much work to be done," was Itachi's only reply as he leaned his head on his knuckles and brought one leg over the other.

"I really don't like how he's always in his room," Naruto said to no one in particular as he glanced back out at the two in the yard.

"My doing, no doubt," Madara replied solemnly, lowering his head respectfully.

Itachi shook his head in return. "No, nothing of the sort, Madara. Kyuubi has confided in me that you are not the cause of his distress as of recently."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what is?"

"It has something to do with his Lamia heritage, but he hasn't told me what it is," the raven shrugged with the reply.

"His heritage?" Naruto creased his brow in thought, bringing his finger and thumb to his chin.

"Can someone tell me why Roka is running this way in tears?" Sasuke asked as he stood up, setting his coffee down to catch the younger raven at the base of the stairs.

"Does anyone else smell blood?" Minato asked nervously as he, too, stood swiftly from his seat.

Itachi's head snapped in the direction of Kyuubi, and found the redhead collapsed on his knees and hands in the snow, holding onto his stomach tightly as the snow around him melted and turned red with blood. In an instant Itachi was out in the snow, making his way to Kyuubi through a maze of snowmen. The raven was at Kyuubi's side immediately, gently prying the hand from Kyuubi's torso to see what the damage was since his back seemed to be completely fine; no exit wound.

"Kyuubi, can you talk to me?" Itachi whispered soothingly to the redhead.

Kyuubi writhed in pain as he shook his head, the corners of his closed eyes swelling with fat tears at fell nearly as soon as they formed. Itachi scented the air but found no trace of any enemy nearby which perplexed him; what had caused Kyuubi's injury? Was there even one? "Kyuubi, show me your stomach," Itachi asked as he touched Kyuubi's hand that was clutching the fabric of his shirt in a vise grip.

The redhead swatted him away and opened his eyes. "No-nothing's wrong ughhn."

"You're bleeding!" the raven expressed gravely, gesturing to the blood all around Kyuubi. "Now show me," he said as he pushed the redhead's shoulder and lowered him on his side on the ground before tugging his hand away. There was … no blood. Itachi scanned Kyuubi's body, halting his eyes on the redhead's legs where the blood … seemed to be coming from.

"D-don't look," Kyuubi cried, one hand holding onto his stomach as the other tried to shield the blood from Itachi's eyes. But there was too much of it and it was all over the redhead's legs.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled from a distance as he bounded over.

"NO!" Kyuubi screamed as he lunged into Itachi, hiding behind the raven and clutching onto him as he shook and cried from the renewed pain of moving too quickly.

"Naruto, stay back, please," Itachi turned his head toward the blonde who instantly lost momentum and stood back a few yards. "Kyuubi is … going to be alright."

"What's wrong? Why can't I come over? I want to help!" Naruto replied with a hand next to his mouth to amplify his words.

Itachi turned Kyuubi over and picked him up under his knees and behind his back; the redhead hid his face in Itachi's chest as he was carried away. "If you wish to help, fetch Minato-osama and bring him to Kyuubi's room."

Naruto quickly nodded and took off toward where his dad had run to the forest around the perimeter of the lawn to check for any signs of the enemy as Itachi briskly walked Kyuubi back into the house. The raven glided up to Kyuubi's room with little hassle, opening the door and shutting it behind him before transferring Kyuubi into the bathtub of his bathroom.

"You need to take your pants off so I can see the wound, Kyuubi," Itachi said lightly as he bent down on his knees next to the tub.

Kyuubi was still clutching his stomach, his head resting on the back of the tub as he shook. "No …nnghh. No wound..," he managed to say.

Itachi creased his eyebrows. "If there is no wound, why are you bleeding?"

"Bleed … bleed once ...," Kyuubi panted, closing his watery eyes. "Then … ughh," the redhead clutched his stomach and folded into himself as a sharp pain enveloped his stomach before relaxing back against the tub once more. "Then … the heat … and it's over."

"What are you talking about, Kyuubi?" the raven asked as he placed a hand on the lip of the tub and leaned over it, brushing Kyuubi's bangs out of his eyes.

Kyuubi chuckled humorlessly. "… 'S why I … c-couldn't be a … a warrior. I'm hnnngh… I'm useless in the w-winter."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as the contemplated what Kyuubi was saying to him; all of the schooling his parents had forced onto him about other species and clans coming back to him in waves. Female fox demons went into heat at the beginning of winter to carry pups until the spring. But … did that mean Kyuubi was an Inferus? His scent had always suggested otherwise.

"Kyuubi … you're not," Itachi stopped, weighing his options on how to word his sentence. "You're not going into heat … are you?"

The redhead panted heavily, lifting his eyes that were glossy to Itachi. "I'm .. I'm sorry. I wa-wanted to tell you … to warn you," Kyuubi gripped his shirt tighter as he went on. "B-but I was too … too ashamed. So … so I hid in m-my room waiting for it to ha-happen."

"What matters now is how to deal with this. Kyuubi .. since you're male and going into heat, other males will be affected by your scent," Itachi explained in a worried tone.

The Mussito snorted. "I kn-know. This isn't … my first heat."

The raven stood up, grabbing a wash cloth from the cabinet and ran it under cold water before kneeling by the tub once more to press the cloth to Kyuubi's forehead. "How long has this been happening?

Kyuubi shuddered from the coolness of the water in the cloth. "Since I … turned eighty."

"What happened with Orochimaru during these times?" Itachi pondered calmly, wiping the cloth soothingly over the redhead's face.

"Madara … Izuna made him stay away," Kyuubi closed his eyes tightly, his face contorting in pain. "Ever-every time," the redhead curled in on himself again but instead of unfolding, he stayed that way.

"What's going on, Kyuubi? Why are you in pain?" Itachi asked anxiously. The things he had read about never said anything about the female fox being in pain like Kyuubi was now.

"I grow … new organs ea—each time," the redhead explained, his head between his knees.

"That's why you're bleeding?" Itachi questioned; that was a lot of blood….

Kyuubi made a shrugging motion. "Somewhat… but not completely. I'm … my bo-body is flushing my sys-system."

Itachi nodded just as someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Itachi? Kyuubi?" Minato called from the other side of the door.

"Hold on a second, Minato-osama," Itachi answered before turning back to the redhead. "Kyuubi, are you alright to clean yourself?"

The Mussito nodded. "Y-yes … but I'll ke-keep bleeding until the nghh organs are fully developed."

"How long will that take?" the raven asked as he stood, dusting off his pants.

"The rest … of the day and … possibly to-tomorrow," Kyuubi said with a groan before he lay back in the tub.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me," Itachi told the redhead before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well? Is he alright?" the blonde king asked as soon as Itachi closed the door.

"Kyuubi is going through a natural faze. Don't worry, he's fine," Itachi reassured but then crossed his arms as he went on. "But we might not be."

"How do you mean?" Minato asked with creased eyebrows.

"Kyuubi is going into heat. We'll all be affected by the scent he gives off," Itachi replied with the shake of his head. "Besides Obito and Naruto, of course … and Tsunade."

"He's Inferus?" the older male wondered.

"Apparently," Itachi answered. "He's growing the organs right now. He does every time, he told me."

"How long has he had it?" Minato asked as he brought Itachi away from the bathroom door and further into the room.

"Seventy years, at least. He said it started when he was eighty," Itachi said and replaced his crossed arms with his hands on his hips. "How do you suppose we deal with this, Minato-osama?"

Minato looked away briefly before turning his attention back to Itachi. "I can ask Tsunade if she can create a suppressant for Kyuubi's scent, but I'm afraid I know there is no cure for Kyuubi's heat. He'll have to suffer through it until it's over."

The Uchiha nodded. "I had a feeling. Nothing unfortunate will come of him not being mated, right?"

Minato patted Itachi on his shoulder for reassurance. "No, it shouldn't. It just means he won't be satisfied, which is a bad thing in itself … but with him … it might not be so bad. The heat might actually better than being taken, you know?"

"Yeah," the raven replied. "I'll tell Kyuubi what is going on. He'll most likely be in the tub for the rest of the night."

Minato smiled at Itachi. "That was good thinking; putting him in the bathtub."

Itachi shrugged. "Saves us a clean-up," he said as he walked back to the bathroom and entered, shutting the door behind him.

The scent in the room … had already changed drastically. It was enticing and sweet, like the scent of pure vanilla. Kyuubi seemed to be shivering in the tub; his face the color of a cherry and his skin sweating from head to toe, even through his clothes, making his perk nipples prominent. Itachi covered his nose but the action was in vain. He could feel his eyes dilate and try to bleed red but Itachi wouldn't let his instincts take control of him; this was Kyuubi. Someone he had cared for since the first time he ever laid eyes on him; someone he wanted to protect and keep safe.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi said through his hand which caused his voice to be muffled.

"It's … it's hot," the redhead replied with glazed eyes.

"Run the tap," Itachi answered. "Minato-osama is going to ask Tsuande-sensei to create a suppressant so your scent doesn't affect the entire house."

Kyuubi panted heavily as he leaned forward and turned on the cold water before falling back in the tub, his strength lacking. "I .. ha—hate being a bother."

Itachi shook his head and went over to the tub and, carefully maneuvering around Kyuubi's legs, plugged the drain so the cold water filled the tub. "You're not a bother, Kyuubi. But I do wish you had told us sooner so we could have been more prepared."

Kyuubi wiped his face with the back of his hand and unintentionally whimpered at the touch. "H-how long … will it take to—to make that suppressant?"

Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat and sat back on the tiled floor. "Tsunade-sensei has been a doctor for hundreds of years. I'm sure she's done something like this before so it shouldn't take long," he told the redhead. "Is there anything you want in the mean time?"

Kyuubi turned his head toward Itachi momentarily before looking back at the ceiling. "No … I—I don't need anything."

The Uchiha nodded and swiftly stood up, trying not to go dizzy from the smell in the air. "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

"Itachi…," his name was whispered delicately with the undertone of fear. "D—don't … don't leave."

The raven turned around, his expression weighed. "Alright, I'll stay," Itachi agreed, taking a place at the other side of the room against the wall, opposite the bathtub. Once he was settled, Itachi gazed back up at the redhead who had closed his eyes, but his features were still pained. "Kyuubi, does your heat last the same length as a female's?"

The Mussito nodded his head tiredly. "Y—yeah … just … just the same."

Itachi looked away, toward the small window in the room. That would mean that it was going to last three weeks, and Kyuubi had to endure that for seventy years? That must have been miserable, and probably still is since Kyuubi has yet to claim a mate. Which lead Itachi to wonder; would he ever? The Uchiha felt his stomach convulse with the thought of Kyuubi taking a mate and he unintentionally growled low in his throat. On the other side of the room, Kyuubi arched his back and whined submissively in response.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from getting up from his place. That reaction was all too alluring and the raven knew that if the others were to see or smell Kyuubi, the redhead would be in some danger. Kakashi and Sasuke probably wouldn't care much since they had their own claimed partners to take, but there were other men in the house and not to mention the surrounding areas were occupied by numerous Hyuuga, Aburame and Nara males. Hopefully Tsunade would be able to fix that suppressant together before Kyuubi's scent traveled too far.

**[SxN]**

Sasuke had taken Roka to the basement after he came running to the deck crying about Kyuubi being hurt, and the young raven fell asleep to a movie in the theatre. Obito and Kakashi were down there with him as Sasuke came up to the ground floor to check on Naruto. The blonde was in the kitchen with Madara, Tsunade and Minato. The raven entered with barely any attention drawn to him and took a seat next to Naruto on the stools behind the bar as he caught the rest of what Minato was saying.

"… do you think you can make something like that really quick?" the blonde king asked quite tensely, his palms sweating as he chaffed them together.

"I can, but it'll be at least five or ten minutes, Minato," Tsunade replied with a wave of her hand. "By then everyone will have a taste of Kyuubi's new scent."

"Even so, at least we won't all be in a frenzy to take him, you know?" Minato went on as he gently nudged Tsunade in the direction of her room. "Now, go, please?"

"Alright, alright!" the blonde medic huffed, fixing her clothes as if they had been disheveled before stomping away. "I'll take it straight up there when I'm done just to keep you safe, your majesty," she mocked with a smirk.

Minato breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned over the counter before taking a drink of water that he had made for himself. It had become rather hot rather fast. Madara leaned his head on his palm as he gazed at the blonde. "Are you positive Itachi will not try to pounce him?"

Minato nodded with a small grin. "I know Itachi. He won't do anything as long as he's in control of his instincts."

"Tosan, what's going on, exactly? Kyuubi has a new scent?" Naruto asked with confusion, his face contorted with the feeling.

"Kyuubi is an Inferus, Naruto. He just went into heat," his father replied as he walked over to the sink and refilled his glass.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, staring at the blonde. "You were with him for a half of a year or better. Why didn't you know this?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke before looking down at the granite counter top with a creased eyebrow. "I don't think I was captured until early in the year. And Kyuubi never told me anything."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that now," Minato interrupted as he watched Tsunade walk from her room to the stairs. "It would seem we don't have to worry about the scent much longer."

Madara snorted quietly. "Wonderful. The aroma was starting to grate on my last nerve," Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"You guys could smell it already?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows, glancing back and forth between Madara and Sasuke.

"Abyssus, Naruto," Minato reminded his son. "They have better senses than a regular vampire."

Naruto nodded, putting his head in his hands. "Right …," the blonde sat in contemplative silence before he stood up from his stool and walked toward the door with Sasuke not far behind him. "I'm gonna check on Roka and I guess Sasuke's coming along. Tell me if anything happens with Kyuubi, okay, Tosan?"

"Will do, Naruto," the blonde king responded with a small, two fingered salute.

Minato was about to take a seat next to Madara on the other side of the bar when the front door to the mansion opened and a happy, "HELLO! I'M BACK!", resounded through the halls. Minato smiled when he heard his son go ballistic; shouting his happiness and excitement to the person that just walked in the door. Sasuke must have been enjoying that. The blonde king grinned at Madara before walking into the foyer where Sasuke, Naruto and Deidara were reuniting.

"How've you been, Deidara?" Minato asked as he stopped at the top of the steps, feeling the presence of Madara just next to him.

"Everything's peachy keen here, Minato-osama! Welcome back, Madara-sama!" the blonde bowed with a grin and a wave. "I'm not staying, though, Naruto," Deidara replied to the blonde who had asked the question before Minato had arrived.

"Why not?" he questioned, immediately turning his attention to his father for an explanation.

"Because we have Jiraiya to create our bombs. Deidara is needed elsewhere," Minato said simply. "But let's not discuss that now. Want a bite to eat, Deidara?"

"That'd be great!" the blonde smiled and walked up the steps with Naruto and Sasuke. The latter saying he was going to fetch Obito, Kakashi and Roka from the basement.

Within ten minutes, Kyuubi's scent had gone away, Deidara had a few plates of food and Kakashi, Obito, Roka and Sasuke had come up from the basement. Deidara was severely excited to meet his nephew and Roka was just as delighted as he told Deidara all about what he had been up to ever since they had found him and brought him back from that forest. Itachi even came down a few times to get drinks for him and Kyuubi who was still confined to the bathtub, unfortunately. Itachi and Deidara managed to talk a few times but other than that, didn't have a decent conversation.

Deidara was having a blast getting reunited with Kakashi and was enthusiastic to feel Obito's stomach and the baby inside to be due in the next month. From the side, Madara was watching the blonde closely with narrowed eyes. Maybe he hadn't seen Deidara in over a hundred years … and it could possibly be just his imagination, but there was something off about him. It was his eyes; they were colder, more severe. Had something changed in Deidara? Minato was quick to take his mind off the matter, however, when he suggested they all sit in the grand room to reacquaint more easily.

In that time, Madara never took his eyes off Deidara.

**[TBC…]**

**A/N- **And it's done! Hope this chapter filled everyone's thirst for this story for now. There will be more ItaKyuu in the next chapter and I can tell you that drama's about to start again. This is going to be exciting. Sorry for the wait everyone, but I do have a life and though I'm … happy (?) you guys would kill for this story … it won't make me update faster lol. I try to get chapters up relatively quick, but when you don't have inspiration or you're distracted by other stories, it's hard to do. I've been thinking a lot of my next story, _** Press Rewind**_ and the _**L.D Sequels**_, so I've been distracted. I cannot wait to end this story. I mean, I love it so much, but I've been writing it for nearly two years now. I need a change lol

So thanks for reviewing and I have to say that I'm only going to reply to people that ask questions now. So I look forward to seeing reviews/favorites/subscriptions/author alerts. Thank you, all!

_**P.c**_

_**QUESTION REPLIES;**_

**NinjaTurtleLover34- **Kurenai only knows case files of Naruto Namikaze when he went missing at the age of twenty and she knows Kushina from a case file of her murder. But other than that, nothing.

**Mizuki Inuzuka- **Thank you for pointing out those mistakes! I'll get to them asap … or as soon as I'm not bothered to do so –sweat drop—

**Kyuubi Insomniac-** Gaara probably won't have more than a few more lines in the story, if that. I hadn't planned on making him an important character, unfortunately. Sakura is showing up again, but not for a while.


	19. A'N  Surprised?

**UPDATE: **Hello, my lovely readers. Surprised to hear from me? Well, I'm sure you're all a tad enraged with me as well. But you must realize that I am just a person, and people have their limits. I stopped writing because the stress of my life became too much for me, so I decided to just focus on making it better instead of hiding in these stories. That being said, I just lost my job so ... hehe. Yeah. That's a little more stress for the shoulders since I have bills to pay.

Regardless, no, I have not gotten my urge to write back and I'm not sure I will for now. I'm very appreciative to all the people that still read my stories over and still want me to continue writing them. I will get back to _**RUIN **_in due time, but for now I have to get my enthusiasm back. And I can't please you all. Some of you say that my writing is too fast, and then others tell me it's too slow. There can never be a medium, so take it as it is, or don't read it. I can't do much more than that.**  
**

Also, another reason I stopped writing in the first place was because I got tired of my username and the life I created with it. Polar-chan ... isn't ... hmm. Well, I guess I sort of broke myself in two. One when I was myself, then when I was Polar-chan. And I wanted to get away from that. So I deleted my ... excuse me, Polar-chan's FaceBook, I abandoned her account on Deviantart and made a new one. I made a new account on Fanfiction as well.

But I want to ask you all; Are you willing to follow me there, or would it just be easier to change my username? Again, I appreciate all of the wonderful people that are still waiting so eagerly for me to update and I really want to grant your wishes. It will be done in the future, just not today and probably not tomorrow.

Thanks again, everyone.

~_The Author that Used to be Polar-Chan_


End file.
